Attack
by Melle Lyl
Summary: La vie lui a toujours tout enlevé. A la guerre, elle l'a perdu, lui. Alors Bella, Capitaine d'une Unité Spéciale, sombre. Et pourtant… De retour au combat, Bella est préparée à tout, sauf à lui. La descente aux enfers devient étrangement agréable.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tout le monde !**_

_**Je vous souhaite la Bienvenue sur ma Fiction ! C'est gentil de bien vous engager avec moi et vous embarquer dans mon avenir ( un peu farfelue...) ! Je vous promet que vous allez pas le regretter ! **_

_**Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier certaine personnes sans qui je ne saurais pas là et sans qui cette aventure ne serait pas possible ! Je pense déjà à Ma So' pour ses premières lectures et ses encouragement. Mais aussi à Auré ( Ptite Vampire ) pour ses supers conseils, ses encouragements et sa motivations ! **_

_**J'ai une grande pensée pour ma bêta, Armelle, pour sa patience et pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et ma petite histoire ! 3'**_

_**Bon, je vais pas trop m'attarder. Vous n'êtes certainement pas là pour lire ça ! Alors j'arrête et je vous laisse vous plonger dans ATTACK ! **_

* * *

><p><strong>ATTACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout est noir. Tout est noir et bruyant.<p>

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. Les réflexes que je me suis exercée à assimiler toute ma vie, semblent avoir complètement disparu. Et je me retrouve nue face à l'enfer.

Les balles volent autour de moi. J'entends les hommes crier Je les vois tomber ou rester forts face à l'épreuve. Et j'entends ces centaines de cartouches tomber sur le sol dans un bruit angélique...

Il y a de la fumée partout et du sang qui coule sur le sol déjà rougi. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis complètement et définitivement perdue.

__Capitaine _! Hurle-t-on. _Capitaine ! _

Et tout devient blanc. Tellement lumineux comparé à cet enfer sur terre. Et encore une fois, je ne comprends pas.

Je ferme finalement les yeux alors qu'on me l'interdit. Puis on me secoue encore et encore. Certainement beaucoup trop fort. Et j'arrive enfin à rouvrir mes yeux.

Et je le vois, devant moi, le visage plein de sang mais pourtant tellement serein. Il me parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Je ne sens que sa main pressée contre mon flanc percé.

Et soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, il me frappe d'un énorme coup de poing dans la joue, me projetant sur le coté. Je sens ma bouche se déchirer et je crache, dégoûtée, le liquide rouge qui m'a envahie.

__Ça va ?_ Ose-t-il demander par-dessus le bruit du combat.

__Elle est sous le choc, ta nana, Volturi !_

Je suis incapable de répondre, tellement je suis déboussolée. Mais comme habitée, par un réflexe inné, mon poing s'écrase contre son estomac violemment. Il crache un moment ce qui me semble être de la bile et crie au soldat accroupi à nos cotés.

__C'est toujours ton capitaine alors tu la fermes !_

Il prend brusquement mon visage entre ses mains et me hurle :

__Ton nom est Isabella Volturi. Sur la plaque autour de ton cou, il y a écrit 444 593 209. Tu es Capitaine de la brigade G654 en Irak et si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tout tes hommes vont crever, moi y compris._

Je n'ai pas compris tout les mots qu'il vient de me dire mais j'ai entièrement saisi l'urgence. Et même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire, je me lève, brandis mon MP40 et tire sur la première cible que je vois. Des rires rassurés retentissent autour de moi.

Je lance quelques ordres autour de moi qu'on exécute immédiatement. Nos ennemis tombent l'un après l'autre. Et je me rends compte, soulagée, que personne dans ma brigade n'est blessé, à part moi bien évidemment.

Nous venons rapidement à bout de nos adversaires. Le bruit du combat se calme, la fumée s'estompe et l'odeur du sang finit par lentement disparaître.

J'entends autour de moi les cris de victoire, les accolades, alors que je m'adosse douloureusement contre une carcasse de voiture brûlée en pressant ma main contre ma peau percée.

Et il s'approche doucement de moi, du sang toujours sur le visage. Il semble moins inquiet que tout à l'heure alors qu'il soulève mon gilet et regarde la plaie.

__Je vais devoir retirer la balle._

__Ça peut attendre le retour à la base._

__Tu sais bien que non._

__Et je sais bien aussi que tu t'inquiètes pour rien,_ dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

Il pose doucement son front contre le mien et caresse mon nez du sien en fronçant des sourcils.

__Putain les Volturi ! Y'a des chambres pour ça !_

Je m'écarte de lui et pointe du doigt l'homme à nos cotés :

__Cullen, ferme la avant que je te botte le cul ! Allez les gars, on nettoie ce merdier et on rentre à la base._

Emmett lève les mains au ciel en s'écartant. Je vois Jasper à coté de lui rire et j'ai mal pour lui quand son frère lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre.

__Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule toi !_

__Désolé, _dit Jasper difficilement. _Mais c'était trop tentant_

Je sens encore ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me tient désespérément contre lui en chuchotant à mon oreille :

__Mon dieu ce que tu es sexy quand tu es vulgaire. Chuchote le moi._

Je tourne mon visage vers lui en souriant :

__Cet ordre valait aussi pour vous , Volturi_

__Allez chuchotez le moi, Volturi !_

__Merdier,_ je chuchote.

Il fait semblant d'être parcouru de frissons et s'écarte de moi, avant de m'envoyer un baiser, le visage souriant.

* * *

><p>Je veux me souvenir toute ma vie de ce moment. Je veux me souvenir de son corps contre le mien, ses mains froides contre ma plaie. Je veux encore sentir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille et voir ses yeux bleu océan près de mon visage.<p>

Ses yeux s'ouvrent à la volée alors que sa main est une nouvelle fois refermée contre la poignée de son arme.

Il est mort.

Comment est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ça donne quoi ? <strong>_

_**C'est toujours dure de donner un véritable avis sur un prologue, je sais. **_

_**Mais laissez moi quand même une review. C'est toujours encouageant de savoir qu'il y a des gens derrière leur écran qui lisent !:D**_

_**Sinon, je poste les premiers chapitres Jeudi ! 3**_

_**Bisoux !**_

_**Ly'l.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 et 2

_**Me voilà comme promis ! Je pense d'ailleurs poster tout les Jeudis, donc j'espère vraiment que vous serez au rendez-vous avec moi !**_

_**Je voudrais, avant de commencer, remercier _christou57, Celilys, _patoun, _Elfia, _Lorenal3, _pyreneprincess et _Cloums, pour leur mises en alerte ! **_

_**Je pensais pas être lu autan et je suis super contente. Comme m'a dit ma Bêta, Rome ne se construit pas en un jour...mais j'aurais jamais imaginé avoir autan de mise en alerte en deux jours. **_

_**Petite réponses au anonymes :**_

_**_****Anne : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les deux premiers chapitre te plairont aussi.**_

_**_nodame : Ca y est, on rentre un peu plus dans le sujet ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

_LA CHUTE_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On ne sait jamais vraiment qu'on tombe.<strong>_

_**On a simplement une vague impression étrange.**_

_**Un sentiment inconnu qui s'empare de nous**_

_**Et c'est quand on touche le fond qu'on prend conscience**_

_**Qu'un jour, on est tombé.**_

_**C'est le principe de la chute.**_

C'est dur de commencer une histoire comme celle-ci. Il n'y a pas forcément de raison particulière certainement. La difficulté fait partie de la vie, non ?

Mais commencer par une question n'est jamais bon. Car ça donne toujours l'impression qu'on a un quelconque pouvoir sur le déroulement des événements. Alors qu'en fait, on n'en a aucun.

Mais une histoire est une histoire et il faut bien commencer par quelque part. On dit souvent par le début. Faut-il déjà l'identifier. Et nous voilà encore devant une difficulté. Insurmontable ? Non pas vraiment. Juste problématique.

Et alors lentement, on s'éloigne de notre sujet. Mais quel est réellement notre sujet ? Vous ne le savez pas encore et vous vous demandez alors à quoi sert tout ce discours. C'est peut être une façon, un peu plus originale que d'habitude, de commencer une histoire.

L'histoire de Bella.

Bella ? C'est la jeune femme que vous voyez là, en train de courir sur la plage. Le « je », de notre prologue. Le « capitaine ». Alors doucement, vous vous rendez compte que l'on a changé de décor.

Ce n'est plus la guerre, ce n'est plus l'Irak. C'est une plage d'Hawaï. Pourquoi ? La réponse tient en une phrase certainement : _il est mort._

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle court peut-être.

Nous voilà donc avec une femme et une plage. Une femme qui court, une course qu'elle ne gagnera certainement pas. Mais elle court quand même car c'est ce qu'elle a appris à faire. Courir encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Que peut-on faire avec ça ? Pas grand-chose, direz-vous. Eh bien vous avez tort.

Inspirer. Expirer. Une foulée

Inspirer. Expirer. Deux foulées.

Une foulée à la fois. Une foulée à la fois.

Bella court, comme chaque matin, sur cette plage encore déserte. Et elle essaye de vider son esprit. En vain.

Le rêve de cette nuit l'a bouleversée. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi. C'est peut-être le fait que ça a été si réel, qu'elle a eu l'impression en se réveillant qu'il était encore là, près d'elle, son corps lové contre le sien. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide à ses cotés. Rien d'autre que le vide. Et ce fut plus dur à supporter que d'habitude.

Pourtant, elle est encore là, à courir sur cette plage comme chaque matin, en tentant de se convaincre qu'elle n'a pas abandonné, qu'elle n'est pas là parce qu'elle a fui et qu'elle n'est pas une lâche.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle abandonne mais qu'elle se batte encore pour sa propre survie. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle aime et qu'elle ne s'arrête pas simplement parce qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Mais elle a abandonné. Elle n'a pas posé son arme et son insigne sur le bureau de son supérieur, comme dans les films. Non, elle a juste dit que c'était fini pour elle et qu'elle s'en allait. Et elle est partie. Elle a quitté la base avec pour simple bagage, son portefeuille et ses effets personnels. C'est peut être ce qu'il y a de mieux avec l'armée. Pas d'attachement. Pas de superflu. Juste le nécessaire. Alors oui, elle a pris son nécessaire et elle est partie. Loin. Le plus loin possible du froid et du sang d'Irak. Hawaï fut sa première pensée. Elle n'a pas tenu compte des suppliques de ces hommes et amis. Elle les a juste regardés le regard vide.

Elle se souvient encore de la mine déconfite d'Emmet et du visage désolé de Jasper.

__Tu ne peux pas faire ça !_ A-t-il hurlé. _Tu entends ? Tu peux pas nous lâcher. Pas maintenant !_

__Je suis désolée._

__On l'a perdu aussi ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre !_

Elle se rappelle de son dos qui heurte le mur, malmené par la force d'Emmet.

Mais rien n'y a fait. _Elle était déjà loin._

Et voilà six mois. Six mois que Bella court chaque matin sur cette plage pour oublier.

C'est sa façon de faire son deuil et de tirer un trait sur toutes les années qu'Alec Volturi lui a offertes. C'est sa façon de l'oublier et d'essayer de se reconstruire. Et peu importe s'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Elle gravit en sueur les marches pleines de sable de son immeuble et entre dans son appartement à l'image de la vie qu'elle mène. Immaculé, en ordre. D'apparence on dirait une chambre d'hôtel. Pas d'objets personnels, pas de signe évident de vie. Rien.

Et elle se déshabille rapidement, abandonnant ses vêtements sur son chemin et entre dans la douche. L'eau froide coule sur son corps marqué et s'échoue sur le carrelage dans un bruit presque mécanique.

__Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour prendre des douches aussi glacées !_

__Ça réveille, Alec. Ça réveille._

Elle entend sa voix comme s'il était encore à ses côtés, comme s'il était encore en vie. Elle sent encore ses mains sur ses hanches quand il rentre dans la douche et colle son torse sur son dos. Elle se voit frissonner quand sa langue titille son oreille alors qu'il lui chuchote sensuellement :

__Je croyais pourtant que te faire l'amour comme un fou avait suffit à te réveiller, mon ange_.

Alec avait toujours eu ce don de l'exciter rien qu'avec ces mots. Bien sûr, en un rien de temps, elle s'était enflammée et bientôt, elle s'était mise à se frotter honteusement contre lui.

__Apparemment vous avez mal fait votre job, Sergent._

_Ah oui ? Avait-il demandé alors que ses mains dérivaient vers ses seins durcis.

__Et vous savez... ce qu'un soldat doit faire... quand son job est mal fait_, avait-elle haleté.

__Non, dites-moi Capitaine._

__Il doit recommencer. Tout._

Bella pose ses mains à plat sur le carrelage de sa douche. Elle ne veut pas se rappeler de la suite. Elle ne veut entendre ses grognements de plaisir. Elle ne veut pas sentir la douleur de son dos claquer contre la céramique alors qu'Alec la prenait comme une bête. Non. Elle veut juste...Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Alors elle sort de la douche et passe son peignoir. C'est à peine si elle prend la peine de s'essuyer.

Non, Bella se dirige directement vers son salon où elle prend son arme.

Et elle la fera glisser sur le comptoir de sa pseudo cuisine vide. Elle la pointera sèchement vers son reflet sans jamais oser tirer. Et elle la démontera. Pour la remonter. Encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter, comme pour ne pas perdre la main. Comme pour ne pas oublier. Comme pour garder dans son enfer personnel, un poignard à s'enfoncer dans le cœur.

Voilà comment Bella vit. Voilà ce qu'il reste du « **Capitaine** », du « **je** » de notre prologue. Rien qu'une fille à moitié folle qui ne vit plus. Qui se contente de survivre.

Alors la phrase juste, la vérité à dire, ce serait plutôt : voilà comment Bella survit.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

_SE RELEVER_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomber est souvent permis.<strong>_

_**C'est une chose qui fait partie de la vie, dit-on.**_

_**Et c'est malheureusement une chose que l'on peut**_

_**Rarement contrôler ou empêcher.**_

_**Alors Tomber Est Permis, Mais Se Relever Est Ordonner.**_

Les rayons de la petite boutique en bas de sa rue, lui semblent sans vie, sans attrait. Et Bella se demande encore pourquoi elle est là. Certainement pour respecter la promesse faite à son père : « _Oui, Marcus, promis je vais manger_ ». Mais rien, ici ne lui semble réellement appétissant. Mais elle prend quand même un paquet de pâtes, une bouteille de jus et des raisins.

Elle sort ce soir. Elle a besoin de force.

**Quelques heures plus tard, quelque part sur l'île**

Cet inlassable sentiment de tomber dans un trou sans fin l'habite. Alors que cette impuissance constante de n'avoir que le choix de se le laisser tomber et d'attendre le dénouement inévitable la domine.

Elle n'a aucune arme pour se battre contre ça. C'est à peine si elle peut lutter en fait.

__Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as ?_ Hurle l'homme plus proche de la bête que de la race animale. Allez lève-toi, sale garce !

Le sang envahit sa bouche, alors qu'elle est persuadée que ce connard lui a au moins cassé une côte. Pourtant elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi libérée, aussi elle-même.

Bella le sent s'approcher et quelque secondes plus tard, son pied s'écrase contre son estomac. Et elle sourit alors que la douleur l'envahit. La douleur. Il n'y a que ça qui la fait se sentir vraiment vivante. Et c'est certainement pour ça qu'elle est ici, tous les derniers vendredi de chaque mois à se faire tabasser par des mecs qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Des dizaines de gens hurlent autour du pseudo-ring. Certains crachent même dans sa direction, persuadés d'avoir perdu leur mise ce soir.

Bella tente de se lever. En vain. Le molosse appuie violemment contre son dos et elle s'écrase contre le sol, tandis qu'il vocifère sa victoire tel un bœuf engraissé. Mais elle sourit encore, là, allongée au sol, son marcel blanc rougi et sale de sueur.

Elle est tombée bien bas, tout de même. Elle, la prodigieuse Isabella Swan, si prometteuse, si talentueuse, si parfaite. Voilà où elle se retrouvait : dans un hangar miteux entouré d'hawaïens pour la plupart alcooliques.

Que penserait Marcus? Lui, qui avait si vite remplacé son père, l'homme qu'elle a quitté sur un coup de tête, simplement parce qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse. Que penserait-il de sa bienveillante et si gentille petite fille ? Certainement pas du bien. Elle l'imagine déjà, les mains dans les poches, sa mine réprobatrice sur le visage, lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de tout ça. Elle sait qu'il se fâcherait. Qu'il crierait beaucoup. De la même façon qu'il avait hurlé dans le téléphone alors qu'elle avait appelé de la base militaire de Seattle, fraîchement recrutée. Elle se souvient de ses mots, de sa déception, de ses reproches. Elle a toujours su qu'il avait raison, qu'elle aurait pu essayer encore, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête sur un échec. Elle n'avait pas été acceptée à Harvard et alors ? Bella aurait pu le voir comme ça. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. C'était Harvard ou rien. Et le destin avait choisit le _rien_ pour elle. Mais ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur de telles choses. Cette époque lui semble tellement loin maintenant. Ces études au lycée de Forks, ces bouquins. Oh oui tout ça est bel et bien loin.

Loin de ce qu'elle a vécu et de ce qu'elle vit encore maintenant. Loin de la guerre et des armes. Des ordres et de la vie ou de la mort.

Soudain, un visage s'approche du sien et un regard bleu acier la regarde. Bella cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle voit. Mais ce sourire ne trompe pas. Il est bel et bien là.

__Hé bien, Capitaine, on a connu des jours meilleurs, n'est-ce-pas ?_ Chuchote-t-il presque moqueur.

Son adversaire hurle encore une fois sa gloire avant de se rediriger vers elle.

__Vous vous souvenez de Simmons sur la base de Sao Paulo _?

L'image du grand colosse gros et gras s'impose dans son esprit. Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il poursuit :

__Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi il me fait un peu penser à votre champion. Ils se ressemblent tous de toute façon. Le cou et les hanches, c'est terrible pour eux._

Et un clin d'œil plus tard, il s'écarte alors que l'autre combattant l'empoigne par les cheveux. Bizarrement, Bella reprend ses esprits, se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Etait-il vraiment là ou était-ce une simple invention de son esprit en souffrance ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment mais il a disparu pour l'instant.

On lui lèche goulûment le visage en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

__Alors ma salope, il est peut-être temps d'abandonner, non ?_

Abandonner ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que Bella a abandonnées. Son honneur entre autres choses. Mais sa rage, sa hargne et sa haine sont toujours là. Et ça même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser.

Alors elle hurle et se dégage vivement. Le molosse n'y voit que du feu, se rendant compte avec dépit que ses mains sont vides. Il avance déjà vers elle, les poings levés. Mais elle esquive.

__Tu sais c'est quoi la seule chose qui puisse me faire abandonner, connard ?_

Un coup à la hanche et il vacille.

__Te faire sauter ? _Grogne-t-il.

Un uppercut sur la gueule pour la réplique salace. Il crache du sang avec dégoût. Elle se prend quelque coups encore pour ça, gémit de douleur et sourit. Puis elle saute, l'entourant de ses jambes, le serre à le faire se crisper et un mouvement plus tard, un craquement sinistre retentit dans le hangar. Le public autour s'arrête, le calme emplit la pièce alors que la bouche du costaud est ouverte. Aucun son n'en sort. Rien. Bella se laisse tomber au sol, atterrissant soigneusement sur ses pieds. Il tombe sur ses genoux en la regardant le regard empli de douleur.

__C'est la mort. Connard._

Et son poing s'écrase sur sa mâchoire, produisant un second craquement. Puis il s'écroule inconscient.

Le silence l'entoure encore alors que Bella descend chancelante du ring. On lui ouvre un passage alors qu'elle arrache un gobelet de bière au barman, qu'elle boit goulûment. Beaucoup la regardent, chuchotent mais elle s'en fiche. C'est seulement quand Laurent et Victoria la rejoignent que les paris et l'ambiance reprennent.

__Rappelle pourquoi je t'ai appelée_, lance-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe kraft, qu'elle vérifie rapidement.

__Arrête, Laurent_, lui lance Victoria alors qu'elle sort déjà de sa trousse de soin, des compresses et du désinfectant.

__Parce que je te fais gagner un max de blé._

__Et parce que tu mets hors service tous mes meilleurs combattants aussi_, ajoute-t-il visiblement contrarié.

__Ça risque de faire mal, ma Poupée,_ chuchote Victoria.

__Désolée,_ grimace-t-elle. _Mais celui-là, je l'aimais pas_.

Bella avait connu le sang, la douleur des balles déchirant la chair et encore beaucoup de choses. Mais le désinfectant sur une plaie ouverte est la pire chose pour elle. Victoria le voit bien et la caresse doucement.

__Tu m'as dit la même chose pour le précédent à qui tu as pété la jambe et à l'autre avant encore,_ continue-t-il. _Mais là j'avoue que tu as fait fort. Le bassin, Bella, c'est le comble._

Il a l'air vraiment en colère. Il est crispé à coté d'elle et ses mains sont plantées dans ses poches comme des masses.

__J'ai dit que j'étais désolée._

__Et moi j'aurais espéré que pour une fois, tu te fasses défoncer,_ crache-t-il, cinglant.

__Laurent,_ le réprimande Victoria alors qu'elle enfonce l'aiguille et le fil dans l'arcade de Bella. _Tu ne __peux pas dire ça, tu le sais ?_

__Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si James sait qu'elle est là, je suis mort_, s'énerve-t-il.

Bella se tourne vers lui, hallucinée. Elle en avait entendu des conneries dans sa vie mais il fallait avouer que celle-ci était l'une des meilleures. Quand Laurent s'aperçoit qu'elle l'observe, il détourne le visage vers l'autre bon du hangar :

__Tu n'as rien à faire ici Bella. Tu le sais autant que moi._

__J'ai passé 10 ans à la guerre, Laurent, avec James sous mes ordres Je sais très bien où est ma place, aussi bien que lui. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense,_ grogne-t-elle.

__Ouais, bah pas moi_.

__Ce que veut dire Laurent, ma Bella_, intervient Victoria, _c'est que tu as mieux à faire que d'être là avec nous. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es. Ce n'est pas digne de toi. Et on se sent responsable de tout ça. Quand tu es venue nous voir, on t'a promis de prendre soin de toi et c'est pas du tout ce qu'on fait._

Elle aimerait leur dire qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, qu'ils n'ont pas à se sentir coupables et que tout ça est la faute du destin ou peut-être de ses propres choix à elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la peine se dessiner sur le visage de son amie, en se rendant compte qu'elle est presque devenue indifférente à tout ça.

Alors elle ne dit rien, prend son enveloppe kraft, embrasse rapidement Victoria et s'en va.

Ils ont peut-être raison, après tout. Et puis, elle s'en fout de tout ça. Elle a marre de penser, marre de réfléchir sans arrêt, de peser le pour et le contre.

Bella bouscule la foule pour sortir. Le vent frais de la nuit fouette son visage endolori, et mon dieu ! Ce que ça fait du bien. Elle reste longtemps comme ça devant sa Jeep noire, les yeux fermés. Quand soudain, le gravier craque à ses cotés et lorsqu'elle ouvre ses yeux, le vent ne fouette plus son visage. Non, elle ne sent que la douleur de ses membres. Oui, c'est qu'elle ressent en le voyant.

__Je suis content d'avoir parié sur toi, Isabella. Je vais pouvoir offrir un beau cadeau à Esmée. Peut être un collier. C'est bien, un collier, non ? On m'a dit qu'ils sont doués les hawaïens pour les colliers. Elle sera contente, je pense._

Bella ne dit rien, essayant simplement de retrouver cette sensation du vent sur son visage. Mais rien n'y fait. On dirait qu'il a aussi ce pouvoir, celui d'arrêter le vent sur son passage.

__Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Colonel ?_ Marmonne-t-elle.

__Pour l'instant je me renseigne sur l'endroit où je pourrais trouver un collier pour ma femme ?_

__Un collier, c'est ringard, Colonel. Ramenez-lui plutôt un hawaïen. Là, je suis sûre qu'elle sera vraiment contente._

Il rit quelque peu, heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu sa répartie légendaire. Il passe lentement sa main sur sa nuque.

__Je préfère mon idée, si ça ne te vexe pas._

__C'est vous qui voyez._

__Mais, Isabella, tu sais ce qu'elle aimerait que je lui ramène en entier ?_

__Pas une hawaïenne, quand même, Colonel ?_

__Toi._

Bella rigole nerveusement.

__Nous y voilà_, marmonne-t-elle.

__Isabella..._

__Écoutez, Colonel, je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire_, le coupe-t-elle. _On est passé avant vous. Je fous ma vie en l'air ? Je sais. Je me fais du mal pour rien ? Je sais. Alors laissez-moi au moins le faire en paix, d'accord. Vous voulez faire quoi ? Me sortir de cet enfer, pour m'envoyer sur le terrain. Merci, mais je préfère l'enfer que je me suis fait toute seule. Sans rancune, hein ? Tout ça c'est plus pour moi. J'ai arrêté. Je fais..._

__Tu fais quoi, Bella ?_ La coupe-t-il à son tour, certainement plus fermement_. Hein, dis-moi ? Parce qu'à part merder, je vois pas trop. C'était ça que tu voulais quand tu m'as dit que tu partais ? Te faire botter le cul par des gros porcs ? Retourner la tête la première dans la merde de laquelle Alec t'avait sortie ? Mais c'est vraiment du grand art, jeune fille. Vraiment. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Tu veux foutre ta vie en l'air ? Tu veux le faire en paix ? Pas de problème. Mais fais-le sur ma base, là où je peux te regarder, d'accord. Alors maintenant tu montes dans ta putain de Jeep, on va à mon hôtel._

Il y a des personnes comme Carlisle que l'on qualifie souvent de sagesse, de douceur et calme incarnés. Dès les premiers regards, elles dégagent un charisme et une assurance incomparables. Mais les personnes comme ça, Bella peut les ignorer. Elle peut se foutre de ce qu'ils disent et continuer leurs chemins.

Et puis, il y a une autre facette de leur personnalité, qui n'existe pas toujours mais qui existe bel et bien en Carlisle. C'est l'autorité. Pure et brute. Et quand elle est accompagnée, les rares fois où elle apparaît, de vulgarité, Bella sait une chose : il faut se plier.

Alors elle monte dans sa Jeep, du coté passager, et s'enfonce dans son siège sans un mot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vous plaît ?<strong>_

_**Ma Bella est assez différente ! J'ai vraiment choisi la Bella forte et courageuse du livre !:D**_

_**Allez une petite review ? Juste pour me dire que vous êtes toujours avec moi...**_

_**A Jeudi prochain ! **_


	3. Chapitre 3 et 4

_**Bonjour mes chères lectrices ? Comment ça va la vie ? Bien ou bien ? **_

_**Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai le Jeudi. Mais bon...J'étais impatiente. **_

_**Tout comme le montre le titre du Chapitre, il va y avoir de la rencontre ! Avec qui ? Je vous laisse découvrir ! **_

_**Je remercie _mlca66, _Meggie Sue, _xenarielle93, _Delphine944, _lena41183 et _aurélie01 pour leur mises en alertes !**_

_**Réponses au anonymes :**_

_**_fraisee : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autan ! **_

_**_nodame : J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai un sacré penchant pour les Bella forte qui prenne les choses en mains... Je m'amuse tellement à l'écrire. J'espère que tu prend autan de plaisir à le lire ! XD. Pour le nouveau personnage, je te laisse lire...**_

_**Un immense merci à ma Bêta, Armelle ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

_SE RENCONTRER_

_(Partie 1/2)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vie est faite de rencontres.<strong>_

_**Des gens entrent dans nos vies et repartent parfois,**_

_**Exactement de la même façon qu'ils y sont entrés.**_

__Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Capitaine Volturi, je serai dans la cabine de pilotage. N'hésitez pas._

Bella ne prend pas la peine de répondre, n'accordant même pas un regard au soldat qui s'en va déjà. Elle se contente simplement de s'adosser aux cartons empilés dans la soute du cargo de l'armée de l'air. Combien de coups de téléphone avait passé Carlisle pour avoir l'autorisation de la faire décoller d'ici ? Un cargo de l'armée de l'air... Elle aurait simplement pu prendre l'avion et tout aurait été plus simple. Mais Carlisle voulait être sûr qu'elle quitte de cette île. Voilà pourquoi une voiture était venue la chercher et pourquoi un soldat l'avait attendu aux portes de l'aéroport : comme pour faire disparaître le moindre doute qui l'habiterait et l'empêcher de faire demi-tour.

C'était évident qu'elle cède et reparte, n'est ce pas ? Elle se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'était entêtée à vouloir polémiquer avec lui.

__Vous savez très bien que des centaines de vos hommes accepteront ce job, Major. Et ils le feront avec plaisir, en plus. Alors pourquoi moi ?_

__Je te l'ai dit, Bella. Tu as l'expérience que tous les autres n'ont pas. Crois moi, j'ai des dizaines de dossiers sous le bras mais tu es la seule qui corresponde au profil._

__Et pourquoi pas vos fils ? Je garantis qu'Emmett et Jasper seront seront se débrouiller._

__Bella, _a soufflé Carlisle_. Tu sais très bien que la dernière chose que je peux faire, c'est mettre ces deux-là aux commandes de soldats._

__Je croyais que c'était pour les former, Major. Pas pour les commander._

__Tu joues sur les mots, Isabella. Réfléchis s'il te plaît. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas retourner sur le terrain et je le respecte. Mais là, tu n'y seras pas. Tu vas juste entraîner des hommes, de la même façon que je l'ai formés pour vous._

__Pourquoi vous ne vous en occupez pas ?_

__Je ne peux pas, Isabella. Cette base c'est un vrai bazar. Et j'ai besoin d'hommes en qui j'ai confiance pour la gérer._

Et voilà, après des heures de discussion, il avait fini par la convaincre d'embarquer dans cet avion. C'est seulement là, installée dans ce qui pourrait être un nouveau genre de bombe atomique, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a jamais eu vraiment le choix.

Soudain, elle se tourne vers le soldat qui s'apprête à fermer la porte de la cabine de pilotage.

__Pas Volturi. C'est Swan. Capitaine Swan._

Il s'excuse en souriant et disparaît, laissant Bella seule dans le silence du Cargo. Elle se réjouit déjà de ce qui l'attend. Un vol vers Seattle d'abord, puis vers une ville portuaire située sur la côte Est de l'État. Autrement dit, un nombre incalculable d'heures de vols et de contrôles.

_« C'est Capitaine Swan. ». _Ses propres paroles s'insinuent en elle lentement. Oui, c'est Swan maintenant. Et c'est ce qui change tout : ce n'est pas simplement le fait qu'elle parte pour une base militaire sans Alec, ou le fait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sait ce qu'elle affronte. Non, ce qui change vraiment tout, c'est cette infime détail : elle n'est plus Madame Volturi, elle n'est tout simplement plus la même. Car maintenant elle est quelqu'un d'autre : Elle est Bella Swan. Juste Bella Swan. Et quelque part, elle prend conscience que c'est l'occasion de recommencer. De repartir à zéro. D'oublier cette île et son miroir. D'oublier les combats et sa vie de merde.

Et c'est sur ces mots désarmants que ses yeux se ferment et qu'elle plonge dans un océan noir.

Elle n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être quand elle se réveille. En fait, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que cette lumière en face d'elle clignote désagréablement.

Bella passe ses mains sur son visage et c'est quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est allongée à même le sol qu'elle se redresse. Un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau sont posés devant elle. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat sort de la cabine et se dirige vers elle en souriant. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela horriblement hypocrite et superficiel. Elle se croirait presque dans un 747, entourée d'hôtesse à l'affût du moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne pensait pas que les soldats de l'armée de l'air étaient si diplomates, en fait. Elle ne bouge toujours pas quand il se positionne devant elle en souriant :

__Bonjour, Capitaine. Vous avez bien dormi ?_

__J'ai dormi combien de temps ?_ Grogne-t-elle.

__Plus de huit heures, Capitaine_

__Hum.._

__Je voulais simplement vous informer que nous amorçons notre descente vers Seattle. Le pilote vous demande de bien vouloir attacher votre ceinture, durant toute la manœuvre et cela jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil. Merci._

Pourquoi disait-il ça comme si il lui laissait le choix ? Diplomatie à la con, oui.

L'homme en treillis bleu disparaît une nouvelle fois. Bella se lève et prend place sur un siège plus loin contre le mur. Elle ajuste à son buste ce qu'elle juge être plus une sorte de harnais qu'une simple ceinture et ramène ses jambes contre elle.

45 minutes plus tard, l'avion se pose sur la piste humide de Seattle. Le soldat refait son apparition pour lui dire qu'elle est autorisée à quitter l'avion pendant que celui ci se ravitaille. Elle a tout au plus 3 heures. Et c'est amplement suffisant pour l'usage qu'elle va en faire.

Dès qu'elle quitte le cargo, la première chose qui la frappe, c'est d'abord le froid, bien sûr. Mais aussi, le gris omniprésent : le ciel, la piste, le bâtiment.

__Génial,_ marmonne-t-elle.

Elle descend de l'escalier, serrant sa veste de cuir contre elle et en maudissant ce pays de merde. Comment avait-elle pu vivre ici pendant plus de dix-sept ans ? Il aurait été facile de présumer que ça avait été les pires années de sa vie mais... ce serait faux. Elle y avait passé de merveilleuses années avec Emmett et Jasper. Une enfance peut-être des plus animées mais merveilleuse. En effet, Bella n'était - et n'est toujours pas d'ailleurs - ce genre de fille précieuse et délicate. A ce qu'on lui avait raconté, son père avait toujours voulu avoir un garçon. Son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé mais pas totalement irréalisé, non plus, apparemment.

Bella sourit à cette idée en entrant dans l'aéroport surchauffé. Un policier la salue d'un signe de tête et la laisse passer sans encombre. Les passagers des cargos de l'armée de l'air semblent être des privilégiés. Elle sort donc sans problème, ce qui la conforte encore dans son projet.

Puis, rapidement, elle se retrouve de l'autre coté de l'aéroport et monte dans un taxi. La ville ne doit avoir tellement changé, tout comme les quartiers qu'ils fréquentaient. Alors elle dicte avec véhémence l'adresse au conducteur. Ce dernier l'examine à travers le rétroviseur et la questionne avec un accent du Sud traînant :

__Vous êtes sûre que c'est là que vous voulez aller, ma Petite Dame ? C'est pas un endroit fréquentable pour des demoiselles comme vous._

__Non, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que je vous ai pas demandé votre avis._

Le conducteur se dérobe en baragouinant quelques excuses et démarre la voiture, alors que la passagère plus que sauvage s'enfonce dans son siège en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Elle reconnaît quelques endroits, quelques bâtiments. Par exemple, au coin de cette rue, il y a le bar où Emmett et Jasper l'avaient traînée clandestinement et où ils avaient pris leurs premières cuites. Ou là, les marches du vieux théâtre où Bella avait pleuré son premier rendez-vous catastrophique, et là le caniveau où le pauvre garçon s'était écroulé après qu'elle l'ait cogné.

Cette ville regorgeait de souvenirs, elle respirait son enfance. Et pour une fois, ça ne lui faisait pas mal de penser au passé. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'était parce qu'Alec n'en faisait pas partie..

Le taxi stoppe sa course brusquement devant un grand bâtiment sombre, et son chauffeur n'a pas besoin de préciser qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, Bella le sait déjà. Elle descend rapidement du véhicule, règle la course et se détourne vivement. La voiture jaune disparaît sans plus de cérémonie.

Bella se sent chez elle. En fait, elle y est. Ce bâtiment presque ténébreux et sale en apparence, c'est juste sa maison. Elle se souvient encore la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle n'était jamais repartie. Elle avait une trouille bleue alors que l'assistante sociale et l'agent du FBI la poussaient vers ce gros homme effrayant. Si on lui avait dit ce jour qu'il deviendrait comme son père, elle se serait certainement mise à pleurer.

Aujourd'hui c'est peut être l'être qu'elle aime le plus.

Les lettres de l'insigne de l'orphelinat sont délavées, certainement à cause de la pluie, du vent, du rare soleil, et peut être aussi à cause des nombreuses canettes de soda que les orphelins balançaient dessus. En plus de 15 ans, Marcus n'a jamais eu le courage de les changer ou même de les restaurer. Au moins une chose que le temps n'avait pas altéré.

La jeune femme s'engouffre dans le bâtiment vieilli, atterrissant directement dans le hall. Une odeur familière l'envahit immédiatement et elle sourit, pour la première depuis très longtemps. Elle tourne sur lentement elle-même, comme pour s'imprégner de chaque image qui s'offre à ses yeux.

Elle prolonge d'ailleurs le moment pendant longtemps. En fait, jusqu'à ce que des voix lui parviennent. Elle n'a qu'à suivre les bruits pour se repérer dans la maison. Elle arrive rapidement dans le salon principal où plusieurs hommes sont attablés. Certainement devant une table de poker.

Bella n'a besoin que de quelque secondes pour concter un plan rapide.

Cinq hommes, dont Marcus, Jacob et Paul. Deux inconnus. L'un armé : d'un couteau glissé dans la manche et d'un magnum SW édition 765 ou 779. Sur ce dernier détail, Bella émet un doute.

Elle s'approche lentement, sans se faire remarquer . La plus grande faiblesse des hommes, en dehors de leurs queue, c'est bien le jeu.

Rapidement, elle se demande si son père cache toujours son revolver sous la commode près du canapé. Un rapide examen le lui confirme. Et la voilà qui avance arme pointée sur les hommes en train de jouer.

Ses pas sont assurés et rapides. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle arrive derrière l'homme armé aux cheveux cuivrés et pointe son arme sur la nuque.

__Si vous faites un seul geste, je lui fais sauter la cervelle._

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous se figer, face à ses paroles glaciales. L'homme devant elle se fige, tous nerfs tendus. Bella lui jette un rapide coup d'œil. Des cheveux cuivrés lui tombant sur le cou, une peau pâle, des épaules carrées, des mains fines aux doigts longs : Il a tout l'air d'un soldat en fait. Elle ne se risque pourtant pas vérifier son hypothèse. Il esquive un mouvement vers son arme cachée mais elle l'arrête en chargeant la sienne.

__Si j'étais toi, je donnerais rapidement ton Magnum. Quand à ton couteau caché dans ta manche tu peux le garder. C'est cadeau._

Bella est consciente qu'il ne lui suffit presser la détente pour que la cervelle de cet homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, s'envole sur la table en face de lui. C'est ce qui rend la chose terriblement excitante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme est désarmé.

__C'est bien_, sourit Bella. _Maintenant tu lèves les mains en l'air et tu bouges ton cul de ma place._

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Marcus pour éclater de rire et de se lever pour enlacer sa fille.

L'incompréhension se lit dans l'attitude de l'homme maintenant debout.

__C'est pas une façon de dire bonjour aux inconnus, ma Bella._

__Désolée, Papa, mais tu m'as toujours dit de me méfier des gens que je connais. En plus il était à ma place._

Et ils s'enlacent, vite rejoins par Jacob qui les soulève presque de terre.

__Waw, Jake, tu sais que les anabolisants sont dangereux pour la santé._

__Ah ah ah très drôle, Bella. Je prends juste du volume. Et tu le remarquerais moins si on te voyait un peu plus dans le coin, Madame la Capitaine._

Il accompagne sa réponse d'une magnifique grimace. Bella ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre par un coup de genou, qu'il esquive bien évidemment. Paul finit par se joindre à eux. Et c'est le départ d'une valse de poings et de gifles, sous les rires des trois pseudos frères et sœurs.

Marcus sourit face à ce spectacle qui lui a tant manqué, mais arrête bien vite les chamailleries de ses enfants.

__Vous voulez bien arrêter, vous allez épouvanter nos invités._

__Papa, Bella s'en est déjà chargée, tu sais,_ rigole Paul en lançant cette dernière sur ces épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Elle pousse un cri strident quand ses côtes endommagées entrent en contact avec l'épaule ferme de son petit frère mais elle ne proteste pas, essayant tant bien que mal de le chatouiller. Malheureusement en vain.

Leur père finit par s'impatienter, et les trois jeunes gens stoppent leurs jeux.

Bella essaye de reprendre contenance, en appuyant sur ses côtes et en se recomposant un visage tandis que son père commence un discours sur l'éducation des jeunes aujourd'hui.

Soudain, son regard croise des yeux émeraude, qui paraissent la sonder avec insistance. C'est l'homme qu'elle vient de menacer. Il regarde une à une ses blessures en passant par ses cotés et en terminant par son visage bleuté par endroit. La jeune femme lui lance une œillade féroce, lui intimant de se taire. Et il se détourne rapidement.

__Alors Bella, tu es avec nous pour combien de temps ? _Demande son père.

__Je repars à seize heures zéro zéro, Papa._

Marcus fronce des sourcils, il est contrarié et elle le sait. Mais il reste silencieux, et va s'occuper de la table de jeu.

__Je suis simplement venue chercher quelques affaires._

__Ah d'accord, _murmure-t-il. _Je n'ai rien touché, tu peux y aller._

__Merci, Papa._

Les hommes se remettent déjà autour de la table, tandis que Bella s'échappe du salon.

__Eh, Bella ,_ l'appelle Jacob.

__Ouais ?_

__Arrête avec tes zéros-zéros !_

__On a l'impression de parler à Rambo, _continue Paul.

La jeune femme rigole mais leur adresse un magnifique doigt d'honneur, ce qui lui vaut la réprimande de son père.

Et sans grande surprise, alors qu'elle monte les escaliers, elle entend les rires tonitruants de Jacob et de Paul s'élever vers elle.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

_SE RENCONTRER_

_(Partie 2/2)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vie est faite de rencontre marquante.<strong>_

_**Mais ça ne va pas toujours dire qu'on en garde**_

_**Un Bon Souvenir.**_

C'est se souvenir, se rappeler qui est le plus dur.

Se souvenir de sa présence, de sa voix, de son odeur.

Se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait, ou de ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

Et c'est regretter qui fait le plus mal.

Regretter d'en avoir trop dit ou pas assez.

Regretter de ne pas avoir assez profité.

Bella est bouffée par ses souvenirs et ses regrets. Elle se sent étouffée par son passé et incapable de penser à son avenir sans lui. Ils avaient tellement construit. Elle s'était tellement reposée sur lui, qu'à présent elle a juste l'impression d'être incapable d'avancer.

Elle se retrouve là, dans sa chambre d'enfant à se demander comment elle avait fait sans lui pendant toutes ces années. Elle essaye d'y puiser toute la force qui l'avait habitée pendant sa jeunesse. Peut être, là, elle pourra avancer.

La jeune femme se lève doucement, fait le tour de la pièce, frôle du bout des doigts son lit, son étagère rempli de ses anciens bouquins qui l'avait fait tant rêver du prince charmant, de la vie parfaite, et de l'amour passionné. Elle était tellement loin de tout ça, qu'elle est presque en colère contre ses histoires tellement puériles. Bella arrive près de son armoire, dotée de cette grande glace. Et elle sourit en repensant au visage de Marcus quand il l'avait installée. Il avait désespérément essayé de la rendre ne serait ce qu'un peu plus féminine. Alors, en lui offrant cette armoire il avait sans doute pensé, que si elle se regardait un peu plus souvent dans un miroir, ça lui donnerait envie de prendre soin d'elle même. Oui, elle avait longuement scruté son reflet, mais ça n'avait jamais changé grand chose.

Mue, par une force inconnue, Bella retire doucement sa veste de cuir, puis son tee-shirt. Ses vêtements tombent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Et elle observe son corps trop maigre, ses côtes noircies, et tout ça lui donne envie de vomir. L'arme de l'homme au cheveux cuivrés est toujours cachée dans son dos. Alors elle le prend et le brandit devant elle, sur son reflet.

Cela fait six mois qu'elle fait ça. Six putains de mois qu'elle quitte sa douche et qu'elle brandit son arme devant elle cherchant à trouver des réponses. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore encore, elle n'a jamais osé tirer.

Soudain, les marches de l'escalier craquent, elle sait alors que quelqu'un arrive. Mais elle ne cille toujours pas. Elle reste là devant sa putain de glace.

Et elle sourit en voyant l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés arriver derrière elle. Ses sourcils se froncent en la découvrant ainsi.

__Il faudrait faire soigner tes côtes_, dit-il.

__Il paraît, ouais._

__Ça doit de faire mal._

__J'ai connu pire._

__Il paraît, ouais._

L'homme s'adosse nonchalamment à l'encadrement de la porte en la détaillant. Elle ne le voit pas, mais elle sent son regard dans son dos. Bella ne sait pas pourquoi mais son regard se remplit de larmes.

__Joli tatouage._

Elle hoche la tête en pensant que tous les hommes de son ancienne unité se l'étaient fait tatouer. Elle, entre les omoplates, Emmett sur l'épaule, Jasper sur la poitrine, James sur la cheville, Alec sur le poignet et les autres encore ailleurs.

__Les toilettes sont de l'autre coté du couloir, si c'est ce que tu cherches,_ murmure-t-elle.

__Non. Je viens juste récupérer mon arme. Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies un avion à prendre._

Elle scrute soudainement le reflet du visage masculin. Il a les traits impassibles. C'est à peine s'il lui adresse un regard à présent. Bella n'est pas assez lucide pour réaliser mais son doigt s'appuie sur la gâchette du revolver et elle vide violemment son chargeur, le regard planté dans les yeux vert de l'inconnu.

Puis elle ouvre son armoire où traînent encore ses vieilles affaires. Quand Marcus lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien touché, elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point.

Pourtant, bien vite, ses anciens vêtements finissent en boule sur son lit, alors qu'elle frappe violemment le double fond du meuble. Rapidement, plusieurs armes tombent au sol. Bella en ramasse une qu'elle met dans son dos, et un chargeur qu'elle lance à l'inconnu avec son arme.

Habilement, il rattrape le tout et reproduit le même geste.

__Maintenant, casse-toi. Ton avion t'attend._

Et sans se retourner, elle claque de toutes ses forces la porte de son armoire.

Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux, la douleur de ses côtes se réveille et Bella n'entend plus rien à part le verre qui se brise au sol. Elle n'entend que ça, ne voit que le visage de sa mère au sol, la suppliant de rester cachée sous le lit. Et il y a le cri de son père alors que son corps s'écroule au sol près de celui de sa femme. Et leurs sang se mélangent devant elle alors que leurs vies les quittent devant ses yeux. Et puis son rire, le rire de celui qui avait été son bourreau pendant 3 heures.

_« _Ouvre les yeux, ma Belle. Allez ouvre les yeux. » _dit la voix d'Alec en elle. Elle sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'une illusion mais elle ouvre les yeux.

_« _Regarde, tu es dans ta chambre. Tout va bien, tu entends ? Tout va bien !»_

Bella respire doucement.

Expirer. Inspirer.

Une goulée à la fois.

L'inconnu est toujours là, à la regarder les sourcils froncés. Et alors que Bella se retient sur son lit elle lui lance :

__Je croyais que tu avais un avion à prendre._

__Je croyais que toi aussi._

__Ils attendront._

__Ils attendront aussi._

Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi et comment, il s'avance vers elle, prend son visage dans une main et demande dans un chuchotement :

__Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

Ses yeux émeraude la sondent, fouillent dans son regard en quête d'uneréponse. Mais il semble tout aussi surpris qu'elle par sa question, semblant se demander s'il l'avait vraiment posée.

Puis, contre toute attente, il pose ses lèvres sur son front, son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres. Et enfin ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Comme un murmure, comme un souffle imperceptible. Ca ne pourrait être qu'un rêve : lui tenant son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses lèvres des siennes. Mais ses lèvres la brûlent et Bella a la simple impression d'étouffer. Il ne devrait pas la toucher. Il ne devrait pas être là. Elle a juste le besoin de s'éloigner.

__S'il-te-plait, _supplie-t-elle. _Ne..._

Et sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu quitte sa chambre , laissant Bella parmi les débris de son existence.

**Quelque instants plus tard**

Les débris ont été ramassés. Les débris du miroir plus précisément, pas de sa vie. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir assembler ces derniers un jour, en fait.

Elle a embrassé son père et ses petits frères, elle a pris son sac d'armes et elle a appelé un taxi. Il ne lui reste que 45 minutes pour arriver à l'aéroport. Elle sait qu'elle n'y arrivera pas à temps. Mais comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, ils attendront.

Elle n'a pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre à son père. Elle sait qu'il a entendu les coups de feu. Mais il connaît sa fille, il sait que si elle ne parle pas d'elle-même, rien ne pourra changer ça. Alors, il l'a juste aidée à jeter les bouts de verre, à démonter l'armoire et à ranger ses armes. Puis il lui a fait promettre de l'appeler dès son arrivée. Ils n'ont parlé ni des coups de feu et encore moins de l'inconnu.

L'inconnu... Elle voudrait avoir la capacité de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle aimerait avoir la force de se souvenir exactement de tout ça. Mais les souvenirs étouffent et elle est sûre de ne jamais le revoir.

Une heure plus tard, Bella descend du taxi et s'engage dans l'aéroport, son sac à la main. Elle est certainement folle d'entrer ici avec tant d'armes sur elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Un arrêt aux toilettes pour femmes, et là voilà redevenue Capitaine de l'unité spéciale de l'US Army, avec son uniforme et sa coiffe.

A peine arrive-t-elle à la douane qu'un homme la salue et l'invite à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fait sans plus de cérémonie. Il l'escorte dans un couloir, identique à tous les aéroports. Puis il ouvre une porte. Bella se retrouve dans une salle...avec l'inconnu. Et deux autres individus. Il est aussi vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée, ce qui ne la surprend guère. Lui, par contre, semble des plus surpris. Et elle ignore si c'est à cause de sa présence ici ou pour sa veste de capitaine. En tout cas, elle ne dit rien, s'avance vers la table et l'officier de la police devant elle.

__Capitaine,_ salue-t-il. _Vos papiers s'il vous plait._

Bella les sort de sa poche arrière et les tend à l'homme devant elle. Il les examine scrupuleusement, alors que Bella sent le regard de l'inconnu sur elle. Elle décide de l'ignorer.

__Unité spéciale, hein ?_ Demande l'officier devant elle.

__Oui._

__Vous venez directement du front ?_

__On peut dire ça, ouais._

__Mission spéciale ?_

__On peut dire ça, aussi._

__C'est vraiment comme dans les films ?_ sourit l'officier.

__Je croit que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Monsieur._

__Ouais. On peut toujours rêver d'aventure de temps en temps. Bon qu'es-ce-que nous avons là ?_

Bella pose son sac sur la table en métal. Le bruit qui raisonne en dit long sur le contenu de son bagage.

L'homme l'ouvre et examine le contenu.

__Tout est là ?_

__J'ai mon arme de service sur moi, un couteau et un silencieux aussi._

__Okay._

Il sort de sa poche un autocollant « Corps Diplomatique » et le colle sur le sac de Bella. Elle lui sourit et le reprend.

__C'est une blague ? _Crache l'inconnu à coté d'elle. _Ça fait une heure que je suis là juste parce que j'ai oublié mon permis de conduire et elle, elle s'en sort avec un « contenu diplomatique » ! Mais c'est du foutage de gueule !_

__Bon écoutez Monsieur, vous savez ce que c'est l'Unité Spéciale de l'US Army ?_ Crache l'homme en face de lui._ Quand vous aurez sauvé autant de vie que cette unité, vous aurez droit au « Corps Diplomatique ». Pour l'instant, vous seriez prié de me donner votre numéro de..._

Bella n'entend pas la suite. Elle vient juste de fermer la porte et de s'engager vers les pistes de décollage.

Elle repère rapidement le cargo. Quand elle pénètre par la soute, le soldat est déjà là à fumer une cigarette adossé à des cartons, son sourire impassible sur le visage. Bella a deux heures de retard, mais ça ne semble pas le gêner.

__Capitaine,_ la salue-t-il alors que Bella dépose son sac.

Bella s'installe à sa place, ses affaires sont encore là, mais ils semblent qu'elles aient été rangées.

__Heureux de vous revoir. Le pilote vous informe que nous n'allons pas décoller tout de suite. Nous venons d'être informés qu'un passager de dernière minute va se joindre à nous._

__D'accord._

Il continue de fumer sa cigarette, en l'observant. Bella dépose son sac, enlève sa veste et sa coiffe. Elle se retrouve donc en débardeur dans la chaleur artificielle du Cargo. Puis elle s'assied et ferme les yeux. Elle sent encore le regard du soldat sur elle alors elle plante ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne lâche pas son regard et elle sourit.

__En fait, tout ce cirque à me demander comment j'allais toute les heures, c'était juste pour me saouler ?_

Il détourne le regard en écrasant sa cigarette et, sourit comme un niais.

__Je suis sûre que ces cartons sont vides en fait, _continue-t-elle_. Et je suis sûre que y'a même pas de pilote, avec vous._

__Y'a que vous et moi, ici,_ rit-il.

Bella se frotte le visage. Elle n'y croit pas.

__Mais pourquoi _? S'exclame-t-elle.

__Le Colonel Cullen est quelqu'un de très persuasif. Et je crois qu'il voulait vraiment que vous arriviez à bon port. Donc il m'a appelé,je lui devais un service._

__J'hallucine,_ chuchote-t-elle.

__Alors oui, le truc bidon de prendre de vos nouvelles, c'était juste pour vous saouler, en effet. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être hôtesse de l'air._

Il se détourne vers la cabine de pilotage en lui adressant un clin d'œil et en roulant expressément des fesses. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle s'est simplement faite avoir. Elle avait toujours su que le Colonel aimait tout contrôler… mais à ce point !

Bella finit par sortir lentement toutes ses armes et entreprend de les nettoyer.

Elle a à peine fini de lustrer son fusil à pompe et de le pointer devant elle pour vérifier la visée, que l'inconnu entre dans le cargo en râlant.

__C'est une blague_, dit-elle.

__Dis-moi c'est une habitude pour toi de pointer tes armes sur les gens ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ?_

__Toi, heureusement que tu as dit qu'ils t'attendraient_, répond-t-elle mesquine. _Sinon je dirais que tu es dans la merde._

__Excuse-moi, mais tout le monde ne fait pas partie de l'Unité Spéciale de l'US Army et ne sauve des milliers de vie._

__Oh, tu es déçu ? Vraiment désolée mais tu es au courant qu'on n'embauche pas les subalternes, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Il sourit, mais n'ajoute rien. Le soldat-hôtesse arrive et les informe du départ imminent du cargo. Chacun attache sa ceinture. Bella range pour un moment son attirail et pose sa tête sur le dossier en soupirant.

__Alors comment tu es passé _? Demande-t-elle soudain.

__Ils m'ont confisqué mon arme, ces connards._

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de rire mais elle se penche et prend un revolver dans son sac. Puis elle le lui tend. Il a l'air étonné.

__Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir désarmé._

__J'avoue que deux fois en une journée, c'est un peu beaucoup pour moi._

__Je devrais te dire que je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas mentir._

Il ne dit rien, mais saisit l'arme qu'elle lui tend. Puis comme par réflexe, il vérifie le chargeur et la visée. Puis il la pose devant lui, avant de fermer les yeux.

Bella détourne son regard vers le hublot et regarde l'avion amorcer sa route.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon avec lui. Elle aimerait se dire que c'est en réponse à sa propre agressivité, mais elle est consciente que pour une fois ça vient d'elle.

Elle ne le connaît même pas et il l'a vue à nu, terrifiée par ses peurs, dévorée par ses faiblesses. Il a aperçu une partie d'elle qu'elle a toujours cachée. Quand il s'est approché d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle a su qu'il avait tout compris. Et alors que deux fois, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce cargo pour 4 heures avec lui.

C'est assurément pour cette raison qu'elle réagit ainsi avec lui. Elle n'essaye pas de se justifier, ni même de s'excuser. Elle essaye simplement de comprendre.

L'avion a décollé depuis bientôt une demie-heure et l'inconnu semble toujours dormir. Bella a ressorti ses armes et continue de les nettoyer en silence. Et elle pense. Elle pense à tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie depuis sa dernière mission, depuis que tout s'était arrêté et depuis qu'elle était redevenue le Capitaine Swan. Elle songe à son dernier combat, au mec qu'elle a paralysé. Puis à l'arrivée du Colonel et son départ à elle. Puis elle se met à penser à son père, à l'orphelinat et à Jacob. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la scène de sa chambre d'adolescente se rejoue dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'avait laissé les choses aller si loin. Ses souvenirs ne l'avaient jamais contrôlée de cette façon. Et elle frissonne en se rappelant du réel de la situation. Elle avait vu le visage de sa mère, enfin de la femme qu'elle supposait être sa mère, près d'elle. Elle avait entendu la voix de son père. Bella appelait ça un souvenir. Mais en vérité, elle n'en savait rien. Personne n'était au courant de ça. A part Emmett, Jasper et Alec. Et aucun d'eux n'avait pu concrètement lui dire si c'était un souvenir ou sa simple imagination qui allait un peu trop loin. Mais elle côtoie cette réalité depuis son enfance. Plus les occasions où ces images l'envahissent se multiplient, plus elle doute que ce soit son imagination débordante qui déraille.

__Vas-y continue à nettoyer, je suis sûr que d'ici 10 minutes, tu pourras faire un miroir avec ton silencieux._

Elle sursaute et lève son regard vers lui. Apparemment, il est réveillé. Et quand elle voit son regard noir, ses cheveux en bataille, la seule chose qu'elle a envie de faire c'est de lui gueuler à la figure de se la fermer. Mais au lieu de ça, elle détourne le regard et pose son silencieux près d'elle. Puis elle reprend une autre arme et entreprend de lui faire subir la même torture. C'est une bien piètre technique pour ignorer l'inconnu. Elle repère le moindre de ses gestes, elle entend chacun de ses souffles et quand il commence à taper du pied, elle envisage sincèrement de l'égorger.

__Tu vas où ?_ Demande-t-il soudain.

__Arrête de vouloir engager la conversation avec moi, tu veux, _grogne-t-elle.

__Je me demandais juste..._

__Arrête de te demander alors._

Il étouffe un rire nerveux et recommence à taper du pied. Et Bella ne tient plus.

__Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ?_ Crie-t-elle. _Tu as toujours voulu jouer dans un orchestre mais t'as raté l'examen, c'est ça ?_

__Qu..Quoi ?_

__Arrête de faire du Bruit._

__Je ne fais pas de bruit._

__Si, tu en fais._

__Non._

Bella pose son arme à côté d'elle, rageuse et respire lentement pour tenter de calmer la colère qui monte en elle.

__ Je t'ai désarmé une fois, j'ai vidé ton chargeur sur mon armoire, on a failli s'embrasser ET je t'ai foutu la honte à la douane. Je comprends que tu aies les boules mais je t'en prie, juste le temps de ce putain de vol, essaye de foutre ton ego de côté et de la fermer._

L'inconnu se lève en souriant, ramasse les affaires de Bella sur le siège en face d'elle et s'y assoit.

__Tu as oublié que je t'ai vu à moitié à poil, _sourit-il.

__Rectification, tu m'as vue en soutien gorge, _dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

__Hé, il était super transparent, _réplique-t-il fier de lui

__Menteur !_

__Je te promet, je voyais très bien tes tétons._

__Ah ouais _? Demande Bella sûre du contraire

__Oui, M'dame !_

Elle lève fièrement son débardeur, exposant ainsi son soutien gorge.

__Je vois vraiment pas en quoi il est transparent_, dit elle en le baissant.

__C'était pas le même !_

__Bien sur que si !_

__Tu as triché ! Tu as rajouté un truc, j'en suis sûr._

Elle lui donne un cou de pied dans le tibia, le faisant plus rire, que taire.

__Tu devrais vraiment faire soigner ces côtes tu sais._

__C'est rien_, répond-t-elle tout un coup moins détendue.

__Ca pourrait être..._

__J'ai dit que c'était rien._

__Ok._

__Ok._

Les secondes passent. Et soudain, on dirait que tout est redevenu comme avant : énervant et pesant.

Mais l'inconnu sourit et dit :

__Très sexy, le sous-vêtement au fait._

__Encore un mot et je te casse le tibia._

Le reste de vol se passe dans la même ambiance.

Elle ne connaît même pas son nom, il ne connaît rien d'elle. Mais ils s'en fichent. Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, ils semblent être loin de ce qui les accable, de leurs obligations et leur angoisse. Dans cet avion, ils sont juste deux personnes qui rigolent ensemble, sans controverse, sans méfiance. Non, le reste sera pour plus tard.

Plusieurs heures après, le pilote refait son apparition pour leur dire de boucler leur ceinture.

Puis rapidement, l'avion s'arrête. Et les angoisses reviennent, les préoccupations, les obligations. Et tout n'est plus que stress et colère.

Bella range nerveusement ses affaires, se disant que Carlisle doit déjà être en train de l'attendre. Elle est même sûre qu'Esmée est avec lui. Elle remet sa veste et elle fait son chignon strict avant de mettre sa coiffe. Ses armes sont rangées et tout est en ordre. Plus rien ne l'attache à ce Jet. Alors elle se dirige vers la sortie mais il l'arrête en lui tenant le bras. Elle se retourne et l'interroge du regard.

__Juste parce qu'on ne se reverra jamais._

Et ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. Violemment, brusquement. Comme s'il avait peur que d'un seul coup, elle disparaisse. Bella ne bouge pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, en vérité. Elle n'a rien vu venir. Alors elle ne fait rien, alors que les lèvres de l'inconnu bougent contre les siennes. Ce contact ne la brûle pas comme précédemment. Elle n'est juste pas à l'aise. Elle ne se sent pas à sa place. Elle ne sait combien de temps il reste là à l'embrasser. Il ne semble pas remarquer son manque de réponse. Puis au bout de quelques secondes encore, il dégage son visage lentement, l'embrasse une ou deux fois encore, ouvre les yeux et s'écarte.

Bella ne comprend pas. Elle le regarde les sourcils froncés alors que lui, son visage est éblouissant.

__Merci,_ chuchote-t-il.

Et il disparaît. Que doit-elle comprendre ? Elle ne sait pas. Y-a-t'il vraiment une signification à ce qu'il vient de faire ? Elle ne le croit pas. Mais elle frôle ses lèvres de ses doigts, en fermant les yeux.

_« Juste parce qu'on ne se reverra jamais »._

Bella sourit. Il avait raison. Jamais elle ne le reverrait. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sourit. Et alors qu'elle descend de l'appareil, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne devrait pas sourire.

Car au loin, déjà, elle aperçoit Carlisle. Il est accompagné. Mais pas d'Esmée. Et elle met du temps à comprendre. Pourtant, plus ses pas la rapprochent des deux officiers, plus la vérité s'installe en elle. Et lentement, son sourire s'efface de son visage.

__Colonel_, salue-t-elle.

__Capitaine. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_ Demande-t-il.

__Oui. Merci._

__Inutile que je fasse les présentations, je présume._

Bella se tourne vers son inconnu, qui regarde à l'opposé de la piste, des lunettes sur le visage. Il a l'air tellement crispé, tellement en colère, qu'elle ne comprend pas.

__En vérité, si_, dit-elle._ Je crois que des présentations s'imposent._

Carlisle ne semble pas comprendre. Mais il ne relève pas. L'inconnu finit par se retourner vers elle. Mais elle ne perçoit pas ses yeux. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sent gênée.

__ Bella je te présente, le lieutenant-Colonel Edward Cullen, mon fils. Edward, voici le Capitaine Isabella Swan, c'est elle qui va te former, toi et ton unité._

Elle lui fait un signe de la tête, auquel il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Et Bella ne sait pas pourquoi, mais tout cela n'annonce rien de bon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ?<strong>_

_**Dites moi tout ! Je veux savoir !**_

_**Vous pensez quoi de la rencontre Edward/ Bella ?**_

_**Vous aviez imaginé les choses autrement ? **_

_**Et ce tête à tête dans l'avion ? Ouais, je sais...Moi aussi j'aurais voulu être à la place de Bella. **_

_**La suite ( Ah là là, la suite... ) Je vous laisse faire des suppositions !**_

_**Une petite review ? **_

_**Vos avis sont une mine d'or pour moi ! XD**_


	4. Chapitre 5 et 6

_**Nous y voilà ! Nous sommes Jeudi ! **_

_**Synonyme de Suite pour Attack, je sais. Mais aussi de reprise pour moi. A 14h. Je veux pas y aller !**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. **_

_**Je remercie _leti60, _SoMalicia, _Soihra, _Popote-Like-Me, _romance-twilight, _Lodiie, _Liyuqin, _mafrip, _Galswinthe, _Edward'Bella Cillen62, _ninis, _Realita, _toute petite étoile, _sonia7662 et _MamaCullen20 pour leur mise en alertes et favoris !**_

_**Merci également pour vos reviews ! C'est un vrai boost pour moi !**_

_**Réponses au Anonymes :**_

_**ninis3088 : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autan ! **_

_**Ml : Merci pour ce jolie compliments ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Je sais que le temps d'uptade est long mais je peux pas m'organiser autrement. Tu vois j'ai une bêta, ( parce que je suis une catastrophe en orthographe et en répetition ) et c'est beaucoup pour mieux pour nous deux comme ça ! **_

_**J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain com's ! Bisoux !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

_IGNORANCE_

* * *

><p><strong>You treat me just like another stranger<br>Well it's nice to meet you sir  
>I guess I'll go<br>I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance_Paramore**

_« Juste parce qu'on ne se reverra jamais »._

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa voix dans sa tête. Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de l'expression de Carlisle dans le rétroviseur. En effet, depuis leur départ de l'aéroport, il semble tout simplement ne rien comprendre à la situation, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

Edward est complètement différent. L'homme détendu, taquin et rieur de l'avion s'avère s'être envolé. En le regardant, c'est à peine si Bella est en mesure de prétendre qu'il ait même existé. Elle n'a pourtant pas tout imaginé, n'est-ce-pas ? Leurs moments passés dans l'avion, à l'abri de la vraie vie étaient vraiment réels. Elle n'a rien inventé. Elle a bien entendu son rire et ses récits d'enfance où il avait évoqué son chien Garry à qui il donnait ses copies et ses mauvaises notes. Il lui avait livré de nombreux aspects de sa vie avec un tel enthousiasme. Il avait adopté une attitude détendue et séduisante, à tel point qu'elle n'avait eu l'envie de le stopper. En fait, pendant quelques instants, il était parvenu à l'emmener loin de ses problèmes. Bella est à même d'avouer que ses regards charmeurs y étaient pour quelque chose, regards que son esprit n'avait en aucun cas inventés. Témoins étaient ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses mains sur ses hanches.

Pourtant, maintenant, elle a tout bonnement l'impression de retrouver l'homme de l'orphelinat, hautain, froid et...con. Il n'a pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil et il se contente d'examiner le paysage par la vitre de la voiture de Carlisle. Et Bella s'interroge sur ce qui a pu se passer entre sa sortie de l'avion et son arrivée auprès son père. Est-ce parce qu'il est si contrarié d'avoir à la revoir, qu'il préfère pour l'instant occulter sa présence ? A moins que ce soit l'idée de devoir être sous les ordres d'une femme qui l'a embrassé ? Elle se doitde trouver son attitude puérile. Elle se trouve dans la même situation que lui, non ? Elle aussi, était certaine de ne jamais le revoir. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans une voiture avec lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle change d'attitude envers lui. Pour elle, rien n'a évolué**. **

Mais bordel, c'était Edward ! Le fils de Carlisle, le frère d'Emmett et de Jasper. Comment a-telle fait pour ne pas le remarquer !

Il est vrai que le couple Cullen, dans leurs jeunes années, avait été une sorte de refuge pour enfants en difficultés. Esmée n'ayant jamais pu avoir d'enfants, ils avaient décidé d'adopter. D'abord, Emmett, puis Jasper. Bella les avait rencontrés au lycée, et entre enfants orphelins, ils avaient vite construit leur famille. Bien sûr, les choses étaient différentes pour Bella. Jamais, elle n'avait vécu la chance d'être adoptée. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de rester soudés. Et cela jusqu'à la fin, dans n'importe quelle situation. Même quand Emmett avait commencé à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et qu'il était tombé dans les drogues en tout genre. Même quand Jasper était devenu violent. Et même quand ils avaient tous les deux décidé que les choses seraient plus faciles s'ils s'engageaient dans l'armée. La preuve, Bella n'avait pas hésité une seconde à les suivre.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'a pas reconnu Edward. Carlisle et Esmée l'avaient ramené chez eux, peut-être six mois avant qu'ils ne s'engagent. Et puis Bella était bien trop occupée à protéger les arrières d'Emmet et Jasper, et lui, certainement à étudier : ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de remarquer leurs présences respectives. Le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, c'était qu'il était doué à l'école et que ses deux frères se servaient de lui pour faire leurs devoirs. Alors, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être surprise : lui, dans l'armée. Lieutenant-Colonel en plus.

Encore une situation de merde à gérer. Elle est censée former son équipe. Carlisle n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle possédait déjà un Capitaine, qui était, en plus, son supérieur. Comment est-elle censée gérer ça ? Quelle doit être son attitude face à lui ? Participera-t-il seulement à sa formation ? Ce serait logique... Mais elle ne peut aisément pas entraîner les soldats et lui accorder un traitement de faveur, simplement parce qu'il est Lieutenant-Colonel ! A moins que sous ce treillis se cache le soldat parfait qui n'a besoin d'aucun ajustement. Mais ça, elle en doute fermement.

Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle est sous les ordres d'Edward Cullen. Les autres points restent apparemment à éclaircir.

Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'obéir à un homme qu'elle a embrassé. Et ça, elle sait que ça va foutre la merde.

__Bella, tu as fait examiner tes côtes, comme je te l'avais demandé ?_ Demande soudain Carlisle.

Elle effectue un geste de la main, balayant ainsi ce sujet de conversation. Mais son Colonel ne semble pas être du même avis.

__Bella !_ Souffle-t-il.

__Colonel ?_

__Tu sais très bien que ça pourrait être grave._

__Mais ça ne l'est pas._

__Tu n'en sais rien._

__Tout comme vous ne savez pas si c'est grave, Colonel._

Edward se retourne vers son père, scrutant sa réaction devant l'insolence de sa subordonnée. Ce dont il n'a pas conscience, c'est que Bella représente plus que cela pour lui. Il attend visiblement la réprimande de son père mais elle ne vient pas.

__J'ai promis à Esmée de prendre soin de toi, Bella._

__Pourquoi mentionnez-vous toujours Esmée quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord ?_

__Parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas lui résister, _sourit-il. _Alors pour elle, tu iras voir le médecin de bord, demain._

__Le médecin de bord ? Comment ça le médecin de bord ?_

Carlisle détourne le regard du rétroviseur, fuyant le regard de la jeune femme.

__Colonel ?_

__Tu ne lui as pas dit ?_

C'est la première fois qu'Edward ouvre la bouche depuis leur sortie de l'avion. Elle le scrute en écarquillant les yeux.

__Qu'est ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ?_

Mais elle n'obtient pas de réponse. Le père se contente de regarder par la fenêtre alors que son fils le dévisage.

__Colonel ! Répondez-moi _! Crie-t-elle.

__On ne crie pas sur son supérieur,_ l'assassine Edward.

__Oh toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné alors ne la ramène pas ! Colonel !_

__Je te signale que je suis ton supérieur également ! Personne ne t'a autorisée à me tutoyer, _crache Edward

Bella n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

__Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans l'avion tout à l'heure quand tu m'embrassais !_

__Ce n'est pas approprié, Capitaine._

__Tu me fais bien rire, Edward,_ ajoute-t-elle sarcastique. _Dites-moi Colonel, il est toujours comme ça votre fils ? Juste pour que je me prépare._

Carlisle sourit dans le rétroviseur.

__Ça, c'était déplacé, Bella._

__Mais votre sourire en dit long, Colonel._

L'homme retient son rire alors que son fils semble visiblement vexé. Bella s'enfonce dans son siège et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

__J'attends, Colonel._

__Bella..._

__Esmée est au courant que vous me cachez des choses,_ demande-t-elle malicieuse.

__Tu n'es pas juste, Bella, _grogne-t-il

__J'ai jamais promis de l'être._

La voiture s'arrête soudain. Sans que Bella ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ils avaient quitté la voie rapide et s'étaient engagés dans une zone portuaire. L'odeur de la mer salée et du gazole se faisait sentir à travers les vitres ouvertes. Mais les bateaux de pêche et les cargos de change avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Maintenant, des drapeaux de l'armée et des USA les remplaçaient.

Un soldat se penche sur la voiture du coté de Carlisle et réclame leurs papiers.

__Colonel Carlisle Cullen, Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Cullen et le Capitaine Volturii-Swan Isabella._

Le soldat s'adresse alors à elle :

__Capitaine Volturii, comme Alec Volturii ?_

Bella se tend mais hoche la tête. Le soldat lui fait un salut droit et fier.

__Toutes mes condoléances, Madame._

__Repos soldat,_ chuchote-t-elle.

Et la voiture redémarre. Le silence s'est installé dans la voiture. Elle en a presque oublié leur conversation et ce qui la tracassait. Les deux hommes devant elle se taisent, comme pour respecter un quelconque recueillement, qui ne vient pas. Comme si elle avait besoin de ce silence, ou de ce recul. Comme si tout ça l'aiderait réellement à avancer. C'était juste complètement idiot.

Carlisle et Edward quittent la voiture alors qu'elle souffle, remet sa coiffe et sort à son tour.

Elle avance sur le quai. Et tout prend forme alors dans sa tête, tandis qu'une immense coque d'un bateau se découpe dans l'horizon devant elle.

__L'USS Arizona_, dit Carlisle derrière elle.

__C'est soi-disant pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi._

__Non,_ dit-il. _J'ai besoin de toi pour former des hommes. Sur ce bateau. Regarde le bon côté des choses : on va faire le tour du monde !_

Bella le regarde ahurie alors qu'Edward balance devant elle son sac. Elle lui adresse un regard noir, qu'il ne manque pas d'ignorer.

__Si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas accepté,_ dit Carlisle.

__Et j'aurais eu raison. C'est un bateau, Colonel._

__Plutôt cool, non ?_

__Non Colonel, _grimace Bella. _N'essayez pas d'être jeune, ça ne vous va pas. Et ce n'est pas cool. Vous n'auriez pas dû me mentir._

Le ton ne monte pas spécialement, mais Carlisle perçoit bien dans ses yeux que cela ne va pas tarder.

__Si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas accepté,_ répète-t-il.

__OUI ! Ca, vous l'avez déjà dit ! Je veux la VRAIE raison, Colonel._

En entendant Bella crier sur son père, Edward fait mine de vouloir s'interposer, mais Carlisle l'immobilise d'un geste du bras.

__Laisse-moi gérer ça, Edward._

__Oui, Lieutenant, laissez les grands gérer ça ! _Crache-t-elle en ne quittant pas son supérieur du regard._ J'attends, Colonel._

__Je ne vais pas tout te réexpliquer encore une fois, Isabella. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici._

__Parce que c'est mon job ? Parce que c'est ça que je fais de mieux ?_

__Oui._

__Et vous pensez quoi du fait que j'ai déserté ? Qu'ils m'ont fichée tous dans leurs dossiers comme un déserteur ?_

__Quoi ? _Dit Edward derrière eux_. Je ne comprends pas._

__Eh oui, je suis un déserteur. J'ai abandonné mes hommes alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. J'ai abandonné vos frères, vos fils Colonel. Alors ça fait quoi de moi ? Certainement quelqu'un de qualifié pour ce poste, je me trompe ?_

__ Papa, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne LEUR as rien dit ?_

__J'ai dit que je gérais ça, Edward. Alors si toi tu n'es pas capable de gérer ça. MONTE A BORD !_

Le silence s'abat sur les trois soldats alors que Bella et Edward observent tous deux Carlisle qui se pince l'arête du nez.

__Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Parce que j'en ai marre d'aller à des funérailles. J'en ai marre de perdre des hommes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance de leur montrer qu'on n'est pas obligé d'en perdre. Qu'il nous suffit d'une simple unité pour tout changer. Pour TOUT changer, vous entendez ? _

Il se détourne vers la voiture sur laquelle il s'adosse en essayant de reprendre contenance. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils sont dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. Ce que vient de dire Carlisle n'a aucun sens.

Bella s'approche de lui lentement, prudemment et s'appuie à ses cotés.

__Vous ne pourrez pas arrêter les guerres, Colonel. Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous vouliez prouver, rien ne changera. Les guerres continueront, les soldats seront envoyés sur le front et y mourront. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ça._

__J'en suis conscient, Isabella. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de former cette unité. Je sais ce que je fais._

Tout d'un coup, elle sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, que quelque chose lui échappe, que ce n'est pas pour aller chercher les hommes dans le monde entier qu'ils embarquent sur un bateau. Mais bizarrement, elle ne dit rien. Comme si, d'un seul coup, sa conscience de soldat « spéciale », reprenait ses fonctions, et que les paroles de Carlisle quelques années auparavant résonnaient dans sa tête :

__Tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire, sans te poser de question._

Elle et Alec avaient hoché la tête.

Alors aujourd'hui, même si elle a deviné qu'on ne lui révèle pas tout, elle ne pose pas de questions et elle hoche la tête.

__D'accord._

__D'accord ?_

__Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est mon job et c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Alors, allons tout changer, mon Colonel._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

_DÉSERTEURS  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>On appelle déserteur :<strong>

**« Celui qui a abandonné son parti,**

**la cause pour laquelle il se battait. »**

**Synonymes : « Traître »**

**Raison : « La **_**Liberté**_** »**

A partir du moment où Edward avait été informé que c'était Isabella Swan que son père avait choisi pour former son unité, il avait compris que ça ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

Et il est sûr d'avoir raison. En ces temps de guerre, la dernière chose dont,ils ont besoin, c'est de déserteurs dans leurs rangs. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser la tête de son père ?

Edward avait toujours du mal à le comprendre. Comment un homme aussi droit, aussi juste avait pu être faire parti de l'Unité Spéciale de l'US Army ? Edward ne voit en eux, que des mercenaires, des déserteurs, des hommes sans honneur. Et il en a la preuve évidente avec Bella Swan.

Tout en elle, n'est qu'arrogance, orgueil et manque de discernement.

Alors oui, il ne cerne pas son père, et encore moins ses choix. Tout comme il ne se comprend pas lui-même. Il aurait pu refuser cette mission et leur dire de sélectionner une autre unité que ces hommes. Mais non, il a accepté. Et il s'apprête à être formé par le Capitaine de l'Unité Spéciale de l'US Army, à apprendre sa méthode et ses convictions.

Mais jamais, il ne deviendra l'un d'entre eux. Il se le promet.

L'USS Arizona est paisible ce soir et le jeune Lieutenant ne peut qu'en profiter. Il apprécie le calme, le silence. Assez paradoxal, pour un soldat de l'US Army, oui. L'armée peut lui arracher beaucoup de choses, sauf sa personnalité.

Edward vit ses derniers instants de paix sur l'USS Arizona et il compte bien en profiter.

Doucement, il sort de sa cabine et s'engage dans le couloir du quartier des officiers. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, bien sûr. Mais c'est l'avantage d'être gradé : en plus d'avoir une cabine, c'est plus facile d'enfreindre les règles mises en place. Et quand on est fils de Colonel, c'est encore plus aisé. Évidemment, les choses sont différentes maintenant et son père le lui a bien précisé. Sur le bateau, durant les heures de services, il n'est pas son père mais son supérieur, et il lui devait le respect, comme n'importe quel autre soldat. Il avait acquiescé mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer que la personne qui avait vraiment besoin de ce sermon n'était pas lui, mais Isabella Swan.

Edward jette un regard à sa cabine au fond du couloir. Tout y est éteint. _Swan est une couche-tôt,_ pense-t-il.

Il arrive rapidement sur le pont et le vent frais lui frappe immédiatement le visage. Ça lui fait un bien fou de respirer de l'air pur, de se retrouver seul face au ciel étoilé.

Il a juste besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point, de mettre les choses à plat pour se préparer pour demain. Car tout commence. Le bateau embarque les derniers soldats embauchés et tout va débuter. Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il a toujours été le premier, systématiquement gagné tous les concours, tous les défis. Pourtant une part de lui-même lui chuchote de rester sur ses gardes, de ne pas perdre pied et de ne pas s'égarer. Car c'est cela le risque, non ? Abdiquer ? Ne plus savoir pourquoi ni comment ? Ne plus trouver de sens au mot «** honneur** » ?

Edward s'est toujours promis de ne pas finir comme ça. Ne jamais devenir comme son géniteur. En fait, c'est sa plus grande peur. Lui ressembler, être comme lui. Un lâche, un traître, l'essence même du mot « déserteur ». En plus d'avoir abandonné l'armée, il l'avait délaissé lui et sa mère, avec pour seul héritage la honte de porter son nom. C'est tellement cliché, n'est-ce-pas ? L'homme d'honneur, le père aimant qui du jour au lendemain quitte tout et laisse sa femme derrière lui. Cette dernière trop détruite par le chagrin, le désespoir et l'humiliation, préfère se donner la mort que de s'occuper de son fils. Oh oui, c'était tellement cliché. Mais c'est avec ce poids qu'Edward a grandi.

Et il ne laissera jamais personne, encore moins Isabella Swan, le faire ressembler à cet homme.

Edward évolue doucement sur le pont de l'USS Arizona en songeant à la réunion de demain et à la façon la plus sadique de remettre Bella à sa place. Existe-t-il une chose que les soldats de cette foutue unité spéciale ne supportent pas ?

Il jubile en imaginant ses plans complètement enfantins quand des voix et de la lumières lui parviennent. Certainement encore des hommes du commandant de bord. De vraies casse-couilles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'armée de terre mais qui étaient nécessaires à cette mission. Edward s'apprête à leur passer un savon mais quelle surprise le frappe, quand il découvre ses hommes.

__Putain, vous savez pas ce que c'est un couvre-feu ou quoi ?_ Crie-t-il.

Les hommes se dérobent brusquement, jetant leurs cartes et leurs gains en vrac sur leurs pseudos tables.

__Putain Doc,_ s'exclame Embry. _Vous nous avez foutu une de ces trouilles._

__J'espère bien_, avertit Edward en s'avançant vers eux. _Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ?_

__Bah, on se détend, Doc,_ dit Quil. _C'est demain que commence la formation et..._

__La formation ?_ Se moque Sam, son second._ C'est pas un stage pour devenir secrétaire, imbécile._

__Oh ça va, Uley. Tout le monde n'est pas dans les confidences du Chef, j'te signale. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai signé moi._

__Ah parce que tu sais signer ? _Ajoute Seth.

__Toi, Baby, tu te tais, ok ?_

Seth et Quil se lèvent alors que les deux autres éclatent de rire. Mais Edward intervient.

__Ça suffit, les gars. On se calme, là. C'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête, ok ?_

Et il se laisse tomber sur une chaise en face de Sam. Son second remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Un regard d'Edward lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Mais ce regard, Embry ne semble pas l'avoir vu.

__Y'a un truc qui va pas, Doc ? Vous avez l'air pas bien ?_

__Ca a été dur de quitter la Dame, cette fois ?_ Rigole Quil.

__Putain, Quil, tu sais très bien que y'a personne, _intervient encore Seth_. Alors ferme-la._

Et c'est reparti pour un combat verbal entre ces deux-là. Cette fois, Edward n'a pas la force de s'interposer. Sam semble le remarquer. Il se lève donc, prend l'un par la chemise, l'autre par la nuque et les envoie valser à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, en gueulant de se la fermer.

__Je vous promets que si vous comptez être comme ça, demain devant le Cap'taine, rentrez tout de __suite chez vous ! Vous nous éviterez d'avoir honte._

Seth s'excuse alors que Quil ajuste sa chemise en marmonnant. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

__Au fait, il est comment le Cap'taine, Doc ?_ Demande Embry avec admiration. _Il paraît qu'il faisait partie de l'Unité Spéciale !_

__Tu crois qu'il va dire à son équipe de nous rejoindre ?_ S'exclame Quil.

__Arrête, ce serait trop cool. Tu t'imagines le truc de fou._

__Ouais, _marmonne Sam. _J'imagine bien ta face, à coté de l'un d'eux. Tu te chierais dessus je suis sûr._

Edward perçoit bien que, malgré son air désinvolte, Sam est tout aussi impatient de rencontrer le « Cap'taine » demain. Une certaine colère naît en lui. Il devine très bien qu'ils seront, eux et ses autres hommes, déçus en découvrant Bella arriver face à eux. Il devrait peut-être le leur avouer mais le courage l'a déserté, ce soir. Alors il se contente de les écouter déblatérer comme des concierges sur les attributs extraordinaires du fameux « Cap'taine ».

__Il paraît qu'un jour, il devait évacuer des prisonniers de guerre. L'immeuble menaçait de s'écrouler. Mais il restait deux mecs inconscients au sous-sol. Tous ses hommes l'ont prié de ne pas y aller, mais il s'est lancé. Et a ramené les deux gars sur son dos !_

__La vache !_ Lâche Seth admiratif.

__J'ai entendu parler d'un autre truc,_ dit Embry sur le ton de la confidence.

Les trois soldats se penchent vers lui et même Edward est contraint de faire de même, mû par une certaine curiosité.

__C'était pendant l'une de leur mystérieuse mission, encore. C'était un vrai carnage. Mais ils sont arrivés à bout de leurs ennemis et ont pu s'emparer du fameux paquet qu'ils devaient ramener au Président lui-même._

__On n'est pas dans le film GI Joe, Embry,_ se moque Edward.

Embry lui lance un regard mais ne tient pas compte de sa remarque, et poursuit :

__Tout se passait bien, quand un de ses hommes s'est pris le pied dans un mine. Une vraie boucherie. Le gars pissait le sang et était percé de partout. Ils arrivaient pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Le temps que leur sortie arrive, le gars était sur le point de mourir et il allait bientôt être trop tard. Les autres voulaient l'abandonner et même le blessé leur disait de se casser. Ben, non le Cap'taine il a refusé. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il s'est couché sur le gars. Et avec tout son corps, il a stoppé l'hémorragie du mec. Le gars a survécu et bosse encore dans l'Unité._

__Wouah !_

__Il est vraiment doué, _chuchote Sam.

Edward secoue la tête en se moquant.

__Arrête de raconter des conneries, tu veux ? Je suis médecin, Embry. Et je peux te dire que même si elle...il pesait 100 kilos, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas, il n'aurait pas pu arrêter une hémorragie pareille._

__C'est de source sûre, je vous assure._

__Ok, alors dis-moi comment il a bouché les trous ? Parce qu'avec une mine, y'en avait forcément ? Son corps n'a pas pu suffire._

Embry est incapable de répondre. La déception se lit dans les yeux de ses autres hommes et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir cassé le mythe d'Isabella Swan.

Mais une voix retentit derrière eux et Edward se tend :

__Avec ses poings et ses genoux. Le Cap'taine a bouché les trous avec ses poings et ses genoux._

Les 5 hommes se retournent alors que Bella entre dans leur pseudo cachette. Ils ne disent rien alors qu'elle tourne sur elle-même.

_C'est chouette, ici. Mais vous savez que y'a d'autres endroits sur le bateau. Je sais pas, comme le self ou la salle de repos.

__T'es qui, toi ? _Lance Embry.

Bella croise le regard d'Edward. Et alors qu'il s'attend à y trouver un appel à l'aide ou même de la colère, il trouve une expression rieuse, une putain de sacrée envie de rire.

__Moi ?_

__Ouais toi ? Tu t'es perdue ? Tu es la secrétaire du commandant de bord ? Et tu t'es perdue ? _Lui demande Quil comme si elle était une demeurée_._

Mais Sam lui donne une tape sur le crâne et lance :

__On parle pas comme ça à une Dame. T'as vraiment aucune éducation. Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mademoiselle ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous accompagne dans votre chambre ?_

Edward se mord fort la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que Bella s'approche tel un félin vers son second. Sam voit des étoiles : un sourire niais s'affiche sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que la main de Bella s'écrase sur son crâne.

__Là, en clair, tu viens de me demander de coucher avec toi. De façon subtile et dégueulasse en plus. Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne en fait. Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation._

Et là, contre toute attente, Edward s'esclaffe d'un rire franc et libérateur. Et communicatif apparemment, puisque quelque secondes plus tard, il est rejoint par Bella, Seth, Quil et Embry. En fait, il n'y a que Sam qui reste figé, certainement encore sous le choc de la baffe qu'il vient de prendre.

__Désolée mais c'était trop tentant,_ s'exclame-t-elle toujours en riant.

__Oh, non, ne t'excuse pas,_ dit Quil en posant sa main sur sa cuisse._ Tu peux le faire quand tu veux._

__Toi, commence par virer ta main de ma cuisse, avant que je t'en mette une autre, _le prévient Bella les dents serrées.

Le soldat devient tout blanc alors qu'Edward ne retient plus ses larmes. Et sincèrement, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il rit : si c'est parce qu'il a tout simplement besoin d'extérioriser son stress (auquel cas, ce serait complètement et totalement nerveux), ou alors, il prend un véritable plaisir à se moquer de ses hommes.

__Vous êtes pas sympa, Chef, franchement. Vous êtes censé me soutenir. Rien qu'en honneur de la solidarité masculine !_

__Désolé, je tiens à ma tête. Connaissant la demoiselle, elle va être cent fois plus dure avec moi._

__Exactement, _sourit Bella.

__Non, mais plus sérieusement,_ intervient Sam. _Qu'est-ce tu fais là à une heure pareille ?_

Bella hésite_, _Edward le voit. Mais rapidement, elle se reprend et esquive bien vite.

__Vous faisiez quoi ? _Demande-t-elle en regardant la table en vrac.

__Oh, rien d'assez sophistiqué pour une Dame, _dit Quil.

__J'ai pas demandé autant de choses,_ dit-elle.

L'homme baisse automatiquement les yeux et répond tout penaud :

__Poker. Mais je suis pas sûr que ça va vous intéresser..._

__Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème,_ lance-t-elle en se levant. _C'est que tu penses trop._

Elle s'installe face à la table et commence à mélanger les cartes.

__Alors qui est partant ?_

__C'est-à-dire qu'il faut qu'on soit un nombre pair... donc._

__Je sais compter. Et on est six._

__Oui mais..._hésite Embry._ Le Doc ne joue jamais avec nous d'habitude._

Bella prend une mine triste, que malheureusement Edward ne voit pas. Apparemment épuisé, il a tout simplement rejeté sa tête en arrière et a fermé les yeux, visiblement prêt à s'endormir. Pour Bella, c'est juste une parade pour échapper à ses hommes et à elle. Mais cette fois, elle ne le laissera pas l'ignorer.

__Je suis sûre que le Doc fera un effort pour moi, hein Edward ?_

Ce dernier se relève brusquement et regarde Bella, une expression figée sur le visage, alors que ses hommes autour d'eux ont tout simplement levé leurs sourcils si haut qu'ils pourraient toucher le plafond.

Ce qu'elle venait de faire, dans une autre situation, n'aurait certainement eu aucun impact. Ce serait probablement passé inaperçu. Mais là, dans cette situation précise alors qu'Edward était leur supérieur à tous, et que Bella en était parfaitement consciente, ça ne pouvait échapper à personne.

Tout le monde s'attend à une réprimande, à une réflexion quelle qu'elle soit. Mais Bella sourit toujours, son regard espiègle et plein de défi sur lui. Alors Edward fait un effort et se décide à jouer au poker avec eux.

**Le lendemain matin**

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrent. Trois choses la frappent immédiatement.

La première chose qu'elle remarque c'est l'étrange et désagréable mouvement constant de sa cabine. Ensuite, c'est cet affreux mal au crâne qui l'assaille, comme si Dieu dans la nuit avait caché un marteau-piqueur dans sa tête. Elle réalise, en fait, après quelques secondes, que c'est simplement à cause de la bouteille de vodka qu'ils ont bue hier en jouant au poker. Bella est même surprise d'avoir autant de souvenirs de leur soirée, après la dose faramineuse de liquide qu'elle a ingurgitée. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, Sam était un joueur en puissance. Elle s'était sentie comme obligée de le suivre. Et elle ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion d'emmerder le Lieutenant-Colonel-Coincé-Du-Cul-Edward-Cullen, même si lui aussi avait descendu pas mal de verres.

Bella se demande s'il estt dans le même état qu'elle. Ça allait être comique à la réunion de ce matin. Ce qui l'amenait à la dernière chose étrange : il était impossible pour n'importe quel individu normalement constitué de se réveiller de soi-même après une cuite pareille.

Alors elle se redresse rapidement, certainement trop rapidement car elle manque de vomir dans sa chaussure, et regarde son réveil. 9H36. De un, son réveil n'avait pas sonné ou elle ne l'avait pas entendu peu importe. Et de deux, la réunion était terminée. De loin terminée.

Bella ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'active, ce qui, il fallait le remarquer, était très difficile avec le mouvement infernal de sa cabine. Elle enfile sa tenue, sort de sa chambre, évite Sam dans le couloir, monte sur le pont et manque de hurler.

Le bateau est parti. Le bateau est parti et elle n'a même pas remarqué ça. A noter pour elle-même : **ne plus jamais, oh non jamais boire de la vodka.**

Le pont est actif. Très actif. Des hommes courent au loin, dirigés par une femme blonde. Et quand ils passent devant elle, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle devrait plutôt courir sur la plage de Malibu. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'être sarcastique. Elle se met à accélérer elle aussi, manque de vomir quelques fois, mais arrive enfin sur le pont supérieur, au niveau des bureaux du Colonel, de son lieutenant et du commandement de bord. La Capitaine évite les deux premiers bureaux et s'arrête devant la porte du Colonel Carlisle Cullen. Et quand elle s'apprête à signaler sa présence, elle est frappée par les voix qui hurlent à l'intérieur du bureau. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour les identifier : le Colonel et son fils. Le Sujet : elle visiblement.

__Son absence de ce matin a parfaitement prouvé ton erreur, Papa. Ça aurait été simplement bien que ce ne soit pas devant tout le conseil._

__Il faut lui laisser du temps, Edward. Tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée. Le conseil l'a reconnu autant que moi._

__Oui je sais j'ai entendu ! Vous êtes tous aveuglés et charmés, par tous ses soi-disant exploits. Vous n'avez fait que ça. Parler de ce qu'elle a accompli, de ce qu'elle va encore effectuer. Il n'y avait que moi qui semblait la voir comme elle est, comme une..._

__Un déserteur, oui on sait, Lieutenant-Colonel._

Trop absorbés par leur dispute, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de Bella.

__Je suis désolée, Colonel, j'aurais dû frapper, mais j'ai entendu vos voix et comme je semblais faire partie active de votre discussion, je me suis permise._

Carlisle est désolé, tandis qu'Edward lui tourne le dos et paraît reprendre contenance.

__Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon absence de ce matin. J'ai fait la rencontre de quelques hommes hier et nous avons bu. Mon incapacité à me lever ce matin est certainement dûe à mon abus de boisson._

__J'apprécie ton honnêteté, Isabella. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas, le programme commence._

__Non, Colonel._

__La prochaine fois, essayez simplement d'être présente, surtout à une réunion aussi..., _commence Edward visiblement sur les nerfs. Mais il est vite arrêté par son père.

__Je suis encore dans mon bureau Lieutenant-Colonel. J'aimerais donc pouvoir réprimander MES hommes dans MON bureau quand j'ai la possibilité de le faire, _crie à son tour Carlisle.

Edward serre les poings ainsi que sa mâchoire et sans même un regard pour Bella, il quitte le bureau en claquant la porte. Les nombreux appels de son père n'y ont rien changé. Et quand, il s'apprête à suivre son fils, elle intervient :

__Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect ou vous empêcher d'exercer vos droits, j'aimerais avoir la permission d'aller converser avec le Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen, Monsieur._

Elle le voit hésiter, peser le pour et le contre, se demander si c'est réellement une bonne idée.

__Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel. Je ne vais pas l'abîmer._

Il sourit.

__Je sais ce que je fais._

__D'accord, vas-y. Mais reviens ici quand tu auras fini._

__Bien, Monsieur._

Et elle sort du bureau. Elle lui a menti, en fait. Elle ne sait absolument pas de quelle façon se comporter. Elle ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais elle doit tenter. Rien que pour son égo et pour la bonne réussite de leur collaboration. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Il est un peu en contrebas du pont supérieur, face à la mer.

Bella s'approche lentement jusqu'à se poster derrière lui, droite comme un piquet, les mains croisées dans le dos. Pendant un moment elle respecte sa solitude, même si elle sait qu'il a conscience de sa présence. En fait, c'est probablement juste pour trouver les bons mots.

Edward amorce un mouvement et elle s'empresse de parler avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

__Vous ne m'aimez pas._

Elle avait déjà fait mieux comme entrée en matière, il fallait le dire.

__Ça on peut le dire,_ marmonne-t-il.

Mais elle ne tient pas compte de sa remarque.

__Vous ne m'aimez pas. Et même si j'ai envie de me dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi et que ce n'est pas légitime, je ne peux pas. Tout simplement parce que c'est faux. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi et j'ai tout-à-fait conscience que c'est très légitime. Parce que, moi aussi, il y a quelque temps de ça, j'étais comme vous. Je me jurais d'haïr touts les déserteurs, que ce soit des soldats ou des civils. Je me suis mise à détester Izzy Stevens dans Grey's Anatomy parce qu'elle avait décidé de quitter la série alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Je me suis mise à haïr le mec qui avait démissionné du snack en face de la base de Chicago. Puis peu à peu, même 20 ans après, j'ai haï mes parents d'être morts et de m'avoir abandonnée. Alors oui, je vous comprends. Parce que moi aussi, je me déteste en me regardant dans la glace. C'est pour ça que j'ai vidé votre arme sur le miroir à Seattle, pour ça que je me suis bourré la gueule hier et certainement pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu les affronter ce matin._

_Je sais pourquoi vous me détestez mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous haïssez les déserteurs. Ce n'est certainement pas à cause de ce que je viens de vous dire. Et vous savez pourquoi je ne le sais pas ? Parce que je ne vous connais pas. Et c'est pas parce que je côtoie votre famille, que nous avons passé 5 heures dans le même avion ou même que vous m'avez embrassée que je prétend le faire._

_Vous ne m'aimez pas, soit. Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen. Et franchement je ne pense pas que vous aurez l'occasion de le faire. Alors arrêtez de me juger ou de me traiter de déserteur dès que ça vous passe par la tête. Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Vous ne me connaissez pas._

Bella s'arrête, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se met elle aussi à regarder la mer et les vagues. Puis, alors qu'Edward pense qu'elle a terminé, contre toute attente elle se penche contre lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Bien vite, ses lèvres s'approchent de son oreille, et quand elle croit qu'il va la repousser, elle lui chuchote :

__J'ai pris du temps à comprendre pourquoi ils désertaient tous. Pourquoi ils s'en allaient. Et j'aurais aimé qu'ils me le disent, rien que pour essayer de les comprendre. Maintenant je le sais Edward. Et je vais te le dire. Pour que tu en sois paix, pour que la rage qui t'habite, contre moi, contre ton père s'envole. C'est pour la liberté, Edward. La putain de pure et vraie vérité._

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte, elle est déjà partie vers le bureau du Colonel, où elle va assister à un discours et écouter un résumé interminable de la réunion de ce matin. Elle entend vaguement que Carlisle lui dit de consulter le dossier de ses futurs hommes, ainsi que l'heure du premier débriefing. Mais elle est ailleurs. Et même quand il lui rappelle de passer chez le Médecin de Bord pour ses côtes et quelques contrôles, même quand un subordonné l'y accompagne, elle est ailleurs : quelque part sur le pont à regarder la mer.

C'est seulement quand elle voit les lettres d'argent inscrites sur la porte du Médecin de Bord qu'elle semble quitter le pont et revenir.

Alors elle ne peut s'empêcher de jurer. Contre le ciel, la Terre, et toutes les divinités, de Bouddha à Superman.

**Docteur-Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Cullen.**

_**_**Entrez !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors comment c'est ? <strong>_

_**Explosif ? Ca fait des étincelles ? **_

_**Je vous avais prévenus. **_

_**Ouais, je sais, Edward en uniforme ( Hyper ventile...Hyper Ventile ) **_

_**La semaine prochaine se sera Edward en Marcel, transpirant, tout mouillé et...Bon je me tais parce que je sens que vous allez pas réussir à tenir jusqu'à Jeudi Prochain sinon ! **_

_**Allez, un petit passage par la Bubulle ! ( Yeux du chat Potté o_O)**_


	5. Chapitre 7

_Coucou les filles ! Como es la vida ? _

_Je sais, je suis vraiment en retard ! Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Je suis désolés mais j'ai un souci avec ma connexion. J'essaye de me débrouiller avec ma connexion sur mon portable mais c'est pas évident. Ca a pas été trop dure l'attente, :D ?_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite de Jeudi, je vais faire tout mon possible pour la poster !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, que ça a pas été trop dure. _

_Mais bon, ne parlons pas de ça, vous êtes là pour vous détendre, non ? _

_Certaines ont attendus avec impatience, cette suite et cette fameuse visite médicale..._

_J'ai hâte de lire vos avis, sachez-le. _

_**Petit instant remerciement :**_

_Pour leur mise en alerte et favoris : _Margaux_Anna, _sochic88, _Mariie, _Stella82, _mimi92r, barebara, _MilkaCullen, _kykyral , _Satele Shan et _CassandreAnastasie. _

_**Réponses au anonymes :**_

_Sandry : Merci à toi de me lire ! C'est que le cadre que j'ai choisit n'est pas joyeux-joyeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas faire dans la déprime. Je sais, tu vas me dire, mais alors pourquoi cette histoire ? Je ne serais pas te dire exactement, mais il y aura de l'humour je te le promet. Pour le but de Carlisle, c'est pas que ce soit pas légal...c'est que c'est pas net, on va dire !:D En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois passé par là. Et je suis impatiente de me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. _

_Ml : Je suis désoles que l'attente soit si difficile. Mais comme tu l'as deviné, c'est vraiment pour vous donner quelque chose de qualité... Pour la réaction des hommes, c'est un peu plus bas ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! _

_Ma So' : Pourquoi tu veux pas que je vois tes fics ? Je veux les voir, moi ! Surtout si c'est sur Herm et Rogue !_

_J'espère avoir répondu à toute les review's !_

_Un grand merci à ma bêta, Scarlet Taratata, pour ses corrections ! Je vous assure que c'est grâce à elle si les suites sont si géniales ! _

_Et puis sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 7**

_CONFIANCE_

_**« Accorder sa confiance. C'est certainement**_

_**la chose la plus dure à faire.**_

_**Ne pas faire confiance ?**_

_**C'est parfois aussi difficile**_

_**Surtout quand il s'agit de nous même »**_

**POV : Edward.**

Il est en colère. Tout le temps. Sans arrêt. Constamment. Et il a beau essayer de combattre cette colère, de l'oublier, de l'ignorer ou même d'en parler, rien ne l'aide à y échapper. Elle est toujours présente. Quand il se lève le matin, quand il mange, quand il est sur le front et que la vie de ses hommes est entre ses mains, elle le bouffe. Complètement et totalement.

Mais ce matin, lorsque Bella Swan s'est approchée et lui a parlé, quelque chose a changé. Il ne dit pas que la colère a disparu. Oh non, bien au contraire, elle était bel et bien en lui, peut-être même encore plus intensément qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'elle a fait exactement, mais sa haine est différente. Edward a beau se demander en quoi et comment c'était possible, il ne peut tout simplement pas former d'explication. C'était comme si, pour la première depuis longtemps, il savait pourquoi il ressentait toute cette amertume. En fait, Isabella Swan lui avait offert une cible : elle. Et dès qu'elle est partie, dès qu'il n'a plus senti son souffle contre sa peau, tout s'est terminé. La colère a repris sa place habituelle et tout est redevenu... normal.

Edward est assis dans son cabinet et feuillette le dossier que son père vient de lui remettre. Soldat d'immatriculation 444 593 209. Pour un médecin, lire un dossier pareil, c'est comme lire un formidable roman d'aventure. C'est à se demander comment l'armée a pu garder un soldat pareil. A son examen médical d'entrée, le médecin examinateur - qui n'était autre que son père - avait écrit en rouge : **MALADRESSE ET MANQUE DE COORDINATION NOTABLE**. Et les déboires ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à ce stade. Dès ses premières semaines d'entraînement, il avait réussi à se blesser avec un couteau de cuisine, puis s'était tordu la cheville et avait blessé l'un de ses camarades de chambre en allant aux toilettes. Mais il avait quand même obtenu son examen. Carlisle avait noté sur le dernier examen de passage : **ENDURANCE ET RESISTANCE LA DOULEUR NOTABLE.**

Ensuite, plus ses années de service se sont écoulées, plus les blessures se sont additionnées. Blessures au couteau, par balles, fractures par combat au corps. La seule chose qui changeait, c'est qu'il ne se les infligeait plus lui-même.

Malgré lui, Edward a hâte de voir ce soldat en vrai, certainement pour indiquer à son tour quelque chose de « notable » dans son dossier.

Soudain, on frappe à sa porte.

__Entrez ! _Crie-t-il en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux son dossier.

Il est arrivé à un moment des plus intéressant. Le soldat s'était cassé le doigt en tentant de sauver l'un de ses hommes. Il entend deux personnes entrer dans son bureau, sans un bruit. Puis l'un part. L'autre reste là, debout, respectant certainement sa concentration. Il fallait juste qu'il termine sa phrase.

« Fracture du majeur, dûe à une pression trop forte dans la plaie du soldat 657 009 652 ». Edward ne sait pas pourquoi mais tout ça lui dit bien quelque chose.

Et, quand il lève la tête vers son patient, il comprend. _Eh merde,_ pense-t-il.

Bella Swan se tient juste devant lui, droite comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos et semble attendre quelque chose.

__Asseyez-vous,_ lui ordonne-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne dit rien et s'exécute. Edward regarde une dernière fois son dossier.

__Votre dernière blessure en date, Capitaine Swan : Trauma crânien avec 1 semaine d'inconscience. Un coma, donc. C'est bien ça._

__Il n'est pas mentionné « coma » dans mon dossier, _dit-elle d'une voix neutre, blanche_. Mais bel et bien « inconscience »._

__Personne ne reste inconscient pendant une semaine, Capitaine Swan._

__C'est pourtant bien ça qui s'est passé._

__Je suis médecin, Swan. Je connais mon boulot et quand je dis..._

__Les médecins américains de la base d'Irak aussi étaient médecins, et ils m'ont dit exactement les mêmes choses que vous. Mais regardez, mes constantes, mes scans, mes prises de sang, rien ne correspond à un coma. Alors je vous le répète, je suis bien resté 1 semaine inconsciente._

Edward replonge dans son dossier, tandis que sa patiente détourne le regard vers le hublot, et vérifie ses propos. Il est surpris de voir que ce qu'elle dit est totalement vrai. Automatiquement, ses sourcils se froncent et il porte sa main à ses cheveux courts.

__Vous avez raison, _chuchote-t-il alors, plus pour lui-même que pour elle_._

__Il faudrait apprendre à lire tous vos dossiers avant d'avancer des affirmations si arrêtées, Lieutenant-Colonel. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect,_ ajoute-t-elle toujours sans le regarder.

__J'avoue que j'ai été... absorbé par le début de votre dossier et touts les faits NOTABLES à votre sujet._

Bella esquisse un sourire en le regardant et c'est la première fois depuis l'avion qu'elle sourit grâce ou à cause de lui.

__J'ai, en effet, donné du travail au Colonel._

__Vous n'avez pas dû être sa patiente préférée, je pense, _répond Edward avec un demi-sourire.

__Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous. Emmett, Jasper et moi lui avons bien fait tourner la tête._

__Comme toujours._

__Oui, en effet, _murmure-t-elle. _Mais les choses ont changé._

__Par changé, vous voulez dire que vous ne vous blessez plus toute seule ?_

Cette fois-ci, elle éclate franchement de rire et le médecin ne peut être que surpris. Il se prend même à la regarder avec admiration.

__On me l'a déjà fait celle-là, Doc, _rit-elle. _Désolée, Embry déteint sur moi._

Edward fait un signe de la tête, et sort son carnet de consultation.

__Bon, on va commencer. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, avant de vous examiner._

Elle hoche la tête en lissant son pantalon, visiblement stressée. Edward sort de sa poche un stylo et commence son questionnaire :

__Nous allons passer outre le questionnaire formel. Mon père l'a déjà très bien fait. Passons aux questions plus... délicates. Je dirais. Prenez-vous un traitement particulier ?_

__Si la pilule contraceptive est un traitement particulier, alors oui._

__D'accord. Vous fumez ?_

__Pas régulièrement, non._

__Consommez-vous de l'alcool régulièrement ?_

__Vous voulez dire comme hier ? _répond-elle malicieuse.

__Non, je veux dire régulièrement._

__Ah oui, c'est vrai que l'alcoolisme est courant dans l'armée,_ sourit-elle.

__Répondez simplement à la question,_ soupire-t-il.

__Non, Lieutenant-Colonel_

__Bien._

Et s'ensuit, ce qui semble être un interrogatoire sans fin et sans but particulier. Bella avait certainement répondu des dizaines de fois à ce genre de question. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Edward prenait un malin plaisir à l'emmerder.

__Des antécédents de cancers dans votre famille ? Du sein ou de l'utérus par exemple ?_

__Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, Lieutenant Cullen, la seule famille que j'ai, c'est Marcus, Jacob, Paul et vos frères. Inutile de vous dire que je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous demander._

__Vous n'avez pas de famille en vie ?_ Demande-t-il surpris.

Bella se frotte le front quelque peu agacée.

__C'est dans le questionnaire ça ?_

Comme pour vérifier, Edward regarde sa feuille. Mais il sait très bien que non. Il ferme son cahier et se lève.

__Le reste des questions est du même genre, Capitaine. Alors passons._

Il passe derrière elle et l'intime de le suivre. Bien vite, ils arrivent dans une salle adjacente du bureau, certainement la salle d'examen vu les nombreux instruments présents. Bella s'assoit sur la banquette et se sent obligée de faire une remarque sur l'odeur d'hosto qu'elle ne supporte pas. Il ne dit rien, ce qui la surprend mais se dirige vers elle assis sur un tabouret, un stéthoscope autour du cou.

__Enlevez votre veste._

Bella s'exécute sans rien dire et il se met à écouter son coeur. Bizarrement, il n'a pas encore posé ses mains sur elle, seulement le bout du stéthoscope froid.

__Respirez à fond, on va passer aux poumons._

Elle s'exécute, mais s'arrête en chemin.

__Encore._

Nouvelle tentative. Encore un échec.

__Une nouvelle fois._

Nouvel échec.

__Je peux pas._

__Certainement dû, au coup de couteau que vous avez reçu à l'extrémité de votre poumon droit._

Elle ne dit rien et il va noter quelque chose derrière lui.

__Déshabillez-vous_, ordonne-t-il toujours de dos.

__Pa... pardon ?_

__Enlevez vos vêtements. Gardez juste les dessous._

__Quoi !... Non... Je vais pas me dessaper devant vous._

Edward soupire et se tourne vers elle.

__Capitaine Swan. J'ai besoin de vous examiner, notamment vos côtes ainsi que sondervos réflexes. C'est totalement professionnel, _se sent-il obligé de préciser ce qui en fait, panique encore plus Bella_. _Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle est complètement angoissée à l'idée de retirer ses vêtements.

__Capitaine Swan,_ dit-il. _S'il vous plaît._

Bella descend de son perchoir en fermant les yeux.

__Capitaine..._

__Oh ça va. Je peux pas avoir au moins 2 minutes, non ?_

__Bien sûr._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, Edward fait ce qui lui semble juste avec elle. Bella semble vraiment prendre à cœur ce qu'il lui demandait. Et il sait que la brusquer, ne l'incitera qu'à prendre la fuite. Or, elle avait autant besoin que lui de cet examen.

__Fais chier, tiens._

Il est conscient qu'il devrait tourner les yeux quand elle commence à enlever ses chaussures. En général, c'est un genre de signal, non ? Ce serait sans doute hypocrite pour un médecin, qui vient de demander à son patient de se déshabiller, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle le professionnalisme. Edward devrait en faire preuve avec elle. Mais étrangement, il s'en sent incapable. Alors il la détaille, là assis sur son tabouret, son stéthoscope autour du cou.

Ses gestes sont lents et quand Edward observe mieux, il découvre que ses mains tremblent trahissant son anxiété, son angoisse. Soudain, il entend le bruit de la fermeture de son pantalon descendre et quelque instant plus tard, elle s'en débarrasse avec ses pieds, dévoilant ainsi un boxer en dentelle noire.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la voix d'Emmet raisonne dans sa tête :

_« Sous-vêtements blancs : Prude et Chaste._

_Sous-vêtements dépareillés : Lesbiennes._

_Rouge : Chaude._

_Bordeaux : Très chaudes._

__Et noir ?_

__Ça, mon petit Eddy, c'est trop fort pour toi »_

Il ignore combien de temps il est resté à songer de cette manière. Mais quand il reprend ses esprits, Bella est tourné vers lui, en sous-vêtements, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à regarder le sol. Et il doute de ce qui le choque le plus : si c'est sa maigreur, sa sensualité ou les nombreuses marques qui ornent son corps. Et soudain, le Lieutenant-Colonel si sûr de lui semble s'être fait la malle. En regardant le corps marqué du Capitaine Swan, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un certain respect, une certaine admiration. Pas pour la femme, pas pour le déserteur. Non simplement pour le soldat qui a servi son pays, sa patrie. Il a conscience que rester comme ça à la contempler peut être gênant. Mais il ne croit pas qu'elle ait remarquée son regard. Le sol semble être devenu tellement passionnant pour elle.

Alors doucement, il roule vers elle, toujours assis sur son tabouret. Et quand il arrive à ses côtés, il commence à regretter d'y être rester. Maintenant au niveau de sa poitrine, il n'est plus admiratif que pour les marques de son corps. Sa poitrine... Mais Edward se fait violence pour ne pas y penser.

__Est-ce que vos côtes vous font mal ?_ Demande-t-il soudain.

Elle lève brusquement le regard vers lui, comme surprise par sa remarque. Elle semble tellement décontenancée qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

__Je vouspose cette question, parce que ça peut être la raison de votre difficulté à respirer._

__Oh...,_ dit-elle. _Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne prend pas compte de la douleur parfois._

__Oui, je sais. Je l'ai lu dans votre dossier, _murmure-t-il. _Je vais palper, d'accord._

Il n'attend pas de réponse et pose directement ses mains sur elle. Tout de suite, elle s'écarte.

__Ça fait mal ?_

__Non, non,non,_ répond-elle en secouant la tête. _C'est que tes...vos mains sont froides._

__Oh...Désolé._

Elle se rapproche et Edward reprend son examen sur ses côtes bleutées et meurtries. Ses mains frôlent sa peau, et bien vite, Bella s'échappe encore une fois. Il n'a pas le temps de poser sa question qu'elle répond.

__Ça fait mal._

__C'est normal. Vous avez 2 côtesfroissées. Je vais vous donner des antalgiques pour ça. Et j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez pas faire d'exercice pendant un moment._

__Vous savez autant que moi que c'est exclu. On commence cet après-midi si j'ai bien compris._

__Oui, mais pour trois semaines de théorie, Capitaine. Cela devrait suffire._

__Je ne suis pas trop pour la théorie, vous savez._

__Je sais. Mais ce sont les nouvelles directives._

__Je savais que j'aurais dû venir ce matin,_ sourit-elle.

Il hoche la tête, pas vraiment amusé par sa réplique et lui ordonne de se tourner. Il commence un examen complet de son corps. Passant en revue ses cicatrices, ses anciennes blessures, émettant parfois quelques commentaires. Bella ne s'est plus plainte de la froideur de ses mains. Et même Edward pouvait le sentir, ses mains, au contact de son corps, s'étaient nettement réchauffées.

__Vous avez mal quand j'appuie sur le bas de votre dos ?_

__Non._

__Bien. Et là ?_

__Non._

__Et là ?_

__Non plus._

__D'accord. Tournez-vous._

Soudain, il sent que les choses vont nettement se compliquer. Doucement, il tâte encore une fois, ses côtes et il la sent tressaillir mais elle garde le silence. Puis lentement, il descend vers le bas de son ventre en caressant discrètement sa peau qui frissonne et en tâtant ses ovaires.

__Pas de douleurs particulières ?_

__Pas spécialement, non._

__D'accord c'est bien._

__Hum hum. !_

Bella a décroisé ses bras et les a laissés tomber le long de son corps, dévoilant ainsi son soutien-gorge et cette fois, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il essaye de le cacher en appuyant sur l'estomac de Bella mais il n'a jamais été très bon pour ça. Ou peut-être que c'était seulement avec elle.

__Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ? _Demande-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

__Je suis désolé,_ dit-il en se retenant de rire. _Ce n'était pas approprié._

Mais c'est trop pour Bella. Elle s'écarte de lui violemment et ramasse son tee-shirt pour se cacher.

__Si c'est moi qui vous fait rire, autant arrêter là. Mais vous auriez pu au moins avoir la décence d'attendre que je sois partie pour vous moquer de moi._

__Je ne me moquais pas de vous, _répond-t-il toute envie de rire disparu maintenant.

__Alors quoi ? De mes cicatrices. De mon corps. Je vous dégoûte à ce point, que vous avez besoin de rire ?_

__Vous ne me dégoûtez pas, Bella._

__ALORS QUOI ?_

__Je me disais juste que j'avais raison._

Bella le regarde avec une incompréhension totale. Et Edward sait qu'en ce moment, elle doit le prendre pour un demeuré.

__Pour ton soutien-gorge, je veux dire. Je me disais que j'avais raison. Il est vraiment transparent._

Elle regarde son soutien-gorge les sourcils levés et sourit.

__Je pensais pas que tu aurais l'occasion de revérifier._

__Et toi, tu as triché. Tu l'avais changé en fait. Dans l'avion._

Elle rit quelques instants et laisse son tee-shirt tomber sur le sol.

__Je suis désolée. Je pensais que..._

__Je sais ce que tu pensais._

L'inspection redémarre. Bizarrement, les choses semblent être plus détendues maintenant. Bella est moins gênée et lui paraît avoir retrouvé son assurance. Le contrôle va donc plus vite et quelques instants plus tard, Edward a terminé. Mais, sur le point de lui dire de se rhabiller, il se lève et désigne du bout des doigts une longue cicatrice sur son sein gauche.

__C'est quoi ça ?_

__Oh, _dit-elle en la frôlant._ Je l'ai toujours eu aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la guerre. Marcus m'a toujours dit que les médecins qui m'ont soigné étaient des incompétents. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi horrible._

__Elle n'est pas horrible_, chuchote-t-il.

Puis sans qu'il ne saisisse pourquoi, il pose ses doigts dessus et se met à la caresser. Quand il se rend compte de son geste, il lève les yeux vers Bella qui le regarde aussi, pourtant sans enlever ses doigts.

__Je la trouve magnifique._

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Et il en a conscience, quand Bella s'écarte violemment et se rhabille rapidement. Il ne comprend pas. Tout est allé trop vite. Mais quand il essaye de la retenir de lui dire quelque chose, elle se dégage brusquement.

__Ne me touche pas._

__Écoute, je suis...je voulais pas..._

__Je sais, Edward. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste...moi. D'accord. Juste moi._

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparaît, le laissant, entouré de l'odeur de l'hosto.

**POV : Bella**

Elle n'aurait pas dû fuir. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le faire. Mais avait-elle un autre choix devant elle ? Pouvait-elle, raisonnablement, faire autre chose ? Elle ne croit pas, non. Parce que, dès qu'elle était entrée dans ce cabinet, elle avait su que la seule issue de leur entrevue serait la fuite.

Il s'était passé trop de choses entre eux. Beaucoup d'éléments avaient été mis à nus aujourd'hui, et pas seulement son corps, non. Tellement d'autres choses étaient sorties. Et simplement pour ça, elle n'avait pas pu partir la tête haute.

Depuis Alec, et même avant lui, aucun homme n'avait vu son corps de cette façon. Personne n'avait eu la chance de la toucher comme ça. Et, Bella ignore pourquoi mais elle est en colère que ce soit Edward qui l'aitfait.

Ce dernier parle depuis bientôt une demi-heure, aux hommes assis face à eux. C'est presque mignon. Bella entre Edward et Carlisle, assis en face d'une trentaine d'hommes, eux-mêmes assis sur des chaises. Il ne manquait plus que le tableau et la règle de professeur. Bella se serait certainement moquée, si sa tête ne menaçait pas d'exploser. C'était ça de boire outre mesure. Et même avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, la douleur et l'agression du soleil restent inchangés. Mais elle se contrôle et fait mine de s'intéresser au dossier qu'Edward avait posé en face d'elle. Comme si elle pouvait tous les examiner en 30 minutes. Et comme si elle se sentait vraiment concernée !...

Elle entend les murmures qui parcourent l'assemblée, tout comme Edward et Carlisle les remarquent. Et elle attend qu'ils les reprennent. Mais rien, donc elle patiente encore, alors que la moitié de l'assistance ne doit pas écouter un traître mot de ce que leur supérieur a à dire. Mais elle ferme les yeux, en se massant les tempes.

Elle a conscience qu'ils parlent tous d'elle. Et s'ils ne le font pas, ils y songent tellement fort que leurs pensées arrivent jusqu'à elle. C'est presque insupportable.

Soudain, Carlisle lui touche le bras et elle tourne son visage fiévreux vers lui.

__Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?_

Vu le sourire qui orne son visage, il sait très bien qu'elle a des choses à dire. Par contre, c'est Edward qui ne semble avoir rien suivi. Il commence déjà à ranger ses affaires, alors qu'elle se lève lentement, passe devant leur jolie petite table et s'y adosse. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarde les hommes devant elle. Elle n'est pas surprise. A partir du moment où elle s'était levé, les conversations sont allées en grandissant, chuchotant entre eux, la pointant du doigt. Elle reste presque dix minutes comme ça, à attendre. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Carlisle lui touche le bras. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, le visage dur. Alors elle asquièse et se redresse.

__Tout va bien pour vous ? _Demande-t-elle alors aux trente hommes devant elle. _Je veux dire vous n'êtes pas gênés, n'est-ce-pas ?_

L'assemblée rigole, en envoyant des « non » enthousiastes. Elle marche devant eux, faisant des allers-retours, les bras croisés dans le dos.

__C'est bien_, dit-elle alors. _Je vois que vous êtes à l'aise. Que rien ne semble vous intriguer._

Elle s'arrête un temps et range ses lunettes dans sa poche arrière.

__Eh bien vous savez, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, moi. Mais qui me dérange à un point ! Alors vous savez quoi, vous avez exactement 30 secondes pour me virer vos chaises. Au delà de ces trente secondes, je vire tout soldat qui n'est pas aligné._

Un silence s'abat dans la salle et Bella tend sa montre.

__25 secondes._

Quelques hommes se lèvent et s'exécutent.

__20 secondes._

Puis c'est le chaos total. Tout semblant d'ordre est envolé. Et ils se bousculent, se crient dessus. Elle regarde ça, les yeux grands ouverts, effarée par le spectacle qui se joue devant elle. Puis elle regarde Carlisle, qui a les mains croisées sur son menton et qui semble très intéressé par la suite.

__10 secondes_, hurle-t-elle.

Le décompte se joue dans sa tête mais elle ne prend même pas la peine de regarder le résultat. Elle sait très bien à quoi s'attendre. Elle devrait en virer beaucoup, elle le sait. Mais au point où ils en sont, elle est sûre que ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Alors elle reprend sa marche devant eux. Elle bouge comme ça pendant de longues minutes puis s'arrête, bien centrée devant eux. Elle les regarde un par un, les détaillant minutieusement. Elle croise le regard de Sam, d'Embry, de Quil et de Seth. L'incompréhension se lit sur leurs visages. Mais elle passe rapidement. Elle n'a pas le temps pour les états d'âme.

Puis, sans crier, très calmement, elle dit :

__Maintenant, si je ne me trompe, vous êtes en présence d'un Colonel, de son Lieutenant et de moi,_ elle ne mentionne expressément pas son grade. _Et si mes années de services ne me trompent pas encore une fois, il vous manque quelque chose, non ?_

Certains comprennent vite. D'autres cherchent le regard de leur supérieur complètement perdu.

__Garde à vous !_ Crie-t-elle.

Et les hommes s'exécutent, presque docilement.

__Maintenant_, continue-t-elle toujours sur son même ton._ Je vais aller me rasseoir, tranquillement. Et vous savez ce que je vais faire. Je vais savourer le silence. Juste... le silence, _murmure-t-elle_. Si j'en vois un bouger, si j'en un vois parler, grimacer, lever les yeux au ciel, oh non, je vais pas le virer. Dans votre état ce serait pas vous aider. Non, je vais juste le faire regretter d'être né._

Elle va se rasseoir sous le regard ahuri d'Edward et le sourire fier de Carlisle. Elle s'assoit avec force sur sa chaise, croise ses jambes devant elle et ses bras sur sa poitrine puis elle regarde ses hommes. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y a du boulot. Les minutes passent. Lentement. Désagréablement. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. Et Bella se lève et se poste au même endroit.

__C'est dur, hein ? Ca tire,_ sourit-elle. _Je vous comprends. Mais je vois aucune raison de vous épargner. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que, vous, une petite et minuscule bande de...choses, vous vous êtes permis de me faire perdre mon temps. J'ai perdu une demie-heure à vous regarder chahuter, à vous regarder parler, rire alors que votre supérieur - _elle pointe du doigts Edward - _vous a fait un super et magnifique discours. Il était bien __son discours, n'estce-pas, Colonel ?_ Carlisle hoche la tête_ Et vous vous avez fait quoi ? Vous êtes restés assis. Juste devant nous. Fiers comme des coqs, vous érigeant comme nos égaux._ Elle rit. _Je peux vous jurer que c'est la dernière fois que vous me faites ça. Est-ce-que c'est compris ? Oui, Capitaine, Oui, _crie-t-elle.

Et les hommes font de même. Bella reprend sa marche devant les hommes. Elle sent leur regard sur elle.

__Vous êtes surpris. Certains moins. J'aurais au moins pensé que vous auriez fait quelques recherches avant de vous engager dans une mission pareille. Au moins savoir qui était l'actuel Capitaine de L'Unité Spéciale. Mais maintenant ça ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez pas pris la peine de vous renseigner._

Et cette fois, son regard s'appuie bien sur les quatre hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés hier.

__Autant être claire. Je n'en ai rien à faire de qui vous êtes, de pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je __m'en contrefous de vos états d'âme ou de vos blessures profondes. A partir de maintenant, vous serez numérotés de 1 à 30._

Elle passe devant les hommes leur donnant un numéro.

__Retenez bien votre numéro, parce que quand je vous appellerai, je ne tolérerai aucune hésitation. Tout ce que à quoi je m'attend, c'est que vous respectiez ce que je vous dis. Je passe GARDE A VOUS. Je vous regarde GARDE A VOUS. Et tant que je vous dis pas de bouger, vous NE BOUGEZ PAS. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

__Oui, Capitaine, oui._

__Très bien._

Elle sonde une dernière fois les hommes devant elle. Son regard s'arrête sur quelques-uns.

__Je n'étais pas là, lors de vos sélections. Je ne sais absolument pas sur quels critères vous avez été acceptés. Inutile de vous dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, beaucoup d'entre vous ne se tiendraient pas là. Mais cette décision ne tient malheureusement pas à moi. Alors sachez une chose et retenez le bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas: l'un de vous échoue, vous échouez tous. L'un de vous est blessé, vous êtes tous blessés. Regardez bien l'homme qui est à coté de vous, apprenez bien à le connaître, parce que cet homme n'est pas prêt de vous quitter. A partir de ce moment, vous êtes un seul corps. Vous allez dormir ensemble, manger ensemble, vous doucher ensemble. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?_

__Oui, Capitaine, oui._

__Bien. Je suis le Capitaine Isabella Swan, Chef de la 15ème Unité Spéciale de l'US Army. Et je suis là pour vous former. Autant dire que c'est pas gagné. Repos Soldat._

_Alors, alors ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? _

_Ca vous a plu ? Et la visite médicale ? _

_La rencontre avec les hommes d'Edward est à la mesure de vos attentes ! _

_Allez, un petit passage par la bubulle !_

_Vos review's sont juste extra ! _

_Bisous _

_Lyl'_


	6. Chapitre 8

_Coucou les filles ! _

_Comment ça va ? _

_J e vous avais pris un chapitre ce jeudi, alors me voilà !:D Je tiens mes promesses ! XD_

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_nini3088 : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la fameuse visite médicale. J'avoue qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus tendu !_

_Popo : Merci beaucoup pour tes review's. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, encore une fois._

_Sandry:Moi, non plus je n'aimerais pas être à la place des soldats. Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va leur faire subir dans ce chapitre. Les pauvres quand même. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. _

_Merci pour toutes vos alertes/ favoris ! Si je pouvais avoir autan de review. XD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>

_RESPECT_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le respect est, pour beaucoup<strong>_

_**Un état d'Esprit.**_

_**C'est certainement le seul,**_

_**Que l'on peut gagner,**_

_**Et perdre aussi.**_

Un programme détaillé, signé par Bella, Carlisle et Edward avait été distribué à chacun des hommes. Le Lieutenant-Colonel n'avait pas hésité à contester les décisions et les choix du Capitaine. Et bien évidemment, cela avait été un sujet de dispute, où Carlisle avait joué le rôle de l'arbitre. C'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas mis à compter les points. Mais ils étaient arrivés à un acoord plus ou moins stable :

Les règles instaurées par Bella le jour du premier débriefing n'avaient pas été contestées. Mais d'autres avaient été ajoutées.

__Je suis d'accord que vous soyez le Capitaine, que ce soit vous qui formiez mes hommes, mais je reste le Chef de cet unité, je tiens à garder ma place,_ avait imposé Edward.

Bella avait très bien compris. Edward avait travaillé, combattu aux côtés de ces hommes. Ils avaient vécu des choses très fortes ensemble. Et ça, même si elle le voulait, Bella ne pourrait pas l'enlever. Elle tenta de le lui expliquer. Mais elle ne sut s'il comprit vraiment. Il n'insista pas et elle se promit de faire tout son possible, pour qu'il n'ait pas le sentiment de perdre ses hommes. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité de cette discussion pour parler de ses propres inquiétudes.

__Le Lieutenant Cullen est mon supérieur, _avait-elle rappelé. _Vous n'aviez pas mentionné ce point, Mon Colonel. Mais est-ce-que le Lieutenant est concerné par la formation ? Car, comprenez bien que je ne peux pas le considérer comme touts les autres soldats._

Elle avait noté qu'Edward s'était retenu de faire remarquer un point, certainement à propos de son absence à la réunion. Carlisle avait pris la parole.

__C'est pour une bonne raison que nous avons choisi Edward pour commander cette __unité. Il a les compétences pour. Et s'il sent que son point de vue a besoin d'être rectifié, il fera le nécessaire, j'en suis sûr._

Donc, non. Elle ne formerait pas Edward. Grâce à ces éclaircissements, sa fonction devenait plus claire, mais pas moins ambigüe et compliquée.

__Nous avons un coach sportif à notre disposition,_ lui avait dit Carlisle.

__Une blonde, aux cheveux longs ?_

__C'est exact._

__Oui je l'ai croisée avec les hommes, ce matin._

__Hale. Rosalie Hale. Tu seras amenée à travailler avec elle._

__D'accord._

Les principaux détails avaient été mis au point. La véritable formation donnée par Bella ne commencerait que dans trois semaines. Pour l'instant, c'est Edward qui prenait l'équipe en main pour une longue période de théorie où les hommes seraient confrontés à des images illustrants des situations de danger. L'idée était, en premier lieu, de les faire réfléchir. Même si cela ne remplaçait pas la véritable action, cela leur permettrait d'assimiler et de pouvoir ensuite mettre en pratique. Et c'était là que Bella entrait en jeu.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise méthode. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que les gens comme elle, n'aiment pas véritablement la théorie. Elle n'a pas appris de cette manière. Elle ne se souvient même pas avoir reçu une quelconque formation, un jour.

Elle se rappelle simplement avoir reçu une lettre de convocation classée confidentielle. C'était la première chose qu'elle cachait à Jasper et à Emmet. Elle avait été convoquée à quelques mètres de la base de Chicago. On lui disait qu'elle devait s'y présenter à une heure précise et devait absolument veiller à ne pas être suivie. Une note en bas de la page précisait qu'il fallait, à la fin de sa lecture, brûler la présente feuille. Pendant un moment elle s'était crue dans un épisode de Mission Impossible. Mais c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Alors elle s'était rendue à ce fameux endroit. Seule. Elle avait particulièrement fait attention à ce dernier point. Et pendant tout le trajet, elle se souvient s'être posé mille questions. La peur l'envahissait, il fallait l'avouer. Mais d'un certain coté, elle priait pour que ça ne soit pas une blague d'Emmet. Et elle avait paniqué. Oh oui elle avait paniqué quand elle avait vu sa voiture au coin de la rue. Et elle avait eu une étrange envie de pleurer quand elle l'avait vu assis dans l'entrepôt. En fait, elle avait tellement cru que c'était encore l'une de ses blagues qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer les autres hommes éparpillés dans le hangar. Alors elle s'était assise à ses côtés. Et ils n'avaient rien dit. Puis Jasper était arrivé et il avait fait la même chose. Dans le même silence religieux. Ils s'étaient tus, mais être ensemble encore dans cette nouvelle mission, les avaient apaisés. Jamais ils n'auraient pu faire ça séparément. C'était sans doute pour ça que les supérieurs les avaient engagés tous les trois.

Oh oui, Bella se souvient de ça. Mais elle se rappelle aussi, de l'homme dans le coin de la pièce. De l'homme qui la regardait. Elle était l'une des seules femmes présentes. Elle n'avait pas saisi ce et homme étrange avait compris depuis longtemps. Mais son regard était resté accroché au sien. Et non, Bella n'avait pas réalisé que ce regard-là, ne la quitterait jamais.

La jeune Capitaine termine ses pompes avec le regard d'Alec en tête. Et elle s'assoit contre son lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Edward avait raison. Ses côtes lui feraient un mal de chien quand elle se dépenserait. Bientôt, sa respiration devient sifflante et elle a l'impression que chaque bouffée d'air est une lame qu'on lui enfonce dans les côtés. Mais elle se rallonge et reprend ses exercices. Parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle sait faire contre la douleur. Se battre. Encore et encore. Alors elle continue et elle s'accroche au barreau du plafond pour commencer des flexions. Et la douleur l'assomme un peu plus à chaque mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse bientôt plus respirer.

Et puis, lentement, elle se met à penser à Emmet et à Jasper. A Alec aussi. Un peu. Et sa respiration se calme. Elle ne croit pas avoir fermé une fois l'œil de la nuit passée. Elle ne pense pas avoir songé à des choses en particulier. Non, elle est juste restée dans sa chambre, assise contre son lit à attendre que le soleil se lève. Puis doucement à l'aurore, elle sort de sa chambre. Elle croise Edward qui rentre, mais ils n'échangent pas un mot. Elle se met au garde-à-vous, il fait un signe de tête et ils continuent leur chemin. Elle monte au réfectoire où déjà des dizaines de marins mangent. Bella repère rapidement l'unité qui l'intéresse. Ils sont installés à une table au fond de la salle. Beaucoup rient, parlent. D'autres semblent juste continuer leur nuit. Alors elle passe, s'arrête mais rien ne se produit. Elle croise le regard de certains qui fuient immédiatement le sien. Elle sourit et agrippe les bords de la table. D'un seul coup, elle la soulève et la laisse retomber dans un bruit infernal. Brusquement les hommes se lèvent d'un seul en criant presque, leur déjeuner renversé sur eux.

__C'est dur de se lever quand je passe, hein ?_

Les trente hommes remarquent enfin sa présence. Comme tout le réfectoire, en fait. De suite, leur garde-à-vous apparait. _Un peu tard_, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. La plupart des hommes sont trempés par leur café, d'autres mâchent encore. Mais elle s'en fiche.

__Puisque c'est si difficile de se lever pour vous à 4 heures du matin et de SIMPLEMENT me saluer quand je passe, eh bien vous allez rester là, jusqu'à ce que je décide que vous aurez eu votre compte. Et après on ira courir, comme ça à jeun. Et le premier qui tombe dans les pommes ou se plaint, nous fera tout recommencer. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

__Oui, Capitaine, oui._

__Bien, moi je vais manger._

Si elle avait bien compris ce que lui avait expliqué Carlisle, les officiers ne mangeaient pas avec les subalternes. Une autre salle communicante avec le réfectoire, appelé le « mess » leur était réservée. Bella trouve rapidement l'Adjudant-Chef :

__Vous me surveillez les gars debout là-bas. Au moindre mouvement, vous m'appelez, c'est d'accord ?_

__Oui, Capitaine_

Et elle entre dans le mess des officiers. Elle salue d'abord ses supérieurs : le Colonel et le Commandant de bord, qu'elle ne connaît pas encore. C'est un gros bonhomme, aux cheveux gris. Un vrai stéréotype en fait.

__Capitaine Swan, très heureux de vous rencontrer._

__Moi de même, Commandant. Très honorée de séjourner sur votre bateau. On ne rencontre pas un Commandant à 5 gallons tous les jours._

Le commandant sourit, la main sur le cœur, certainement très heureux de se faire complimenter par une aussi jolie femme qu'elle.

__Repos, Capitaine, _lui dit Carlisle.

Et Bella s'assoit enfin.

__Dites, vous leur en faites voir de toutes les couleurs à vos hommes, à ce que je vois,_ rit le Commandant. _On a entendu le boucan._

A la mention de ses hommes, Bella les imagine encore au garde-à-vous, cherchant le regard de l'autre, complètement perdus. Elle sait qu'ils se demandent si elle était sérieuse pour la course ensuite. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, en fait. Il lui fallait simplement l'accord de son supérieur : Edward plus précisément. Car c'était sa partie de la semaine et elle ne pouvait pas intervenir sans son consentement.

__Désolée, Commandant mais à mon sens, ils n'ont pas vu assez de couleurs. Et les couleurs, c'est bien pour le métier._

Elle se sert une tasse de café alors que le Commandant se tourne vers Carlisle.

__Ça vous dérangerait de me la prêter, un de ses jours. J'ai quelques hommes à mater._

Le Colonel sourit et dit à l'autre en coupant son morceau de pain :

__Ça dépend de ce que vous me proposez._

Et s'ensuit, une longue discussion entre les deux hommes, sur comment et avec quoi échanger Bella Swan. Elle n'écoute qu'à moitié, trop obnubilée à penser aux trente hommes toujours debouts. Puis soudain, Edward entre dans le réfectoire. Et bien évidemment, son regard se pose immédiatement sur elle. Il a dû certainement voir ses hommes, debout au garde-à-vous, pour la plupart complètement tachés de leur déjeuner. Et cette vision ne semble pas lui avoir plu. Elle voit ses sourcils se froncer. Il se dirige directement vers la table des officiers. Bella se lève et se met au garde-à-vous.

__Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, Capitaine Swan ? _L'interroge-t-il les éclairs de feu dans ses yeux verts.

__Elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs,_ rit le Commandant.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel ne semble pas saisir alors Bella explique la situation et justifie son geste. Edward secoue la tête en la toisant.

__Et bien sûr, il n'y aura rien que je puisse dire pour vous faire changer d'avis ?_

__Non, _avoue-t-elle. _Je suis persuadée que c'est la bonne méthode. Mais j'ai besoin de votre accord. Vous m'avez bien préciser à plusieurs reprise que je ne pouvais pas intervenir sans cela.._

Edward s'assoit, et se sert un verre de jus.

__Vous l'avez,_ souffle-t-il. _ Repos, Capitaine._

__Merci, Lieutenant,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous accompagner. Je pourrai gérer._

__Mais cela fait partie de l'entraînement que vous donnez, n'est-ce-pas ? _demande-t-il en levant ses yeux de son assiette.

__Oui, Lieutenant. Je pense que le respect qu'ils doivent avoir pour leur supérieur mais aussi entre eux est primordial._

__Alors je participerai, _ajoute-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai un travail à finaliser dans le respect mutuel avec une certaine personne._

__Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens, Lieutenant, _s'excuse-t-elle. _Je ne voulais pas..._

__Et vous ne l'avez pas fait, Capitaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas._

__OK_

Elle baisse les yeux sur son assiette et joue quelque peu avec ses fruits. Le Commandant finit par se lever et quitter la table. Puis le Colonel ne tarde pas, quelque minutes plus tard. Edward et Bella se redressent en même temps. Carlisle leur fait un signe et ils se rassoient rapidement, bien écartés l'un de l'autre. C'est à peine s'ils se regardent.

Le mess se vide rapidement alors que les agents de cuisine arrivent et commencent à nettoyer, Bella ferme les yeux et se masse la nuque.

__Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas censée faire d'exercices pendant une semaine ?_ assène soudain Edward.

Elle relève le regard et le découvre en train de la regarder. Elle sourit et joue avec un raisin.

__J'espérais que vous auriez oublié._

__Je n'oublie rien, Capitaine. Jamais._

Elle laisse tomber son raisin dans son assiette et se frotte les mains.

__On oublie toujours quelque chose, Lieutenant. Qu'on le veuille ou non._

Il pose sa tasse de café et sa main disparaît sous la table. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparaît, tenant un petit carnet noir.

__Je note tout,_ murmure-t-il. _Absolument tout._

__Pourquoi ?_ Demande-t-elle surprise.

__Pour ne pas oublier, _sourit-il.

Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même.

__La dernière chose que vous avez noté, c'était quoi ?_

__Dans celui-ci ?_

__Oui._

__J'y note des phrases comme ça, alors ça peut être surprenant parfois,_ avoue-t-il en levant un sourcil et en ouvrant son carnet.

La jeune femme ne sait pas pourquoi mais une certaine impatience se loge dans son ventre. C'est certainement idiot mais oui, elle a comme hâte de savoir ce qu'il a écrit.

Edward sourit et frotte ses cheveux courts.

__Alors ?_

__Izzy Stevens a quitté Grey's Anatomy._

Les hommes sont alignés sous le préau du pont inférieur. Et exactement comme hier, Bella déambule devant eux. Elle ne cherche pas à parler cette fois. Car elle a compris que dans le cas présent, ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle sait qu'ils sont presque à bout. Elle le voit à leur visage. Ils sont restés une heure debout dans le réfectoire. Ils ont faim et ils ne sont pas du tout prêts à courir sous la pluie. Car oui, le temps de Seattle ne les a pas encore vraiment quittés. Mais elle s'en fiche.

Alors elle fait signe à Edward, qui enlève sa veste, se retrouvant ainsi en marcel, tout comme elle.

__Je veux une colonne de trois hommes alignés, maintenant !_

Les hommes s'exécutent.

__Plus vite que ça,_ crie Edward.

__On va vous faire courir. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Et je me répète : y'en a un d'entre vous qui dégueule ou qui tombe dans les pommes, on recommence tout. Vous pensiez être en vacances ? Bienvenue au Bahamas, les gars ! Allez on avance._

Et la formation commence, Bella devant, Edward sur le côté. Elle donne donc le rythme. Elle n'a aucune envie de jouer avec eux, alors elle adopte un rythme des plus soutenus. Elle veut les faire craquer. Elle veut qu'ils aient peur, qu'ils souffrent et que ce manque de rigueur et cette foutue absence de respect disparaisse. Dommage pour eux, car elle a prévu ce genre d'exercice tous les matins maintenant

Ils courent sur le pont rempli d'eau alors que les gouttes de pluie leur tombent dessus. Il fait froid c'est vrai, mais rapidement leur course rapide les réchauffe. Et bientôt, il n'y a plus aucune trace de froid sur eux, seulement de la sueur et de l'eau.

Elle finit par se retourner et courir en arrière, la longueur du pont de l'USS Arizona et l'absence d'obstacle lui permettant aisément de le faire. Et, pour couvrir le bruit de leurs pas au sol et de la pluie qui martelle le fer du bateau, elle hurle :

__Alors vous trouvez toujours ça difficile de se mettre au garde-à-vous ?_

__Non, Capitaine, non !_

__Vous avez faim ? Vous avez mal ?_

__Oui, Capitaine, oui._

__Bien. Alors continuons._

Et ils poursuivent leurs courses. La pluie finit par se calmer et le soleil réapparaît. Le sol devient moins glissant, facilitant ainsi leur avancée. Malgré tout, elle sent que les hommes fatiguent. Soudain, Edward l'appelle. Elle court vers lui sur le côté. Elle essaye de ne pas remarquer son visage plein de sueur, ni son marcel blanc collé à son torse musclé. Non, elle essaye de simplement regarder ses yeux verts perçants.

__C'est vous qui sifflez comme ça ? _L'interroge Edward

Elle fronce des sourcils et remarque enfin sa respiration.

__Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais gérer._

__Ah, parce que ça vous est déjà arrivé ?_

Et elle sait que là ce n'est pas le supérieur qui lui parle mais le médecin.

__Oui cette nuit quand je faisais des pompes et des flexions._

__Putain, Swan, qu'est-ce-que vous avez pas compris quand je vous ai dit de ne pas faire d'exercice ?_

__On dirait votre père, Lieutenant._

__Alors faites-moi penser de noter dans votre dossier : ENTETEE NOTABLE._

__Je croyais que vous n'oubliiez jamais rien. Normalement j'aurais pas à vous le faire penser._

__Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout, _remarque-t-il.

__En général, oui, Lieutenant._

Il secoue la tête mais continue à courir à coté d'elle. Bella essaye tant qu'elle peut de contrôler ses sifflements, juste pour qu'Edward arrête de poser un regard inquiet sur elle. Car la dernière chose dont elle a besoin venant de lui, c'est de compassion. Finalement, deux des hommes rompent la formation et s'arrêtent alors que tout le monde continue à courir.

__Ne laissez rien passez,_ dit-elle à Edward. _Je vais m'occuper d'eux_.

__Vous allez faire quoi ?_ Demande-t-il inquiet.

__Je suis pas un monstre, Lieutenant. Je vais simplement les aider à finir. Encore 20 minutes et ce sera bon._

Et elle court vers les deux hommes sous le regard maintenant surpris d'Edward.

__Vos numéros, Soldat,_ leur demande-t-elle, alors qu'ils sont pliés en deux.

__6._

__24._

__Bien, 6 et 24, vous allez vous redresser._

Ils s'exécutent avec beaucoup de difficultés.

__On va y arriver ensemble, 6 et 24._

Et elle se place derrière eux, posant une main dans leur dos et commence à courir. Et elle les pousse. Oh oui, elle les pousse jusqu'à la formation. Rapidement, sous les regards surpris des hommes, ils arrivent en tête.

__Bien_, crie-t-elle en les lâchant. _On a presque fini. Je sais que vous êtes à bout, que vous avez faim et que vous n'en pouvez plus, mais on va finir par un sprint._

Les hommes soufflent, lèvent les yeux au ciel en signe de souffrance.

__J'ai pas dit que c'était une course les gars. La preuve, vous allez vous épauler. Je veux __que vous passiez vos bras, sur les épaules de vos voisins. Comme ça_, précise-t-elle en l'effectuant avec 6 et 24 . _Et quand je vous le dirai on va accélérer. Ensemble._

Elle se tourne maintenant vers Edward.

__Normalement, Lieutenant, il y a un soldat seul. Retrouvez-le. Et faites-le._

Il hoche la tête et disparaît.

__C'est bon ?_

__Oui, Capitaine, oui._

__D'accord. Prêts ? GO !_

Elle accélère doucement, là au milieu des deux hommes. Elle sent leur poids dans ses côtes, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle accélère et bientôt ils accélèrent avec elle. Elle ne voit pas les hommes la dépasser même si elle sait qu'Edward n'est pas si loin derrière elle.

__On s'arrête, lentement maintenant._

Ils décélèrent doucement. Les hommes la lâchent et tombent à terre complètement épuisés. Bien évidemment, certains ne l'écoutent pas et s'arrêtent d'un coup, vacillant et tombant. Certain vomissent. Et elle les regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

Edward s'approche d'elle, complètement essoufflé. Et cette fois, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer son torse moulé dans son marcel trempé de sueur. Elle ne peut que sentir son odeur musquée et forte, elle ne peut voir que son visage détendu par l'adrénaline et sa poitrine se soulever à cause de l'effort.

__Je vous jure que si, tous les matins, ils ne vous saluent pas, je ne réponds plus de rien._

Elle sourit et se plie pour reprendre sa respiration.

__Alors, Lieutenant, vous allez écrire quoi dans votre carnet aujourd'hui ?_ Dit-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Il fait de même en regardant le ciel. Et elle se sent obligés de l'observer à son tour.. C'est peut-être pour essayer de voir ce que lui y devine. Ou pour s'empêcher d'examiner son visage éclairé par le faible soleil de la matinée.

__Je ne sais pas,_ dit-il soudain._ Un truc débile du genre : le respect se gagne. Et je crois __qu'elle a fait la bonne partie du chemin._

Et elle sourit. Elle ignore vraiment pourquoi. Mais c'est venu tout seul. Il lui sourit à son tour en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze. Puis elle voit son regard vert balayer son corps assis. Elle le voit s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, exactement à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Et sans vraiment le vouloir, elle sent encore ses doigts la frôler, et le rouge lui monte au joue.

Soudain, un sourire illumine le visage de son supérieur et Bella sait. Elle sait qu'il aura d'autres choses à écrire dans son carnet ce soir.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'est-ce-que ça donne ? <em>

_J'ai perdu personne ?_

_Comme me dit une de mes lectrices : GIRL POWER !_

_Vive Bella. _

_Bon, ok, je reconnais, Edward en marcel, Edward sous la pluie, Edward transpirant._

_XD_

_J'ai tuée personne, au moins ?_

_Allez, un petit tour par la bubulle ?_

_Lyl'_


	7. Chapitre 9

Jeudi est arrivé !

Je sais à quel point c'est dure pour certaines d'entre vous d'attendre une semaine. J'en suis désoles ( Non arrête de mentir, tu adores les faires souffrir.) XD.

Sinon comment va la vie ?

Je tiens à préciser que le Edward en marcel du précédent chapitre a ENORMEMENT plu.

Je me demande ce que vous allez pensez de celui-là.

M'enfin, j'en dis pas plus.

Réponses aux lectrices anonymes :

Ml : Je suis contente que tu as aimé autan la chapitre. J'ai pris un main plaisir à les faire souffrir, je t'assure.

J'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant .

Nini3088 : Merci pour ta review. J'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment pas être à leurs places. Enfin si peut être. Rien que pour courir à coté d'Edward...

Sandry : Lire le carnet d'Edward ? Je te promet d'essayer de t'en faire découvrir un petit bout dans les prochaines suite, ok ?:D

Nodame : Malheureusement, le retour en mission pour Bella n'est pas encore d'actu. Elle a beaucoup de chose à gérer avant ! XD

Mais c'est prévu.:D

Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses alertes/favoris

AVIS DE DISPARITION : Les hommes de l'unité d'Edward sont à la recherche de ce dernier. Il aurait mystérieusement disparu au détour des douches ! Allez avouez ! C'EST QUI ?

Comme vous l'avez deviné, Edward-sexy-en-marcel a fait unanimité ! XD

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>

_BLESSER_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il est toujours facile de blesser autrui.<strong>_

_**C'est même parfois amusant.**_

_**Étrangement satisfaisant.**_

Une semaine et demie que l'USS Arizona a quitté Seattle et Bella commence déjà à avoir le mal de terre. Elle ne supporte plus de tomber de son lit à cause d'une mer agitée ou de heurter les murs à chaque secousse. Elle a l'impression de retourner 10 ans en arrière, à l'époque où tenir sur ses jambes était un véritable défi. Les hommes semblent s'en amuser et c'est bien ce qu'elle ne peut pas leur reprocher.

Les choses commencent à s'améliorer pour eux. Du moins, elle ne doit plus les réprimander à propos du salut quotidien. Les exercices d'endurance matinaux produisent leurs effets apparemment. Mais ils ont énormément à apprendre encore. Ce n'est que le début. Car, en effet, trop de tensions, de compétitivité, de rivalité et de mépris règnent entre eux. Bella a conscience qu'il sera difficile de les faire se sentir comme un seul et même corps. Mais elle est prête à relever le défi. Carlisle a bien réussi avec son ancienne unité. Et cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

A l'époque, les hommes ne se connaissaient pas. Ils avaient tous été recrutés d'unités différentes de l'armée pour leurs compétences « spéciales ». Chacun avait connu ses expériences, ses défaites et ses victoires. Et rien ne les liait à part leur don pour la guerre. Comme pour les hommes d'Edward, la rivalité et le mépris les divisaient. Pendant un long moment, le groupe avait été composé de clans. Bien évidemment, Jasper, Emmett et Bella ne se mêlaient pas. Les deux frères empêchaient n'importe qui de s'approcher d'elle. Les moqueries allaient bon train. Les bagarres aussi. Le Colonel avait mis du temps à les souder. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne savait même pas comment il s'y était pris. Elle se promit alors de le lui demander, quand le moment serait venu. Car pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Car les cours avaient commencé depuis une semaine, maintenant. Les hommes étaient tous agglutinés dans une pièce du bateau sur des chaises et des bureaux à écouter le Lieutenant dispenser ses « leçons »

Edward était allé à l'école, ça se voyait. Il ne s'était pas arrêté au lycée comme la plupart d'entre eux. Non, il avait dû faire médecine, bien évidemment, et certainement l'école des officiers aussi. Bella le voyait dans la façon dont il construisait ses prises de paroles. De façon purement théorique et structurée. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il aimait le faire. Sa voix, sa façon de faire et d'agir transpiraient l'amour de l'enseignement. Edward appréciait cela, même si cela concernait les différents type d'armes ou de blessures.

Et Bella le regardait faire : interagir avec les hommes, leur poser des questions, les mener vers les réponses. Elle était impressionnée, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais où tout ça était-il censé les mener ? Où Carlisle voulait en venir ? Car, avouons-le, on ne pouvait pas préparer des hommes à se battre pour des missions spéciales en les coinçant dans une salle, pour les obliger à regarder des images et à répondre à des questionnaires. C'était tout bonnement et simplement ridicule.

Mais Bella ne pouvait rien dire. Elle devait juste rester au fond de la salle à faire le gendarme, à guetter le moindre faux geste de l'assistance et marquer le coup. C'était tout.

Elle n'écoutait même pas ce que déblaterait Edward. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, après tout. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin d'être formée.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Quelque mots comme ça, juste quand cela était vraiment nécessaire. Et ça leur suffisait certainement. Rien ne les obligeait à être amis ou proches. Ils étaient simplement des collègues et tout se résumait à cela, qu'ils s'agisse de leurs discussions ou leurs rencontres.

Rien que pour ce dernier point, la jeune femme se sent seule. L'ambiance sur le bateau favorisait le travail et les choses confidentielles. Bella n'a pas l'impression d'être à sa place. Elle est juste isolée et certainement plus abandonnée que sur l'île d'Hawaii. Là-bas, au moins, elle connaissait les combats. Ici, il y a la formation d'Edward, les courses matinales qui l'épuisent de plus en plus. Elle a hâte que ses côtes se remettent, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Et Bella veut se coucher sur son lit, fermer les yeux et dormir. Elle veut se laisser emporter par le sommeil et la fatigue pour arrêter de penser. Et de faire des pompes aussi.

_*_Arrête-toi, avait-t-elle marmotté un soir alors que les bruits incessants de la respiration l'empêchaient de dormir._

__Encore 50 pompes et je te rejoins, avait-il soufflé._

__Alec...Ca fait une heure que tu me dis ça. Viens te coucher maintenant._

_Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Non, il avait continué à faire ses pompes. Alors Bella s'était redressée sur le lit, assise en indienne et l'avait regardé faire. Elle était consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et surtout elle connaissait les raisons de son acharnement. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à comprendre que tout ça ne l'aiderait pas. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu l'aider de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait la capacité enlever les images qui assaillaient son esprit ? Certainement pas les pompes et encore moins le fait de la rejoindre dans le lit. Non, en fait, il n'existait rien qui aidait dans ces moments-là. Alec essayait juste de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors Bella s'était juste couchée à coté de lui et avait commencé à faire des pompes, en suivant son rythme.*_

Mais ce soir, dans sa chambre glaciale de l'USS Arizona, personne n'est présent pour l'accompagner durant ses pompes ou pour la rassurer et lui dire que s'acharner ne l'aidera en rien à chasser les images morbides qui envahissent son esprit. Non, ce soir, Bella est seule. Pas d'Alec. Pas de Jasper. Pas d'Emmet. Et c'est seulement une foutue solitude et un merdique silence qui l'entourent. Alors elle continue ses exercices, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et que ses bras la lâchent tout bonnement. L'odeur de sueur envahit sa chambre et elle dégouline. Elle se lève donc, prend ses affaires de toilette et quitte sa chambre. Elle a besoin d'une douche. La salle de bain qu'elle partage avec le Lieutenant-Colonel, le Major et Rosalie Hale se trouve au fond du couloir juste en face de la chambre du Major. Elle ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour y aller, mais elle grogne en remarquant qu'elle est occupée. Elle pourrait retourner dans sa chambre et attendre. Mais elle ne se sent pas capable de supporter d'être enfermée à nouveau. Alors, elle se colle à la paroi en fer et patiente. Lentement, elle détache ses cheveux longs de son chignon strict et se frotte le crâne. Elle entend l'eau couler derrière la porte et ne rêve que d'une chose : être sous la douche brûlante à son tour. Mais les minutes passent et elle finit par basculer sa tête contre le mur froid en fermant les yeux.

Puis soudain, ses cheveux volent et de l'air chaud vient lui fouetter le visage. Elle devine aisément que la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte.

Bella ne bouge pas pendant un moment. Alors peut-être que la personne en face d'elle se décidera à passer son chemin et à lui céder simplement la place. Mais non. Alors elle ouvre les yeux. Devant elle se trouve le Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen en marcel et short de surf. La jeune femme est obligée de remarquer ses cheveux de bronze trempés et tombant sur son visage. C'est tellement différent de ce qu'elle a l'habitude de voir, avec ses cheveux toujours implacablement coiffés. Il la regarde, impassible, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle sourit amèrement et se redresse, droite comme un piquet, au garde-à-vous. Et là, elle plonge son regard chocolat dans le sien, l'air de lui dire : « _Ca y est ? T'es satisfait ?_ »

__Capitaine Swan,_ salue-t-il en hochant la tête.

__Lieutenant._

__Repos._

Elle s'exécute et reprend sa position initiale sans aucune gêne. Il continue de la détailler et elle se sent obligée de soutenir son regard à travers ses longs cils.

__Vous ne dormez pas ?_

__Visiblement non,_ marmonne-t-elle.

__Hum, _grogne-t-il. _Comment vont vos côtes ?_

__Mieux, Lieutenant._

__Vous êtes sûre ?_ Insiste-t-il.

__Puisque je vous le dis._

Il hoche la tête en passant sa serviette humide et son treillis sur son épaule droite.

__Vous êtes pas du genre à faire la conversation, à ce que je vois ?_

Elle soupire en passant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure.

__Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi, Lieutenant ?_

__Je ne sais pas. Rien de spécial. Juste être un peu plus coopérative peut-être._

__Han, han. Plus coopérative, _murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux un moment. _D'accord. Reposez votre question._

__Pardon _? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

__Reposez votre question,_ répète-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

L'incompréhension se lit sur son visage mais il fait mine de passer et souffle :

__Comment vont vos côtes ?_

__Merveilleusement bien, Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen. Vous avez fait un travail ex-tra-or-di-naire. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous. Vraiment._

Un sourire hypocrite se forme sur son visage alors qu'Edward ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi, plus franchement.

__Votre insolence vous perdra, vous en êtes consciente ?_

__Au point où j'en suis, de toute façon.., _répond-elle sur un ton plus las.

__Pourquoi être si pointilleuse sur le respect que me doivent mes hommes, si vous-même, vous ne respectez personne ?_

Bella n'est pas à même de dire si elle se sent blessée ou touchée. C'est plus... Différent. D'un côté, elle sait qu'il a terriblement raison, que ce n'est pas logique et que dans tout ça, c'est elle qui passe pour une idiote. Mais d'un autre côté, cela fait bien longtemps que l'avis des uns et des autres ne l'atteint plus.

Alors elle rit vaguement à sa remarque.

__Le respect, ça se gagne, non ? C'est vous qui l'avez mentionné. Pourquoi devrais-je vous respecter ? Parce que vous êtes Lieutenant-Colonel ? Parce qu'il y a une étoile de plus sur votre treillis ? Le respect, ça se gagne, _insiste-t-elle._ Les hommes y sont contraints simplement parce que leur vie dépendent de vous. Ils ne vous le doivent pas pour l'homme que vous êtes ou pour les actions qui vous caractérisent. Moi en revanche, je ne dépends pas de vous, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Alors, oui, pour vous, tant que je n'aurai pas vu ce dont vous êtes capable, je me contenterai de vous saluer dans les couloirs et de répondre aux questions par oui ou par non._

Il semble réfléchir quelque instant à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Elle, elle ne bouge pas, attendant juste qu'il disparaisse.

__Vous tenez un drôle de raisonnement,_ dit-il soudain.

__Vivez ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis encore, et on en reparlera. Maintenant, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect_ (elle se sent obligée de sourire face à l'ironie de ses paroles) _j'aimerais bien prendre une douche._

Edward s'écarte lui laissant la place. Et elle s'engouffre dans la salle de bain, encore emplie de son odeur.

**Le Lendemain**

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, les hommes sont agglutinés dans une grande salle du navire, à écouter Edward et à prendre des notes. Bella, quant à elle, est assise au fond à les surveiller. Aujourd'hui, après avoir examiné les différentes catégories d'armes, les situations où les utiliser et les blessures occasionnées, Edward avait décidé de s'intéresser aux différents types d'interventions. Autant dire qu'il y en avait pour un bon bout de temps. Pour Bella, aucune d'entre elles ne se ressemblait : il était donc impossible de les qualifier et d'ainsi les ranger dans une quelconque classifications. Mais il fallait avouer que la méthode d'Edward n'était pas si mauvaise. Il avait commencé par les actions de jours, puis de nuit. Il y avait ajouté les contextes politiques des pays : en guerre, paix diplomatique ou de conditionnement. Il était inutile de préciser que l'attitude à développer, y était complètement différente. Les hommes prenaient des notes. Mais Bella était persuadée que si elle les mettait en conditions dix minutes plus tard, ils seraient incapables de s'en sortir. Pourtant, comme lui avait rappelé Carlisle, les mois de pratique étaient là pour ça. _Comme si on pouvait différencier la théorie de la pratique, _songe-t-elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas elle qui décide... Elle l'a bien compris.

Le Lieutenant rallume les lumières et éteint le rétroprojecteur. Les hommes s'étirent et les chuchotis vont bon train. Bien vite, Bella tape sur sa table et le silence revient. A cet instant, elle a plus l'impression d'être une maîtresse d'école.

__Des questions ?_ Demande soudain Edward.

Plusieurs hommes se regardent. Et même Bella voit que quelque chose ne va pas.

__Allez, n'hésitez pas,_ ajoute Edward._ Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre._

__En fait, j'ai bien une question, mon Lieutenant. Mais plus pour le Capitaine Swan._

Le soldat qui vient de parler, Bella le reconnaît. C'est le numéro 24. Démétri Simmons. Guerre d'Irak et quelques interventions en Somalie, sur ordre de l'Otan.

Edward semble un peu surpris mais pas autant que Bella. Les deux officiers se regardent.

__Si le Capitaine Swan le veut bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais._ _Capitaine ?_

Bella n'est pas préparée à cela. Répondre aux questions et communiquer ne font pas vraiment partie de ses attributions. Mais elle hoche la tête. Démétri oriente son tabouret vers elle.

__Vous avez fait bon nombre d'interventions, n'est-ce-pas ?_

__Exact._

__Et vous avez sauvé pas mal de gens ?_

__Mes hommes et moi-même, oui._

__Vous avez déjà rencontré des situations comme celle qu'on vient de voir ?_

Bella sourit et croise ses mains sur sa table.

__Pour répondre à ta question, il aurait fallu que je suive._

Un rire parcourt la salle et elle ne peut s'empêcher de les imiter. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Edward. Il est assis sur son bureau et il la fusille du regard. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents en haussant des épaules.

__Non, mais plus sérieusement, _poursuit Démétri. _Il y a combien de chance que l'on rencontre une situation comme celle que l'on vient de voir._

Elle se frotte la nuque, en réfléchissant. En faite la réponse est déjà toute faite. Il y a très peu de chance que le cours qu'il venait de recevoir corresponde ne serait-ce qu'à 50% à la réalité. Mais même si elle prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer le Lieutenant, elle est consciente que le discréditer devant ses hommes, sapera autant son travail que le sien. Alors oui, elle médite vraiment sur sa réponse.

__Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Je veux dire, toutes les interventions sont différentes. C'est pour ça que les classer est quasiment impossible. (_Déjà, elle voit le visage de son supérieur se renfrogner) _Mais il est bon de le faire. Rien que pour vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attend. Juste une question, combien d'entre vous sont allés sur le front ?_

Bien évidemment, tous les hommes lèvent la main. L'unité du Lieutenant était une unité de terrain. Mais pas de mission spéciale.

__Pouvez-vous dire que chaque jour au front était le même ?_

La réponse est unanime.

__Mais chaque jour passé là-bas, vous préparait toujours mieux au lendemain, n'est-ce-pas ?_

__Que voulez-vous dire ? _Intervient Edward.

__Ce que je veux dire, _annonce-t-elle en se levant, _c'est qu'imaginons que lundi, vous êtes attaqués par des rebelles, dans une station désaffectée. Vous avez déjà vu quelque part, par des on-dit ou autres, que c'est une de leur cachette favorite. Mais jamais vous n'avez pu vérifier l'hypothèse. Eh bien, lundi vous le vérifiez. Tout bêtement, est-ce que Mardi vous retournerez dans une station désaffectée? Juste parce que vous avez envie ? Non. Est-ce que je me trompe ?_

Les soldats approuvent.

__Eh bien, pour les interventions, c'est exactement la même chose. Ce que vous a enseigné le Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen est excellent pour votre préparation. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que dans l'action, vous vous en souviendrez. Peut-être que certains le feront et je les en remercie parce que ce genre de gars nous sauve la peau plus d'une fois. Mais admettons que vous, vous ne le faites pas. Les erreurs que vous commettrez, vous permettront de ne pas vous planter à la prochaine mission. Et puis quand vous rentrerez au bercail, dans l'hélico, vous vous direz : « Eh merde, pourquoi j'ai imité le Capitaine Swan et j'ai pas écouté le Lieutenant Cullen »_

Un rire secoue encore l'auditoire. Bella croit même voir Edward esquiver un sourire.

__D'ailleurs, le souvenir d'une mission me revient, _ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers son supérieur. _Si vous permettez.,_

Il fait un geste du bras et Bella commence.

__Usine de pétrole abandonnée. Je crois que cette mission résume un peu tout ce que votre Lieutenant vous a montré. On arrive sur la zone, le soleil se couche. Alors comme vous l'avez vu dans le diapo, un soleil trop fort c'est l'horreur. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient pourquoi ?_

__Ça risque de fausser les infos des radars thermiques et brouiller les émetteurs de mouvements,_ répond Seth.

__Exact. Donc, nous qui pensions que c'était une mission banale, du genre 5 ou 6 protagonistes à éliminer, une poignée d'otages à réceptionner, s'est avéré être un vrai merdier. Tireurs à tous les étages, 10 fois plus d'ennemis, et les otages que l'on croyait être à proximité étaient en fait au centre de l'usine, autant dire hors de portée. Donc on rentre. On est plongé dans le noir, visibilité zéro. Et le silence complet. Imaginez la situation. Vous ne savez absolument pas où vous allez. (_Elle éteint la lumière -). _Vous ne voyez rien, à part ce que les lunettes infra-rouges vous montrent. (_Elle ferme un hublot). _ Autant dire pas grand-chose. (_Puis un autre)_ Et le silence. (_Quand elle les ferme tous, le silence s'installe. On n'entend que les respirations des 32 personnes dans la pièce.) _Pour le silence, c'est chacun qui gère, _chuchote-t-elle. _ Mais je peux vous dire que le silence __complet c'est stressant, oppressant. Vous n'entendez que les bruits de vos pas (_Ses bottes claquent sur le sol) _et le bruit des armes de vos hommes qu'ils serrent contre leur buste._

Tout en parlant, Bella se remémore ces instants passés dans l'usine de pétrole. Le stress et l'adrénaline ainsi que l'excitation qui l'envahissaient. Elle ne parle pas pendant un moment, déambulant entre les tables. Elle sait que les hommes perçoivent sa présence mais ils ne la voient pas. Son expérience lui permet de se déplacer avec aisance. Elle prend un crayon sur une table qu'elle coince entre son index et son majeur, et d'un seul coup, elle décoche son arme. Elle les sent se tendre. Et elle-même se crispe.

__Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous vous sentez observés. Mais vous 'êtes pas en mesure de dire si c'est l'homme qui est à côté de vous ou quelqu'un d'autre_.(quelques coups de crayon par ci par là).

_Vous progressez encore à l'aveuglette, attendant les ordres. Mais quel ordre peut-on donner dans un cas comme ça ? Aucun._

Elle avance encore dans la salle, marquant plusieurs hommes de son stylo. Le silence règne. Elle entend leurs respirations mesurées, leurs gestes nerveux. Bien vite, elle arrive près du bureau d'Edward, mais elle le contourne. Elle sait qu'il n'est plus assis. Ça fait un moment qu'il se déplace lui aussi, comme pour la chercher elle.

Puis d'un coup, elle renverse une table et ouvre un hublot pour le refermer aussitôt.

__D'un seul coup, c'est le vacarme,_ crie-t-elle en shootant dans la table à terre. _Tout se met en charge_(elle ouvre une nouvelle fois un hublot pour le refermer, elle se déplace rapidement, restant invisible) _Les machines tournent, et sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, les coups de feu pleuvent autour de vous. Puis le silence revient d'un coup_ (et tout se calme dans la pièce). _Vous savez que vous avez perdu des hommes. Mais vous ne vous arrêtez pas car stopper dans ce genre de situation, ça signifie la mort._

Edward n'est plus très loin maintenant. Elle le perçoit sur sa gauche à seulement deux tables. Elle ne va pas prendre longtemps pour l'atteindre.

__Et sans même que vous réalisiez,_ confie-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. _Vous êtes juste... mort._

Et elle plaque son arme sur sa nuque.

__Tu es mort, Edward,_ chuchote-t-elle.

Puis elle s'écarte et va allumer la lumière. Tout revient alors à la normale. Elle voit plusieurs hommes se frotter les yeux, puis elle ouvre les hublots laissant des rais de lumières les envahir.

__C'est à ce genre de situations que nous sommes censés vous préparer. Alors je comprends que, peut-être, ce que vous dit le Lieutenant ne vous parle pas. Mais je peux vous dire que quand vous y serez dans cette usine de pétrole, vous allez adorer entendre sa voix dans votre tête. Car c'est la seule chose qui vous gardera les pieds sur terre._

Puis elle se dirige vers sa place, passe devant Edward en le frôlant et s'assoit.

__Juste pour vous donner une idée_, conclue-t-elle._ Combien de personnes ont une trace bleue sur eux ?_

Quelque secondes d'inspections et plus de 20 hommes lèvent la main.

__Vous êtes morts._

Un murmure parcourt la salle. Mais Bella n'a aucune envie de les rassurer. C'est vrai, peut-être que cette fichue trace bleue sur leurs bras ne veut rien dire. Après tout, ils ne sont pas morts, si ? Et ils n'étaient pas en conditions. Alors oui, peut-être que tout ça ne signifie rien.

Démétri lève sa main encore une fois. Il ne demande pas la permission à Edward et elle ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard à ce dernier. Il se frotte nerveusement la nuque, juste à l'endroit où l'arme de la jeune femme l'avait touché. Elle sourit à cette vue mais se concentre sur Démétri qui a toujours la main levée.

Elle lui fait un signe de la tête et il dit :

__Tout le monde n'a pas de marques, Capitaine. Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que j'ai pas pu les avoir ou les percevoir dans le noir._

__Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour que vous nous voyez alors ?_

__Seth ! _Appelle-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se lève et se met directement au garde à vous. Elle ne peut cacher sa surprise. Mais elle est satisfaite. N'est-ce pas pour ça, qu'elle les fait courir ? Qu'elle leur hurle dessus ? Pour ce résultat.

__Oui, Capitaine !_

__Vous n'avez pas de tache, n'es- ce-pas soldat ?_

__Non, Capitaine !_

Bella se tourne vers Démitri.

__Demandez-lui, ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas avoir de marques et la prochaine fois faites comme lui._

_Seth !_

__Oui, mon Capitaine ?_

__Repos._

__Bien, mon Capitaine !_

Et elle s'enfonce dans son siège en regardant Edward, mettant ainsi fin à son intervention. Il regarde Seth s'asseoir et ne dit rien pendant un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait. Et en cet instant, Bella n'a qu'une envie c'est de lire dans sa tête. Juste pour savoir s'il pense à elle. Ce qui serait profondément ridicule après tout. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a pu envisager cela. Elle secoue la tête et se re-concentre sur lui, alors qu'il a déjà pris la parole.

__Nous poursuivrons sur le thème que nous avons abordé aujourd'hui. Nous avons beaucoup à faire, alors dormez bien ce soir. Vous aurez besoin d'être opérationnels._

Sans plus de cérémonies, les hommes se lèvent, saluent leur supérieurs et quittent la pièce. Edward est adossé sur son bureau, les jambes croisées devant lui. Plusieurs fois, leurs regards se croisent, mais aucun d'eux n'est d'humeur à tenir tête.

__Seth ?_ Appelle Bella.

__Oui, mon Capitaine._

Elle sourit et se lève, alors que le jeune homme range ses affaires.

__C'était bien, aujourd'hui._

__Merci, mon Capitaine._

__Seth..._souffle-t-elle. _Juste...Ne m'appelle pas mon Capitaine._

Il semble surpris, tout comme Edward à coté d'eux qui ne semble perdre aucune miette de leur conversation.

__Je ne comprends pas._

__Je sais, _avoue-t-elle. _Mais c'est tout simple. Je ne suis pas __**ton**__ Capitaine. Je suis juste...le Capitaine qui te forme. C'est tout. Tu as un Capitaine et c'est Edward. Pas moi, ok ?_

__Bien._

Elle sait qu'il ne saisit pas vraiment l'idée. Et elle ne peut pas lui fournir plus d'explications que ça. C'est tout simple pourtant. Il finit de ranger ses affaires et rejoint Embry qui l'attend devant la porte.

Bien vite, le Capitaine et le Lieutenant se retrouvent seuls, tout deux adossés contre une table, les bras et jambes croisés. Ils ne se regardent pas vraiment, mais chacun sent le regard de l'autre sur lui de temps en temps. Ils semblent tout deux attendre quelque chose, mais ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi.

__Merci,_ annonce d'un coup Edward._ Pour votre intervention, je veux dire. C'était... bien._

__Pas de quoi, _répond-elle. _C'est pas parce que je suis un ancien déserteur que je suis pas forcement utile._

Il fronce les sourcils et elle voit la colère se peindre sur son visage.

__Pourquoi vous sautez directement à la conclusion que je dis ça pour __**ça**__ ? Vous êtes vraiment incroyable. Vous me reprochez que je ne vous considère que comme un déserteur, mais si vous arrêtiez de me balancer ça à chaque fois que je vous adresse la parole, je vous traiterais un peu moins comme tel._

Bella est désarçonnée. Elle ne sait absolument pas comment réagir face à lui. Elle ne peut qu'être surprise et quitter la pièce.

__Attendez ! _L'appelle-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la porte. _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

__Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez dire ? _Crache-t-elle en se retournant. _Et que vouliez-vous dire, Lieutenant-Colonel. Parce que je vous assure que vous avez été très clair. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surprise, en fait. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait._

__Pourquoi vous êtes énervée, alors ?_

__POURQUOI VOUS, VOUS L'ETES ?_

__DONNEZ-MOI UNE RAISON DE NE PAS L'ETRE ? _Hurle-t-il à son tour.

__Je vous en déjà donné ! _Crie-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

__Ah oui, pardon. J'avais oublié votre speech à deux balles sur Izzy Stevens et le mec au hot-dog._

Apparemment, Edward sait taper où ça fait mal, car sans vraiment s'y attendre, la jeune femme perçoit son ventre se tordre. Elle se sent blessée plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne le laissera le constater. Alors elle sourit amèrement en le voyant faire le tour de son bureau.

__Vous me faites vraiment pitié, vous le savez, ça ? Votre père aurait honte de vous._

Elle le voit tressaillir. Il sait taper où ça fait mal, mais elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne sait pas le faire aussi.

__NE MELEZ PAS MON PERE A CA !_

__Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? C'est la vérité après tout. Lui au moins, il a servi son pays, il avait de l'honneur. Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type qui ne sert à rien ! Vous avez fait quoi de votre vie ? A part médecine ? Combien d'hommes avez-vous tués pour prétendre parler devant vos hommes ?_

__Alors, c'est à ça que ça se mesure ? _Crie-t-il. _Au nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées ?_

__Vous vous érigez en juge. Vous ne faites que ça : JUGER ! Mais vous êtes qui pour faire ça ? Rien, pour moi vous n'êtes rien. En fait, je me force juste à vous regarder en face, parce que Carlisle, Emmet et Jasper sont des hommes et ont su faire quelque chose de leur vie._

__Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Emmett et Jasper ! La fierté de la famille. Un ex-drogué et un pseudo violenté._

Elle accuse le coup, violemment, alors qu'il tire la chaise de son bureau et se laisse tomber dessus. Elle reste juste... figée. Elle ignore si c'est le choc ou la pitié qu'elle ressent pour le sale mec qui se trouve devant elle. Elle aurait pu passer sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Edward n'est rien pour elle. Tout ce qu'il peut bien croire à son sujet ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Et même si c'était le cas, elle avait la capacité de le surmonter. Mais s'en prendre à Emmet et Jasper, ses grands frères, la touche plus que nécessaire. Elle est consciente que c'est certainement un peu de sa faute, mais ils ne méritent pas tant de mépris. Surtout de la part de leur petit frère, pour qui ils éprouvaient tant de fierté.

Elle ignore combien de temps elle reste là, statufiée à observer Edward qui tente d'occulter sa présence. Elle devrait certainement partir et oublier tout ça, continuer son travail et prier le soir dans sa cabine pour que cette mission se termine. Mais c'est impossible.

__Si Emmet et Jasper ne sont rien qu'un ex-drogué et un pseudo violenté,_ murmure-t-elle, tu_ es quoi, toi, Edward, hein ? Un pseudo orphelin abandonné par son père, qui a vu sa mère mourir ?_

La chaise claque au sol, les papiers volent devant eux et avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment, Bella se retrouve plaquée contre le mur, ses épaules enfermées dans les mains d'Edward. Il est en colère, enragé même. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du sien et elle perçoit la fureur et la haine qui l'animent. Mais pourtant, pour rien au monde, elle ne baissera les yeux.

__Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas..._

__De ne pas quoi ? M'insulter ? C'est déjà fait. Me frapper ? Oh je t'en prie, tu n'es pas tombé aussi bas, si ?_

Elle ne devrait certainement pas le provoquer comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle devrait même avoir peur de lui. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'elle ressent en ce moment, c'est un dégoût profond.

Un combat semble déchirer les entrailles d'Edward, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Comme s'il pensait aux conséquences de ses actes.

Soudain, son corps se rapproche du sien. Elle sent ses jambes s'entremêler aux siennes, son bassin se coller au sien. Et sans qu'elle ne saisisse vraiment, comment ou pourquoi, son visage est encore plus prêt. Et là, elle a conscience qu'elle doit se reculer, tenter de se débattre. Mais son corps est bien trop exigeant, bien trop fort et la rage qui l'habite lui donne encore plus de puissance certainement.

__Ce serait trop facile de te frapper, _chuchote-t-il alors que leurs nez se touchent presque. _Tu t'en remettrais trop... vite._

Elle sait ce qu'il veut faire. Ses intentions lui arrivent à l'esprit comme un boulet de canon, tandis que ses mains quittent ses épaules et descendent lentement vers les boutons de son treillis. Elle réagit rapidement et les ôte de son corps. Mais il est plus agile qu'elle. Ses doigts se retrouvent vite entremêlés aux siens au-dessus de sa tête.

__Alors qu'avec ça, _murmure-t-il, _avec ça, je sais que je te blesserai autant que tu m'as __blessé._

Et ça lui fait mal tellement il a raison.

__Arrête, Edward._

__Pourquoi ? _Demande-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

__Arrête, _crache-t-elle les dents serrées.

Mais c'est beaucoup trop tard. Déjà, ses lèvres sont sur les siennes, exigeantes, impératives et despotiques. Avant, elle avait pu résister. Mais cette fois, il a bien mené les choses. Il l'a épuisée à petit feu. Et maintenant, elle est à sa merci. La langue d'Edward s'insinue lentement en elle, rongeant, suçant les moindres de ses défenses. Et elle va loin. Plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Leurs yeux sont grands ouverts et leurs prunelles se mélangent alors qu'ils font des ravages dans la bouche de l'autre. Elle ne sait même pas à quel moment elle s'est mise à réagir, ni quand ça a commencé à lui faire si mal. Edward pousse contre elle, comme pour l'enfoncer dans le mur et serre de toutes ses forces ses mains entre les siennes. Et il lui fait mal. Beaucoup trop.

Alors elle mord sa lèvre et le sang se répand entre eux. Il écarte son visage en grognant et enfouit son visage dans son cou, la marquant de son sang. Et Bella se sent sale, oppressée et pas à sa place dans les bras de cet homme. Elle sait qu'il l'a marquée, plus qu'avec son sang du moins. Puis doucement, il s'écarte d'elle, prend même la peine d'arranger sa veste et ses cheveux puis se retourne et ramasse les feuilles qu'il avait balancées quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle essaye de se remettre. Autant qu'elle le peut, elle essaye d'essuyer le sang de son cou alors que ses doigts contournent la morsure, probablement rouge, qu'Edward lui a infligée. Elle n'est plus si bouleversée. Elle ne se sent plus si oppressée. Mais elle est salie, elle le sait.

Il se rassoit à son bureau et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle devrait certainement le frapper pour ce qu'il a fait, lui hurler dessus, l'insulter... du moins autre chose que de rester là, bloquée contre le mur. Mais il gagnerait, c'est ce dont se convainc Bella. Il en remporterait une trop grande satisfaction. Et il saurait qu'il a réussi à la toucher, à l'atteindre, et à l'écorcher. Alors elle s'en va. Elle claque la porte derrière elle. Et pendant une seconde, elle croit entendre le rire d'Edward derrière la porte.

Et alors, elle sait.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'a pas frappé, qu'elle ne l'a pas insulté ou hurlé dessus, qu'il ne l'a pas emporté.

Non. En fait, aujourd'hui le Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Cullen l'a bel et bien fait.

Il a gagné.

* * *

><p>Alors c'est comment?<p>

PAS TAPER !

Cette suite est assez particulière, je vous l'accorde.

Vous voyez les choses comment ?

Allez dites moi tout !


	8. Chapitre 10

_Je sais, j'ai du retard ! Remerciez Ma So' pour moi parce que franchement si elle m'avait pas harcelé, je l'aurais jamais poster ce soir !_

_Je suis vraiment désolés, mais la semaine a été très dure pour moi. _

_Vous me pardonnez ? _

_Mais la suite est là ! Toute belle et toute fraiche ! Merci beaucoup à à ma bêta, Scarlet Taratata ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi:D_

_La plupart d'entre vous ont sérieusement eu envie de tuer Edward, sur le chapitre précédent. Mais arrêtez de vous voiler la face, vous aurez beau essayer vous arriverez pas ! XD_

_Réponse au Anonymes :_

_Juju.H : Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour ces jolies compliments. Je qualifierai pas ma fic de Chef D'oeuvre quand même, mais merci. _

_J'espère que cette suite te plaira autan que les chapitres précédents ! _

_Gwladys1112 : Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Honnêtement, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à combien de chapitre je vais faire. J'ai le fil conducteur de cette fic en tête. Je verrai ce que ça va donner. _ _Sinon, normalement, je poste tout les jeudis. J'ai juste eu un petit contre-temps cette semaine. J'espère t'y retrouver toi et tes review's ! _ _Sandry : Je pense que tu devrais lui rendre son marcel. Il y tient, je croit. Tu sais quoi ? Donne le moi ! Je lui rendrais pour toi ! XD_ _En fait, depuis le début de l'histoire, comme tu as du le remarquer, ils se battent verbalement. Bah, elle decide d'arrêter. De l'ignorer. De laisser tomber. A leur dernière altercation, elle ne lui a pas répondu. Donc il a gagné et il est contente, donc il rigole ! XD_ _fraisseee : Merci pour ta review:D_ _Merci beaucoup pour vos mise en alerte/favoris ! _ _L'arrivée d'un nouveau perso dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autan que je l'aime !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

_BLESSER( Partie ½)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A force de courir<strong>_

_**Après la vengeance,**_

_**On ne récolte que ce que l'on mérite.**_

Bella a l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Combien de tours du bateau a-t-elle déjà effectués ? 10, 15 peut-être ? Elle n'a conscience de rien. Elle se sent juste épuisée, à bout de force. Mais pourtant, elle ne s'arrête pas. Comme si elle essayait de se persuader que l'effort physique avait la capacité de la soulager. Et puis, c'est devenu une habitude pour elle, non ? Car, quand les rêves devenaient trop violents pendant son adolescence, quand elle essuyait une défaite lors ses premières années de subalterne, ou encore après la mort d'Alec, n'était-ce pas l'unique chose qui la calmait ? Enfiler ses baskets et sortir dans la rue, pour trottiner jusqu'à l'épuisement ?

La seule différence maintenant, c'est qu'elle ignore pourquoi elle court. Elle songe à tellement de raisons qu'elle n'arrive pas à en cibler une seule. Est-ce à cause de la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ses hommes, la colère qu'elle ressent contre Edward ou le dégoût qu'elle éprouve pour elle-même de le laisser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, avoir une emprise sur son moral, son corps, et son cœur ?

De toute façon, peu importe le motif de sa course, tout cela revient au même : elle sera toujours sur le pont du navire, à tenter de se vider de tout ce qui l'assaille.

Puis, soudain, un soldat de l'unité d'Edward se met à courir à ses côtés.

__Capitaine Swan ! L'interpelle-t-il._ _Puis-je vous déranger ?_

__Tu le fais déjà, _assène-t-elle.

__Je suis désolé, Capitaine. Mais le Colonel Cullen vous demande._

Bella s'arrête lentement et revient à la dure réalité. Elle sent chaque membre de con corps la lancer, elle goûte la saveur de la bile remonter dans sa gorge et surtout elle endure le désagréable picotements de la morsure d'Edward lui brûler le cou. Elle s'y attendait : ne pas courir est encore plus éprouvant.

_Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter._

Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux et essaye de retrouver sa respiration.

__Ton nom ?_

__16._

__Je t'ai pas demandé ton numéro, mais ton nom._

__Yorkie. Eric Yorkie._

__Ok,_ souffle-t-elle toujours courbée. _Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, le Colonel ?_

__Qu'il voulait vous voir et que c'était urgent._

Il ne lui laisse donc pas le choix, ni la possibilité de retourner dans ses quartiers pour prendre une douche.

__Ok, _se résigne-t-elle. _Tu peux disposer._

Il ne tarde pas et s'en va rapidement.

Elle voudrait se remettre à courir. Mais elle est consciente que Carlisle l'a conviée dans son bureau. Il existe une bonne raison à cela et elle n'a pas intérêt à se défiler. Pas cette fois. Elle s'interroge sur le motif de sa convocation, tout de même. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il détient déjà des informations sur son altercation avec Edward. Car il faut reconnaître que la coïncidence est flagrante. Mais comment s'était-il procuré de telles informations ? Elle n'endosse aucune part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, ni de motifs de craindre son rendez-vous avec son Colonel. Après tout, qui s'était retrouvée écrasée contre un mur ?

Bella reprend sa course en direction du pont supérieur. Elle y arrive rapidement mais s'arrêter, une nouvelle fois, accentue encore plus la douleur. Alors elle s'adosse à la rambarde située en face de la porte du bureau du Colonel et tente de reprendre son souffle. Mais cela s'avère être plus difficile et bientôt elle se met à siffler et à tousser. Bientôt, même respirer devient pénible.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre et elle veut littéralement mourir, quand Monsieur Lieutenant-Colonel-Je-Vous-Encule-Cullen apparaît.

Il la détaille des pieds à la tête et un air dégoûté se dessine sur son visage.

__Ce n'est pas une tenue pour vous présenter sur le pont supérieur, Capitaine,_ grogne-t-il.

Elle a envie de lui foutre son poing en pleine figure. D'ailleurs elle aurait certainement agi de la sorte si elle n'avait pas souffert autant. Elle ne lui parle pas, essaye d'apaiser la douleur qui l'assaille. Elle ne lui prête aucune attention. Elle plonge son regard dans l'horizon. Elle veut l'ignorer, juste oublier sa présence.

Elle est consciente qu'il s'appuie à l'encadrement de sa porte en l'étudiant. Et elle prie pour ne pas tourner la tête vers lui. Car elle sait pertinemment ce qu'elle va découvrir. Ses yeux verts perçants, ses cheveux bronze courts et en bataille sur le dessus, et ses lèvres laissant apparaître un putain de sourire en coin à la con. La lèvre inférieure sera probablement gonflée et fendue à cause de la morsure qu'elle lui a infligé. Rien que d'y penser, ça la fout en rogne.

Pourtant, animée par une volonté qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier, elle tente un regard et c'est pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Oh oui, il se trouve bien adossé à sa porte, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé (depuis quand se met-elle à remarquer que son torse est musclé ?) et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, certainement dû au passage répété de ses mains. Sans grande surprise donc, elle découvre son sourire de con collé à son visage. Quand il passe sa langue sur la fente rougie de sa lèvre inférieure, tout bouillonne en elle. L'envie de lui rentrer dedans la ravage. Pourtant, son regard est comme happé par le spectacle et elle prend un moment à trouver la force d'en détacher les yeux.

Edward rigole, faisant voler ses cheveux.

__Ça va, le cou, Swan ? Ça pique pas trop ?_ Susurre-t-il en se moquant d'elle.

__Va te faire foutre, Cullen._

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'elle trace déjà son chemin vers le bureau de leur supérieur. Elle frappe immédiatement, comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de Cullen. Mais il a déjà disparu alors que la voix de Carlisle retentit et lui somme d'entrer. Elle souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage et s'exécute. Il se trouve assis à son bureau, plongé dans un dossier. Quand elle s'y présente, son garde-à-vous est immédiat.

__Mon Colonel. Vous vouliez me voir ?_

__Repos, Isabella,_ dit-il en retirant ses lunettes et en les posant sur une pile de papier. _J'interromps quelque chose apparemment,_ constate-t-il en remarquant sa tenue

Il n'est, en effet, pas difficile de deviner son état : joues rouges, chignon décoiffé, et son corps dégoulinant de transpiration bien évidemment.

__Je courais mon Colonel._

__Les courses que tu fais subir aux hommes le matin ne suffisent pas ?_ Sourit-il.

__J'avais besoin de... me vider l'esprit, mon Colonel._

__Journée difficile ?_

Elle hésite en détaillant son visage. La raison de sa convocation dans ce bureau ne concerne donc pas son altercation avec Edward. Elle s'en est doutée en voyant ce dernier il y a quelques instants. Maintenant, face à Carlisle, elle devine qu'il n'est pas au courant. Et subitement, sa morsure la lance de plus en plus.

__J'ai connu mieux, oui._

__Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai entendu, _Isabella, ajoute-t-il.

La jeune femme est surprise. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment. Son supérieur semble le percevoir. Il lui intime de s'asseoir et elle s'exécute immédiatement.

__Je suis le Colonel, Isabella. Ce qui signifie que je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe sur ce bateau, du moins en ce qui concerne l'armée de terre. J'ai mes sources. Et ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de cours aujourd'hui était juste..._

__Mon Colonel..._

__Non, Isabella. Je suis très fier de toi. Je sais à quel point ça a pu être difficile de parler d'une de tes missions à ces hommes. Mais je suis content que tu mettes de côté tout ça et que tu acceptes de partager ton expérience avec eux. C'est pour ça que je te voulais sur ce poste. Et je ne regrette pas. Tu les as impressionnés aujourd'hui._

Bella hoche la tête. Elle ignore quoi dire. Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne considère pas cette journée comme quelque chose dont elle peut être fière. Non, en fait, c'est presque tout le contraire. Carlisle n'est définitivement pas au courant et elle ne veut pas être celle qui le lui dira. Elle passe nerveusement sa main dans son cou et quand sa paume effleure les traces de dents encore fraîches d'Edward, elle grimace. Ce qui n'échappe bien sûr pas à Carlisle. Il fronce des sourcils en se penchant sur son bureau.

__Ça va toi ? _Demande-t-il la voix inquiète.

Elle devine qu'à partir de cet instant, elle ne s'adresse plus à son supérieur, mais au père de ses deux meilleurs amis, celui qui est venu la chercher des trentaines de fois au commissariat, celui qui l'a plus d'une fois sortie des pires situations. Elle est consciente qu'elle peut avoir confiance en lui et lui avouer ce qui lui fait mal et pourquoi elle est si à vif, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais, Carlisle n'est pas seulement le père d'Emmet et de Jasper. Il est aussi celui d'Edward et rien que pour cela, elle sent une barrière se construire entre eux. Alors elle secoue la tête.

__Oui ça va, _répond-elle. _Je suis juste un peu... fatiguée._

__Et tes côtes ? Edward s'en est bien occupé ?_

Son esprit se laisse envahir d'images de lui la plaquant contre le mur l'envahir, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Mais elle sourit et espère lui faire croire en sa sincérité en affirmant :

__Oui, il a été très...compétent. Je crois qu'il tient de vous._

__Oui, _souffle-t-il.

Bella perçoit qu'il veut ajouter quelque chose mais le Colonel s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et regarde par la fenêtre de son hublot.

__Sinon, ça va avec lui ? Je veux dire, vous ne vous entendiez pas vraiment._

Bella déglutit alors que son cœur s'accélère. Elle voudrait tellement lui avouer et pour une fois penser à elle pour se soulager. Elle ignore ce qui l'en empêche. Peut être qu'elle n'a pas envie de subir les conséquences de tout cela. Et puis, comment dire les choses ? « _Oh oui, Colonel, c'est magnifique avec votre fils. On passe la journée à se hurler dessus et parfois, comme ça, on s'amuse à se mordre à sang _». Non. Définitivement. Elle n'est pas prête pour cela.

__Oui, mon Colonel_, sourit-elle_. Les choses vont mieux. Ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais le  
>Lieutenant-Colonel est très qualifié. Et je pense que...ça marche.<em>

Jamais mentir n'a été aussi difficile. Mais Carlisle semble tellement satisfait, presque heureux, qu'elle ne peut se résigner à tout gâcher. Comme d'habitude. Alors elle esquisse un sourire qu'elle souhaite sincère. Puis elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

__Je ne voudrais pas paraître insolente, mon Colonel, _articule-t-elle. _Mais j'aimerais pouvoir disposer. Pour prendre une douche avant le repas, _précise-t-elle.

Elle lui ment encore une fois. Elle ressent juste le besoin de s'échapper de ces murs et de s'enfuir, même si elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Mais peu importe, elle a besoin de partir et de ne plus être à la portée du regard de son supérieur.

Carlisle balaye l'air d'un geste rapide de la main, lui accordant ainsi sa requête. Sans plus attendre, elle décampe retrouver le vent froid de l'océan. Tout de suite, la bise lui fouette le visage, la blessant presque. Bientôt sa chevelure décoiffée est libérée. La jeune femme se s'agrippe à la balustrade de fer. Elle réalise que si elle ne se s'accroche pas, elle se retrouvera en un rien de temps au sol. Alors elle s'y tient comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis soudain, vient la vague.

__Putain, Swan, vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire._

Rien que d'entendre sa voix lui donne la nausée. Et subitement, elle se demande comment elle avait pu mentir pour lui. Elle fait vite volte-face et lui adresse un regard qu'elle espère haineux.

Il ouvre la bouche mais elle lève un doigt vers lui.

__Je vous jure que si vous me faites une réflexion sur ma tenue..._

__Vous allez faire quoi ? Me mordre _? Lance-t-il sarcastique.

Elle avait tort. Ce n'est pas une vague, mais un raz-de-marée.

Bella le regarde à travers ses cils, lui et sa foutue expression «_ Arrête de lutter. Tu vas perdre_. ». Il avait peut-être raison après tout. A quoi bon se battre contre lui ? Elle ne réussirait qu'à s'épuiser. Mais elle est déjà suffisamment à bout de force pour ça. Et s'il voulait gagner, qu'il gagne. Elle s'en fiche. Alors elle sourit, passe encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux, et se détourne.

__Quoi ? _Rit-il._ Pas de réplique sanglante ?_

Elle lève les mains au ciel alors qu'il éclate d'un rire gras et tonitruant. Mais elle descend rapidement les escaliers. Elle le laisse gagner, on vous a dit.

Et si la solution s'avère être la fuite et l'ignorance… qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle le fera. Rien que pour cette situation ne prenne fin. Définitivement.

La houle agite violemment le bateau et Bella ne compte plus les fois où son corps frêle s'est écrasé sur les murs de métal. Pourquoi rentrer dans sa chambre est si laborieux ?

_Peut être, parce qu'elle se trouvait sur un bateau de la marine, à jouer un rôle que ni elle, ni Edward, ni même la terre entière, ne voulaient la voir interpréter._

Quand elle arrive dans le couloir des chambres des officiers, elle remarque immédiatement la grande blonde qui attend devant la salle de bain. Il est inutile de préciser que ce n'est pas le moment adéquat pour parler à Bella... Mais apparemment, par un coup du sort, du destin, du karma ou de n'importe quelle autre débilité dans le genre, c'est elle que l'inconnue attend.

A peine s'approche-t-elle de sa chambre, que le soldat de la marine avance dans sa direction. Elle pourrait l'ignorer après tout. Ce serait tellement facile. Personne ne lui en voudrait, ou ne la trouverait plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'est déjà, si ?

__Capitaine Swan ?_ Dit la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Mais oui ! C'est facile d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers et de la lui claquer à la figure. Bella soupire, ce que perçoit le soldat plus qu'aisément. Mais elle se tourne vers le blonde quand même, un air blasé sur le visage. _Adopter une méthode plus subtile maintenant, tu perds la main, Swan_.

__Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger..., _commence la blonde.

__Tu le fais déjà,_ grogne Bella.

_C'est bien, ça te revient ! C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Courage !_

Elle est déstabilisée Bella le voit, mais bizarrement, elle ne paraît pas regretter sa décision. Bien au contraire, l'attitude de la jeune femme semble en être fortifiée, comme si les paroles de Bella l'ont encouragée dans sa quelconque démarche. Cette dernière en est presque gênée, ce qui ne se produit que très rarement.

__Je...suis désolée. Je voulais pas être...Enfin si je voulais être méchante. Pour que tu t'en ailles mais c'était...pas sympa, J'ai simplement eu une sale journée, _conclue Bella.

__Oui_, dit-elle._ Le Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen a souvent cet effet. Enfin je crois._

Elle la regarde, surprise mais en même temps quelque peu amusée.

__Excusez-moi. Ce n'était pas...approprié. Mais je vous ai vus vous disputer tout à l'heure. Et j'ai supposé que ça ne devait pas être la joie, tous les jours. Avec lui de toute façon, je ne suis pas étonnée._

__Oui, en effet, _avoue Bella en s'appuyant contre le mur.

__Rosalie Hale , _se présente-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

__Enchantée._

__Pas la peine de mentir. Je ne vous en voudrais pas._

__Non, non, non, _insiste-t-elle. _Je veux dire, je ne l'aurais certainement pas été si..._

__Si vous n'aviez pas découvert que je partageais votre haine pour Cullen ? _Rit le soldat Hale.

__Ouais_, souffle Bella en rejetant sa tête contre la paroi derrière elle, comme à son habitude._ Voilà._

Il lui semble que Hale adopte sa position, mais elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre.

__Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_

__Oui,_ avoue la blonde. _Mais c'est assez délicat. Je veux dire, si vous acceptez, vous risquez d'enfreindre un ordre direct de Cullen, donc..._

__Quel Cullen ? _Demande-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers elle.

__Le rejeton._

Bella souffle. Elle s'était promis d'arrêter. Elle devait le laisser gagner, non ? Rien que pour avoir la paix, pendant un moment... Pourtant, la tentation est trop grande. Et puis depuis quand abandonne-t-elle aussi facilement ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Bella est une emmerdeuse, une casse-couille, née pour braver les interdits. Elle n'a pas le droit d'arrêter. Alors elle se retourne vers Rosalie et quand cette dernière découvre le sourire sadique sur le visage du Capitaine, elle est certaine que quoi qu'elle lui demandera, elle gagnera son total soutien.

**Quelque heures plus tard**

Bella est presque déçue. Quand Rosalie lui a demandé d'enfreindre avec elle un ordre direct d'Edward, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus..._excitant. _Elle n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi mais elle a envie d'un peu plus d'action, que de veiller devant la porte de la salle de bain pendant que Rose prend sa douche. Voilà pourquoi Rosalie Hale était venue la chercher. Etant la seule femme marines sur l'USS Arizona, elle avait forcément espéré un traitement de faveur. Mais, quand le Commandant de Bord lui avait recommandé de s'adresser au Lieutenant-Colonel, elle avait tout de suite compris que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Et pour cause, il l'avait allumée comme une torche en lui rétorquant que si elle s'était engagée, ce n'était certainement pas pour avoir des privilèges et qu'être une femme ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait être considérée d'une quelconque manière différente.

Bella ne connaît Rosalie que depuis quelques heures, mais elle en a déjà perçu assez pour qualifier son caractère de cinglant et vif. Alors quand Edward, avec son tact légendaire et sa gentillesse incarnée, lui avait lâché qu'elle devait se débrouiller, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui dire insolemment ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Bien évidemment, l'entrevue s'était mal terminée et Rosalie s'était vue contrainte à récurer les toilettes pendant deux semaines. Pas très original comme punition, mais Bella avait assimilé le fait qu'Edward ne punissait pas tout le monde en les mordant à sang.

Elle frisonne de dégoût à cette pensée. Elle aimerait prétendre que c'était faux et qu'il ne l'avait pas sanctionnée. Mais c'étaient exactement ses intentions lorsqu'il a planté ses dents dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Subitement, la colère la gagne. Contre Edward bien sûr, mais aussi contre elle. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser gagner, après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Elle devrait se venger, lui faire payer. Et même si ce n'était qu'en restant devant la porte de cette foutue salle de bain, Bella sent la satisfaction monter en elle.

Rapidement, Rosalie sort de la salle de bain.

__Ca y est, j'ai terminé, _souffle-t-elle soulagée. Mais bien vite, son regard navigue dans le couloir. _Il n'est pas passé, hein ?_

__Non, _la rassure Bella. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux aller dans ma chambre le temps que je prenne ma douche ?_

Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, les yeux de la jeune blonde s'illuminent et elle acquiesce joyeusement. Bella sourit, la mène dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

__Ne fais pas attention à la... décoration. Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupée._

C'est un euphémisme. Elle n'aurait pas pu créer un endroit plus impersonnel et froid. Rien ne se trouve dans la chambre, à part deux lits individuel, une armure incrustée dans le mur, un bureau et quelques étagères clouées. En fait, seuls les vêtements dans la penderie laissaient présumer que la chambre est utilisée. Bella devine bien ce que spécule sa pseudo-invitée, mais par respect, Rose garde le silence.

__Fais comme chez toi. Tu peux t'allonger, si tu veux. Le lit n'est pas un King 16, mais il n'est pas si inconfortable..._

__Vous rigolez, j'espère ? _S'écrie-t-elle. _Je suis certaine qu'il est bien plus confortable que ma couchette dans les dortoirs._

__Tu dors avec les autres soldats ? _L'interroge Bella.

__Ouais...Encore un cadeau de notre cher Lieutenant-Colonel. Pourquoi devrait-on avoir de l'intimité ? Après tout, si je me suis engagée dans la Marine, c'est forcément pour __dormir, me doucher avec des gros pervers qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : me culbuter contre le carrelage des latrines._

Elle ne peut réprimer une grimace. Bella ne fait pas dans le sentimentalisme d'habitude, mais avoir de la compassion pour ce que Rosalie endurait n'en est pas. Non, elle ressent simplement une certaine solidarité. Elle est consciente qu'être une femme dans l'armée n'a rien de facile. Elle, elle avait toujours eu le soutien de Carlisle et de ses meilleurs amis. Ils avaient été présents pour surveiller ses arrières, que ce soit quand elle se douchait ou même dans les dortoirs. Mais Rosalie est toute seule et n'a pas la possibilité de se reposer sur qui que ce soit. Et encore une fois, la haine naît en Bella.

__Tu sais quoi ? _Sort-elle. _Installe-toi dans ma chambre. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux. Je ne suis pratiquement jamais ici et...c'est assez rare que je profite pleinement du lit._

__Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce-pas ?_

__Non, Rosalie. Je ne plaisante pas du tout. Je vais prendre une douche, et dès que j'ai fini, on descend au dortoir prendre tes affaires._

__Mais Cullen ? Je veux dire, sa chambre est juste à coté de la vôtre._

__Laisse-moi le gérer. Et même si tu le croises dans les couloirs, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu veux me voir pour planifier l'entraînement physique de l'unité._

Bella prend ses affaires de toilettes et s'apprête à quitter la chambre.

__Mais... .vous allez avoir des problèmes. Cullen ne laissera pas passer ça._

__Non, tu as raison,_ avoue-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en acier. _Mais franchement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis._

Puis elle sort de la chambre.

__Hé au fait, Rosalie ?_ L'appelle-t-elle. _Arrête avec tes « vous » et tes « Capitaine Swan » quand on est ensemble. On va partager le même lit, je crois qu'on a dépassé tout ça, non ?_

Rosalie rayonne et Bella ne saisit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle aussi. Elle passe le plus vite possible sous la douche. La dernière chose dont elles ont besoin, c'est de perdre du temps. Si elle calcule bien, le dîner a commencé. Elles ont donc le champ libre pour chercher les effets de Rosalie sans risquer d'alarmer Edward. Bella sent l'impatience couler dans ses veines et réveiller un par un ses sens. C'est de ça dont elle avait besoin : un peu d'adrénaline et défi.

Bien vite, elle sort de la salle de bain mais elle est prise de court en trouvant le Second-Maître devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle est surprise, plus que ça même, mais elle avance vers lui. Comme elle s'y attend, il se met au garde-à-vous, la saluant.

__Repos._

__Capitaine Swan .Je viens de la part du Colonel et du Commandant,_ l'informe-t-il, toujours droit comme un piquet._ Ils voudraient connaître la raison de votre absence au dîner. Ils espèrent simplement que vous ne rencontrez aucune difficulté._

Elle s'était attendu à ce que ça passe inaperçu. Mais apparemment elle a eu tort. Elle a bien compris ce qu'insinue le Second Maître. Le Colonel et le Commandant ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle. En fait, sa présence est fortement souhaitée là-bas. Bella se sent oppressée d'un seul coup.

__Oui j'ai eu un léger contre-temps, _s'explique-t-elle. _Mais j'arrive dans dix minutes tout au plus._

Elle n'a pas le choix. C'était bien ce qu'avait sous-entendu l'homme devant elle. Il est toujours immobile devant sa porte.

__Second Maître,_ ajoute-t-elle. _Je vais me changer et j'arrive._

Il hoche la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il restera là et qu'il l'accompagnera jusqu'aumess. _La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une baby-sitter_, pense-t-elle.

__Pouvez-vous au moins vous décaler pour que je puisse rentrer dans ma chambre ?_

Il garde le silence en se déplaçant d'un pas vers la droite, rendant ainsi l'accès de sa chambre à Bella. A peine a-t-elle ouvert la porte que Rosalie s'écrie déjà :

__Oh mon dieu, Bel..._

Mais cette dernière lève un doigt en l'air lui intimant de se taire. Elle fait un signe vers la porte.

__Il est là ? _Chuchote Rosalie.

__Non. Mais je suis instamment conviée au dîner_, rapporte Bella._ Je n'ai pas le choix sur ce coup-là. Je suis désolée. _

La déception se peint immédiatement sur le visage de sa nouvelle colocataire.

__Mais ça ne change rien, Rosalie_, la rassure-t-elle. _Je dirais même que ça arrange nos plans. Je serai dans la planque de l'ennemi, juste à coté de lui à surveiller ses faits et gestes. Donc aux moindres mouvements suspects, je pourrai le contrer._

La blonde rit silencieusement.

__L'ennemi ? Sérieusement Bella ?_

__Ce mec est une plaie, _crache-t-elle.

__Je serai la dernière à te contredire._

Après avoir rapidement revu quelquex points précis de leur plan DEC, « **Désobéir à Edward Cullen** », Bella sort de sa chambre et suit le Second Maître à travers les couloirs de bateau. Et là, elle ne peut s'empêcher de maudire le monde entier. Elle, qui était persuadée, il y a quelques instants, qu'elle passerait une soirée excitante, à se venger de Cullen Junior, voilà qu'elle allait se retrouver, comme tous les soirs, à devoir faire des courbettes au Commandant de Bord et laisser croire le Colonel que son fils est un saint.

Ils arrivent rapidement à la cantine. Dès qu'elle passe devant la table de l'unité, les hommes se lèvent avec « _Capitaine !_ ». Elle ne réagit pas. S'ils pensent qu'elle allait leur jeter des fleurs... Quelque secondes plus tard, ils arrivent au mess. Elle remarque qu'une place lui a été réservée, entre Cullen Junior et le Major, juste en face du Commandant et du Colonel. Elle ne peut se permettre de souffler. Elle a compris depuis longtemps qu'elle n'a plus vraiment le choix.

Elle fait un salut rapide, auquel le Colonel répond en lui désignant sa place.

__Veuillez pardonner mon retard, Messieurs_.

__Pas de problème, Capitaine,_ dit le Commandant. _Nous comprenons parfaitement que faisant partie de la magnifique gente féminine, vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de temps que nous, pour vous faire belle. Pour notre plus grand plaisir._

Les deux Cullen se tournent presque automatiquement vers lui. Bella repère tout de suite, les éclairs dans les yeux de Carlisle et ses doigts se serrer sur son verre. Elle croise son regard et lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Le Commandant est juste un gros lourdaud qui aime les plaisirs des yeux. Il en est presque mignon, quoique parfois un peu écœurant.

Par contre, la réaction d'Edward est complètement inattendue. « _Il n'aime pas partager les femmes qu'il mord, c'est ça ?». _Elle est contrainte de lâcher un petit rire à cette pensée, là, penchée sur le plat de laitue. Ce son ne passe pas inaperçu, car tous les hommes se tournent vers elle.

__Un problème _? Demande le Major.

__Non_, sourit-t-elle. _Je riais de...la remarque...du Commandant,_ se débat-elle. _Je trouve ça...attentionné._

Carlisle fronce les sourcils. Il ne saisit pas sa remarque, tout comme elle en fait.

__Oh,_ s'exclame le Commandant presque en fanfaronnant._ C'est tout à fait normal. J'ai toujours énormément respecté les femmes qui s'engageaient dans nos rangs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont fait ce choix, tout à fait honorable,_ se sent-il obligé d'ajouter avec sourire, _qu'elles doivent être traitées comme n'importe quel homme. Bien évidemment, je ne parle pas ici de traitement de faveur quelconque. Je dis juste qu'on ne peut pas considérer une femme comme un homme._

Bella le regarde presque comme si c'était le messie. C'est quoi au juste ? Une invitation à la vengeance ou juste une suggestion amicale ? En tout cas, elle ne tient pas compte du Lieutenant à ses cotés et confirme, d'une voix douce :

__Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Commandant. Et j'apprécie énormément votre état d'esprit. Une femme, même si elle fait le choix d'une carrière miliaire, a besoin de certaines choses. Comme l'intimité, le respect de la part des autres soldats. C'est tellement agréable de travailler avec un homme tel que vous, Commandant. Si tous les hommes de ce bateau possédaient votre état d'esprit._

Il vire au rouge pivoine et boit rapidement un verre d'eau. Et Bella sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Carlisle la regarde - ahuri - avec une expression du genre « _Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? _». Elle préfère ne même pas regarder Edward à côté d'elle. Mais elle le perçoit assez tendu pour en déduire, qu'il a forcément lu entre les lignes. Le sujet des discussions change et Bella se concentre sur son assiette, plutôt fière d'elle.

Elle n'ouvre plus la bouche après ça, trop obnubilée par Rosalie, s'interrogeant sur sa position actuelle et ses faits et gestes sur le bateau. Est-elle dans les dortoirs ? Ou a-t-elle déjà fini ? L'a-t-on remarquée ? La dernière chose qu'il leur faut, c'est qu'un mouchard vienne lécher les bottes de Cullen.

Elle se risque un regard vers lui. Bizarrement, ses yeux sont baissés vers ses jambes. Elle n'a besoin que de quelques secondes pour découvrir ce qui l'occupe. Elle discerne son carnet noir. Tout d'un coup, la situation devient trop tentante. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, souhaitant que la douleur l'empêche de se pencher vers lui mais... c'est trop attrayant. Alors elle bascule doucement, posant son main sur son avant-bras, qui comme elle le suppose, est censé cacher son ouvrage. Ce qu'il note lui importe peu. Son but est tout autre.

__Cher Journal,_ murmure-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward se tend, mais pour le garder immobile, elle comprime la peau de son bras entre ses doigts.

__Je ne me suis pas contrôlé aujourd'hui. J'ai encore recommencé,_ pleurniche-t-elle._ Est-ce-que je suis normal ? Peut-être que je suis un montre ? Je ne me comprends pas. J'ai __peur. Mais... mais sa nuque était tellement tentante. Est-ce-que ça fait de moi un truc... comme un vampire ? J'ai peur, cher journal._

Elle souffle dans son oreille et s'écarte enjouée. Si c'est possible, il paraît encore plus contracté. Il oriente son visage en colère vers elle, et elle mène sa main à sa bouche, prétendant être choquée. Puis elle tient sa gorge :

__Non je t'en prie. Ne me mors pas, _supplie-t-elle. _Je ferai tout ce que tu veux._

Puis elle éclate de rire en prenant des raisins et en se levant. Elle prend congé de ses supérieurs et abandonne joyeusement le mess. Elle est tellement heureuse de ce qu'elle a accompli ce soir. Elle avait baissé les bras, persuadée que c'était la solution pour que les choses aillent mieux. Elle avait pensé que s'il gagnait, ils pourraient arrêter de s'affronter sans cesse et que cela lui offrirait enfin la possibilité d'achever ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Mais ce soir, elle l'a affronté. Lui qui croyait l'avoir tellement heurtée en la mordant, avait tort et elle venait de le lui prouver. Ça avait été terriblement excitant. En fait, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi... vivante depuis la mort d'Alec.

Elle arrive enfin dans le couloir de sa chambre et elle n'a qu'une seule envie : courir vers Rosalie et lui raconter mot pour mot la honte qu'elle venait de mettre à Cullen Junior. Mais...

_BAM !_

Son dos heurte l'acier alors qu'un corps se plaque contre le sien et que ses mains se retrouvent emprisonnées au dessus de sa tête. Cette situation, de façon désarmante, ne lui est pas inconnue.

__Tu t'es bien amusée, ce soir, Swan ? _Susurre Edward contre ses lèvres. _Tu as bien rigolé ?_

__Lâche-moi, _crache-t-elle.

__Tu fais moins la fière, hein ? _

Voir Edward et son sourire satisfait devant elle, exactement dans la même position que ce matin lors de leur altercation réveille une haine dévastatrice en elle.

__A quel moment j'ai bien pu être fière, connard ? Surtout en ta présence ?_

Il l'immobilise encore plus fortement entre lui et la paroi, si bien qu'elle est persuadée qu'il n'existe aucune distance entre eux maintenant.

__Apparemment, tu n'as pas retenu la leçon, Swan ?_

__Je.N'.Leçon.A toi, _scande-t-elle avec rage tandis qu'elle se débat. En vain.

Il prend un plaisir fou à voir la fureur se peindre sur elle. Elle le devine au sourire satisfait qu'il affiche et à ses yeux brillant.

Bella lutte longtemps. Mais il est trop grand et il l'a attaquée totalement par surprise. Elle finit par abandonner et pousser un cri de rage.

_Ça_ y est, tu as fini ?_

__Et toi, Edward ? Tu as FINI ? _Explose-t-elle.

__Non, _contre-t-il dans un murmure. _Je ne fais que commencer._

Sans qu'elle ne s'y soit préparée, ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. Une nouvelle fois. Elle ne peut protester. Ses lèvres sont dominatrices et impériales, fermes et impétueuses. Bella est contrainte de subir l'agression que lui impose le Lieutenant. Ses mains viennent alors emprisonner avec violence les hanches de Bella, et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser, il fracasse son dos contre le mur, la faisant gémir de douleur. Puis bientôt, sa langue force le passage de ses lèvres et, comme pour la narguer, vient lécher ses dents.

Elle a envie de vomir. De crier. De le frapper.

Mais bientôt, il s'écarte, essuie sans aucune classe ses lèvres et lui lance un regard en biais, narquois.

__Maintenant, j'ai fini._

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? <em>

_Les choses ne bougent pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde. _

_Mais don't worry, attendez de voir le prochain ! XD  
><em>

_Allez qui veut tester le nouveau bouton REVIEW !_

_3,2,1...GO !_

_Lyl'_


	9. Chapitre 11

Avec une petite voix de souris * Salut ! * Se cache des tomates et autres projectiles *

Si je vous dis, que j'ai honte de moi ! Je vous avais assurée que je posterai Jeudi, et j'ai pas tenue ma promesse. J'ai plein d'excuses, mais je suis sûre que c'est pas ce que vous voulez lire... Vous voulez toujours la suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, pas toujours d'action-action... Mais il faut bien des chapitres de croisières dans une fiction. Ca fait partie de la progression...

Je remercie toutes les lectrices qui m'ont mis en Alertes/Favoris.

Merci de me lire, même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires...

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tout les commentaires. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ma boite mail a eu un petit beug aujourd'hui... Mais je ne vous oublie pas ( surtout toi **xenarielle** ) ! Merci pour vos review adorable !

Merci encore une fois à ma bêta géniale, qui n'hésite pas à se lever tôt pour me permettre de vous offrir un chapitre tout beau tout propre !

Merci aussi à Ma So', pour ces supers conseils !

Réponses aux Lectrices Anonymes :

**Popo** : Que de questions... J'aimerais te répondre, mais je pense que ça gâcherait le suspence de la fiction, non ? Je préfère te laisser découvrir les réponses au fil des chapitres. C'est bien plus cool, non ? XD

**Sandry** : T'es pas cool, franchement. Allez, je te propose un deal, on y va à deux ? XD

C'est vrai que le mode d'attaque d'Edward est toujours le même, mais sache qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Tu ne vas pas le découvrir tout de suite mais tu vas comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je peux t'assurer une chose, Rosalie et Bella vont lui en faire baver ! Ce serait pas marrant, sinon.

**AurélieM** : Bienvenue sur l'US Arizona. Contente que l'aventure te plaise ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants vont te plaire tout autant !

**Juju.H** : Si tu m'appelle ma Poule, je peux t'appeler ma Cocotte ? Lol ! J'adore tes commentaires vraiment. Tu croit qu'il existe vraiment des Anti-Sexy-Edward-Cullen ? BLASPHEME! Je t'avoue qu'avec tes trois commentaires, je ne sais pas à quoi répondre !

Je l'ai déjà dit et je me répète : Il y a eu loooooooooooongue liste d'attente pour passer après Bella. Bien évidemment je passe après. Je peux t'inscrire, si tu veux ! XD

Très hate de lire ta prochaine review, ma Cocotte :D

**lili** : Bienvenue à toi : Contente que ma fic te plaise autan !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>

_PART OF ME_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your love was cheap<br>Was always tearing at the seams  
>I fell deep, you let me down<br>But that was then and this is now  
>Now look at me !<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me<strong>_

_**(Part of me_Katty Perry**_

**Point de vue : Rosalie.**

Rosalie s'agite inexorablement dans son lit. Le réveil sur la table de nuit affiche 00:32. Voilà plus de trois heures que le Capitaine enchaîne sans relâche des exercices au sol. En effet, à 20:30, Bella est entrée dans la pièce sans un mot, les doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle a vaguement complimenté sa nouvelle colocataire sur la décoration, puis elle s'est étendue à terre pour débuter ses pompes.

Rosalie se redresse et pose ses yeux sur la jeune femme en sueur. La douleur se lit sur son visage. Son chignon, d'habitude impeccable, n'est maintenant qu'un souvenir alors que plusieurs mèches brunes et bouclées tombent devant ses yeux, certainement vague vestige d'une ancienne frange.

__Bella ? _Soupire-t-elle.

__Encore 10 minutes, Rosalie. 10 minutes et après, promis je te laisse dormir._

Mais la blonde s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de Bella. La voir au beau milieu de la chambre se faire souffrir est un spectacle difficile à ignorer.

__Bella, _insiste-t-elle. _Je t'en prie._

__Dix minutes._

Ce que Bella ne semble pas avoir saisi, c'est que Rosalie accorde peu d'importance au temps qu'elle va encore passer à faire des pompes. Non, en fait, ce qui la tracasse vraiment, c'est pourquoi elle s'inflige tant de douleur. Elle n'a pas eu le loisir de demander ou même de l'interroger, que la Capitaine était déjà au sol.

__Dis moi ce qui se passe, Bella, _finit par exiger Rosalie.

__Rien, _halète-t-elle. _Je fais juste des pompes._

__C'est bien ce que je vois, _contre-t-elle. _Mais je veux savoir pourquoi._

__Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai envie._

Rosalie passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux et fronce les sourcils. Elle pressent quand on lui ment et Bella est une piètre menteuse, bien qu'étant Capitaine d'une Unité Spéciale, qui a sûrement vécu les pires tortures de la part d'homme odieux ne voulant, ne serait-ce entendre qu'un nom.

__Donc tu es en train de me dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu t'es encore disputée avec Cullen Junior dans le couloir, hier soir ? _Insinue-t-elle.

Bella s'immobilise, encore appuyée sur ses bras tendus. Elle lance un regard à Rosalie, qui a l'air, subitement, désolée.

__Je ne veux pas... enfin... Ne crois pas..., _tente-t-elle de s'expliquer. _Enfin, je ne vous espionnais pas. Je t'attendais et... c'est-à-dire que vous avez été bruyants et... _

La Capitaine se retourne sur le dos et s'évertue à retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Un silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes femmes, que Bella finit par briser :

__Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?_

Son interlocutrice tripote nerveusement le bout de couverture beige. Elle devine que le sujet est plus que délicat pour Bella.

__Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, _confie-t-elle. _Simplement que le ton est vite monté._

Bella paraît soulagée. Elle croit probablement que Rosalie n'a pas perçu le pire dans leur échange. Mais elle se fourvoie.

__J'ai aussi entendu... le bruit, _poursuit la blonde. _Je suppose que c'est ton dos qui l'a fait... quand il a …_

__Ouais._

Bella coupe court à la phrase, certainement pour ne pas entendre la dure réalité de la bouche d'une autre. Elle passe sa main sur son front en sueur, tandis que Rosalie réalise jusqu'où les choses sont allées entre eux. Elle se sent soudain coupable. Si elle n'avait pas mêlé Bella à ses foutus problèmes d'« _intimité_ », leur dernière altercation ne se serait probablement jamais passée.

__Je suis désolée, _ose-t-elle.

__Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, _proteste Bella. _Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute._

Cette dernière se redresse et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux alors que ses mains arrangent ses mèches folles. Rosalie s'assoit doucement au bord du lit, vraisemblablement pour se rapprocher.

__Si ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la faute à qui alors ? _Souffle-t-elle doucement.

Bella sourit vaguement, en croisant et décroisant ses mains. Elles savent toutes les deux qui est l'unique responsable de cette situation. Pourtant, elles ne ressentent pas le besoin de l'entendre.

__Tu me dirais ce qui se passe vraiment, entre vous ? _Demande prudemment Rosalie.

Elle discerne une vague d'hésitation traverser le visage de Bella. Elle est consciente que le Capitaine Swan ne lui doit rien et qu'il n'existe aucune raison qu'elle soit honnête avec elle. Mais d'un certain coté, elle l'espère. Ce qu'elle a entendu dans le couloir n'était pas anodin et elle ressent la nécessité de comprendre.

__Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, tellement tout est... tellement c'est le bordel dans ma tête, _marmonne Bella.

__Commence peut être par le début, _propose Rosalie. _Comment tu as rencontré Edward ?_

__Je suppose que si tu le lui demandais, il aurait une version différente. Il te dirait certainement que j'étais la meilleure amie de ses deux frères adoptifs et que la première fois qu'il m'a vue, je ramenais Emmet bourré d'une soirée. Ou qu'il a répondu au téléphone et que l'officier de police lui a demandé de dire à son père de venir me chercher au commissariat. Mais moi je l'ai rencontré i semaines, alors qu'il jouait au poker avec ma famille adoptive. Je lui ai braqué un magnum sur la nuque (_elle rigole quelque peu en se remémorant cet incident.) _Et puis, sans crier, je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, à moitié nue, alors que je venais de vider son arme sur le miroir de mon ancienne armoire._

Elle a balancé cette dernière phrase, comme une bombe atomique dévastatrice et carrément exterminatrice. Et, alors que le visage de Rosalie doit certainement être déformé par la surprise, Bella affiche juste un sourire timide.

__Redis. Moi. Ça, _s'écrie la blonde.

Alors Bella reprend les faits. Elle est obligée de revenir en arrière, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, pour se justifier. Et voilà qu'elle est contrainte de retracer ses quelques mois sur l'île d'Hawaï. Rosalie note de nombreuses incohérences, mais elle n'insiste pas, bien consciente de l'effort que Bella fournit. Se livrer semble être une libération pour elle, mais la façon dont elle triture ses doigts et dont elle gratte le sommet de son crâne, prouve à Rosalie que Bella ne s'est jamais vraiment dévoilée de la sorte.

Puis, lentement mais sûrement, Bella décrit son arrivée sur l'USS Arizona, puis sa rencontre avec les hommes, dont Rosalie avait déjà entendu parler. Et, elle dépeint leur première altercation sur le pont, les mots blessants d'Edward et enfin sa réplique sanglante définie de « parfaite et cohérente » par la blonde.

Soudain, Bella se lève et fait le tour de la pièce. Rosalie devine que les choses deviennent plus délicates à raconter. Mais elle lui laisse tout le temps qu'elle a besoin. Bella déambule devant la penderie, remplie à présent des vêtements de Rose. La Capitaine l'interroge du regard et la blonde sourit :

__C'est quand le navire fait des escales. Je n'aime pas me promener en uniforme._

Bella est visiblement surprise. Puis elle murmure :

__Je ne savais même qu'on ferait des escales._

__Maintenant, tu sais, _réplique Rose en haussant des épaules.

__Quand est-ce-qu'on s'arrête pour la première escale ?_

__Je n'ai pas en tête le trajet exact du voyage. Mais je crois que c'est en Alaska. Nous ne devrions pas en être vraiment loin, je pense._

Bella acquiesce comme perdue dans ses pensées.

__J'y suis déjà allée, _chuchote-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

__Ah oui ?_

__Oui. Avec... des amis._

__Oh._

Encore une fois, la grande blonde sent qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Bella s'arrête devant une étagère où sont disposées différentes photos.

__Je peux les enlever, _se sent obligée d'ajouter Rosalie.

Mais Bella fait un vague geste de la main, mettant un terme à cette discussion. Puis elle prend un cadre photo entre ses doigts et étudie le visage heureux et épanoui de Rosalie et de ce qui doit être sa famille.

__Il m'a mordue, tu sais, _avoue-t-elle brusquement.

Rosalie n'est pas sûre d'avoir parfaitement entendu. La surprise et l'étonnement se peignent sur son visage et probablement dix fois plus, quand, sous ses yeux, Bella éclate de rire. Et cela s'avère être communicatif, car quelque secondes plus tard, elle la rejoint et quelque minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvent en travers du lit à se tenir le ventre et à essuyer les larmes de joie échouées sur leurs visages.

__Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris, _lâche Rose encore sous l'emprise de rires.

__C'est simple, pourtant. Cullen Junior a planté ses dents parfaites dans mon cou._

Comme pour prouver qu'elle ne ment pas ou qu'elle n'est pas folle, elle écarte le col de sa veste de treillis, exposant ainsi sa morsure rouge et encore un peu sanglante. Rose se redresse et se penche sur son cou.

__Oh bordel de merde, _jure-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche et éclate de rire. Une nouvelle fois, rapidement accompagnée de Bella.

__Je ne savais pas que Cullen faisait dans le SM, _s'exclame-t-elle.

__Moi non plus ! _S'esclaffe-t-elle.

__Oh attend, attend ! C'est peut être un nouveau genre de vampire !_

__Oh Mon Dieu ! _Crie Bella en se tenant le cou. _Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres ?_

Rosalie se lève sur le lit, les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas. Elle brandit ses bras devant elle dans une position mythique de Jackie Chan en plaisantant :

__Ne t'inquiète pas ma Poupée, je te protégerai !_

Elles se tordent encore plus de rire et finissent une nouvelle fois allongées en travers de la couchette. Les minutes passent.

__Je ne me rends compte du ridicule de la situation qu'après l'avoir dit, _avoue Bella plus calme. _Ce type est vraiment cinglé._

Rosalie tourne son visage vers elle et lui demande doucement :

__C'est pour ça que tu étais si... mal ? Je veux dire, tu avais vraiment une sale tête quand tu es rentrée la première fois qu'on s'est vues._

Bella paraît méditer sur ses paroles. Elle enlève sa veste et la balance quelque part dans la pièce.

__Je ne sais pas,vraiment, _confie-t-elle. _Je veux dire, je pense que oui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait mordre par un supérieur, si ?_ (Elle sourit) _Je suis consciente d'avoir été trop loin. Ce jour-là, j_e l'ai ouvertement provoqué en tapant là où ça faisait mal. Je savais qu'il pouvait réagir de deux façons. Et sachant qu'il ne m'apprécie guère, l'agression serait forcément son choix. Mais... je dois dire que je ne pensais pas à... _**ça.**_(Elle frôle du bout des doigts les traces de dents d'Edward). _Je suppose que c'était sa manière de me rabaisser, de se venger ou de me montrer qui était le maître. J'avoue que c'est un peu tordu. Mais je me sentais capable de l'encaisser. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première chose complètement barge que je vis. Et si ce qu'il veut, c'est de me faire fermer ma gueule et bien je la fermerai. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai géré ça comme d'habitude. J'ai couru. Les choses auraient bien fini par rentrer dans l'ordre. Puis je t'ai vue dans le couloir. Toi, qui le déteste profondément, et qui, bordel, ne se laisse pas faire, est prête à tout pour le faire payer. Même venir me voir, moi, la dernière personne à solliciter pour un problème personnel. J'ai commencé à être jalouse de toi. Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de baisser les bras et de le laisser gagner ! Putain, il m'a mordue après tout (_Elle rit un peu mais se reprend vite.) _Alors quand je l'ai vu au repas, je l'ai provoqué en me foutant bien de lui. Je voulais lui montrer que, oui il avait planté ses dents dans mon cou mais que ça __ne changerait rien, que __**je **__ne changerais pas. Et ça a marché. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru._

Bella fait une pause et elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

__Mais il m'a suivie jusqu'ici, _ajoute-t-elle en frissonnant. Et bien malgré elle, Rosalie en est parcourue également._ J'ai été en mesure de lui tenir tête. Qu'il me morde encore, je n'en avais rien à faire, puisque que je savais que je m'en remettrais. Mais tu vois, je m'étais trompée. Ce n'était pas en me mordant qu'il voulait se venger. Mais plutôt en_ _m'embrassant.__Et j'avaisété tellement obnubilée par sa putain de morsure, que je n'ai même pas vu à quel point ça pouvait être... juste dégueulasse._

Elle se redresse sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Rosalie est ébahie. En fait, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Mais ce qui surprend le plus la blonde, c'est la réaction de Bella. Pourquoi un baiser la désarçonne autant ? Pourquoi se sent-elle si détruite ? Après tout, Edward l'a mordue, frappée. Rosalie est consciente qu'elle ne parviendra certainement jamais à réaliser à quel point il a fait souffrir Bella. Mais il a bel et bien levé la main sur elle, et Bella se met dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser ?

__Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Bella, _souffle-t-elle

Cette dernière se retourne brusquement vers elle et l'observe avec de grands yeux. Rosalie s'assoit à son tour sur le lit et s'exprime avec lenteur :

__Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi tu es si... désemparée. Je veux dire, Edward t'a juste embrassée, Bella. Si tu es capable de passer sur le fait qu'il t'ait frappée, mordue, tu es en mesure de faire face à __**ça.**_

__Non, je ne peux pas, _contre-t-elle.

__Pourquoi ? Tu as juste à le lui montrer et c'est lui qui se sentira con et rejeté !_

__Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, Rosalie !_

__Pourquoi ? Dis-moi !_

__Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! _Crie-t-elle. _Je suis Capitaine d'une unité qui est envoyée pour des missions que personne d'autre ne peut faire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'a rien à perdre. J'ai subi la torture : on m'a frappée, j'ai tué des gens bien, juste parce qu'on m'avait demandé de le faire, j'ai été victime de choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Alors Edward peut bien me frapper, me mordre, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? Des gens sont passés avant lui. Mais m'embrasser ? Non, ça c'est la dernière chose qui m'appartient. Qui nous appartenait à nous, Alec et moi ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de le partager avec qui que ce soit, Rosalie !_

Soudain, la Bella Capitaine, la Bella forte et courageuse a disparu. Elles sont juste remplacées par une femme dépossédée de la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle détenait. Et si il y a une chose que Rosalie peut comprendre, c'est bien ça.

Doucement, elle se lève, rejoint Bella et dans un geste, presque naturel, la prend dans ses bras. Elle la serre autant qu'elle peut contre elle. La brune est d'abord figée.

__Je ne vais pas pleurer, _lance Bella contre l'épaule de Rosalie.

__Je sais._

Mais peu à peu, elle se détend et encercle les hanches de Rosalie avec ses bras. Elle se laisse aller contre sa poitrine alors qu'elles s'assoient.

__Comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu. J'ai compris que tu l'as perdu, lui. Et c'est suffisant pour moi, _conclue-t-elle. _Tu vas certainement me trouver horrible et injuste mais ça ne justifie en rien ta réaction._

Bella s'apprête à riposter. Elle perçoit presque le dégoût et le regret de lui avoir confié des parties aussi personnelles de sa vie, colorer son visage. Mais la blonde reprend vite :

__Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le sentiment d'être privée de quelque chose. Mon dernier et unique compagnon me battait. Et pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'avait enlevé toute dignité et qu'en fait, je n'étais rien qu'une merde. Alors je suis partie. Ne me demande pas où j'ai trouvé la force de le faire, je ne sais pas. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. La situation était plus que compliquée avec mes parents. Je suppose que j'avais peur de les décevoir et qu'ils se rendent compte à leur tour que je ne valais rien. Alors je me suis engagée. J'ai lu sur un panneau dans une station-service qu'ils recrutaient des femmes à la marine. Le slogan disait un truc du genre : « Les femmes en valent la peine », ou une connerie dans le même genre. Et aussi bête que cela peut paraître, j'y ai cru. Dans le camp de formation, on m'a aussi traitée comme une merde mais au moins j'étais une merde avec de la dignité et je savais que je valais quelque chose, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je servais. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est la même chose pour toi. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que j'aurais très bien pu hurler à Royce de se la fermer. J'aurais pu lui planter un coup de couteau dans les côtes et lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai __**choisi **__de ne rien faire et de subir. Tu partageais quelque chose avec Alec. C'est certainement la seule chose qu'il te reste de lui. Mais ça ne le ramènera pas. Que tu veuille le préserver ou te morfondre __parce que tu n'y es pas parvenue, ne le ramènera pas. Tu ne te sentiras pas mieux et rien ne changera. Seulement Edward aura gagné. C'est tout._

Elle ne s'attend pas à la convaincre. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle lui a dit tout ça.

__Qu'est-ce-que je suis censée faire, Rosalie ?_

__Je ne sais pas, ma Poupée. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qu'il fasse, il faut que tu te dises que c'est une partie de toi qu'il pourra prendre seulement si tu le laisses faire. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'appartient qu'à toi et Cullen Junior aura beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, rien ne changera ça._

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Point de vue : Bella**

Rosalie a raison. Le navire se rapproche inévitablement de l'Alaska. Il fait froid. Le vent est glacé, la grêle remplace la pluie et le ciel bleu n'est qu'un vague souvenir. Et Hawaï manque à Bella.

Il y a plusieurs jours de ça, elle a trouvé des pulls et des manteaux devant sa porte. Contrainte de les porter, elle l'a vite regretté. Déjà que son équilibre précaire est mis en danger par les mouvements incessants du bateau, se retrouver emmitouflée dans deux couches de laine, puis dans un manteau et encerclée dans une écharpe n'a pas arrangé les choses.

_Hawaï me manque, _se répète-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans son café brûlant.

C'est d'autant plus vrai maintenant.

La table est silencieuse. Carlisle fouille dans des papiers en face d'elle. Le Commandant est absent ainsi que plusieurs officiers. Ainsi, elle n'est aucunement obligée de manger à côté d'Edward à la différences des autres jours. Trois places les séparent, mais ça n'empêche pas à Bella de sentir sa présence. Elle en frisonne presque. Elle veut croire que ce n'est pas de la peur ou de la crainte. Mais plus les jours passent, plus elle en est persuadée. Elle voudrait pouvoir appliquer ce que lui a conseillé Rosalie. Impossible ! Alors elle s'évertue à l'éviter, lui laissant le contrôle.

Elle sent son regard sur elle alors qu'elle se ressert du café, mais pour rien au monde, elle ne le lui rendrait.

__Il faut que vous mangiez, Capitaine._

Elle lève son regard vitreux et fatigué vers son Colonel et hausse des épaules.

__Je n'ai pas faim, _marmonne-t-elle.

__Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas faim qu'il ne faut pas manger, _insiste-t-il plus autoritaire.

Alors, elle prend une biscotte, croque dedans et laisse le reste tomber devant elle en se frottant les doigts.

__Satisfait ?_

__Isabella..._

__Oh non, je vous en prie, Colonel. Restons-en à notre relation strictement professionnelle. Je ne tiens pas à vous entendre me faire la morale._

Puis elle se lève, fait son salut puis se retourne. Bien évidemment, Edward l'imite et saisit son bras avec force. La chair de poule recouvre son corps alors que sa peau entre en contact avec la sienne. Et quand ses yeux rencontrent les siens, verts et inquisiteurs, la bile lui monte à la bouche.

__Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? _Crache-t-il.

Malgré la peur qui l'habite, elle se dégage de son étreinte, le toise et rétorque :

__Collez-moi un rapport. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai à perdre ?_

Et elle s'en va. Elle n'entend pas les protestations de ses supérieurs, ni les ordres de revenir du Lieutenant. Elle les quitte simplement. Bien vite, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Rosalie est devant la glace en train de se coiffer. Elle ne feint pas l'étonnement en la voyant s'allonger dans le lit.

__Bah, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? _Questionne-t-elle en ajoutant une dernière pince dans son chignon

__No comment._

__Oh si! _Insiste-t-elle. _Il y a des commentaires à faire. Et tu vas en faire, justement._

Rosalie a ses poings enfoncés dans ses hanches. Bella ne semble pas avoir le choix.

__J'ai envoyé chier, le Colonel Cullen, _balance-t-elle simplement.

__Quoi ? _S'écrie Rosalie.

__Pas la peine de crier, Rose._

__Mais pourquoi ?_

__Parce que... _commence-t-elle. _Parce que je ne sais pas ! Parce que j'avais envie, c'est tout !_

__Bella !_

__Non, _la coupe-t-elle. _Je me suis déjà fait engueuler par Cullen Junior, alors épargne-moi ça !_

__Comme ça tu t'es fait engueuler par Cullen ?_

__Il est certainement en train d'écrire un rapport sur moi, _souffle-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son bras.

Elle sent le lit s'affaisser, signe que Rosalie s'y est assise.

__Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ?_

__Pour le rapport ou pour le Colonel ?_

__Les deux, je suppose, _avoue-t-elle.

__J'irai m'excuser en fin de journée. Et pour le rapport, ben... tant pis._

La blonde soupire, presque plus contrariée que Bella.

__Il faut que tu arrêtes, Bella. Reprend toi, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi finir, _tranche-t-elle percevant déjà que sa colocataire tente de l'interrompre. _Tu ne dors pas depuis 3 jours, tu ne manges presque pas, tu es sur les nerfs. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais éviter Edward n'arrange pas les choses. Il faut que tu fasses front, Bella. Que tu prennes les choses en main ! Ne te laisse pas faire bon sang !_

Bella regarde Rosalie tristement. Il est une chose est de se faire souffrir, mais que les autres en subissent les conséquences en est une autre. A ce moment précis, elle se déteste d'avoir impliqué Rosalie dans ses histoires. Rien que pour elle, la brune hoche la tête.

__Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Tu vas rejoindre le groupe ?_

Rien que d'y penser, Bella en a la nausée.

__Non, _contre-t-elle. _Je pense que je vais rester ici, et essayer de... dormir._

La blonde semble être satisfaite. Elle se lève et met son manteau, tandis que Bella enlève son treillis et se glisse dans la couette de leur lit.

__Je vais me libérer pour rester avec toi. Mon chef m'a à la bonne. Je serais là dans 3 heures tout au plus._

__Tu n'es pas obligée, _souffle-t-elle en posant sa tête lourde sur l'oreiller.

__Je ne crois pas t'avoir laissé le choix, Poupée._

Rosalie est déjà partie avant même que Bella n'ai eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, la laissant dans le silence et la chaleur artificielle de la pièce. Bella a l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'elle ne s'est pas couchée dans un lit. Elle en a oublié la douceur des draps, la chaleur réconfortante et l'odeur apaisante. Celle-ci est un peu cachée par le parfum de Rose, mais étrangement ce dernier détails s'avère être sécurisant. La présence de la jeune femme est une véritable bénédiction pour elle. Rien que d'avoir conscience de sa présence, la rassure. La semaine a été plus que difficile, et Bella n'arrive pas à imaginer pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans elle.

Doucement, la jeune femme se laisse emporter par l'inconscience.

Et puis, tout est noir. Tout est noir et bruyant.

Elle ne sait plus où elle est. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait là. Les réflexes qu'elle s'est exercée à assimiler toute sa vie, semblent avoir complètement disparus. Et elle se retrouve nue face à l'enfer. Les balles volent autour d'elle. Elle entend les hommes crier. Elle les voit tomber ou rester forts face à l'épreuve. Et elle entend ces centaines de cartouches tomber sur le sol dans un bruit métalique... Il y a de la fumée partout et du sang qui coule sur le sol déjà rougi. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est complètement et définitivement perdue.

Le même rêve refait surface. Identique. Elle voit Alec devant elle, lui asséner un coup au visage. Puis elle se voit reprendre les rennes de la situation, tirer et tuer. Elle donne ses ordres et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Puis, elle le sent contre elle. Elle perçoit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et rien que pour ce court laps de temps, Bella espère que son songe ne s'arrête jamais. Car, elle a bel et bien conscience de l'irréel de la situation, n'est ce pas ?

Il devrait se stopper là. Elle devrait se réveiller en sueur, la main fermée sur son arme et elle devrait se lever pour aller courir. Mais non, son enfer continue.

Tout est encore noir et bruyant. Rien ne change. Ou presque. Les balles sont toujours présentes et volent au-dessus d'elle. Mais cette fois, elle n'est pas allongée au sol, mais _lui, _oui, alors qu'elle qui lui hurle de rester éveillé et de ne pas la quitter. Elle presse sur son torse troué alors que le sang froid s'en échappe. Elle continue de crier. Elle sent les larmes sur ses joues et ses membres trembler tandis que ses yeux bleus se ferment. Elle lui vocifère de rester en vie, de ne pas l'abandonner. Elle entend sa douce voix dans ses oreilles, la suppliant de le laisser partir en paix.

__Isabella,_ souffle-t-il.

Mais elle ne veut pas accepter. Elle refuse tout simplement! Elle appuie toujours plus fort sur son thorax en sang.

__Isabella _!

Ses yeux s'ouvrent à la volée alors que son poing s'écrase sur le visage de la personne qui la secoue. Elle en a mal aux doigts. Elle espère soudain ne pas avoir dormi des heures et de ne pas avoir frappé Rosalie. Mais le grognement sourd et la chevelure cuivrée qui apparaît devant elle, lui prouvent le contraire.

Alors, Bella ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : brûler en enfer.

* * *

><p>Alors, à votre avis, c'est qui ?<p>

Grosse question trop dur !

J'ai envie d'instaurer quelque choses... GROS CHANTAGE !

Si vous me laissez une review... je vous envoie un extrait du prochain chapitre.

C'est un bon compromis, non ?

Pour les lectrices sans compte, je conviens que c'est pas génial. Mais laissez moi, votre adresse mail... Par contre, faite un genre pour la mettre en abrégée, parce que n'affiche pas les liens quelconque.

C'est OK ?

Je vous embrasse.

Ly'l


	10. Chaptitre 12

Coucou les lectrices ! Comment va la vie ?

On a passé la barre des 100 review 's ! Vous savez que vous êtes géniales ?

Je n'ai pas posté Jeudi, I Know. Mais vous savez les temps sont dures. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaines, les filles. J'ai le BAC. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à ça. Mais je vous promet que la prochaine suite sera super looongue et riche en action !

**Réponses au Lectrices Anonymes :**

**Sandry **: Une bonne action ? Tu penses qu'Edward fait une bonne action ? Si tu le vois comme ça... XD. Franchement tu n'es pas partageuse quoi ! Tu as vu tout ce que je fais pour toi ! Prend moi au moins dans tes bagages ! Je promet de pas toucher à Edward ! Je me rabattrai sur Em'

**popo **: je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'inquiète vraiment. Mais ça va arriver un jour ! XD

**lili :** Je pense que tu as du me laisser ton adresse mail. Mais malheureusement, elle ne s'est pas affiché. Je suis vraiment désoles !

Bon retour, sur l'USS Arizona, on approche de l'Alaska ! Sortez les pulls !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

_LE PASSE_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sans notre passé, nous ne sommes rien.<strong>_

_**Il est la seule chose,**_

_**qu'on ne peut pas nous prendre.**_

_**Et malgré tout, il reste inoubliable.**_

*_Putain de merde *_

Voilà l'unique chose qui raisonne dans sa tête, quand Bella découvre Edward avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts, sa lèvre meurtrie et maintenant sa pommette rougie. Et oui, elle meurt d'envie de descendre en enfer et de dire « Bonjour » au Diable. Elle est certaine que sa vie à ses côtés serait bien plus agréable que les moments qu'elle vit à cet instant, avec Edward.

Ils ne disent rien pendant longtemps. Lui masse sa joue, victime de l'assaut de Bella, alors qu'elle se redresse sur son lit.

__Qu'est ce que vous faites, là ? _L'agresse-t-elle.

__Vous pensiez vraiment vous sortir de votre spectacle de ce midi, indemne ? _Objecte-t-il. _Mon père vous a peut-être à la bonne, mais c'est loin de suffire !_

Ses poings emprisonnent la couverture fermement. A cet instant, lui remettre un uppercut en pleine figure la démange. Mais elle a conscience d'avoir eu de la chance pour le premier, si facilement attribué à son sommeil agité. Elle aurait du mal à justifier le second. Elle ne pourrait aisément pas s'expliquer ainsi : « _Désolée, je ne contrôle pas mes nerfs au réveil ». _De plus, elle ne tient pas à sentir une nouvelle fois les dents d'Edward sur son cou... Définitivement, pas !

__Quand bien même, le Colonel vous a envoyé pour me... réprimander, _lâche-t-elle avec un frisson de dégoût, _vous n'aviez aucun droit d'entrer..._

__Je vous ai entendue crier, Capitaine._

Elle se fige, sous le choc. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine alors que sa bouche s'assèche tout à coup.

__Qu… quoi ? _Bégaye-t-elle.

__Je vous ai entendue crier, Capitaine, _répète-t-il, comme pour la provoquer.

Elle ferme les yeux et passe ses mains sur son crâne. Elle veut se débarrasser des draps, mais elle se souvient in extremis de sa tenue plus que légère. Mauvaise idée...

Les dernières bribes de son cauchemar, mêlées à ses souvenirs, lui reviennent en mémoire : le corps d'Alec, le sang et ses hurlements. Tout ceci lui avait semblé tellement réaliste ! Cela expliquait probablement l'acharnement qu'elle avait déployé pour tenter de le sauver. Mais elle avait échoué. Et s'en rendre compte, même dans un rêve, fait atrocement mal.

Elle reste silencieuse un moment, priant pour se réveiller et maudire une nouvelle fois son esprit trop manipulateur et flagellateur. Mais, elle se souvient de la présence d'Edward, toujours au pied du lit. Elle est surprise par son mutisme et son attitude quasi-respectueuse. Pourtant, encore une fois, il a franchi la limite et la haine monte en elle.

__Qu'est-ce-que vous avez entendu ? _Balance-t-elle.

Edward se lève et lui tourne le dos. Elle lui en veut d'être présent et de percer à jour son intimité et celle de Rosalie. Il pose ses yeux partout, et elle redoute qu'il utilise ces informations glanées plus tard pour la rabaisser comme il aime tant de le faire.

__Lieutenant-Colonel, _intervient-t-elle plus fermement. _Qu'est-ce-que vous..._

__Assez, _la coupe-t-il. _J'en ai entendu assez. _Puis il enchaîne sur tout autre chose, comme si il avait décidé que la conversation s'arrêtait là :

__Mon père se fait du souci pour vous. Votre... démonstration de ce matin n'a fait qu'accroître ses inquiétudes._

Elle remarque le ton de reproche. Elle aurait riposté si elle ne se sentait pas si mise à nu par cette homme. Il marque d'abord son corps et maintenant il fait irruption dans son intimité alors qu'elle est à moitié habillée. Et rien ne semble le perturber.

Devant le manque de réaction de Bella, Edward poursuit en touchant les photos de Rosalie :

__Il veut savoir ce qui ne va pas._

Bella ferme les yeux parce qu'elle est consciente qu'il a compris qu'elle n'est plus seule dans sa chambre.

__Il m'a donc envoyé aux nouvelles. Apparemment vous lui avez dit que tout allait bien entre nous. Donc... me voilà, _achève-t-il joyeusement.

Elle le fusille du regard. Il prend appui avec nonchalance sur le mur et l'observe, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Puis il fait une moue triste en joignant ses lèvres en forme de cœur.

__Alors Isabella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

La foutue ironie dans la voix du Lieutenant la fait tressaillir, tout autant que son mépris et sa moquerie.

__Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous dire ça, à vous ?_

__Mince, _se plaint-il faussement désolé_. Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mon père ?_

__Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que vous savez? _Lance-t-elle agacée.

__Ce que je sais ?_ Rit-il en haussant ses sourcils_. Mais je ne sais rien._

Le drap toujours autour d'elle, elle s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit et plante ses yeux chocolat dans l'océan vert du regard d'Edward.

__Allez voir votre père et dites-lui la vérité, _s'emporte-t-elle. _Je vous hais profondément. Je ne supporte même pas de vous voir en peinture. Vous m'avez mordue parce que vous êtes une sorte d'alien sorti de je-ne-sais-pas-où et je vous jure que si vous me touchez encore une fois, en plus d'être un alien suceur de sang, vous serez UN ALIEN EUNUQUE !_

Edward est troublé. Elle le devine dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne se départ pas de son maudit sourire en coin.

__Je ne vous dirai rien de plus, Lieutenant-Colonel_

Il hausse des épaules et lâche un rire plus qu'ironique.

__Bah, vous voyez, Capitaine Swan, _se moque-t-il en la pointant du doigt, _je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais vous._

__Mais vous ne serez jamais moi, _proteste-t-elle.

Il passe sa main dans sa nuque toujours en souriant.

__Ça__, c'est sûr ! Parce que moi, je ne mentirais jamais au Colonel. Surtout pour lui dire de telles conneries._

A cet instant, la colère la gagne petit-à-petit en elle et ravage tout sur son passage. Comment pouvait-il persifler de la sorte, alors qu'elle avait trompé Carlisle pour le protéger ? Et maintenant, il ose la railler...

__Il est tellement heureux que ça fonctionne entre nous et que l'association de mes cours et de votre expérience fasse de l'effet, qu'il veut que ça continue, _ajoute-t-il niaisement. _Donc... attendez roulement de tambours... je serais très heureux de vous écouter raconter votre petite vie, enfin plutôt vos magnifique récits de guerre, et de les utiliser..._

Les yeux d'Edward pétillent, ses pommettes sont rosies alors que l'excitation et une satisfaction étrange l'habitent. Il marque des points et paraît s'en réjouir.

Elle reste pendant un moment à le détailler. Elle n'a même pas la capacité de mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressent, tellement le maelström d'émotions fait rage en elle. La stupéfaction, l'incompréhension, le choc, la peur... puis enfin la colère et la rage. La haine aussi. Et tout devient juste... explosif.

Alors elle se lève. Elle s'en fiche d'être à moitié habillée, d'avoir véritablement un nid d'oiseau dans les cheveux et un filet de bave séché au coin des lèvres. Non, à cet instant précis, c'est bien le dernier de ses soucis.

__Sortez ! _Hurle-t-elle. _Dégagez ! Maintenant !_

Elle le prend par la veste, le plaquant contre le mur.

__Je ne veux plus vous voir !_

__Vous savez que ça va être difficile ? _Rit-il, visiblement amusé par la colère de Bella.

__SORTEZ !_

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et le jette dehors. Edward est mort de rire, ce qui la met davantage hors d'elle.

__Bon, on se voit cet après-midi ? _Rigole-t-il. _Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que grâce à __vous, la journée est banalisée pour nous ! Donc à cet après-midi !_

Elle lui claque la porte à la figure tandis que son rire meurt à travers l'épaisseur du métal. Le calme revient dans la pièce. Bella devrait l'apprécier et s'en sentir apaisée. Au contraire, cette accalmie l'opresse. Ses membres se mettent à trembler alors que la pièce tourne autour d'elle.

Bella se laisse doucement glisser contre son lit.

Quand Rosalie revient quelques heures plus tard, Bella n'a pas cillé. Elle est exactement dans la même position, peut-être un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même. Bella n'est pas choquée ou blessée. Non ! La situation est juste trop surréaliste...

La blonde se précipite vers elle et prend son visage entre ses mains :

__Bella, ma Poupée ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Panique-t-elle.

__Rosalie, _chuchote-t-elle. _Ce mec est vraiment atteint, tu le sais ça ?_

Elle sourit face à sa remarque et s'assoit à côté d'elle, apparemment rassurée que les choses ne soient pas si grave qu'elles n'y paraissent.

__Il est venu, _devine-t-elle. _Il t'a touchée ?_

__Non. Je lui ai dit que s'il le faisait, je ferais de lui un alien eunuque._

__C'est bien, _constate Rosalie.

__Que je fasse de lui un alien eunuque ? _Demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules._ Ce serait un peu dommage, non ? _Marmonne-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Rosalie se retourne vers Bella, avec de grands yeux. Le Capitaine comprend aisément son étonnement. Mais elle est trop dans les vapes, pour faire attention aux mots qui franchissent ses lèvres.

__Oh arrête ! _Remarque Bella simplement, en lui donnant un coup de coude. _Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Outre le fait que c'est un parfait connard, ce mec est beau comme un dieu._

__J'ai besoin d'un verre, _riposte Rosalie en se levant.

__Quoi ? _S'étonne Bella.

__J'ai dit que j'ai besoin d'un verre..._

Rosalie se dirige prestement vers leur dressing, qui est plutôt le sien en fait, vu la présence omniprésente de ses vêtements. Elle sort, de ce qui semble être pour Bella, son tiroir à sous-vêtements, une bouteille d'alcool. De vodka plus exactement. Mais qu'est-ce que les militaires ont avec cette boisson, bon sang ! En plus de brûler la gorge et de donner mal à l'estomac, sans citron ou menthe, elle a purement et simplement un goût immonde.

Pourtant, pour une raison inexplicable, quand Rosalie lui tend la bouteille après en avoir ingurgité, elle la prend et la porte elle-même à ses lèvres. Sans grande surprise, le liquide est amer et lui brûle l'œsophage. Elle grimace, dégoûtée.

__Pourquoi ce besoin soudain de vodka ?_ Demande Bella après avoir rendu le flacon d'alcool à la blonde.

Rosalie s'en abreuve une nouvelle fois et lance :

__Sache que pour parler du sex-appeal d'Edward Cullen, il me faut au moins 1 gramme dans chaque poche._

Bella éclate de rire alors que sa compagne se laisse tomber sur le lit.

__Si je comprends bien, tu avoues qu'il est sexy._

__Bella, _soupire la blonde en se tenant sur ses coudes. _Edward Cullen n'est pas sexy. __Edward Cullen est un ravageur de petite culotte, le Zeus et l'Hadès de notre Vagin... Ce mec est un sexe sur pattes, _gémit-elle.

__On dirait que tu as bien médité sur le sujet, ma chère Rose._

__Tu parles que j'ai médité... Quand tu vois ce mec, y'a pas besoin de réfléchir Bella. C'est déjà tout cuit._

Bella rigole. Elle a lancé le sujet, mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce que Rose soit si réceptive. Elle s'attendait plus à ce que la jeune femme lui rie au nez, en fait. Elle ignore pour quelle raison elle en a parlé. Il est clair que le moment n'est pas approprié. Pourtant ce serait mentir, si elle prétendait que c'était la première fois qu'elle songeait à la beauté du Lieutenant, ou à la forme de ses lèvres, à ses fesses, ou à son putain de sourire en coin... Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru même avoir l'occasion de l'avouer à voix haute.

Rosalie se redresse soudainement. Bella la voit vaciller. Ont-elles autant bu ?

__J'ai trouvé, _s'exclame-t-elle un éclair de fierté sur son visage.

__Quoi ?_

__J'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait régler notre... enfin ton problème avec Cullen Junior, _poursuit-elle en quittant le lit.

Bella l'observe les yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas la réaction de Rosalie qui la surprend. Elle a vite compris qu'avec sa colocataire, il ne servait à rien d'être étonné. Non, ce qui l'étonne véritablement, c'est la conviction qui l'habite, comme si la situation qu'elle vit avec Edward pouvait se régler en un claquement de doigts.

__Il t'a mordue, _commence Rosalie. Étrangement, la morsure de Bella la lance. _« Mais tu as dit que tu pouvais le surmonter, non ? » _La brune acquiesce. « _Ce que tu ne peux pas dépasser, c'est le fait qu'il t'ait embrassée, c'est ça ? » _Nouvel hochement de tête. « _Tu sais ce que je pense ? Pour moi, il l'utilise encore et encore parce qu'il sait que tu en es incapable. Mais si tu lui fais croire que tu peux le faire, logiquement..._

__Il n'y a rien de logique dans le comportement d'Edward, _la coupe Bella

__Logiquement, _maintient la blonde. _Si tu commences à lui faire croire qu'en fait, tu peux supporter ses soi-disant baisers, il arrêtera._

Bella plisse les yeux.

__Ton raisonnement est..._

__Parfait, je sais, _s'excite Rosalie.

__Je dirais plutôt... particulier et complètement... infaisable, Rose. Comment suis-je censée lui prouver que je peux dominer l'aversion que j'ai quand ses lèvres écrasent les miennes de façon dégueulasse ?_

__Admets-le, _tranche Rosalie.

__Je te demande pardon ?_

__Admets le fait que lorsque les délicates et douces lèvres d'Edward sont posées sur les tiennes, tu planes dans les sphères célestes et que tu pourrais même être subitement prise d'un orgasme spontané. Et que Mon Dieu, oui, tu pourrais croquer ses magnifiques fesses !_

Bella est incapable de se retenir. Elle est prise d'un fou rire phénoménal. Elle est consciente que la blonde est sous l'emprise de l'alcool, même si elles n'ont pas bu tant que ça. Elle ne doit pas avoir tout ses facultés mentales.

__Rosalie, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? _S'écrie-t-elle pliée en deux.

__Si ! Je le suis ! Parfaitement ! Complètement ! _Se vexe la blonde.

La conviction et l'assurance de la jeune femme désarment Bella. Elle se lève et prend ses affaires de toilettes.

__C'est ridicule, Rosalie ! Jamais je n'admettrai ça !_

__Mais pourquoi ?_

__Parce que... parce que... c'est ridicule !_

__Non, justement ! _S'interpose la marine entre la Capitaine et la porte. _Je veux dire, l'idée qu'il t'embrasse te révulse totalement, alors qu'il y a des tas de nanas qui crèveraient pour effleurer les lèvres d'Edward. Reconnais la chance que tu as et les choses s'amélioreront. Tu seras beaucoup moins vulnérable._

__Tu es bourrée, Rose, _marmonne-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

__Peut être, ouais. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as à perdre ? Au pire, tu m'auras prouvé que j'ai tort et j'irais décuiter dans mon lit._

__Rosalie..._

__Je plane littéralement dans les sphères célestes quand les délicates et douces lèvres d'Edward sont posées sur les miennes à tel point que je pourrais même être subitement prise d'un orgasme spontané ! Et que Mon Dieu, oui, je pourrais croquer ses magnifiques fesses ! Répète_ Rosalie

Bella se pince l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Non, Rosalie est saoule et toute cette histoire est absurde !

Elle ouvre la porte en grand et fait volte-face.

__Jamais tu ne me feras prononcer ça ! Tu sais pourquoi : Parce que c'est faux !_

__Mais ce n'est pas le propos, Bella ! Dis-le juste, rien que pour te persuader que c'est vrai !_

__Rosalie..._

__Allez !_

___Je plane littéralement dans les sphères célestes quand les délicates et douces lèvres d'Edward sont posées sur les miennes à tel point que je pourrais même être subitement prises d'un orgasme spontané ! Et que Grand Dieu, oui, je pourrais croquer ses putains de magnifiques fesses ! _Psalmodie Bella les yeux fermés.

Sans grande surprise, les sentiments de Bella restent inchangés. Non pas qu'elle attendait ou qu'elle espérait, un quelconque changement, mais c'est plus de la résignation qui l'envahit.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, Rosalie est figée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, prête à éclater de rire. Bella s'apprête à lui demander pourquoi, quand elle sent une présence derrière elle. Ses yeux se referment.

__Je te jure, Rosalie, si tu me dis qu'Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur se trouve juste derrière moi, je t'arrache les yeux et te les fais bouffer. Est-ce que tu as compris ?_

Rosalie se mord la lèvre.

__Alors je ne te le dis pas_, répond-t-elle en se retenant de rire. _Mais... tu peux m'arracher les yeux tout de suite._

__Merde !_

Elle se retourne. Edward est là, droit comme un piquet. Et alors qu'elle pensait que son visage serait marqué de ces habituels sourires en coin et expressions moqueuses, elle ne rencontre qu'une peau pâle, des yeux surpris et une bouche entrouverte.

__Hum... Lieutenant-Colonel_, salue-t-elle.

__Oh... euh... Ca… Capitaine_, bégaye-t-il.

Rosalie part dans un fou rire derrière eux. Mais elle s'excuse rapidement alors que Bella ferme la porte de sa chambre.

__Je peux vous aider ?_ Demande-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Elle ignore d'où lui vient ce soudain aplomb. Mais il fallait avouer que de le découvrir si gêné et surpris, y était pour beaucoup.

__Je passais... pour... enfin... avant que vous n'ouvriez la porte..., baragouine_ Edward

__Oui ?_

__Rendez-vous dans une heure dans mon cabinet._

Et aussi vite que l'éclair, il s'esquive.

__Bien sûr, Lieutenant-Colonel, _chuchote-t-elle mais il est déjà loin.

En cet instant, Bella ne sait si elle doit rire, ou remercier Rosalie.

**45 minutes plus tard.**

Lorsque Bella entre dans la chambre juste après avoir pris sa douche, Rosalie est assise sur leur lit, un fichu sourire encore étendu sur ses lèvres. Elle se jette sur la brune en hurlant qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rit et que voir la tête de Cullen Junior valait toutes les revanches du monde.

__Tu vois que j'avais raison ! _Se vante-t-elle avec fierté.

__Je trouve toujours que c'était ridicule et inutile, _réplique Bella pendant que Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel

__Mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une tête pareille ! Je parie que pour une fois, tu ne te sentais pas si mal à l'aise que ça pendant votre entrevue dans le couloir._

__En fait, _avoue Bella en se coiffant_, je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui était gêné._

Fait inattendu : Rosalie l'enlace et entreprend une danse de la victoire.

__Je le savais ! Je le savais !_ Chante-t-elle.

__Arrête Rosalie !_

__Allez dis-le que j'avais raison !_

__Je ne te dirai pas que tu avais raison !_ Lâche Bella en ajustant sa veste._ Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'apprête à passer une après-midi avec Cullen-Coincé-Du-Cul à lui raconter ma vie pour les bienfaits de ce foutu programme !_

Contre toute attente, Rosalie est prise d'un fou rire. Elle comprend vite que sa colocataire n'a pas dû la prendre au sérieux. Elle se reprend donc rapidement en voyant l'expression qui orne le visage de la brune.

__Tu rigoles ? _Prend-elle la peine de demander.

__J'ai vraiment l'air de rigoler, Rose ?_

__Mais... mais... POURQUOI ? _

_J_e n'ai absolument pas pris la peine de demander, sachant que je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Monsieur BCBG à mon réveil et que j'ai été obligée de le virer un cou de pied au cul. Je suis presque sûre qu'il m'a vue à moitié à poil. __Juste pour préciser_, lâche Bella

Un instant plus tard, le Capitaine quitte sa chambre et progresse précautionneusement dans les couloirs. Elle ne compte plus les bleus qui ornent son corps. Foutue maladresse ! Foutue houle ! Alcool de merde ! Il est plus prudent de prendre son temps.

Elle n'est en retard que de quelques minutes. Mais elle a conscience que c'est amplement suffisant pour lancer les hostilités avec le Lieutenant-Colonel.

Bella frappe à la porte de son cabinet en posant ses yeux sur l'insigne doré où se trouve en lettres noires, le nom et le grade d'Edward. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire est complètement folle et que ces choses-là n'arrivent qu'à elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attend à entendre un « Entrez » de la part de son supérieur, la porte s'ouvre et une femme blonde apparaît devant elle. Bella ne dit rien pendant un moment, la détaillant. Elle rit malgré elle. La jupe de travers, le chemisier froissé et le chignon désordonné n'indiquent qu'une seule chose : cette fille vient de prendre son pied. Ou alors elle souffre d'une sacrée maladie... Mais Bella en doute.

La jeune femme s'arrange un peu et Bella se penche sur son insigne : « Secrétaire du Commandant ». T_rès classe_, pense-t-elle.

__Capitaine, _salue-t-elle

Bella hoche la tête en souriant quand Edward émerge derrière son interlocutrice. Inutile de préciser qu'il est surpris de la voir. Mais il se reprend vite et se tourne vers la secrétaire.

__J'espère que vous irez mieux, Secrétaire Dénali, _énonce Edward formellement. _N'hésitez pas à revenir me consulter si votre... souci persiste._

A ces mots, Bella ricane discrètement. Son rire semble être passé inaperçu, car la blonde acquiesce avant de passer près d'elle et de disparaître dans le couloir en faisant claquer ses talons au sol.

__Vous êtes en retard, _lance Edward en l'invitant à entrer dans son cabinet.

__J'ai bien fait, on dirait, _réplique-t-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il ferme la porte en métal et contourne Bella pour s'asseoir à son bureau. Il paraît contrarié.

__Que voulez-vous dire ?_

__Oh rien,_ répond-t-elle. _Seulement que ça aurait été dommage de vous interrompre dans votre... consultation. Cette jeune femme semblait vraiment avoir besoin de votre aide._

Bella se met à observer la pièce, comme pour vérifier si quelque chose le trahirait. Mais tout est impeccable et elle s'en trouve presque déçue. Elle meurt presque d'envie d'aller inspecter la salle d'examen. Elle ignore si Edward a compris qu'elle a deviné. En tout cas, il fait mine de rien, sortant d'un tiroir, un carnet.

__Mademoiselle Dénali,_ annonce-t-il, _avait besoin de mon aide. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser._

__Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes un médecin tellement attentionné, Lieutenant._

Elle croit le voir sourire, mais son visage redevient rapidement impassible.

__Vous pouvez vous asseoir_, intime-t-il.

__Qu'est-ce que l'on disait : Tellement attentionné._

Il lève soudainement ses yeux vers elle et la détaille rapidement.

__Vous allez bien ? _Demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

__Je me porte à merveille. Merci beaucoup. Et vous, ça va la vie ? Vous semblez tendu ? Mademoiselle Dénali n'a pas bien fait son travail, on dirait._

Il sursaute et sa mâchoire se serre.

__Votre impertinence vous perdra un jour, Swan._

__Quel rabat-joie vous faites,_ _parfois_, grogne-t-elle._ Il n'a pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps._

Elle a clairement envie d'éclater de rire. Est-ce l'alcool ? Ou la situation qui la met si à l'aise ?

__Stop, Swan,_ ordonne-t-il. _Il est inutile de vous rendre encore plus ridicule._

__Ridicule, moi ?_ S'écrie-t-elle. _Oh, vous parlez sans doute de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure_.

Il grogne alors qu'elle se penche sur son bureau.

__Je n'étais aucunement ridicule, Lieutenant._ _C'est facile de sortir ces paroles de son contexte,_ lance-t-elle. _De plus,_ ajoute-t-elle malicieuse, _c'est le plus gêné qui part en premier._

__Je n'étais pas gêné, Swan. J'avais surtout honte pour vous._

__Mais on dirait que le médecin attentionné réapparaît._

Edward se cale dans son fauteuil et se passe la main dans les cheveux, la regardant toujours. Elle est toujours penchée sur son bureau, le menton dans une main.

__Êtes-vous dans votre état normal ?_ La questionne-t-il brusquement, presque amusé.

__Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Peut-être pas._

__Vous avez bu, Swan ?_

Elle se redresse et lisse son pantalon en souriant niaisement.

__Vous savez que je pourrais vous coller un rapport sur le dos ?_ Menace-t-il. A v_ous et à votre camarade de chambrée, qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à faire là ?_

__Mais faites, Lieutenant, faites. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de ce cher Commandant quand il apprendra la façon dont vous traitez l'une de ses soldats féminines, qui il me semble, sont si précieuses pour lui._

Les yeux verts d'Edward virent subitement au noir, signe de sa rage. Mais Bella ne flanche pas. Au contraire, elle reste souriante et joyeuse. C'est sans doute la première fois qu'elle le reste aussi longtemps en se présence.

__Vous faites chier, Swan, _crache-t-il

__Attention, Lieutenant. Je ne suis pas votre pote de chambrée. Un peu de respect._

__C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._

__Voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette expression, Lieutenant. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que la charité a à voir avec l'hôpital. Parce que soyons honnêtes, je ne connais aucun médecin aujourd'hui qui accepte de donner de son temps pour soigner un sans-abri. La charité n'existe plus dans les hôpitaux. A part bien sûr si vous êtes le Docteur Mamour dans Grey's Anatomy. Tiens, vous devriez noter ça dans votre carnet après le truc sur Izzy Stevens et le « être ou ne pas être un vampire » : « Le Docteur Mamour est mon modèle »._

Les deux soldats s'affrontent longuement, l'un beaucoup plus tendu que l'autre. Bien vite, il détourne le regard en prenant un stylo dans un pot posé devant lui.

__Si on commençait,_ propose-t-il.

__J'aimerais des précisions avant tout._

Il est étonné.

__Je suis peut être... éméchée mais pas idiote. Vous voulez apparemment que je vous conte mes récits de guerre. Je ne le fais pas sans bonne raison. Surtout à quelqu'un comme vous._

__Quelqu'un comme moi ?_ S'étonne-t-il.

__Je suppose que ça doit être éreintant d'être un médecin attentionné 24 heures sur 24, non ?_ Minaude-t-elle faussement.

Edward laisse échapper un rire sans joie, alors qu'il gratte le sommet de sa nuque.

__Pourquoi je continue à être exaspéré par votre impertinence ?_

__Je ne sais pas non plus._

__Swan , _réprimande-t-il.

__Question de rhétorique ? Désolée._

Il écarquille les yeux alors que son éternel sourire en coin refait surface. Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite et cela doit certainement se lire sur son visage.

__C'est la première fois que vous vous excusez_, explique-t-il, moqueur.

Elle hausse les épaules et lance comme pour se justifier :

_ _C'est l'alcool. Profitez-en._

__Ah mais j'y compte bien_, susurre-t-il.

Soudain, Bella a l'impression d'être consumée par l'intensité de ses yeux. Elle croit pas qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi verts et perçants qu'à cet instant. Elle voudrait comprendre pourquoi et surtout deviner le double sens de ses paroles mais elle n'y parvient pas, comme si le ton, le regard et l'attitude de son supérieur annihilaient toutes ses capacités mentales. Elle reste happée par ses pupilles pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se cale un peu plus dans son fauteuil et commence à jouer avec son stylo en expliquant :

__Le Colonel a tout simplement eu de nombreux retours sur votre intervention au cours de la dernière séance. Il a constaté - ainsi que d'autres officiers- , ce que notre « collaboration » a eu comme effet sur les hommes. Grâce à cela et votre très touchant discours, faisant l'éloge de notre si bonne entente, il est arrivé à la conclusion que séparer théorie et pratique n'était pas... _Il s'arrête comme pour chercher ses mots... _approprié._

Bella place sa cheville sur son genou et secoue sa jambe d'agacement.

__Vous auriez tout simplement pu dire : « vous aviez raison, Swan. » Je vous assure que cela serait revenu au même._

Il fait un geste impatient de la main, comme pour balayer sa remarque inutile.

__En tout cas, les choses changent. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Nous allons devoir faire preuve de pragmatisme, Capitaine._

__Lieutenant, _souffle Bella, maintenant totalement exaspérée. _Ici, il n'y a que vous qui êtes allé à l'école après le lycée. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu mon bac de justesse, alors vos expressions à la pragmatique, et autres, évitez avec moi, OK ?_

La surprise se lit nettement sur le visage d'Edward. Elle est elle-même étonnée par son aisance et son manque de pudeur certain à propos de son parcours scolaire. Mais pourtant pour une fois, elle n'a pas eu peur d'être franche.

__Euh... Désolé, _s'excuse-t-il. _Je voulais dire que nous allons devoir..._

__J'ai parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire le mot pragmatisme, Lieutenant. Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre que si, comme vous venez de me le dire, on va devoir collaborer ensemble, parlez simplement. Je ne tiens pas à parler à Shakespeare __pendant deux heures, _conclue-t-elle. _Et au faie, vous vous êtes excusé aussi. Ne dites pas : « c'est l'alcool ». Le prétexte est déjà pris._

Edward est tout bonnement bouche bée. Elle l'a pris de court et elle en est plutôt fière, à vrai dire.

__Alors par où on commence ?_ Lance-t-elle.

Elle est sûre d'elle, pleine d'une assurance qui lui donne des ailes. Elle se croit prête à tout. Elle pense pouvoir affronter n'importe quoi et elle ne s'imagine surtout pas avoir tort.

Il joue avec son stylo, le faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index. Et pendant un moment, ce jeu semble être passionnant. Finalement, il lève les yeux vers elle.

__On va commencer avec quelque chose de pas trop ompliqué, _annonce-t-il.

__Comme s'il y avait une différence notable entre vos sujets, _déblatère Bella.

__Vous voulez que l'on commence par la torture, peut-être, _grogne Edward. Devant son absence de réaction, il continue : _Bien. J'avais pensé débuter par la hiérarchie dans une unité._

__La hiérarchie ?_

__Oui, _acquiesce-t-il_. Vous n'avez pas des faits, bien sanglants et gores, qui illustrent la nécessité d'obéir ? _Crache-t-il.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sadique, mais se tait. A ce stade des hostilités, il est préférable de calmer le jeu plutôt que d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Elle détourne les yeux posant son regard sur une affiche collée au mur, sur sa droite. Encore une image débile qui incite les jeunes à s'engager dans l'armée après leurs études, comme si c'était la meilleure décision jamais prise. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Edward possède une telle pancarte dans son cabinet.

Elle sent son regard inquisiteur sur elle, se rendant compte qu'il attend une réponse.

__Je me suis lacéré le bras sur 20 centimètres parce que j'ai pas obéi, _révèle-t-elle. Elle ne quitte pas l'image des yeux détaillant le jeune homme accroupi dans la boue. _C'était lors de ma formation, bien différente de celle-ci. Là-bas, c'était marche ou crève. Et franchement à l'époque, je préférais crever plutôt que de me soumettre à des cons. Je me suis pris quelque corvées dans la gueule au début. Ils me montraient bien que je pouvais avoir une grande bouche, mais que ça ne changerait rien. Et ils avaient raison. Ça n'a rien changé. Pour eux, _précise-t-elle en souriant. _Pour moi, bah, 35 points de sutures._

Elle se tourne vers Edward. Visiblement, il n'a rien écrit. Il continue à jouer avec son stylo en la regardant.

__Lieutenant ?_

__Euh, oui,_ réagit-il._ Mais... comment vous vous êtes cassé le bras ? Vos supérieurs ne vous l'ont pas brisé eux-mêmes, quand même ?_

Elle rit.

__Non,_ contre-t-elle._ Même si j'avoue maintenant que je l'aurais bien mérité. On faisait un exercice bateau, un peu comme celui ci,_ confie-t-elle en désignant l'affiche à leurs côtés._ Sauf que j'estimais que je pouvais faire mieux et que le chemin était trop... simple pour moi. Mes instructeurs n'ont rien dit, ils m'ont laissée parler. J'ai pris un autre itinéraire. Et mon bras s'est coincé dans un barbelé, j'ai tiré pendant longtemps, d'où la longueur assez impressionnante de la plaie. Ils m'ont laissée deux heures ainsi avant de venir me libérer._

Les sourcils de son supérieur se lèvent et elle hausse des épaules.

__Je vous ai dit que la formation que j'ai reçue était différente. Quoique ça me plairait bien de le faire avec l'un des hommes,_ lance-t-elle.

Edward sourit.

__Je suis surpris_, avoue-t-il.

__Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas assez gore et sanglant à votre goût ?_

__Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est... pas mal. _Elle lève les yeux au ciel._ Je ne pensais juste pas que vous vous prendriez comme exemple._

C'est au tour de Bella d'être étonnée.

__Et pourquoi ça ?_ Réplique-t-elle. _Je veux dire, n'est-ce-pas cela que je suis censée faire : tirer des faits de mon expérience ?_

__Si, si,_ répond Edward. _Mais j'aurais plutôt pensé que vous feriez part d'un exemple de votre unité qui n'aurait pas suivi l'un de_ **vos **_ordres._

Elle médite un moment sur ses paroles. Il avait raison. Mais pourquoi était-il surpris ? Puis d'un coup, tout s'éclaire dans son cerveau.

__Je n'ai pas honte des erreurs que j'ai faites, Lieutenant-Colonel,_ annonce-t-elle.

__Je n'ai jamais présumé le contraire._

__Oui, mais vous insinuez que je suis trop fière pour les avouer, c'est ça ? Que sous prétexte que je suis Capitaine et que je suis leur supérieur, j'aurais refusé de dévoiler mes fautes aux hommes ? _

Le ton ne monte pas spécialement. Mais la hargne qu'a mise Bella dans ses mots, suffit à retranscrire les sentiments qui l'habitent.

__Non_, contre Edward, sûr de lui. _J'ai simplement pensé que vous auriez cru que les dévoiler aux hommes, aurait fait de vous un mauvais exemple pour eux._

Elle ricane amèrement.

__C'est ce que vous pensez ?_

__Non, absolument pas. Je pense que c'est bien qu'ils aient conscience que nul n'est parfait. Surtout pas vous._

Elle s'arrête. Seraient-ils, pour une fois, d'accord ? Comme une enfant, Bella se pince, certaine de rêver.

__Vous ne venez pas de vous pincer, quand même ?_ S'exclame-t-il en riant.

__Si, je confirme. Il est certain que je rêve._ _C'est impossible que vous soyez si..._. Elle hésite un moment.._. en accord avec moi et si ... logique !_

__Je ne suis pas si con, si ? _grogne-t-il en baissant la tête et en gribouillant quelque chose au bord de sa feuille.

Bella remarque son ton morne. Elle ne pense pas l'avoir blessé. C'est plutôt comme si, au travers de ses paroles, il avait la volonté de, non seulement la convaincre, mais de se convaincre lui-même dans la foulée.

__Mon jugement n'est certainement pas objectif, _avoue-t-elle,_ mais pour l'instant la seule chose que vous m'avez montrée de vous, c'est à quel point vous pouvez être très...stupide._

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répondre.

_* Putain, question de rhétorique, Swan ! Tu sais ce que c'est, merde ? * _se fustige-t-elle

Edward gribouille encore quelques instants sur sa feuille et finit par relever le visage vers elle.

__Après cette séance, je pense continuer sur les différentes situations de combats, _poursuit-il, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'aparté. _On ne connaît pas encore le réel but de cette unité, alors on nous a demandé de faire large. J'ai prévu de traiter de la libération d'otage._

__D'accord, _répond-elle, consciente que le sujet est clos. _Vous voulez encore un fait réel ?_

__Ce serait bien, acquiesce-t-il_ en lui tendant une feuille. _C'est le plan de la séance. Je commence par leur énoncer ce qu'ils doivent savoir, faire ou ne pas faire._

Elle examine le papier fugitivement. Elle remarque un sous-titre : CIVILITE. Elle sourit.

__Je peux ajouter quelque chose au contenu de votre séance ? _Demande-t-elle.

__Allez-y, Capitaine._

__Vous comptez parler du comportement à avoir avec les otages. C'est bien, _note-t-elle._ Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit nécessaire que tous les hommes soient concernés._

Il fronce des sourcils, signe de son incompréhension.

__Je m'explique. Une prise d'otage, ce n'est pas simple à gérer. En général quand ils envoient une unité, c'est que les négociations ont foiré et que le SWAT local n'est pas formé pour ce genre de situations. Ce qui veut dire qu'on reçoit l'autorisation de liquider. En général, _se sent-elle obligée de préciser à nouveau._ C'est vrai que ça dépend du degré d'hostilité des protagonistes, mais c'est stressant et il faut être attentif. Tout le monde, dans cette situation-là, n'est pas en mesure de se rappeler comment gérer les otages qui, comme vous avez prévu d'en parler, sont souvent blessés ou en état de choc selon le temps qu'ils ont passé enfermés. Dans mon unité, une seule personne était chargée de les gérer. Sachant cela, les autres membres lui allégeaient le travail si on peut dire. Comme ça il était complètement opérationnel pour eux._

__C'est intéressant, _avoue-t-il

__Idée de Jasper, _sourit-elle_._

__Laissez-moi deviner, c'est lui qui s'occupait des otages ? _Demande-t-il.

__Bingo !_

__Jasper a toujours été doué en relations humaines, _affirme-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _C'est une bonne idée._

__Je sais. Merci._

Face à Edward qui se concentre pendant un moment sur ses notes, elle porte son attention, une nouvelle fois, sur l'affiche du jeune soldat. Elle se met à chercher dans sa mémoire, le souvenir d'une intervention qui correspondrait à la séance d'Edward. Ils en avaient procédé à de nombreuses libérations d'otages. Trop avaient échoué et avaient pris la vie de ces hommes, remarque Bella.

Les minutes passent où le silence est seulement perturbé par le son du stylo d'Edward. Puis soudain, il reporte son attention sur elle et lui demande :

__Que comptez-vous faire, de votre côté ?_

__Comment ça ?_

__Carlisle veut que la théorie corresponde à la pratique. Il faut que vous cherchiez des exercices qui soient en accord avec la prise d'otage._

Elle se frotte le visage, embêtée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect de la formation. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les choses sont bien simples pour eux. Edward doit simplement donner un cours alors qu'elle doit non seulement lui trouver des faits et maintenant y ajouter son instruction.

Car oui, elle l'avoue, elle n'est pas aussi ordonnée qu'Edward et ses feuilles de cours en couleur. Avant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait franchement jamais songé à un quelconque programme. Elle s'était juste dit qu'elle aviserait au moment voulu. Elle avait en effet prévu de commencer pour les premiers jours, les exercices types d'endurance, de tir et de corps-à-corps. Le Colonel Cullen la met devant le fait accompli et elle n'aime pas ça.

Edward semble le voir et propose :

__On peut voir ça ensemble si vous voulez._

Elle ricane quelque peu.

__Non ça ira, Lieutenant-Colonel. On a mis des hommes à ma disposition pour cela._

En fait, c'est une excuse. Même si leur entrevue n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est le quitter.

__Rosalie Hale, oui_, lance-t-il avec amertume.

__Exactement,_ répond-t-elle en se levant. _Je vous tiendrai au courant_.

Elle se lève et se met au garde-à-vous. Il quitte sa chaise à son tour.

__Repos, Capitaine. J'aimerais avoir de vos nouvelles avant le dîner._

Bella se braque.

__Je ne savais que je devais vous rendre des comptes._

__Vous ne le devez pas. Mais c'est vous qui avez dit que vous me tiendrez au courant. Je pensais que vous auriez aimé avoir mon avis, comme j'ai eu le vôtre, il y a quelques instants._

__Oh._

__Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée._

Il lui ouvre la porte et tout-à-coup, Bella se sent affreusement bête. Elle franchit la porte et se retrouve dans le couloir. Puis sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se retourne vers lui et lance :

_J_e pense boire à chacunes de nos entrevues. Je crois que ça m'aide à supporter votre sale tête._

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement résigné par son attitude. Elle hausse les épaules comme pour lui dire : « _Eh ouais, tu me changeras pas_ ». Mais il sourit.

__D'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure de votre bouche, Capitaine Swan_, chuchote-t-il en s'avançant vers elle,_ ma tête ne vous semble pas si horrible_.

Bella déglutit et lève un doigt au ciel.

__Rectification, nous parlions de votre postérieur. C'est complètement différent !_

__Ah oui, en effet, _répond-il toujours sur le même ton.

Il est maintenant tout près d'elle et Bella frisonne. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il se recule en souriant.

__Je vous remercie pour cette précision, Capitaine Swan. Et aussi pour notre entrevue. Je vais aller..._

__Retrouver Mademoiselle Dénali._

__Oui je crois que oui, _rit-il.

__Dites-lui..., _commence-t-elle_. Non en fait, ne lui dites rien pour moi, _rigole-t-elle joyeusement

Edward rentre à reculons dans son cabinet.

__Capitaine Swan._

__Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen_

Et la porte se ferme. Bella est toujours collée au mur, un foutu sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit, que vous avez aimé cette suite, non ?<p>

Sur le chapitre précédent, un review = un teaser, a bien marché !

Alors pourquoi changer les bonnes choses ?

Hâte de lire vos commentaires !


	11. Chapitre 13

YESSSSS !

Je croit que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas réussit à poster le Jeudi ! Je suis assez fière de moi ! XD

Je vous avais promis un chapitre plein d'actions et super long ! LE VOILA ! 22 pages word. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit pour cette fiction !:D

Au fait, vous avez vu la bande annonce de Twilight 4 ? Dites, comment vous avez trouvé ?

Sinon, que dire de plus ? Rien, je croit !

Ah oui ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent entièrement à Stephenie Meyer. L'intrigue est à moi.

Merci pour toutes vos mises en alertes et favoris !

Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Scarlet Taratata et Ma Bouteille ainsi qu'à ma So' pour ses supers conseils !

Réponses au review anonymes :

**Fraisee** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Bien évidemment que c'est plus funky comme ça ! xD

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

_LA VENGEANCE_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quoi de plus illusoire que la vengeance, finalement ?<strong>_

Les huit dernières heures ont littéralement été épuisantes pour Bella. Elle en prend conscience, allongée sur le béton froid entre Carlisle et Rosalie, son arme aux balles de peinture au bras et ses lunettes infra-rouge sur le nez.

_- « __C'est dans ces moments-là que le terrain me manque, les enfants » _souffle soudain Carlisle.

_- « __Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes plus actif ? »_ Demande Rosalie.

Il réfléchit et Bella se prend à le faire aussi.

_- « __Dix ans » _répond Edward. « _ J'avais dix-huit ans quand tu es passé instructeur. »_

_- « __Exact »_ affirme son père.

Soudain, Bella se remémore la surprise qu'ils avaient eue, Emmet, Jasper et elle, en découvrant que ce serait lui qui les formerait à leur entrée dans l'unité spéciale.

_- « __Papa Doc »_ chuchote-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte vraiment.

Carlisle éclate de rire alors que Rosalie se redresse surprise.

_- « __Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » _Demande-t-elle._ « Papa Doc ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

Elle se retourne vers son Colonel qui est toujours plié en deux. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut révéler ce secret top-secret. A sa plus grande surprise, il prend la parole.

_- « __J'étais l'instructeur de Bella, de Jasper et Emmet, mes fils, après leur entrée dans l'unité spéciale de l'armée. Inutile de dire que ce fut... compliqué. Emmet et Jasper n'arrivaient pas à se défaire du « papa », même si aujourd'hui je les soupçonne d'avoir __joué plus la provocation qu'autre chose._

Bella sourit. Le Colonel pense bien. C'était toujours un jeu pour Emmet et Jasper de dépasser les limites établies.

_- « __Et le Doc ? » _Interroge Rosalie.

_- « Ça, c'est Bella. Elle passait tellement de temps dans mon cabinet, autant avant l'armée que pendant la formation, qu'elle, c'était le Doc dont elle ne parvenait pas à se séparer. Alors à force, ces trois-là, m'ont appelé Papa Doc, puis les autres ont suivi. Et je suppose que c'est resté. »_

Oh oui, c'était resté même aujourd'hui.

Bella se lève et s'étire.

_- « __Colonel, Lieutenant » _salue-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle les quitte. C'est en ouvrant la porte coulissante du hangar qu'elle perçoit les pas d'Edward derrière elle. Bella ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier que c'est bien lui.

_- « __Pas maintenant, Lieutenant-Colonel » _lance-t-elle. « _Plus tard, s'il vous plaît. »_

_- « Bella... »_

_- « J'ai dit PLUS TARD ! »_

**Quelques heures plus tôt, H-8 heures.**

Les papiers croulent sur la table et Bella se tient la tête en se maudissant, une fois de plus, d'avoir accepté cette fichue mission.

_- « Tu m'écoutes, Bella ? » _S'écrie Rose.

_- « Oui, Rosalie, »_ soupire-t-elle. « Ça_ fait une heure que je t'écoute. »_

_- « Mais c'est important ce que je te dis ! »_

_- « Je sais que c'est important ! Mais est-ce nécessaire que tu m'en parles comme ça ? »_

Rosalie prend un air horrifié.

_- « Ce n'est pas que c'est inintéressant ce que tu dis_, se rattrape Bella rapidement. _C'est simplement que c'est ton domaine, pas le mien. Condition physique je saisis. Mais tous tes trucs en parallèle et Sine Qua Non, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Je suis sûre que tu géreras mieux ça toute seule. »_

La blonde râle quelque peu mais se tait.

_- « Donc, »_ poursuit Bella. « _Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on travaille sur la séance de demain. Tu sais, sur la prise d'otage. On m'a dit quand je suis arrivée, que j'avais un hangar de 250m² à ma disposition ? »_

_- « Ouais_, confirme Rose en sortant un papier. « _Le numéro 5. »_

- « _Y' a quoi dedans ? »_

_- « Tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin : Nécessaire de combat pour 35 hommes donc gilets par balles, armes, lunettes infra-rouge etc... et de quoi fabriquer un circuit d'entraînement. »_

_- « Circuit d'entraînement ? »_

_- « C'est un genre de murs de papier mâché, que tu peux monter et démonter comme tu veux. Tu peux construire des labyrinthes. Tu peux aussi y insérer des obstacles. On les utilise en général sur les bateaux à défaut de vrai sites d'entraînement. »_

_- « Si je comprends bien, je peux faire ce que je veux ? »_

_- « C'est à peu près ça, oui. »_

_- « Mais c'est parfait » _conclue-t-elle_. « On peut donc reproduire une miniature d'un immeuble désaffecté de Kondoz pour la séance de demain ? »_

_- « C'est où le Kondoz ? »_

_- « On s'en fout » _passe-t-elle_. « Ce qui est important, Rose, c'est qu'on a trouvé ce qu'ils vont faire pendant la séance de demain ! »_

Rosalie stoppe son rangement et regarde Bella, surprise.

_- « Tu ne vas quand même pas déjà les mettre en situation, Bells ? »_ S'étonne-t-elle.

_- « Et pourquoi pas ? On est là pour ça, non ? »_

_- « C'est pas un peu tôt. ? Je veux dire c'est leur premier entraînement. »_

_- « Et alors ? »_

_- « T'es dure, je trouve. »_

_- « Rosalie »_ souffle-t-elle. « _C'est peut-être tôt, oui. Mais il faut qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. Allez, emmène-moi au local, tu veux. »_

_- « Comme tu veux » _cède Rose en haussant les épaules.

Les deux femmes sortent de leur chambre et s'engagent rapidement sur le pont du bateau. Il fait froid. Le vent souffle sur leurs visages rapidement rougis. Elles s'emmitouflent comme elles peuvent dans leurs manteaux de laine. Au loin, Bella aperçoit la neige s'écraser contre la surface plane et sans fin de l'océan. « _Pense à Hawaï. Pense à Hawaï, _», psalmodie-t-elle.

Bella et Rosalie marchent longtemps sur le pont. Elles y rencontrent de nombreux marins, soit en train de prendre des mesures, soit tout simplement en train de nettoyer. Bella les plaint. Comment pouvaient-ils plonger leurs mains dans de l'eau avec un temps pareil ? Elle fait la réflexion à sa compagne qui rit en lui chuchotant qu'à ce stade, ils ne devaient plus avoir de sensations dans les mains. Elle ignore pourquoi mais Bella frisonne et serre fort ses mains dans ses poches.

Puis, elles finissent par descendre un escalier. Leurs chaussures de services frappent contre l'acier et font un boucan monstre. Heureusement qu'elles ne voulaient pas passer inaperçues... Et elles parviennent enfin à un étage encore inconnu pour la Capitaine.

_- « Il faut qu'on aille demander la clef du hangar au bureau de l'intendant aux clefs. Tu vas devoir signer un registre, je pense aussi. »_

- « _Pas de problème. »_

_- « Ang' est extra, tu vas voir. »_

_- « Ang ?_ S'étonne Bella._ C'est une femme ? »_

_- « Oui. »_

_- « Je croyais que tu étais la seule sur le bateau ? »_

_- « Je suis la seule dans le service actif si on peut dire. Les autres sont dans l'administratif » _précise-t-elle en grimaçant.

Et Bella ne peut s'empêcher de l'imiter, alors que les souvenirs de « Mademoiselle Denali » et de ses talons refont surface.

_- « Et elles ont leurs quartiers, elles. »_

Dans la bouche de Rosalie, cette phrase sonne comme une insulte.

_- « Et ce n'était pas possible pour toi d'en profiter ? »_demande Bella surprise.

_- « Selon Cullen Junior, non. »_

_- « Connard »_crache Bella

_- « Enfoiré »_renchérit la blonde.

Et elles éclatent de rire tandis que Rose frappe à la porte. Quelque secondes plus tard, un doux « entrez » retentit. Rose lui fait un clin d'œil avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de s'exclamer :

_- « Salut Ang' ! Comment ça va, chérie ? »_

_- « Rose c'est toi ! Entre ! Entre ! »_

_- « Je ne suis pas venue toute seule. »_

Bella passe la porte à son tour et découvre un petit bureau coquet et chaleureux avec à sa tête une jeune femme asiatique au visage d'ange.

_- « Intendante Deuxième Classe Angela Weber, je vous présente Isabella Swan, Capitaine de la 15ème unité spéciale de l'US Army. Ang', voici Bella » _débite Rosalie.

Angela se lève rapidement et tend la main à Bella.

_- « Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Capitaine. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous, » _sourit-elle.

_- « De même »_ la salue Bella_. Bien que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de toi avant aujourd'hui » _ironise-t-elle.

Angela éclate de rire en s'asseyant.

_- « Que veux-tu ? C'est ça, être en bas de la chaîne. » _Elle s'adresse ensuite à Rose. « _Alors j'ai entendu que tu avais renoncé à nous rejoindre ? »_

_- « Argh » _grogne-t-elle. « _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais bon, j'ai trouvé le bon compromis » _ajoute-t-elle en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Bella. « B_ells a bien voulu de moi donc... »_

_- « C'est pas vrai ? » _S'écrie Angela. « _C'est génial. Il n'y aurait pas une place pour moi ? »_

_- « C'est si terrible que ça ? » _L'interroge la blonde en remarquant sa mine renfrognée.

_- « Je ne dirais pas terrible, mais plutôt insupportable, horrible, intenable. Ces filles sont timbrés, superficielles et... invivables ! »_

_- « Laisse-moi deviner, l'une d'elle s'appelle Dénali, non ? » _Réplique Bella.

_- « Tanya, ouais »_ lâche-t-elle comme une insulte. « _Ce n'est pas la pire mais je m'en passerais bien. Tu la connais ? »_

_- « Oui. Vaguement »_ répond-t-elle en souriant. « _Je l'ai croisée hier dans le cabinet du Lieutenant Cullen. »_

Rosalie est surprise et lui lance un regard « _Tu ne m'as pas raconté ça ?_ ». Bella hausse des épaules, alors qu'Angela souffle en posant ses lunettes sur son bureau.

_- « Elle a du encore se trouver une maladie incurable pour convaincre Mister Cul' de la troncher. »_

Puis elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle était elle-même choquée par ses paroles. Rosalie et Bella se regardent brièvement avant que la blonde éclate de rire.

_- « Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? »_S'exclame-t-elle.

_- « Moi ? Rien »_ marmonne Angéla.

_- « Oh si nous avons très bien entendu ce que tu as dit ! »_ Réplique Rose. « _C'était un truc entre maladie incurable, troncher et Mister...Cul', non ? En passant, un magnifique jeu de mot_. »

Angela enfonce son visage dans son coude en gémissant :

_- « C'est affreusement gênant. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais c'est sorti tout seul. »_

_- « Te bile pas Ang'. »_

_- « Que je ne me bile pas » _réplique la jeune intendante._ « Mais Bella travaille avec lui. Si ca se trouve, elle l'apprécie et est encore... vierge de toutes ces saloperies. »_

Rosalie repart de plus belle dans son fou rire.

_- « Vierge ? Bella ? Des saloperies de Cullen ? Angela, si tu savais »_ s'écrie-t-elle. « _S'il y a __bien quelqu'un qui a été déflorée encore et encore par les saloperies de Cullen, c'est bien elle. »_

Bella assiste à la conversation, les bras croisés dans son dos. Elle ne saurait dire si elle est véritablement choquée. Surprise ? Assurément. En fait, elle est beaucoup plus amusée qu'autre chose. Mais, étrangement, elle ignore si elle peut participer aux festivités.

Angela relève son visage vers elle et lui offre un visage presque désolé. Puis, contre toute attente, elle se lève et la prend carrément dans ses bras. Bella reste figée, les bras le long du corps.

_- « Je suis désolée pour toi, ma chérie. Vraiment. Ce que tu dois vivre... Je ne préfère même pas y penser tellement ça doit être horrible. Mais sache que nous sommes avec toi. »_

Elle finit par la lâcher, avant de la tenir par les épaules et de les serrer fortement.

_- « Bienvenue dans notre club, Bella. »_

_- « Votre club ? »_

_- « Oui » _intervient Rosalie_. « Il y a le club qui rêve de se faire troncher par Cullen Junior et il y a l'autre qui rêve de lui troncher la gueule. »_

_- « C'est très poétique » _avoue Bella. « _Et il est au courant ? »_

Angela tire sa chaise.

_- « Pour le premier, je sais que oui. Il en est très fier d'ailleurs. C'est un sport national pour lui de réaliser le rêve de ces nanas. »_

_- « C'est tellement pas équitable pour nous » _s'attriste Rose. « _Je veux dire qui réalise notre rêve de tuer Edward Cullen, hein ? Ces filles ont tellement une vie facile ! »_

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en constatant leurs visages véritablement dépités.

_- « Il y a beaucoup d'adhérentes à votre club ? »_Demande-t-elle en souriant.

_- « Eh bien... »_hésite An gela en faisant mine de réfléchir. « _Nous sommes trois maintenant. Avec toi. »_

Le Capitaine sourit.

_- « Je suis honorée d'en faire partie »_ annonce-t-elle. « _Je dois prêter serment peut-être ? »_ Se moque-t-elle.

_- « Bien sûr » _rigole Angela en se levant.

_- « Sérieusement ? »_Déchante Bella.

_- « Évidemment ! »_ S'exclame l'Asiatique._ « Rose ! »_

Cette dernière se place à côté d'Angela et elles brandissent leurs mains droites en l'air.

_- « Sur le Saint livre du kamasutra... »_

_- « Du kamasutra ? Sérieusement ? »_ Rit Bella.

_- « Bien sûr pour les fantasmes » _chuchote la blonde.

_- « ... et sur le statut en chocolat de Matt Damon, » _continue Angela

_- « Et d'Orlando Bloom »_ précise Rose.

_- « Les filles, »_gémit Bella.

_- « Promets-tu allégeance au club Anti-Mister Cul' ? Jures-tu de toujours lui vouer une haine sans égale et de saisir chaque occasion pour te venger de ses actions mauvaises ? »_ Déblatère Angela solennellement.

Le silence s'abat dans le bureau.

_- « Tu es censée dire oui » _chuchote Rosalie.

_- « Oh ! Oui, je le jure. »_

_- « Et surtout, promets-tu de ne jamais, au grand jamais, passer du coté obscur et trahir ton allégeance en cédant à la splendide tentation du corps d'Edward Cullen ? »_

_- « Je le promets. »_

_- « Par les pouvoirs qui me se conférés par les statues en chocolats de Matt Damon et __d'Orlando Bloom... » _profère Angela.

_- « Nous te déclarons officiellement membre de notre club ! »_S'exclame Rosalie.

_- « Vous venez d'inventer ça, n'est-ce-pas ? » _Demande Bella, souriante.

_- « Absolument ! »_Rigolent-elles.

Et elles l'applaudissent avant de se jeter sur elle pour un câlin collectif.

_- « Je me sens changée »_ confie Bella alors qu'Angela se rassoit à son bureau et que Rose s'y adosse.

_- « Ouais, ça m'a fait ça aussi »_avoue la blonde en haussant des épaules.

Bella secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- « Bon » _balance Angela. « _Avant que ça tourne en pseudo-séance de spiritisme, vous étiez venues pour quelque chose en particulier ? »_

_- « Merde, oui »_ s'écrie Rose en se redressant._ « Il nous faut la clef du hangar 5. Tu sais celui que les supérieurs ont assigné à Bella, pour son équipe. »_

_- « Oui, oui. Mais je croyais que tu n'en avais pas besoin avant le mois prochain ? »_ Demande-t-elle à l'intéressée.

_- « Les plans ont changé » _répond simplement Bella.

_- « D'accord. »_

Elle ouvre l'un de ses tiroirs et en sort une boîte en métal. Elle en retire une clef rouge et la tend à Bella.

_- « Il va falloir que tu signes un registre par contre. A chaque fois que tu t'y rendras, tu devras y préciser qui t'accompagne et pour quelle raisons »_

_- « D'accord. »_

Tout devient tellement professionnel, que même l'ambiance prend un aspect étrange.

Elle lui tend le cahier que Bella s'empresse de remplir et de signer.

_- « Bien »_ lance Angela avant de tout ranger. « _C'est quand la prochaine réunion de notre club ? »_

Cette jeune femme ne peut pas être plus surprenante. Elle change si vite d'humeur que la tête de Bella en tourne.

_- « On te tient au courant, Ang', ok ? »_ Rigole Rosalie. « _Pour l'instant, nous avons pas mal de choses à faire. »_

_- « Pas de problème. Mais s'il te plaît, Bella, s'il s'avère que Mister Cul' doit passer par ici, pour ma santé mentale, fais en sorte qu'il évite mon bureau, d'accord ? »_

_- « Promis, Angela. »_

Elle en semble vraiment soulagée.

Bella et Rosalie la quittent presque aussitôt. Car elles ont, en effet, beaucoup de travail devant elles.

D'ailleurs, quand Bella découvre le hangar et la tonne de choses qui s'y trouve entassée, elle devine qu'elles n'y arriveront jamais toutes seules. Encore moins pour demain.

Alors le plus rapidement possible, elles se rendent au bureau de leurs supérieurs respectifs, leurs exposant brièvement leur projet et demandant la permission de réquisitionner des hommes pour l'après-midi et très certainement une partie de la soirée.

Comme Bella l'a expliqué à Rosalie quelques instants plus tôt, le but principal de l'exercice à venir étant de les confronter à un terrain inconnu, il n'est pas possible de faire participer les hommes d'Edward. Bella reconnaît que c'est bien dommage...

Une demi-heure plus tard, une vingtaine de marins s'annonce dans le hangar et bien vite, le travail commence. Un boucan raisonne dans la grande pièce, alors que les deux jeunes femmes énoncent leurs ordres avec clarté et efficacité. Les hommes sont expérimentés et forts. Travailler se révèle aisé pour eux.

La première étape consiste d'abord à déblayer le tout. Le kit de construction est mis d'un côté alors que les accessoires d'entraînement sont rangés dans des étagères sous le contrôle bienveillant de Rosalie.

Puis le plus compliqué se présente : monter le circuit. Bella n'a pas imaginé quel parcours elle voulait. Et cela s'avère être un problème. Plusieurs hommes font des suggestions, plus ou moins pertinentes, mais aucune ne retient son attention. Ce sont des marins. Ils n'ont aucune expérience du terrain. Même les plans suggérés par la notice, lui semblent obsolètes et beaucoup trop simplistes. Bella reste une bonne heure à réfléchir et aurait continué longtemps si Carlisle n'était pas finalement arrivé.

_- « Alors Capitaine, on a un problème ? »_

Elle se gratte la nuque.

_- « Je suis un soldat de terrain, mon Colonel. Réfléchir à tout ça, c'est pas trop mon domaine. »_

Carlisle pose une main sur son épaule et se penche vers elle pour lui chuchoter :

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas y arriver. »_

Puis il se redresse et déroule sur la table une grande carte. Bella reconnaît immédiatement le plan.

_- « Immeuble désaffecté ? »_

_- « Exact. J'ai entendu dire que la séance de demain porterait sur une prise d'otage. Il n'y a pas mieux. »_

_- « C'est à quoi le Capitaine Swan avait pensé »_intervient Rosalie en arrivant à leurs cotés.

Carlisle sourit.

_- « Vous m'avez bien formé, c'est tout » _affirme Bella.

_- « Je vois ça._

La blonde se penche sur le plan.

_- « Je pense que c'est l'idéal » _confirme-t-elle. « _C'est tout à fait le parcours que vous recherchez, non ? Compliqué mais pas trop. Plusieurs départs donc très polyvalent. On pourra l'utiliser pour plusieurs séances. Et c'est parfait pour les faire s'affronter entre eux. Pour l'entraînement bien sur. »_

Carlisle regarde Rosalie, surpris. Puis il se tourne vers Bella.

_- « Je crois que tu as bien trouvé ta collègue de travail. »_

_- « Je crois aussi » _avoue-t-elle.

Rosalie rougit quelque peu mais se reprend.

_- « Le seul inconvénient c'est que ça va prendre pas mal de temps à monter. »_

_- « Nous avons 20 hommes »_la rassure Bella. « _Ça__ ira »_

Carlisle se lève.

_- « Je dois retourner à mon bureau. Mais faites-moi appeler une fois les choses finies, d'accord ? »_

_- « Oui, mon Colonel. »_

Le travail reprend, toujours avec autant d'efficacité. Belle et Rosalie découvrent que les hommes envoyés par le Commandant font partie d'une unité de maintenance. Ils s'y connaissent donc. Mais comme prévu, le montage prend du temps et se révèle être laborieux et compliqué.

Plusieurs pièces étant défectueuses, cela prend encore plus de temps. Mais ils gèrent les problèmes rapidement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le parcours est monté, les hommes épuisés et les deux jeunes femmes plus que satisfaites. Le tout leur a pris près de 5 heures, mais c'est avec bonne humeur et enthousiasme qu'ils se quittent.

_- « Au plaisir ! » _S'exclame certains.

D'autres les remercient de les avoir sauvés de l'entretien de la cale et des tuyaux d'évacuation. Banner, leur supérieur, ne manque pas de les réprimander. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approche d'eux, ses outils autour de a ceinture.

_- « Je suis trop vieux pour gérer des jeunots comme ça, je vous le dis, moi. »_

_- « Vous avez du courage » _avoue Bella en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_- « J'ai passé une après-midi avec eux et je connais déjà toute les expressions pour dire à une femme qu'elle a de belles fesses, » _rigole Rosalie.

_- « Désolé, »_ s'excuse Banner. « _Je leur remonterai les bretelles, je vous le dis. »_

_- « Mais non » _lance Bella._ « Ce n'est pas la peine. Sincèrement, comparé à ce que je vis moi, vos hommes sont un vrai rafraîchissement. Vous les avez bien formés, ne vous inquiétez pas_. »

Elle voit une once de fierté briller dans les yeux de Banner. Il finit par disposer après leur avoir intimé de le prévenir si elles avaient encore besoin d'aide. Elles promirent de le faire.

Puis le hangar retrouve son silence habituel.

Rosalie s'assoit à coté de Bella en soupirant. Elle admire le fruit de leur travail, exposé devant elle.

Les grands murs de plastique blanc s'étendent sur trois quarts de la surface, formant alors une reproduction quasi-exacte d'un immeuble désaffecté. Bella ne peut qu'admirer l'excellent travail effectué par l'unité de maintenance de Banner. Ils ont non seulement bati entièrement cette reproduction mais ont également ajoutés avec amusement des détails la rendant beaucoup plus réaliste. Elles avaient été surprises de les voir ramener tout un fracas d'objets de récupération, mais les avaient remerciés quand elles avaient réalisé l'usage qu'elles pouvaient en faire.

Elles sont plutôt fières du résultat. Les hommes d'Edward allaient en baver.

_- « C'est l'heure du dîner »_ remarque Rosalie en regardant sa montre.

_- « Allons-y ! »_ Lui lance Bella. « _Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on vienne encore me chercher »_ marmonne-t-elle.

Rosalie esquisse un sourire mais se tait. Elles quittent en silence le hangar après avoir éteint les lumières. Elles parviennent rapidement au mess.

_- « Je vais y aller »_ lance Rosalie en se dirigeant déjà vers les tables de services. Mais Bella la retient par le bras et lui répond :

_- « Non, reste avec moi. Viens manger avec nous. »_

_- « Je ne peux pas, Bells. C'est pour les officiers. »_

_- « Je le sais. Mais je t'invite. Et je te rappelle que le Colonel t'a à la bonne. »_

_- « Mais... »_ rétorque-t-elle.

_- « Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? » _la coupe Bella. « _C'est rajouter une règle au code du club : Ne jamais laisser tomber ses camarades quand on doit affronter Mister Cul'. »_

Rosalie sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux attachés.

_- « Tu veux dire après celle qui dit : Tu ne peux pas toucher Edward Cullen mais rien ne t'empêche de fantasmer ? »_

La Capitaine éclate de rire.

_- « Oui, exactement. Juste après cette règle-là. »_

Bella prend la main de Rosalie et elles se dirigent tout les deux vers la salle des officiers. La brune salue le Sous-Major, l'informant que le soldat Hale l'accompagne. Il acquiesce et leur ouvre même la porte.

Le repas a déjà débuté. A première vue, ils mangent l'entrée. Elles ne sont pas trop en retard.

Quand elle s'approche de la table, Bella chuchote à son amie :

_- « Ne dis rien. Je m'en occupe, d'accord ? »_

Mais Rosalie est tellement intimidée, que même si elle le voulait, rien ne sortirait de sa pauvre bouche.

_- « Messieurs » _les salue Bella, au garde-à-vous_. « Veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard, mais le travail m'a retenu. »_

_- « Repos, Capitaine »_l'intime Carlisle. « _Il n'y a pas de problème. »_

_- « Merci, Colonel »_ répond-t-elle. « _Je me suis permise de ramener le soldat Hale. Elle m'a été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé qu'il convenait de la remercier en la conviant parmi nous. J'espère que mon initiative ne pose pas de problème ? »_

_- « Mais non »_ grogne le Commandant. « _Asseyez-vous donc. Ça nous fera de la compagnie un peu plus agréable. Ne le prenez pas mal, Messieurs, hein ? »_ Rit-il.

Le Major sourit alors que Carlisle secoue la tête amusé. Quand à Edward, Bella ne lui pas encore accordé un regard. Ayant l'accord de ses supérieurs, elle invite Rosalie à se joindre à eux. Elle s'approche lentement, gênée, et salue les hommes convenablement.

_- « Alors, comme ça, Hale, vous me trahissez et rejoignez le camp adverse »_gronde le Commandant. « _Je ne pensais pas ça de vous. »_

_- « Désolée mon Commandant. Mais le Capitaine Swan a de meilleures choses à offrir... Ne le prenez pas mal, bien sûr. »_

Il éclate d'un rire gras.

_- « Asseyez-vous, donc, Mesdemoiselles. »_

Comme d'habitude, Bella se retrouve aux cotés d'Edward. Elle le salue vaguement.

_- « Lieutenant-Colonel. »_

_- « Capitaine. »_

Un des commis installe une chaise à Rosalie entre le Major et Bella. Elle s'assoit et attend patiemment ses couverts.

_- « Tu vois, c'était facile » _lui chuchote Bella.

_- « Tu es une amadoueuse. Voilà pourquoi c'était facile. »_

Bella rit doucement.

_- « Je te revaudrai ça. »_

Mais quand Rosalie voit les mets disposés sur la table, en face d'elle, elle lui lance :

_- « Non, Bells c'est moi qui te revaudrai ça, je crois. »_

_- « Alors on est quitte,_ Rose » sourit-elle en se servant un morceau de pain. Par inadvertance, sa main s'écrase sur celle d'Edward qui s'en servait lui aussi. Elle est frappée par un courant électrique et ses doigts se mettent à la picoter.

_- « Désolée »_ marmonne-t-elle vaguement. Il hausse des sourcils et se replonge dans la lecture de son carnet, posé sur son genou gauche.

Les couverts de Rose sont rapidement amenés. Les jeunes femmes reprennent leurs conversations, jusqu'à ce que le Commandant les interrompe :

_- « _A_lors ? En quoi mon marin Hale vous a été d'une grande aide, Capitaine Swan ?_

Bella pose son pain sur le coin de son assiette.

_- « Elle m'a aidée à préparer une belle surprise à l'unité que je suis chargée de former. »_

_- « Celle du Lieutenant Cullen, c'est bien ça ? »_S'informe-t-il.

_- « C'est exact. »_

_- « Ça se passe bien_ ? »

Bella ignore vraiment pourquoi, mais elle se tourne vers Edward en passant la main sur sa nuque :

_- « Je crois que dans l'ensemble, ça peut aller. Même s'il y a encore du chemin. »_

Sa phrase sonne comme une interrogation, comme si elle lui demande son avis. Edward affiche une mine surprise, mais hoche la tête.

_- « Vous avez prévu quoi, pour demain ? » _Demande le Major. _Sans indiscrétion._

_- « La reproduction d'un immeuble désaffecté. Le Lieutenant-Colonel a prévu de travailler sur la prise d'otage demain. Une bonne simulation pour démarrer, ne leur fera pas de mal » _sourit Bella.

_- « Vous avez terminé la reproduction ? »_

_- « Oui » _répond Rosalie._ « Je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça va donner. »_

Bella sourit et cherche le regard du Colonel. Sans grande surprise, ce dernier l'observe déjà, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_- « Je ne connais qu'une seule façon de le savoir, Soldat Hale »_ lâche-t-il soudain.

Tout le monde s'oriente vers lui.

_- « Comment ça ? »_L'interroge Edward.

_- « Il faut l'essayer, »_ répond Bella.

Carlisle se penche sur la table et lie ses mains entre elles.

_- « Vous en dites quoi, Capitaine Swan ? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas, Mon Colonel. Vous vous en sentez capable ? »_Le nargue Bella.

Il rit en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- « Je ne suis pas si rouillé, Capitaine. »_

_- « Attendez, vous allez vous affronter dedans ? »_ S'exclame Rosalie.

Bella s'enfonce dans son siège en haussant des épaules.

_- « Ça serait sympa. »_

_- « Je veux en être _! » Dit-elle.

Carlisle rigole.

_- « Ce serait mieux pour vous que vous ne vous retrouviez pas entre deux soldats d'unité spéciale, Soldat Hale. Surtout s'ils en ont été leur Capitaine. »_

_- « Je veux bien l'aider »_ annonce Edward.

Sa proposition est inattendue. Bella se tourne vers lui, stupéfaite, alors qu'à ses côtés, Rosalie grogne de mécontentement.

_- « Vraiment ? »_ S'étonne-t-elle. « _Je veux dire vous et Rosalie ? Dans la même équipe ? Ensemble ? »_

_- « Oui »_ insiste-t-il. « _C'est le principe qui ressort de la phrase « Je veux bien l'aider », Capitaine Swan. »_

_- « On dirait que nous avons quelque chose de prévu ce soir »_ se réjouit Carlisle en se levant.

_- « Et nous quelque chose à regarder » _rigole bêtement le Commandant de Bord.

Ils quittent tout les deux le mess, en discutant joyeusement. Le silence s'abat sur la table où seul Rosalie, Bella, Edward et le Major continuent de dîner.

_- « Je te hais »_ murmure Rosalie dans l'oreille de Bella.

_- « Je ne t'ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que tu te proposes, je te signale. Tu as fait des affaires toute seule. »_

La jeune femme grogne en coupant sa viande.

_- « Je vais faire équipe avec Edward Cullen »_souffle-t-elle.

_- « C'est Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen »_ rectifie ce dernier. « _Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai sauvé les fesses d'une humiliation que nous sommes devenus potes de chambrée. »_

Le visage de Rosalie vire au rouge carmin. Le peu que Bella connaît d'elle, lui permet aisément de préciser que ce n'est pas de honte.

_- « Oh désolée »_ lance-t-elle. « _J'avais oublié que votre ego avait besoin d'être flatté en permanence. »_

_- « Cela n'a rien avoir avec de l'orgueil, Hale. Ça s'appelle le respect. Vous fréquentez trop Swan. »_

_- « Hé » _proteste cette dernière en levant les mains en l'air. « _Ne me mêlez pas à vos affaires, vous. Je n'ai rien fait sur ce coup-là ! »_

Son ton sans appel réussit à calmer les deux adversaires.

_- « Vous allez faire équipe tout les deux ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir la honte de votre vie, calmez-vous ! »_

_- « Pas la peine de vous énerver, Swan »_ la réprimande-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux face à la puérilité de son supérieur. Mais elle garde le silence, certaine de remporter cette partie sur le « terrain ». Elle retourne donc à son repas.

Étrangement, elle a la sensation d'être en post-mission, lors de sa phase de totale concentration, où finalement, l'appréhension et l'excitation se mêlent étroitement. Sans qu'elle le veuille, les flashs de ses interventions envahissent son esprit, ainsi que les images de leurs constructions.

Mais elle se moque d'elle-même. Le terrain lui manque tellement, qu'elle s'impatiente, comme une gamine sur un fichu circuit qu'elle connaît déjà par cœur. Elle est consciente qu'il n'y aura pas de surprise, pas de mauvais coup. Pour elle et Rose, du moins. Elle s'en trouve presque déçue. La proposition de Carlisle lui avait au moins offert un adversaire à sa taille. Là, elle sait qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à arriver à bout d'Edward et Rosalie.

Soudain, une douleur l'atteint au ventre.

_- « Aie ! »_ Crie-t-elle._ « Mais ça va pas Rose »_ lance-t-elle en se rendant compte que celle-ci vient de la pincer.

_- « Ça fait deux minutes que le soldat Pierce vous appelle, Capitaine »_ annonce Rosalie.

_- « Oh ! Désolée. »_

Elle s'oriente vers le fameux soldat.

_- « Je viens de la part du Colonel Cullen. Il m'envoie vous prévenir qu'il sera prêt dans 45 minutes. Il vous laisse le soin d'exposer les règles aux autres participants. Veuillez suivre celles d'ORLEANS. »_

_- « Orléans ? » _S'étonne-t-elle. « _Sérieusement ? »_

_- « Le Colonel s'attendait à cette réaction. Mais il a été formel »_ insiste-t-il en souriant avant de prendre congé. « _Vous connaissez vos quota et il connaît les siens. Dix pour Hale. Quinze pour Cullen. »_

Bella éclate de rire en songeant à l'esprit sadique de son Colonel.

_- « C'est quoi les règles d'Orléans ? »_ L'interroge Edward les sourcils froncés.

_- « L'un des exercices d'admission final pour être nommé Capitaine de l'Unité Spéciale. »_

_- « Quoi ? Tu rigoles, Bells ? »_ S'exclame Rosalie. « _Je veux dire... Capitaine Swan »_ rectifie-t-elle en rencontrant le regard du Lieutenant-Colonel. « _Ce n'est pas juste ! »_

_- « Pourquoi pas juste ? » _Demande le Major soudain très intéressé par la conversation.

_- « Logiquement, le Colonel et le Capitaine Swan ont déjà passé ce test, et l'ont réussi apparemment » _répond Edward en buvant son verre d'eau._ N'est-ce-pas, Capitaine ?_

_- « Oui »_ souffle-t-elle. « _Mais les règles sont simples. Nous avons un quota de résistance calculé à partir de différentes statistiques physiques. Vous avez donc droit à une marge de 10 ou 15 blessures ou erreurs, dans votre cas. Par contre si vous êtes désarmé ou neutralisé par l'adversaire, peu importe le nombre de « points » qu'ils vous reste, vous êtes éliminé. »_

_- « C'est tout ? » _S'étonne Rosalie. « J_e veux dire, c'est comme ça que l'on vous juge apte à devenir Capitaine ? »_

_- « Oui »_sourit Bella_. « Sauf que, tu n'as pas deux personnes contre toi mais 30. »_

_- « Ah ! »_

_- « C'est en effet plus délicat »_ précise le Major.

_- « Et vous et le Colonel vous avez un quota de combien de points ? » _L'interroge Rosalie.

_- « A mon examen j'étais à 23 points. Si je me souviens bien le Colonel à 27. »_

_- « Tu rigoles ? » _S'écrie-t-elle. « _Mais c'est perdu d'avance ! »_

_- « Il faut avouer que vu votre quota de point, Capitaine et votre expérience » _l'appuie le Major, « _ce n'est pas très équitable. »_

Bella entend Edward grogner à ses côtes, certainement à cause des éloges implicites du Major à son sujet. Pourtant, elle fait mine de rien et réfléchit sérieusement à leurs remarques. Puis finalement, elle propose :

_- « Inversons les points. Je prends le quota de Rosalie et le Colonel celui de son fils. »_

_- « Ça me semble bien »_lâche Edward.

_- « A moi aussi »_ajoute Rosalie.

_- « Bon, maintenant, que vous avez fini de vous plaindre vous deux, allons nous préparer » _lance Bella en se levant.

**Quelques instants plus tard**

_- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve avec aussi peu de points »_ se plaint Carlisle en ajustant son gilet pare-balles. « _Je suis supposé tenir combien de temps avec ça _? »

_- « Merci, Papa, j'apprécie »_ grogne Edward.

_- « Désolé, Fils, mais c'est vraiment déprimant. »_

Bella lève les yeux au ciel alors que le père et le fils continuent de radoter.

_- « Tu devrais tresser tes cheveux, Rosalie »_ la conseille Bella. « _Pour ne pas être gênée par les lunettes de sécurité. »_

La blonde acquiesce en s'exécutant alors que Bella s'apprête à natter ses cheveux à son tour. Le regard de Carlisle se pose sur elle et il sourit :

_- « Toi qui voulait les couper, te voilà servie. »_

_- « Je veux toujours les couper, Colonel. Mais... »_

Elle se stoppe, incapable de finir sa phrase. Tout le monde le remarque, mais elle se détourne :

_- « Mais il n'y a pas de coiffeur ici que je sache »_ poursuit-elle la voix troublée.

Carlisle s'avance mais du monde se présente à la porte du hangar. Déjà la voix du Commandant de Bord s'élève derrière eux:

_- « Je vous ai ramené un public, mon cher Colonel. »_

Ce dernier ne répond rien pendant quelques secondes, toujours occupé à chercher le regard de Bella. Mais elle s'obstine à recharger son pistolet à peinture, bien décidée à le fuir. Alors il se détourne et se dirige vers son collègue.

_- « Je vois ça. Je vois ça. »_

Une discussion commence entre les deux hommes, alors que Bella, Rosalie et Edward continuent de se préparer.

_- « Génial » _marmonne la marine._ « Un public pour assister à notre humiliation. »_

_- « Pourquoi partez-vous déjà perdante, Hale ? Nous avons une chance »_ grogne Edward.

_- « Mais oui … »_ tranche-t-elle mais Bella la coupe, toujours aussi concentrée sur son arme :

- « _Il a raison, Rose. Concentre-toi un peu et arrête d'être aussi défaitiste. Et alors peut-être que tu auras une chance, _grogne Bella. _Je vais chercher des chargeurs. »_

Et elle s'éloigne du groupe. L'armoire à matériel est située assez loin pour lui permettre de se reprendre au calme.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qui la met dans un état pareil. Elle ne devrait pas se laisser déstabiliser de cette façon. Non, penser à son mari ne devrait pas avoir un tel effet sur elle.

_« Mais, Alec ne veut pas que je les coupe »._

Voilà ce qu'elle s'était préparée à dire. Mais le sens de ses mots avait frappé les parois de son crâne comme une massue. Car ces paroles ne sont pas vraies. Du moins, maintenant, elles ne le sont plus. Car oui, Alec avait toujours refusé qu'elle touche à la longueur de ses cheveux. Mais aujourd'hui, il est mort et tout ça ne compte pas. Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi et elle n'avait pas posé de questions.

Aujourd'hui, en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire en métal, elle se rend compte qu'elle aurait dû lui demander pourquoi il y était tant attaché. A présent, c'est trop tard. Alec est décédé et la mort a emporté tout ce qu'il leur restait à vivre. Cette idée la détruit.

Bella referme violemment la porte de l'armoire en soupirant. Elle se sent ridicule d'y penser maintenant. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment. Elle est consciente que les choses vont être encore plus difficiles après ça. Carlisle va vouloir l'interroger et comprendre son comportement. Elle a senti le regard de Rosalie sur elle, aussi.

Soudain, Bella s'en veut de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Son ton sec n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle souffre que les autres le doivent aussi.

Plusieurs chargeurs sous le bras, elle se dirige vers Edward et Rosalie, déjà en grande discussion sur la future stratégie à adopter.

_- « Vous trichez »_ lance-t-elle. « _La partie n'a pas encore commencé. »_

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel alors que Bella leur tend trois chargeurs chacun.

_- « Bleu, pour vous Lieutenant. Rouge pour toi. Nous avons tous des couleurs différentes. Ainsi, si vous voulez savoir qui vous a touché le plus, vous pourrez le savoir à la fin de l'exercice. »_

Ils acquiescent avant de ranger leurs chargeurs. Puis, elle les quitte et se dirige vers Carlisle.

_- « Nous sommes prêts, mon Colonel. »_

_- « Bien »_ répond-t-il avant de se tourner vers la dizaine d'hommes réunie avec le Commandant. « _Vous pouvez monter sur les installations qui entourent la zone d'exercice. Nous vous demandons par contre le plus grand silence. Vous ne devez communiquer aucune information aux participants. Le Commandant et Le Major sont chargés de contrôler le défi. Donc si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, informez-les, mais ne faites rien. »_

Les hommes se dispersent et grimpent déjà sur les échafaudages en métal. Carlisle et Bella, accompagnés des deux pseudo-arbitres se détournent vers Rosalie et Edward. Bella en profite pour tendre les chargeurs à son coéquipier.

_- « Le Capitaine Swan vous a déjà expliqué les règles »_ commence-t-il. « _Deux_ _soldats de la Marine se sont cachés dans le circuit. Nous n'avons aucune indication sur leur identité, ni sur leur position. Nous ne savons pas non plus s'ils sont ensemble ou dispersés. Le but de l'exercice est donc de les trouver et de les sortir sains et saufs de la plate-forme tout en neutralisant l'adversaire. C'est clair ? Nous partirons de l'entrée Sud et vous de l'entrée Ouest. Les otages doivent être libérés à l'opposé de notre point de départ, _poursuit-il._ Aucune équipe n'est désavantagée, puisque que Hale et Swan connaissent toute les deux le parcours. Petite précision importante néanmoins : une fois que vous avez en ligne de mire votre adversaire, vous ne pouvez le toucher qu'une seule fois, alors inutile de vider votre chargeur de peinture pour rien, d'accord ? »_

Bella sourit. L'idée de vider ses balles jaunes sur le visage de Cullen Junior lui plaît bien. Rosalie semble avoir eu la même pensée car quand elle croise le regard de la Capitaine, celui-ci brille d'amusement.

_- « Bien »_conclut le Commandant. « _Tout le monde en place. »_

Les quatre participants se séparent. Carlisle et Bella arrivent rapidement à l'entrée Sud. Le couloir en face d'eux est sombre, mais bruyant. Ils entendent déjà les bruits des enregistrements, censés rendre les exercices plus réalistes. Au loin, une vieille musique classique retentit alors qu'un désagréable grincement raisonne entre les parois. L'ambiance créée est presque stressante.

Ils attendent le top départ en silence. Bella ajuste minutieusement ses lunettes de sécurité. Carlisle finit par se tourner vers elle :

_- « Edward va chercher la confrontation. Il sait que le peu de points que nous avons, ne nous laisse pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Il va jouer sur ça, pour nous éliminer. Et il a raison. Mais nous devons être plus subtils et les contourner. Il y a un moyen de les prendre par derrière ? »_

_- « En partant de l'entrée Est, oui. »_

_- « Guide nous vers là, alors. Nous chercherons les otages tout en les évitant. »_

Le « gong » de départ raisonne dans le hangar. Bella s'engouffre en première dans le couloir noir. Elle savait que ce serait différent de l'élaboration du circuit. Et elle avait eu raison. Elle reconnaît en partie les lieux mais pas parfaitement. L'obscurité et les différents effets spéciaux installés par l'équipe de maintenance altèrent sa perception et rendent sa progression plus difficile. Mais elle ne perd pas son objectif en vue : atteindre l'entrée Est en évitant la confrontation.

Son arme en joue, elle fait signe à Carlisle de la couvrir sur la gauche. Son initiative est peut-être inutile. Edward et Rosalie se situent presque à leur opposé. Il est impossible qu'ils soient si prêts. Mais voilà plus de huit mois maintenant qu'elle ne s'est pas retrouvée dans le feu de l'action, qu'elle n'a pas tenu une vraie arme en mains. Carlisle se trouve dans la même situation. Se mettre en condition dès le début ne leur fera pas de mal.

Son coéquipier s'exécute.

_- « RAS. »_

Elle hoche la tête et continue de les guider dans le noir.

Soudain, des tirs se font entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournent tout les deux, prêts à tirer.

_- « MAIS C'EST MOI ! »_ Hurle Rosalie. « _ABRUTI ! »_

Bella éclate de rire mais son supérieur lui intime de se taire. Elle se reprend.

_- « Ils sont plus près que prévu. Ils ont avancé vite. »_

_- « Je crois que nous sommes rouillés, Colonel. »_

_- « Je refuse de me faire doubler par des bleus, Isabella. Tu as vu le monde qui nous regarde. C'est une question de principe ! »_

Bella sourit mais elle est d'accord au fond d'elle. Se faire doubler par Edward Cullen est inadmissible. Elle n'est pas prête à subir les conséquences d'une défaite.

Ils se remettent à avancer rapidement.

_- « D'ici 25 mètres, il devrait y avoir une salle de bain »_ lance Bella en chuchotant.

_- « Tu penses que les otages sont là ? »_

_- « Possible. Allez-y », _lui conseille-t-elle. « _Je surveille vos arrières. »_

Dans la pseudo salle de bain, aucune trace d'âme qui vive. Le contraire aurait étonné Bella, à vrai dire. Les choses auraient été trop simples sinon.

L'actuel et l'ancien Capitaine évoluent longtemps entre les murs encore imprégnés fortement de l'odeur de colle et de poussière. La situation aurait pu être ennuyante pour eux et le manque d'action redondant. Mais apparemment ces deux-là ont la capacité de rendre n'importe quelles circonstances excitantes.

_- « Tu te souviens de votre première mise en situation ? » _Demande soudain Carlisle alors qu'ils se retrouvent cachés dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

_- « Ouais »_ grogne-t-elle. « _J'ai à peine mis un pied dans la pièce que je me suis fait __descendre. »_

_- « C'est vrai »_ sourit-il. « _Mais regarde où tu en es maintenant. »_

_- « Capitaine d'une unité qui n'est plus la mienne et veuve à 27 ans. Super bilan... »_

_- « Stop » _se fige-t-il.

_- « Allez-y. Je vous couvre. »_

Elle ne pose pas de questions. Dans des situations comme celle-là, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Carlisle s'exécute mais se raidit. Il lui intime de le rejoindre et vu l'expression de son visage, ce qu'il a découvert n'annonce rien de bon.

Rapidement, elle arrive à ses cotés.

_- « Merde »_ jure-t-elle en découvrant Edward et Rosalie à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils se plaquent tout les deux aux parois du mur, et se regardent les sourcils froncés. Ils sont conscients qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Carlisle voulait éviter la confrontation. C'est pourtant impossible maintenant. Il replace son arme sur son épaule et la charge. Bella fait de même.

« _A trois_ » mime-t-il avec ses doigts.

Elle ferme les yeux doucement, sentant l'excitation et l'impatience monter dans chacun de ses membres. Soudain, sans vraiment qu'elle y soit préparée, son esprit est envahi par des images oubliées depuis longtemps. A la place de Carlisle, Alec l'accompagne ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes. Alors qu'elle-même patiente pour les ordres de son supérieur, ses subordonnés attendent un signal de sa part. Bella aimerait ouvrir les yeux et revenir à la réalité mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle plonge déjà dans ses souvenirs d'Irak, ponctués de balles filantes et de cadavres sans vie pourrissant au soleil. Elle revit des instants d'actions habités de morts, de douleur mais aussi d'Alec, d'Emmet et de Jasper. Puis, subitement, elle revoit le torse ensanglanté de son époux, alors qu'elle peut sentir son cœur cesser de battre sous la paume de ses mains.

_- « Bella ! »_

Elle ouvre ses yeux à la volée. Carlisle l'observe une étrange expression sur le visage. Puis, il pointe ses yeux de son index et de son majeur avant de designer ceux de la jeune femme. «_ Concentre-toi _». Elle hoche la tête. Elle a compris.

Carlisle reprend son décompte.

Les gestes s'accélèrent. Les pas sont efficaces, nets et silencieux. Edward et Rosalie sont plus loin que prévu, certainement à cause de Bella et de sa divagation. Mais Carlisle et elle parviennent à les rejoindre rapidement. Une brève analyse de l'environnement suffit à Bella pour conclure que l'emplacement n'est pas idéal pour une attaque de front. Car, même s'ils sont avantagés par leur expérience, avec le peu de marge que leur offre leur quota de points, ils vont certainement perdre autant que leurs adversaires. Bella réalise que Carlisle est conscient de la situation, mais il ne recule pas pour autant.

Bien vite, il appuie sur la détente, touchant de son encre verte l'épaule de son fils. Celui-ci sursaute et se retourne brusquement. A peine se rend-il compte de leur présence que Bella le touche à l'autre épaule.

_- « Deux de moins, fiston ! »_ Crie Carlisle en souriant.

Il lève son arme alors que Le Colonel et Bella attaquent déjà Rosalie qui se débat encore avec son arme.

_- « Première leçon, les jeunes »_lance Carlisle.

_- « Toujours garder son arme en joue »_termine Bella.

Edward et Rosalie n'ont même pas le temps de charger leurs pistolets que leurs adversaires ont déjà disparu.

_- « Ils ont réussi à te toucher ? »_ Demande rapidement Carlisle tout en courant.

_- « Négatif. Et vous ? »_

_- « Non, ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Mais on a eu de la chance. Si on les recroise, ils seront prêts et on va perdre. Il faut trouver les otages et vite. »_

_- « Oui, Mon Colonel. »_

Les deux participants se consacrent donc à la recherche des soldats cachés dans l'installation. A la plus grande surprise de Bella, cela s'avère être plus difficile que prévu, a plate-forme étant grande et truffée de recoins et de pièces. Trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin aurait été plus facile.

_- « Nous avons parcouru toute la partie Est et bientôt la Sud »_ annonce Bella à Carlisle._ « Et toujours aucune trace des otages, mon Colonel._

Il est contrarié par ce point, elle le devine aisément. Elle déteste être défaitiste mais, maintenant, ils ont très peu de chances de remporter cette partie. Carlisle pèse le pour et le contre.

_- « Achevons notre recherche ici et si ce n'est pas concluant, c'est qu'ils les ont déjà »_ grogne-t-il. « _Mais ils ne sont pas sortis. Il nous reste une chance. »_

_- « Mais on fait quoi dans ce cas-là ? »_

_- « On les prend en chasse, et on leurs coupe l'herbe sous le pied »_sourit-il presque vicieux.

Bella est presque enchantée par l'idée. Ils ne peuvent pas gagner cette confrontation sans échanger quelque balles, si ?

Ils reprennent rapidement leur progression. Au loin, Bella voit leur public les observer. Elle remarque leurs sourires, alors que leurs yeux sont dirigés à leur opposé. Elle n'ignore pas la signification que cela peut avoir. Mais elle ne se démonte pas. Et elle a bien raison.

_- « Bella _! » Chuchote-t-on. « _Bella ! »_

Elle se stoppe alors que Carlisle, lui, continue d'avancer.

_- « Bella ! »_

_- « Mon Colonel ! »_ Interpelle-t-elle. « _Stop_ _! J'ai entendu quelque chose »._

Elle revient sur ces pas, entre dans une pièce, son arme braquée devant elle.

- « _Je te préviens, si tu me tires dessus, je te bannis du club. »_

_- « Angela ? »_

_- « Quel club ? »_ Demande Carlisle derrière Bella.

Malgré l'obscurité, elle peut largement percevoir les rougissements qui envahissent les joues de la pseudo-prisonnière.

Angela, recroquevillée dans un coin, se lève et tape sa jupe pour y enlever la poussière.

_- « Colonel Cullen »,_ salue-t-elle.

_- « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »_Demande Bella plus que surprise de la découvrir ici.

_- « Quand Tanya a entendu que le Commandant recherchait deux volontaires pour jouer le jeu, elle s'est précipitée pour se proposer. Comme il en cherchait deux, elle a pris la première personne qui passait par là. Moi entre autres. »_

_- « Tu veux dire que le second otage, c'est Tanya ? »_

_- « Exact. »_

_- « Est-ce-que vous savez où elle est ? »_ Demande soudain Carlisle surveillant l'entrée de la pièce.

_- « Elle savait que Le Lieutenant Cullen partait de l'entrée Ouest. Elle a décidé d'aller à sa rencontre. »_

Bella soupire, en se frottant le front.

_- « Je refuse de finir à égalité mon Colonel ! » _Lance Bella.

_- « Je suis d'accord. »_

Un bref coup d'œil entre les deux coéquipiers et leur décision est prise.

_- « Ils ne sont pas loin de l'entrée Est. On peut le faire »_ annonce Carlisle. « _Si on fait vite_. »

_- « Oui » _approuve Bella. « _Écoute Ang', on ne peut pas perdre, OK ? Donc il va falloir que l'on fasse vite et que tu fasses tout ce qu'on te dit. On va aller leur voler Tanya. Mais il ne faut pas que tu sois exposée, parce qu'un otage touché c'est éliminatoire pour nous. C'est clair ? »_

_- « Oui » _acquiesce Angéla.

Ils sont conscients de l'urgence de la situation. Ils ne traînent donc pas. Leur but ainsi que leur destination sont précis. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'hésitation dans leurs gestes.

Ils se rapprochent rapidement de l'entrée Est. Le « gong » de fin n'ayant pas retenti, ils devinent qu'Edward et Rosalie sont encore présents dans l'enceinte du circuit.

Carlisle et Bella se regardent, étonné. Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu leur prendre autant de temps ? Angéla traduit leur interrogation à voix haute :

_- « Ils ne sont pas sortis ? Ce n'est pas normal ? »_

_- « Oui, en effet »_ grogne Carlisle.

_- « Mon Colonel... »_

_- « Tu penses qu'ils ont la même idée que nous ? »_ Devine-t-il.

_- « Je ne sais pas, Mon Colonel. Mais si Tanya est allée à leur rencontre comme l'a formulé Angéla, ils ne devraient pas être loin_. »

Elle perçoit que son supérieur analyse leur environnement, plus que propice à la repousse d'une attaque. En effet, dans le coin du couloir, des caisses sont empilées. Bella les prend tout de suite et forme un petit barrage qui les protégera facilement des potentiels assauts. Une pseudo-salle de bain peut abriter les otages alors que la sortie Est derrière eux, qu'ils comptent bien barrer, leur offre la chance de se replier en cas d'imminente défaite.

_- « Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps »_ lance Carlisle en s'installant derrière leur abri de fortune.

Bella prend Angela par le bras et la fait s'accroupir dans la petite pièce.

_- « Ne sors que quand je te le dis. Ils ne savent peut-être pas que nous t'avons trouvée. En cas de défaite, tu es notre seul espoir, ok ? »_

_- « Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur, Bella ? »_ Sourit Angela.

_- « Pour ton tailleur, _o_ui, si tu te prends une balle par Mister Cul'. »_

_- « Touche-le deux ou trois fois pour moi, ok ? »_

_- « Swan ! »_ L'appelle Carlisle.

_- « Faut que j'y aille, Ang. Et n'oublie pas, ne bouge pas ! »_

Elle rejoint le Colonel, qui vérifie son arme. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

_- « Ça vous manquait, hein, Colonel ? »_

_- « A un point que tu n'imagines même pas » _sourit-il_. « Ça va toi _? »

Elle arrange ses lunettes de protection et hausse des épaules.

_- « Oui, je crois. »_

_- « Tu me le dirais, dans le cas contraire, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

Elle se tourne vers son supérieur et pour la première fois depuis que cette histoire a commencé, l'envie de tout lui dévoiler, et de simplement... vider son foutu sac l'envahit. En fait, elle ressent le besoin de lui raconter ce qui la ronge de l'intérieur : la solitude engendrée par la mort d'Alec, la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ses hommes. Entre autre choses... Bizarrement, il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de mentionner Edward. Devrait-elle ? Elle ne le croit pas. Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'elle peut gérer. Du moins, elle essaye de s'en convaincre.

Mais Carlisle comprendrait-il ? Saisirait-il l'ampleur du mal de la jeune femme ? Elle ne le pense pas et la dernière chose dont elle a besoin, en ce moment, c'est de regards compatissants. Or, elle est convaincue qu'elle ne récoltera que cela, après ses révélations.

_- « Bella »_ souffle Carlisle.

Elle prépare déjà une réponse toute faite à énoncer à son supérieur. Mais ce dernier, lui fait un signe de la main et elle comprend immédiatement. Dans un automatisme, elle resserre son arme à peinture contre elle.

_« Trois, deux, un »_

Et cette fois-ci, aucune flash de son passé ou souvenirs douloureux n'inonde son esprit. Rien ne doit laisser place à l'hésitation, à présent. Carlisle se redresse en premier, et elle sourit quand elle entend Edward jurer. Puis dans un souffle, elle se lève à son tour. Les tirs fusent très vite. Bella perçoit Tanya s'échapper dans la pièce où quelques minutes plus tôt, Angela s'est réfugiée. Et elle exulte en pensant sincèrement qu'ils avaient décidé de leur faciliter la tâche.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Carlisle et Bella se retrouvent une nouvelle fois dans leur abri de fortune, essoufflés et en transe.

_- « Je suis bientôt mort, Isabella. Plus que deux points. »_

_- « C'est pas bon pour nous, Mon Colonel. »_

_- « Ça dépend de nos prochains coups »_ annonce-t-il euphorique. « _Rosalie ne sortira pas de sa cachette. Il ne lui reste qu'un point. Elle ne prendra pas le risque. Je crois que tout va se jouer entre Edward et toi. »_

_* Bien évidemment. *_

- « _Je peux te créer une ouverture » _lance-t-il

Bella ne comprend pas. Elle fronce des sourcils et pose sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

_- « On n'a pas le choix, Isabella. Si le gamin gagne, il va m'en faire bouffer jusqu'à ma mort, _explique le Colonel_. Je ne peux aisément pas le désarmer moi-même. Esmée me tuerait si je le ramenais abîmé alors que toi... »_

_- « Non, non, Colonel »_contre Bella. « _C'est même pas la peine ! »_

_- « Tu préfère perdre, Isabella ? » _Demande-t-il les sourcils froncés et tout d'un coup, bien sérieux. _Face à des bleus ?_

_Quelle question !_

Mais est-elle prête à subir les conséquences de ce qui allait se passer ? Elle n'en est pas tout-à-fait sûre.

_- « Allez Isabella ! _Lui lance énergétiquement son supérieur..._ Tu t'imagines la réaction de Jasper et d'Emmet quand ils vont apprendre que tu as perdu... face à Edward et... une femme ?_

Elle grimace. S'il la prend par les sentiments, elle n'a plus vraiment le choix. Alors elle hoche la tête, signe de son accord. Carlisle se redresse immédiatement mais elle le retient :

_- « Juste mon Colonel,_ hésite-t-elle, _n'en faites pas trop, d'accord ? »_

Il hausse des sourcils en éclatant de rire. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ni comment, ni pourquoi, il se met à courir en hurlant, son arme en l'air :

_- « VIVE LE PAPA DOC' ! »_

Alors que toute l'attention reste fixée sur le Colonel, Bella se faufile sur la droite. Elle est obligée d'éclater de rire, alors que quelques secondes plus tard, un « gong » retentit, avant que la voix de Commandant de bord, déformée par un haut-parleur, se fasse entendre :

_- « Le Colonel Carlisle est éliminé. »_

Bella entend facilement les cris de victoire d'Edward et de Rosalie. Mais elle ne se laisse pas déconcentrer, tandis que déjà, elle se retrouve aux cotés d'Edward.

_- « BOUH ! »_

Il sursaute et il lui tire immédiatement dessus. Elle penche la tête sur le côté avec un air désolé sur le visage :

_- « Plus que sept points. »_

Il tente quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêche. En un rien de temps, Edward se retrouve à terre, toujours armé. Sa position étant considérée comme un nouvel angle de tir, Bella reçoit une nouvelle fois, une tache bleue sur son gilet par balles.

_- « Et de six »_ souffle-t-elle. « _On va continuer encore comme ça longtemps, Lieutenant ? »_

Elle pourrait simplement le désarmer, entrer dans la pièce où se cache Rosalie, lui tirer dessus et la partie sera finie. Mais le voir, allongé à terre, à deux doigts d'être à sa merci, donne naissance à une foutue excitation en elle. L'occasion ne se représentera pas. Alors elle se penche vers lui.

_- « Vous devriez ramper, Lieutenant. Juste deux ou trois mètres, et vous gagnerez un autre angle de tir. »_

Edward se lève, mais un croche-pied plus tard et il se retrouve à terre.

_- « A quoi vous jouez, Capitaine ? » _Grogne-t-il.

- « _A Orléans, Lieutenant »_répond-t-elle en toute innocence. « _Je pensais que vous étiez au courant : la seule façon de gagner, à part l'histoire stupide des points, c'est neutraliser son adversaire. »_

Edward se lève et pointe son arme sur elle.

_- « Plus que cinq. Que je suis triste ! » S_ourit-elle.

Bella est surprise. Elle s'était vraiment attendue à ce qu'il riposte ou tout du moins qu'il lui rappelle sournoisement les multiples humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contente de rester planté là, tandis qu'elle s'excite toute seule sur sa soi-disant vengeance. Elle avance vers lui alors qu'il recule. Tellement cliché !

Mais elle s'arrête soudain.

_- « Qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive soudain ? »_ Demande-t-elle le visage fermé et la mine grave.

_- « Comment ça ? »_ Riposte-t-il, toujours à reculons.

Alors elle reprend sa progression, en rageant violemment.

_- « Oui qu'est-ce-qui vous arrive ? »_ Crache-t-elle, presque doucement. Elle n'a pas besoin que toutes les personnes présentes assistent à leurs disputes._ « Où est passé votre cynisme et votre plaisir à me blesser, hein, Lieutenant ? Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas envie de me mordre aujourd'hui ? »_

Son silence et son inactivité la mettent encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Et tout explose en elle :

_- « MAIS BORDEL FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! »_ Crie-t-elle alors que les larmes envahissent ses yeux.

Dans un geste stupide, comme si Edward l'avait écouté, il lève son arme vers elle. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente, que Bella lui envoie un cou de pied bien sec dans la main. Le pistolet à peinture s'écrase dans un bruit métallique contre le mur à leurs côtés.

**GONG !**

_- « Le Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Cullen est éliminé. »_

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard**

Après les avoir félicité, les spectateurs du jeu « Orléans » ont fini par quitter le hangar et laisser les quatre participants entre eux. Rosalie et Bella promirent à Angela de fêter la victoire avec elle, devant une bonne bouteille de vin et du chocolat. Tanya eut du mal à quitter le bras d'Edward. Carlisle s'en moqua bien d'ailleurs.

Puis, finalement, tous épuisés par la pression qu'ils avaient subie, l'excitation et l'empressement, ils s'installèrent à même le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le silence domine un bon moment.

_- « Je crois que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de félicitations en si peu de temps »_ lâche Rosalie.

_- « Tu peux en être fière »_ assure Carlisle.

_- « Oui, mais tout ça, c'est grâce à Bella. »_

Cette dernière ouvre les yeux, et sort de ses réflexions.

_- « Tu as fait ça toute seule, Rosalie. Je n'y suis pour rien »_ marmonne-t-elle.

_- « Tout le monde ici, sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai »_ la contre Rosalie.

_- « Tu m'as tiré dessus. J'ai perdu. Point barre. Fin de la discussion. »_

Le silence revient entre eux.

Rosalie avait raison. Bella l'avait aidée. Du moins, elle lui avait ordonné de lui tirer dessus, l'éliminant immédiatement. Sans ça, Bella aurait gagné. Elle l'avait vraiment voulu pendant un moment. Elle s'était même fermement battue pour ça. Mais tout avait changé après qu'elle ait désarmé Edward. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses différemment. Elle n'avait absolument pas réalisé que la victoire qu'elle recherchait depuis le début n'était pas de sauver les « otages », mais plutôt, de vaincre Edward. Non, ce n'était pas du tout cela. Depuis le départ de cette partie, elle avait voulu la remporter, et pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Non, c'était juste dans sa nature d'arriver première. Point final.

Mais alors que s'est-il passé ?

_Le dégoût._

Voilà ce qui est arrivé. Le dégoût s'est installé en elle. Et elle s'est simplement mise à ne plus percevoir le but de ses efforts. A cause d'Edward, elle s'est mise à détester le but pour lequel elle se à pourquoi elle avait souhaité perdre et qu'elle avait ordonné à Rosalie de lui tirer dessus.

Bella se lève, mettant fin à la conversation.

Sans un mot de plus, elle les quitte. C'est en ouvrant la porte coulissante du hangar qu'elle perçoit les pas d'Edward derrière elle. Bella ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier que c'est bien lui.

_- « Pas maintenant, Lieutenant-Colonel » _lance-t-elle. « _Plus tard, s'il vous plaît. »_

_- « Bella... »_

Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser son prénom. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas dans cette situation.

_- « J'ai dit PLUS TARD ! Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, attendez demain pour me faire payer mon affront ou mon manque de respect, ou encore mon impertinence, d'accord ? Pour l'instant je suis juste fatiguée. »_

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Plutôt laborieux, non ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

N'oubliez pas : **UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER !**

Prête ? Feu ! Partez !


	12. Chapitre 14

_Jeudi est arrivé ! Jeudi est arrivé ! _

_Je suis certaine que vous êtes aussi heureuse que moi ! _

_En fait, j'ai très hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre 14. Vos cris, vos suppliques après avoir reçu l'extrait m'ont fait beaucoup rire !_

_Mon Dieu, tout les changements de me donne le tournis, pas vous ?  
><em>

_Réponses au lectrices anonymes :_

_**Nodame** : Non, Rosalie n'est pas dans l'unité de Bella. Mais je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, dans les premiers chapitres, Carlisle précise que Rosalie est à la disposition de Bella. Elle est censé l'aider pour l'entraînement physique de l'unité d'Edward. C'est un peu un coach sportif sur le bateau, en retour d'Emmet et de Jasper ne serait tarder ! XD _

_**vanina63 :** Ils ne baissent pas vraiment la garde dans ce chapitre ! Mais tu vas voir, c'est déjà un bon commencement ! Merci pour ta review !  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes mises en alertes et favoris ! _

_Je souhaite la bienvenue à toute les nouvelles lectrices ! Je suis encore surprise ( mais tellement heureuse ) de voir que des personnes entament la lecture de ma fiction à ce stade ! _

_Un grand merci à mes **bêtas**, Scarlett Taratata et OneMomentOfTruth et à Ma So' pour ses conseils pour ce chapitre ! _

_Vous l'attendez toute, je crois ce chapitre ! Vous m'avez posé énormément de questions sur Edward, sur le pourquoi de sa violence, de sa haine envers Bella. Voilà le fameux chapitre qui répondra pour moi à vos interrogations. _

_Je sais que certaines vont plus accepter que d'autre. Je vous rappelle tout de même que c'est une simple fiction, que ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire dans le pur et dur réalisme. J'ai choisit de construire ma trame comme ça. Je sais que ça vous a plu jusque là et j'espère que ça vous plaira encore ! _

_Sur ce, très bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14<strong>

LE PARDON

* * *

><p><strong> Possible ou impossible,<strong>

**Le pardon nous tourne vers le passé**

**Mais il y a aussi de l'avenir dans le pardon.**

L'eau brûlante coule sur le corps endolori de Bella. Ses mains sont plaquées contre le carrelage froid. La différence de température est saisissante, mais en même temps, si agréable, elle a l'impression que seule cette sensation l'empêche de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Si elle avait réussi à se concentrer et à occulter tous les souvenirs qui l'accablaient lors de l'exercice Orléans, à présent, c'est tout le contraire. Toutes ses inquiétudes et son passé lui reviennent en pleine figure et la désarment. En ce moment, dans cette douche, elle ne sent plus ses jambes tremblantes et malgré l'eau qui tombe sur sa peau, elle a l'impression de se dessécher de minute en minute. Alors oui, la seule chose qui l'empêche de couler est le froid sous ses doigts.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et elle se met à maudire l'absence de verrou sur celle-ci. La vitre opaque de la cabine de douche cache en partie son corps mais pas sa présence. Elle n'a même pas la force de se signaler.

_- « Bella ? »_Appelle la voix douce de Rosalie.

Malgré tout, la brune pousse un soupire de soulagement.

_- « __Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? » _Lui demande son amie, inquiète.

Bella n'en est pas sûre. Alors elle ne dit rien. Elle ne veut pas enlever ses mains du carrelage pour ouvrir la cabine de douche, elle craint trop ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle voit Rosalie s'approcher.

_- « Est-ce-que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »_ S'enquiert-elle. _« Le Colonel a vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Il m'a demandé de venir te voir. »_

Soudain, la brune est reconnaissante que Carlisle n'ait pas envoyé Edward à sa place. Elle prend de grande inspirations, essayant de calmer l'avalanche en elle.

_- « Bella, » _s'inquiète Rosalie_. « Parle-moi, je t'en prie._ » Au bout de quelque secondes de silence, elle prévient : « _Je vais ouvrir la porte, OK ? C'est moi Rosalie. _»

Bella sourit devant la prévenance de son amie. Bien sûr que c'est elle, Rosalie. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle croyait ? Que Bella envisageait qu'Edward avait imité sa voix pour venir la violer dans la douche ? Pas qu'il en soit incapable... Mais Bella ne pense pas qu'il en soit encore arrivé à ce stade.

La porte coulissante s'ouvre, et comme prévu, la blonde apparaît, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Quand elle découvre Bella, les craintes de Rosalie prennent tout leur sens. Elles n'ont pas besoin d'échanger quelconque parole. Rosalie entre au coté de Bella et la prend par les hanches, après avoir arrêté l'eau. Puis, elle l'aide à sortir de la cabine avec une douceur et une délicatesse extrême. Rapidement, la blonde comprend que son amie n'est aucunement capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Alors aussi vite qu'elle lepeut, elle l'installe sur une chaise et l'enveloppe de sa serviette.

- « _Voilà, ma chérie_ » murmure Rosalie en la frictionnant. « _Faut pas que tu prennes froid_ »

Mais encore une fois, elle devine que Bella ne tremble pas à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Alors Rosalie se penche vers son amie et la prend dans ses bras, l'écrasant tendrement sur sa poitrine. Etcontre toute attente, ce geste a quelque chose de réconfortant.

_- « Je ne vais pas pleurer »_ prévient Bella.

_- « Je sais »_

Rosalie passe affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son amie. Et bientôt, les tremblements de Bella cessent. La blonde finit par se détacher et l'observe longuement.

_- « Je vais bien _» la rassure Bella.

- « _Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements_ » lui répond simplement Rosalie. « _Après on pourra retourner dans la chambre, d'accord »._

Bella hoche la tête et regarde la blonde partir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, se retrouver seule dans le silence de la salle de bain, lui donne l'envie de retourner sous l'eau brûlante et de poser ses mains sur le carrelage froid. Mais elle ne pense pas en avoir la force, alors elle reste gentiment sur sa chaise.

Elle finit par croiser son reflet dans le miroir embué. D'abord, elle ne discerne que son visage déformé par la fine couche de buée. Mais l'air refroidi la fait se condenser et bien vite, Bella se découvre. Elle n'est pas vraiment attristée par ce qu'elle voit. Non, Bella est juste surprise que son teint soit si pâle et ses cernes si importantes. Elle les touche d'ailleurs du doigt, comme pour être certaine de leur réalité. Ses cheveux ont perdu de leur éclat et sont devenus ternes. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser tristement que, si Alec était encore en vie, même lui, serait d'accord pour qu'elle les coupe. Elle y passe doucement ses doigts, comme son mari aimait le faire pour les démêler. Et soudain, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Mais elle s'est déjà promis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas.

Alors elle détourne ses yeux de son reflet et les ferme alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, une nouvelle fois.

Tandis qu'elle s'attend à sentir les mains de Rosalie sur elle, rien ne vient. Elle entend simplement la porte de métal se refermer, et un bruit sourd, comme si la personne qui vient d'entrer s'est lourdement affaissée sur celle-ci. Alors Bella soulève ses paupières. Elle a aussitôt envie de les fermer. C'est ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle attend quelques secondes et ouvre ses yeux encore une fois, comme pour savoir si elle n'a pas été victime d'une hallucination. Malheureusement, non.

_- « J'ai dit pas aujourd'hui, Lieutenant-Colonel.»_

Il est devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur. Il a délaissé sa tenue militaire pour un simple pull de maille large bleu et un jean brut. Ses pieds sont nus, et elle se demande comment il peut supporter le froid du sol de métal.

_- « Vous devriez me virer _» émet-il. Et ses paroles sonnent comme un avertissement.

_- « Je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre avec vous, Lieutenant-Colonel._

_- « Je sais_ » répond-il simplement.

Bella ferme fort ses yeux et sers ses bras contre la serviette enroulé autour de sa poitrine. Elle a juste besoin qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne veut plus le voir. Mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle lui demande :

_- « Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes, là, Lieutenant-Colonel ? _»

Il tire sur ses cheveux, une expression torturée sur son visage. Il semble peser le pour et le contre.

_- « Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Le soldat Hale va revenir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit heureuse de vous trouver, ici » _lâche Bella d'une voix lasse. Il n'y a aucun désir de provoquer dans ses paroles, ou même de le pousser à bout. Non, elle est beaucoup trop épuisée pour ça.

- « _Et vous ? »_ Demande-t-il.

_- « Et moi quoi, Lieutenant ? »_

_- « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma présence, ici ? »_

Bella sourit. En fait, elle essaye seulement de garder son sang-froid et son calme. Mais à l'intérieur, elle est complètement dépassée par la présence d'Edward. Elle n'a pas vraiment conscience du caractère gênant de la situation, ni de sa position de faiblesse. Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle est assise sur une chaise, une simple serviette autour de la poitrine, totalement épuisée et à bout de force ? Elle est une proie facile, pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de cela qu'il est question pour Bella. Pour la première fois, elle tente vraiment de le comprendre, lui et ses foutues intentions. Et il n'y parvient pas. Et c'est juste...Déroutant.

_- « Depuis quand est-ce que ce que je veux compte, Lieutenant ?_ » lâche-t-elle. «_ Alors je vous pose une nouvelle fois la question : Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes, là, Lieutenant-Colonel ? »_

Edward tire encore plus fort sur ses cheveux, si cela est possible.

_- « Je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre_, explique-t-il en commençant à marcher le long de la paroi de la salle de bain. _Et...euh je ne sais pas...je ne me sentais pas bien. Alors j'ai commencé à faire les cents pas. Et, tout a commencé à devenir étouffant et__ trop... »_

Il continue à parler et Bella ignore si elle l'écoute vraiment. Oh oui, elle entend sa voix résonner entre les parois de la pièce. Elle perçoit également ses lèvres bougées. Mais elle n'arrive pas à croire que cet homme est en train de lui parler de ces foutues états d'âme. A elle. Bella Swan. La jeune femme, qui quelques instants plus tôt, se trouvait sous le jet d'eau chaude, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

_- « ...Et j'ai simplement ressenti le besoin de vous parler _» achève-t-il

Bella l'observe à travers ses longs cils. Dire, qu'elle ignore quoi lui répondre, serait un euphémisme. Elle est carrément paralysée. Elle déglutit doucement, et grimace en découvrant la sécheresse de sa gorge. Puis elle respire et lance d'une petite voix, tellement Edward a le pouvoir de la désarmer :

_- « Vous m'avez parlé_, annonce-t-elle sommairement. « _Vous vous sentez mieux ? »_

Edward arrête ses cents pas. Il braque son regard sur elle et en quelques pas rapides, arrive à ses côtés. Quand il tend la main vers son visage, le premier réflexe de Bella est d'esquiver. Scander « _Ne me touchez pas _» est le second. Il écarte promptement sa main, et l'enfonce dans la poche de son jean. Il a l'air d'être foudroyé par ses paroles. Il fait demi-tour et s'apprête à ouvrir la porte.

_- « J'ai besoin de vous parler »_ répète-t-il._ « Je serai dans mon bureau jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. »_

Et sur ses derniers mots il disparaît. Il referme la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans la salle de bain, comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était réellement passé. Après tout son esprit fatigué aurait très bien pu inventer toute cette conversation, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois...D'un coup, le rêve ou souvenir, selon les points de vue, du meurtre de ses parents lui revient en tête. Elle n'a pas besoin de se le remémorer : elle le connaît déjà par cœur. Non, étrangement,ce sont les conversations plus que mouvementées entre Jasper, Emmet et Alec qui se rappellent à son esprit.

Tandis que son époux criait haut et fort qu'il ne fallait pas prêter attention aux songes de Bella, les frères de cette dernière n'étaient pas du même avis. Revendiquant qu'ils connaissaient Bella depuis plus longtemps, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don d'agacer Alec au plus au point, ils clamaient sans prétention que refaire le même rêve pendant des années, n'avait rien de normal.

Bella sourit en se demandant ce qu'ils auraient pensé de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Edward. Alors rêve ou réalité ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Cette fois, Rosalie apparaît des vêtements sous le bras.

- « _C'est bon de te voir sourire »_ avoue-t-elle._ « Ça va mieux ? »_

_- « Oui je crois _» répond Bella qui devrait certainement lui affirmer le contraire, au vu des derniers événements. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle les garde sous silence alors que son amie lui tend ses vêtements.

- « _Je t'ai pris ton pyjama, »_ précise cette dernière._ « J'aurais bien fêté ma pseudo victoire, mais vu ta tête, ça attendra. »_

_- «On pourra inviter Angela, »_ chuchote Bella alors qu'elle enfile son pantalon en toile._ « Ça pourrait être sympa, non ? » _

Rosalie sourit, consciente des efforts de la brune. Rapidement, Bella est vêtue. Elle se lève et à sa plus grande surprise, tient sur ses jambes.

- « Ça_ va mieux, _» constate-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Rosalie s'appuie sur le meuble du lavabo à coté de Bella et penche la tête sur le coté :

_- « Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, Bells ? _»

_*Question vaste à réponses multiples*_ pense Bella

Bella se retrouve une nouvelle fois devant ce même choix. Garder le silence ou se dévoiler. Car oui, elle pourrait raconter à Rosalie ce qui la ronge et ce qui la met dans cet état. Mais Bella en connaît-elle réellement les raisons ? N'est-ce-pas plutôt un tout ?

Elle se contente de sourire :

_- « Je suis simplement fatiguée, Rose. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ». _

La blonde n'est pas convaincue. Bella le devine presque aussitôt. Mais sa situation jouant en sa faveur, Rosalie n'insiste pas.

- « _Va te coucher_, ajoute-t-elle simplement. « _Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins._

_- « Oui, chérie, »_ rit Bella alors qu'elle quitte la salle de bain.

Elle se tient à la paroi du couloir pour atteindre sa chambre. Le bateau étant immobilisé exceptionnellement pour la nuit, la jeune femme ne se cogne pas trop. En passant devant les quartiers d'Edward, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de lumière. Est-il déjà son bureau à l'attendre ? Elle n'ira pas vérifier. Pour l'instant, la douceur et la chaleur de son lit s'avère être la seule chose qu'elle veuille et dont elle a besoin.

**Darfour, quelques années auparavant**

L'hélicoptère a décollé depuis plus de dix minutes, sortant l'unité spéciale d'une autre situation catastrophique. Bella devrait être rassurée. Tout s'est passé comme prévu. La mission a été menée à bien et les dommages collatéraux sont moindres. Ce sont des missions comme elle les aime. Propres, nettes et sans ratures. Enfin, presque.

_- « Détends-toi, Dolce » _lui intime Emmet en grimaçant.

Elle le fusille du regard en appuyant un peu plus sur sa plaie à l'épaule :

_- « Je me détendrai quand on sera de retour à la base, Em'. Et je me détendrai surtout quand tu arrêteras de pisser le sang ! _»

Il rigole s'arrachant une nouvelle fois, un rictus de douleur.

- « _T'es une vraie mère poule, tu en es consciente ? »_ Lui lance Jasper en buvant à la bouteille, installé en face d'eux.

_- « Appelle moi encore comme ça, et je te refais le portrait, Jazz »_

_- « Moi aussi je t'aime, Dolce, » _susurre-t-il.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Alec, assis à ses cotés, le frappe faisant gicler l'eau que Jasper s'apprêtait à avaler.

_- « Fais gaffe à comment tu parles à ma femme, toi ! »_

_- « Putain, Alec _! » Crie le blond. « _A cause de toi, on dirait que je me suis pissé dessus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi quand on sera rentré ? Merde !_»

Bella lève les yeux au ciel.

_- « Tu es __couvert__ de sang et de sable, mais la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est ce que l'on va penser de toi, avec de l'eau sur ton pantalon ? Tu es extraordinaire... _» soupire-t-elle.

_- « __Tu peux pas comprendre, Dolce. Tu es une nana »_ réplique l'intéressé_. « J'ai une réputation à préserver »_

_- « __Dans la jungle tropicale, »_ commencent à chanter les hommes de l'unité _ « il existe un_ _animal : Houba, Houba, c'est luiiiiiiiiiiii, ! Le Marsupilami ! »_

_- « Oui, en effet_ » marmonne Bella. » « _Je peux pas comprendre. »_

_- « Mais si Capitaine »_ intervient James plus loin. «_ Le Marsupilami ça a une grande queue, et sa principale occupation, c'est de sauter ! Exactement comme Jasper. »_

Les hommes rigolent, alors que le meilleur ami de Bella fanfaronne, fier de lui.

_- « __J'ai pas besoin d'un cours, Hunter »_ crache-t-elle. « _A ton avis, qui lui a donné ce surnom ? Le petit Jésus ? »_

James lève les mains au ciel, en signe de reddition, alors que plusieurs des soldats éclatent de rire. Puis le calme revient dans la cabine de l'hélicoptère militaire.

Bella se cale un peu contre Emmet, qui la remercie silencieusement. Puis elle se tourne vers son mari, toujours occupé à examiner les clichés numériques. Quand il sent le regard de Bella sur lui, il lève la tête et croise son regard. Quelque secondes leur suffisent pour se comprendre et être en accord.

Il tend doucement sa main. Elle s'en empare. Ils sont à nouveau entiers.

**Retour sur l'USS Arizona**

Bella se sent idiote d'avoir cru pendant un instant, que ses nerfs à bout et sa fatigue autant physique que morale, lui permettraient de dormir. Elle a eu tort. Jamais elle n'aura de répit. Ses souvenirs ne cesseront de la hanter.

Elle se redresse sur son lit et pose ses pieds nus sur le sol. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Voilà qu'elle se met à rêver de ses anciennes missions maintenant. Comme si elle avait besoin de rêves pour se rappeler à quel point tout ça lui manque : son équipe, le rire tonitruant d'Emmet, Jasper et sa foutue réputation...Merde, elle regrette même les blagues lourdes de Mike.

Elle débuterait bien des pompes, mais cela alerterait Rosalie et son excuse «_ C'est juste un peu de fatigue_ » tomberait à l'eau. Peut-être devrait-elle se recoucher. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas prête à prendre le risque de refaire un rêve comme celui-ci. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir gérer cette fois.

Bella reste longtemps assise sur son lit. Elle ne bouge pas vraiment, ni ne réfléchit. Et avec tout ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, demeurer immobile ainsi, est apaisant. Elle ignore combien de temps elle observe Rosalie dormir en face d'elle, mais quand elle regarde le radio réveil de cette dernière, 3h15 apparaît devant ses yeux en chiffres digitaux verts.

Signe du destin, hasard ou simple coïncidence, ces quelques nombres rappellent à Bella son hypothétique conversation avec Edward.

Elle est face à un choix. Et ni Jasper, ni Emmetou encore moins Alec, ne sont là pour la guider.

Elle est consciente qu'elle ne devrait pas rejoindre le Lieutenant.. Ce serait totalement idiot, insensé et même irresponsable. De plus, elle n'a aucune raison d'y aller.

Certes, Edward avait clairement émis le _**besoin**_ de lui parler. Jamais, il ne s'était exposé de cette manière devant elle et c'est certainement ce qui devrait la convaincre de sa sincérité. Mais cet homme lui a fait mal, l'a humilié. Elle devrait le haïr.

Pourtant, sans raison apparente, Bella se lève, prend un grand gilet à Rosalie, le passe par dessus son pyjama et quitte la chambre sans bruit. Voilà trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas agi sans réfléchir, qu'elle n'a pas tout simplement suivi son instinct. Il est temps de lui refaire confiance.

Bella est complètement inconsciente, elle le sait. Elle se met presque à espérer qu'il ne soit plus dans son bureau.

Pourtant, comme dans les mauvais vieux films, elle se retrouve devant la porte du bureau du Lieutenant-Colonel. Elle discerne aisément de la lumière. Et c'est tellement cliché. Elle se voit déjà entrer dans la pièce et entendre Edward lui dire : « _Je ne vous attendais plus_ »

Une nouvelle fois, elle réalise qu'elle devrait rebrousser chemin et arrêter de se les cailler dans le froid de l'Alaska. Mais, putain, elle frappe à cette foutue porte. Edward finit par l'ouvrir, les cheveux en bataille un verre de ce qu'elle suppose être du whisky.

Ils gardent le silence pendant un moment. Edward l'observe les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la situation si son cerveau avait bel et bien crée leur conversation. Edward lui dirait certainement que ce n'était ni une heure, ni une tenue pour venir rencontrer son supérieur. Il la plaquerait probablement sur la paroi de la pièce ensuite. Elle frisonne à cette idée, le sommeil et le froid environnant ne lui permettant pas de savoir si c'est d'anticipation ou d'autre chose.

Pourtant, Edward s'écarte et l'invite à entrer. Elle pénètre alors dans le bureau chauffé tandis qu'il ferme la porte derrière elle. Puis il la contourne et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à droite. Bella remarque la bouteille d'alcool. Il n'y a pas que Rosalie qui ait besoin de boire pour parler de certains sujets, visiblement.

_- « Je ne vous attendais plus »_ lance-t-il d'une voix cassée. Il désigne alors le whisky. « _D'où le verre »._

- « _Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Lieutenant »_

- « _Je sais » _reconnaît-il. « _Mais je tenais à le faire. »_

- « _Pourquoi ? »_

Il souffle en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué.

- « _Je suppose que je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise » _répond-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Bella hoche la tête vaguement. _C'est raté_, pense-t-elle. Car elle sent bel et bien mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est venue et les paroles d'Edward, pour une raison inconnue, ne font que confirmer ses états d'âme.

Il semble percevoir son combat interne, car il observe attentivement son visage.

- « _Vous regrettez »_ lance-t-il simplement. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple affirmation.

Bien évidemment, qu'elle est en train de regretter.

- « _Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire » _lâche-t-elle.

- « _Il n'y en a pas » _assure-t-il en posant son verre sur sa table basse. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotte ses mains entre elles. « _Mais je suis content que vous soyez venue._ »

Edward Cullen, toujours fidèle à lui-même est assis devant Bella. Elle devine ce qu'il est en train d'entreprendre. Tout son stratagème sonne affreusement faux. Et ça la met hors d'elle.

- « _Ça ne vous ressemble pas _» rétorque-t-elle entre ses dents. « _Depuis quand vous voulez que je sois à l'aise ? La seule chose que vous faites depuis que je suis arrivée sur ce bateau, c'est me faire comprendre que je suis pas à ma place. Et maintenant, vous voulez que je sois alaise ? _» Crache-t-elle. « _Me laisser le choix quand vous êtes venue dans la salle de bain, vous asseoir et me laisser debout, c'est pour ça ? Pour me mettre àb ? _» Ricane-t-elle.

Edward encaisse sa tirade sans rien dire, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, non plus. Mais puisqu'elle a commencé, autant en finir.

- « _Mais vous voulez que je vous dise, Lieutenant-Colonel, vous échouez lamentablement. Venir dans la salle de bain alors que je suis à moitié nue ? Laissez-moi rire. M'invitez dans votre bureau en pleine nuit ? Encore mieux. Arrêtez votre petit jeu, Lieutenant et finissons-en. Vous vouliez me parler, alors parlez-moi._»

Edward la regarde toujours à travers ses cils, et même son yeux émeraude deviennent déstabilisant. Il finit par hausser des sourcils et sourire vaguement.

- « _Vous êtes juste surprenante » _souffle-t-il en se calant dans son fauteuil. Il se racle la gorge et poursuit : «_ J'aime être en position de force, Capitaine Swan. Je suis comme ça depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'aime contrôler. Alors oui, j'admets que je suis venu vous voir dans la salle de bain, parce que je savais que vous seriez vulnérable. Et je vous ai demandé de venir en pleine nuit dans mon bureau, car c'est là que je me sens le plus fort. Je pensais juste que ça rendrait la tache plus facile pour moi. Mais je me suis trompé. J'ai beau vouloir être en position de force, vous trouvez toujours le moyen d'inverser la situation. Et en ça, vous êtes __totalement __surprenante._ »

Voyait-il vraiment les choses ainsi ,qu'elle réussissait à inverser les rôles ?

Bella se sent plus faible que jamais, et il pense qu'elle se trouve en position de force ?

- « _Je ne contrôle absolument rien _»chuchote-t-elle.

- « V_ous contrôlez tout, Capitaine » _insiste Edward. « _Comme toujours. »_

- « _Je ne comprend pas. »_

La situation commence réellement à lui peser. Edward ne cesse de parler en énigme alors qu'elle n'est absolument d'humeur à lire entre les lignes.

- « _J'étais amoureux de vous, Capitaine »_ lance Edward d'une voix égale.

- « _Pardon ? »_ S'exclame-t-elle.

- « _Au lycée_ » précise-t-il aucunement perturbé par l'étonnement de Bella. «_ Vous avez été mon premier béguin, je crois. »_

La situation est juste surréaliste pour qu'elle accepte ce qu'Edward vient de lui avouer. Elle se frotte le visage en songeant au nombre de fois cette semaine où elle avait eu ce sentiment en trouvant sa vie anormale et invivable. Trop, certainement !

Edward semble percevoir son humeur. Alors il n'attend pas de réponse et poursuit :

- « _A l'époque, c'était facile de tomber amoureux de vous. Mais de vivre avec, c'était autre chose. Surtout pour un jeune comme moi, le petit frère adoptif, coincé et ringard de vos meilleurs amis. »_

L'air nostalgique et presque rêveur d'Edward, désarçonne complètement Bella. Sont-ils réellement en train de parler de ça ? Est-ce pour lui confier de telles choses qu'il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau ?

Bella n'attendait rien de cette entrevue. Déjà qu'elle doutait complètement de la véracité de l'invitation d'Edward, dire qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle entend serait un euphémisme. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une des techniques tordues d'Edward pour la rendre barge.

- « _C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ?_ Crache-t-elle. « _Pour me faire un remake de vos amours de jeunesse. »_

Edward sursaute face à l'agressivité des paroles de la Capitaine. Il passe sa paume sur son front en soupirant alors que ses genoux sont victimes de secousses régulières. La nervosité le ronge littéralement. Il évite de croiser le regard de Bella et reste assis et immobile, certainement pour tenter de maîtriser son stress. Cet homme a besoin d'avouer quelque chose qui semble lui peser depuis bien longtemps.

Dans les premières minutes de leurs échanges, Bella s'était tellement concentrés sur elle-même, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer l'attitude de son supérieur. Soudain, elle comprend pour quelles raisons, Edward pense qu'elle est en position de force.

- « _J'étais amoureux d'une fille qui n'avait aucune idée que j'existais. Je me suis inquiété pour elle quand elle est partie pour la guerre. Mais elle, c'est à peine si elle connaissait mon nom »_ chuchote Edward. « _Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'aimer, ou de m'inquiéter pour elle. Ce droit était réserve à Jasper et à Emmett. Alors je me suis mis à les détester. Mes propres frères. Ceux qui me protégeaient au lycée, ou qui venaient dormir dans ma chambre quand les cauchemars devenaient trop violents. Je me suis carrément mis à les haïr » _déclare-t-il amèrement.

Le souffle de Bella se fait court. Elle ne sent plus les extrémités de ses doigts et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur Edward et sur ses paroles, mais plus les minutes passent et plus le fardeau sur ses épaules s'alourdit de plus en plus.

- « _Parce qu'ils avaient le droit de vous toucher _» confie-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. « _Eux, ils avaient la capacité de vous protéger et de vous consoler. Alors que moi, je pouvais juste vous regarder de loin ou d'attendre votre coup de téléphone d'Irak. Je me souviens je restais toujours dans les parages du combiné le jour où vous et mes frères appeliez. Rien que pour avoir la chance d'entendre votre voix dire que vous vouliez parler à Esmée. »_

Bella se détourne. Peut-être parce que, tout un coup, la situation devient trop lourde, trop pesante. Mais, Edward ne s'arrête pas, comme si le malaise de Bella lui donnait des ailes.

- « _Et puis les temps ont passé. J'ai fait mon chemin. Même si vous ne quittiez jamais vraiment mon esprit. Puis un jour, mon père est revenu à la maison, si fier de vous avoir marié. J'ai su à cet instant que il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je __**devais **__vous oubliez. Pour moi, ma vie. Alors je l'ai fait. Je vous ai oublié ». _Il marque une pause, alors que Bella regarde la surface plane de l'océan à travers la vitre, située derrière le bureau du Lieutenant. « _Et puis il est mort »_ chuchote-t-il. Et Bella ferme les yeux. «_ Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai prié Dieu. J'ai prié pour lui et puis pour moi. Parce que l'espoir était revenu avec sa mort. _

- « _STOP !_ » Hurle-t-elle en lui faisant face. «_ Arrêtez, ça tout de suite »_

A cet instant, la jeune femme n'a plus aucun doute. Edward l'a bien convoqué ici pour la torturer. Elle a envie de tout casser.

Il est toujours assis dans son fauteuil, son verre à la main. Il la regarde avec ses yeux verts, comme si tout ça était évident, comme si elle devait deviner ce que tout ceci voulait signifier.

- « _Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous décrive ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vu arriver chez vous à l'orphelinat, et quand on a partagé cette avion. Je vous en voulais pour ce que vous m'aviez fait subir. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps. J'ai compris que je pouvais avoir encore avoir espoir »_

- « _Je vous ai dit d'arrêter, Lieutenant_ » intime-t-elle à bout de nerf, alors qu'Edward se lève et se dirige vers elle.

- « _Et puis je vous ai embrassé » _murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent. «_ J'en avais tellement rêvé._ _Mais vous..._

- « _Je vous ai repoussé ! » _Crie Bella._ « Je sais ce qui s'est passé, Lieutenant ! Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez de moi ? Que je m'excuse ! Que je vous prenne dans mes bras en pleurant sur votre enfance difficile, et votre putain de mal être ! »_

Elle s'écarte et hurle littéralement. Puis elle revient vers lui en le pointant du doigt.

- « _Je ne saisis pas ! Je suis encore persuadée que vous m'avez fait venir ici pour me torturer. Vous dites m'avoir aimé ! Mais on ne fait pas souffrir les gens qu'on a chéri comme ça ! » _Crache-t-elle. « _JE VEUX DES REPONSES ! » _Vocifère-t-elle. « _POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ MORDU ? POURQUOI TOUTE CETTE SCENE ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! »_

- « _PARCE QUE VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS DU ME REPOUSSER ! »_ Aboie-t-il à son tour.

Bella est comme parcourue de frissons. Elle ne comprend d'abord pas. Mais peu à peu, les choses se mettent en place dans son cerveau : ses altercations avec lui et ses révélations. Le puzzle se construit lentement. Bella ferme les yeux alors que la voix d'Edward résonne :

- « _Il n'y avait aucune raisons pour que vous le fassiez. Alec est mort. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous m'avez rejeté. Et je me suis senti blessé. Je le suis encore... »_

Bella ouvre les yeux brusquement plongeant son regard dans les yeux perçants d'Edward. Encore une fois, tout s'éclaire.

- « _Vous m'avez attaqué pour me blesser en retour_ » chuchote-t-elle.

- « _Je suis désolé » _répond-il simplement.

- « _Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez attaqué pour me blesser en retour » _répète-t-elle.

Comme guidée par un instinct quelconque, Bella recule de quelque pas jusqu'à finalement heurter le bureau massif d'Edward. Elle pose ses mains à plat, sur la surface froide du bois, en fixant toujours le Lieutenant.

Elle ignore de quelle façon réagir. Une partie d'elle-même lui hurle de se jeter au cou de cette homme et de le tuer. Elle devrait se venger. Les gens qui prétendent que la vengeance n'apaise aucune souffrance, sont des menteurs. Bella est bien placée pour le savoir. Mais, ne se rangerait-elle pas au même rang que ce monstre alors ?

Oui, ce montre qui parvient à augmenter la culpabilité qui la ronge ? Pour une raison inconnue, elle se sent coupable. De quoi ? De l'avoir fait souffrir pendant tout ce temps, certainement. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, certes. Mais Bella a la capacité de reconnaître de la sincérité quand elle en voit. Interroger et torturer des hommes pendant des heures en temps de guerre, lui a appris ça, au moins.

La putain de sincérité dans les yeux d'Edward l'empêche de réagir.

- « _J'ai cru que j'avais halluciné »_ murmure-t-elle. « _Quand vous êtes venu dans la salle de bain »_ poursuit-elle en remarquant l'expression ahuri d'Edward. « _Je pensais que c'était encore mon cerveau qui...déconnait, une nouvelle fois. J'aurais préféré_. »

Elle passe ses mains sur son visage en soufflant.

- « _Pourquoi ? _» demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle repose ses mains derrière elle.

- « _Je suppose que ça aurait moins...fou que...ça »_. Elle fait un geste vague de la main, désignant tout et rien à la fois. Car il s'agit bien de ça : Edward est tout et rien en même temps.

- « _Je suis désolé »_ répète encore Edward.

- « _Je sais » _avoue-t-elle. _« Et encore j'aurais préféré que ça soit le contraire. J'aurais au moins eu une raison de vous tuer »_

Edward fait volte face et se rassoit dans son fauteuil. Il se sert du whisky et boit une petite gorgée. Soudain, une question brûle les lèvres de Bella.

- « _Pourquoi me le dire, maintenant ? _», l'interroge-t-elle. «_ Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ? »_

Edward se gratte la joue de la paume de la main en soupirant. Il bégaye quelques instants, en cherchant probablement ses mots.

Bella veut savoir la vérité. Elle en a besoin pour tenter de comprendre ce qui les a menés ici.

- « _C'est peut-être horrible, mais vous faire du mal, m'amusait. Enfin, c'est pas que ça m'amusait »_ se reprend-t-il en voyant Bella déjà s'apprêter à riposter. «_ La façon dont vous vous débattiez et dont vous ne me laissiez jamais voir à quel point je vous atteignais, me donnais envie de toujours aller plus loin. Je voulais savoir jusqu'au où il fallait que j'aille pour que vous souffriez autant que moi. Je n'avais pas compris que j'avais depuis longtemps atteint ce but. Et je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure dans le circuit. »_

- « _Alors, planter tes dents dans mon cou, me frapper, ne vous suffisait pas ? »_ Craque Bella.

Elle discerne vaguement un objet s'écraser contre le mur en face d'elle. Elle réalise rapidement qu'elle vient de jeter le pot à crayon d'Edward. Après ça, c'estl'hécatombe. Tout ce qui lui passe par les mains se retrouve au sol, éparpillé ou même cassé. Quand le bureau ne lui offre plus rien, elle se dirige vers Edward et écrase la bouteille de whisky au sol. Elle lui prend ensuite son verre et la lance avec rage en criant :

- « _Arrêtez de boire ! Après vous allez me dire que vous étiez bourré et que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui s'est passé ! Ce serait facile pour vous hein ? »_

Étrangement, il garde le silence en la regardant saccagé l'entièreté de son bureau. Puis, quand la pièce ressemble à un vrai champ de bataille, Bella s'assoit à même le sol en reprenant son souffle. Edward vient la rejoindre et s'assoit à ses côtés.

- « _Ça va mieux _» confie-t-elle simplement.

- « _C'est bien, »_ répond Edward. _« Pour mon bureau, par contre... »_

- « _C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas mérité »,_ajoute-t-elle en le regardant de biais.

- « _Et c'est pas comme si c'est moi qui allait ranger _» tente-t-il de plaisanter, mais le regard noir de Bella l'en dissuade. _« OK, je ne vais pas appeler Tanya pour qu'elle le fasse pour moi »_

Bella sourit vaguement et se tourne vers lui.

- « _Si, en finalement, faites-le. Appelez-là »_ objecte-t-elle.

- « _D'accord »_répond-il en souriant.

Par la suite, ils restent un très long moment silencieux. Elle a simplement posé son front contre ses genoux, alors qu'il semble jouer avec une babiole cassée en deux, traçant des formes étranges au sol. Puis, la fatigue prend un par un les membres de Bella. Elle décide finalement d'aller se coucher. Il la regarde se lever, sans rien dire. Elle secoue son pyjama, arrange sa queue de cheval lâche et le salut, presque avec respect. Plutôt ironique, vu les circonstances.

- « _Lieutenant-Colonel. Je vous vois demain »_

- « _Bien-sûr _» répond-il comme si il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Bella quitte rapidement la pièce chaude. Son corps las lui crie de rejoindre son lit, mais elle n'est pas prête encore. Elle ne peut pas l'expliquer et elle ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre non plus. Elle se laisse juste guidée. Elle arrive sur le second pont. Elle se place sur la gauche, face à la mer, puis se penche sur la rambarde pour observer la coque de l'USS Arizona fendre l'immensité noire de l'eau, parsemée de petits blocs de glace. Elle écoute les sons des abîmes autour d'elle, elle sent l'odeur des écumes en goûtant presque sur le bout de sa langue leur saveur salée.

Le temps est peut-être aux réflexions. Bella devrait certainement songer, analyser, décortiquer ses derniers instants avec Edward. Seulement, pour le moment, elle a simplement envie de se pencher sur la barrière de protection et sentir le vent détruire son chignon déjà bien lâche.

Et, pour une fois, elle se sent presque préparée à entendre la voix d'Alec quand celle-ci résonne dans sa tête :

_- « Penche-toi encore un peu _» lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Elle frisonne alors que ses bras encerclent ses hanches et la maintienne fermement contre lui.

_- « Et si je tombe ? »_ Demande-t-elle en regardant la forêt sous eux. Elle est certaine qu'il ne le permettra pas. Alors avant même qu'il ne réponde, elle se penche. Le vent produit par les hélices de l'hélicoptère lui écrase le dos, tandis que les fortes senteurs de bois lui écrasent les poumons.

Mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant. Dans les bras de son mari, à deux doigts de tomber du ciel, ou de se faire déchiqueter par des barres de fer, Bella est tout bonnementà sa place.

Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a, pour ressentir, ne serait-ce, que quelques secondes, cette plénitude qui l'habitait.

Bella est penchée au-dessus de la mer. Les senteurs de la mer l'étouffent. Elle est consciente qu'elle peut chuter et s'enfoncer dans l'océan. Pourtant, le vide l'envahit. Elle aimerait avoir peur, craindre le danger de sa position. Mais, rien.

Quand elle se décide à se redresser, Bella perçoit une présence, juste derrière elle. Elle sent des mains approcher de ses épaules, comme si une personne malveillante avait l'intention de la pousser. Alors par instinct, elle se retourne et encercle de ses mains les poignets de son agresseur. Son regard est vif et furibond, quand elle découvre Edward, ses bras tendus vers elle, un manteau dans ses doigts, elle comprend rapidement ses intentions.

- « _Je n'ai pas froid _» objecte-elle.

- « _D'accord » _accède-t-il en passant la veste sous son bras.

Il reste planté derrière elle pendant un moment, tandis qu'elle a simplement repris place contre la rambarde, face à la mer.

- « _Je voulais vous dire »_ débute Edward «_ Il serait peut-être plus prudent d'arrêter les exercices le matin. Nous nous rapprochons des glaciers et les températures vont devenir difficiles à supporter. » _

- « _Je comprend, »_ acquiesce-t-elle. _« Maintenant que le hangar est aménagé, je vais pouvoir m'adapter, Lieutenant-Colonel. »_

La conversation est superficielle. Bella se rend compte qu'elles l'avaient toujours été entre eux. Elle se demande pour quelles raisons, elle commence à en être dérangée.

Edward se rapproche lentement d'elle, jusqu'à se trouver à son tour appuyé contre la barrière de sécurité. Il laisse pendant un moment ses mains pendre dans le vide et son regard se perdre dans l'infini de l'horizon.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le profil de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle est frappée par son visage marqué par la fatigue, le stress, l'anxiété, et probablement le poids de ses responsabilités. Et elle se rend compte qu'Edward est aussi blessé qu'elle, d'une manière bien différente, certes, mais elle n'a rien à lui envier.

_*A part son bureau, peut-être_** ***songe-t-elle en souriant. _* Quoiqu'après le bordel que je viens de mettre... *_

Edward passe nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne la regarde toujours pas, mais elle devine qu'il essaye de lui dire quelque chose. Elle garde le silence, le laissant se décider. Finalement, au bout de quelque instant, il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit. Pour une raison qu'elle n'explique pas, elle lui rend son sourire, presque instinctivement. Et il semble en être enhardi.

_- « Je me disais que peut être, après ce qui vient de se passer »_ débite-t-il stressé, _« on pourrait peut être se tutoyer, non ? Enfin ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qui vient de se passer mais bon, ça fait 2 mois que l'on travaille ensemble, je crois que ce serait...bien »_

Bella ne l'a jamais vu aussi stressé que maintenant.

- « _Oh... »_

Elle ne trouve rien à répondre d'autre que ce simple «_ Oh_ », simple manifestation de sa surprise et de son hésitation évidente. Elle fronce des sourcils, soucieuse.

- « _C'est vous qui avez exigé que nous nous voyons, que je vous appelle par votre grade,_ » lance-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité. _« Je ne comprends pas ce revirement de __situation_ » finit-elle par avouer.

- « _Je sais ». _Et alors que Bella s'attend à ce qu'il s'explique, il ajoute simplement : « _Alors ?_ »

Son assurance la désarme. Elle est consciente d'afficher une expression folle sur le visage, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne comprend pas la demande d'Edward et il refuse tout bonnement de l'éclairer. Elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait accepter. Elle a parfaitement conscience de son attitude puérile. Les intentions d'Edward, pour une fois, sont bonnes. Mais elle a l'impression que si elle lui accorde cette faveur, ce sera comme lui pardonner de façon vraiment...définitive. Et elle n'est pas prête pour cela.

Bella s'écarte donc de la rambarde avant de se mettre au garde à vous.

- « _Vous avez instauré ces règles, Lieutenant-Colonel. Je ne vois aucune raison de les déroger maintenant »_ formule-t-elle avec un respect qui ne lui ressemble pas. _« Je __demande la permission d'aller rejoindre mes quartiers, Lieutenant-Colonel. »_

Edward la regarde pendant un moment. Elle perçoit aisément la déception mais également une sorte de résignation se dépeindre sur son visage. Il garde le silence en hochant simplement la tête, signe qu'elle peut disposer. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éclipse. Elle rejoint rapidement sa chambre, où Rosalie toujours profondément endormie, est enroulée dans sa couette. Quand Bella s'allonge enfin dans son lit, son amie se tourne vers elle en se frottant les yeux :

- « _Tout va bien ? » _demande-t-elle, la voix enrouée par son sommeil.

Bella hésite un moment. Va-t-elle réellement bien ? Elle l'ignore. Encore une fois, Edward a brouillé ses repères. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à Rosalie. Mais elle se tourne tout de même vers sa compagne, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et murmure :

- « _Mon mari me manque, Rosalie. _»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Je VEUX tout savoir ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? _

_Des fleurs ? Des tomates pourries ? XD_

_Comme d'habitude : UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER_

_Et n'oubliez pas, vos commentaires sont ma seule récompense, et ma plus grande source d'inspiration !_

_Ly'l_

_PS : Le bouton review me manque déjà ! *snif*  
><em>


	13. Chapitre 15

Hello tout le monde !

Me voilà le soir des résultats du Bac. J'espère ( pour celle qui les attendaient aussi ) que tout va bien. Dans le cas contraire, ne vous découragez pas !

Sinon, que dire ?

J'appréhendais beaucoup vos réactions sur le chapitre suivant. Je suis rassurée de voir que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisirs à le lire. Merci beaucoup pour vos review's. Il a répondu à énormément de vos interrogations, mais a ouvert sur d'autre questions. Malheuresement vous ne trouverez pas encore les réponses dans ce chapitre.

Je ne dis rien : Je vous laisse lire...

Merci beaucoup vos mises en alertes et favoris !

Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Scarlett Taratata, OneMomentsofTruth et à ma So' ! ( Tellement fière de ces deux bachelières ! )

Réponses au lectrices anonymes !

**Nodame : **Franchement, les changements du site me donne le tournis ! Vraiment ! Donc apparemment tu ne peux plus mettre ton pseudo quand tu postes en anonymes ? Mais ce que c'est chiant... Une raison de plus de te créer un compte ! XD

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! Ca fait plaisir de recevoir de si gentil compliments. Quand je dis que les reviews sont ma plus grande sources d'inspiration , je ne mens vraiment pas ! Pour ce qui est du retour d'Emmet et de Jasper, je te dis juste que tu es sur la bonne voie ! XD

**Sandry** : Je peux te dire que c'est aussi embêtant pour toi que pour moi. C'est vraiment énervant parce que vous êtes quand pas mal d'anonymes ! Mais tu as laissé ton nom !

Petit messages au lectrices anonymes : Au vu des changements du site, n'oubliez pas de signer vos commentaires, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15<strong>

LES FANTOMES

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Vivre Au Milieu des Fantômes<strong>_

_**On Devient Fantôme Soi-Même.**_

_**Alors l'Au-Delà N'est Plus Celui Des Étrangers.**_

_**Mais Le Nôtre.**_

Bella se frotte avec rudesse le visage, persuadée que ses mains possèdent la fameuse faculté d'en effacer les marques du manque de sommeil. Puis, découragée, elle regarde son café avec de grands yeux comme si c'est la septième merveille du monde. Elle n'a pas compté mais il lui semble bien qu'elle vient de finir sa quatrième tasse. Pourtant, la lassitude envahit toujours ses membres, tel un poison rongeant les os.

Bella se trouve seule dans le mess depuis bientôt une demie-heure. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si reposant. Elle envisage même de se lever avant le clairon matinal rien que pour profiter de ce calme environnant.

Il est rapidement altéré par l'arrivée des premiers officiers. Bien vite, la solitude de Bella n'est plus qu'un simple souvenir alors que la table accueille le Commandant de bord, Carlisle, le Major et Edward. Elle remarque, en souriant, l'humeur si semblable à la sienne de ce dernier.

_- « Bien dormi, Capitaine ? » _l'interroge le Major.

Elle grogne, oubliant ainsi toutes règles de politesse. Le Commandant semble d'ailleurs en être amusé.

_- « Eh bien »_ ricane-t-il. _« Je connais quelqu'un qui est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! Auriez-vous fait des folies cette nuit, Capitaine Swan ? »_

Cette fois-ci, Bella ne grommelle pas. Elle n'en a pas le temps, en vérité. Edward lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, sous les regards surpris des officiers présents.

Le Commandant en rit de plus belle :

_- « Non, en fait, je connais deux personnes qui ont fait des folies cette nuit »_

Bella aurait dû répliquer quelque chose, peut-être Edward l'aurait soutenue. A eux deux, démentir les propos de leur supérieur aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais elle est juste pétrifiée. Elle ne prend pas la peine de regarder le Lieutenant, elle est convaincue qu'il se trouve dans le même état. Alors, contre toute attente, elle hausse juste les épaules en buvant sa cinquième tasse de café. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres durant tout le déjeuner. Elle salue simplement ses supérieurs avant de prendre congé. Puis, comme tous les matins, elle rejoint les hommes du Lieutenant-Colonel à leur table. Après les formalités, il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Bella pour découvrir que deux des hommes manquent à l'appel. Elle interroge immédiatement les soldats :

_- « Où sont Uley et Clearwater ? _»

Les hommes se regardent, s'interrogent du regard et elle devine qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment remarqué leur absence. Elle souffle en se frottant la nuque, agacée.

_- « Ne me dites pas qu'aucun de vous ne sait où ils sont ? »_

Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de ces deux-là de manquer un petit-déjeuner. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Bella s'inquiète. Alors elle slalome entre les chaises et les hommes pour prendre place sur une chaise vide, sous le regard médusé des hommes de l'unité.

_- « Repos, soldats »_ intime-t-elle avec un vague geste de la main.

Les hommes s'exécutent, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne leur prête aucune attention. Elle veut attendre les deux absents, rien que pour se rassurer. Il ne leur reste que dix minutes avant d'être en retard. Le temps passe et toujours rien. Pas une trace de Sam et de Seth.

La table est silencieuse. Bella en est surprise.

_- « C'est comme ça tous les matins ? _» demande-t-elle aux hommes qui l'entourent.

_- « Non, Capitaine _» répond Liam, en face d'elle.

Elle hausse des sourcils, signe qu'elle souhaite en savoir plus.

_- « Je suppose que vous nous intimidez, Capitaine »_, poursuit-il avec un sourire.

Bella lui prend son pain et y plante ses dents :

_- « J'espère bien » _marmonne-t-elle, pleine de malice.

Beaucoup d'hommes autour d'elle éclatent de rire, alors que peu à peu l'atmosphère se détend et que les conversations reprennent.

_- « Dis-moi Liam, vous ne savez vraiment pas où sont Uley et Clearwater ? » _l'interroge Bella.

_- « Non, Capitaine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si vous voulez savoir où est le Second et Clearwater, il faut demander à Embry ou au Lieutenant. »_

Elle hoche la tête et le remercie en lui prenant son jus. Le soldat éclate de rire, alors que d'autres interviennent :

_- « Tenez, Capitaine, vous devriez plutôt prendre mon jus » _lance Démétri. _« Liam prend toujours un truc dégueulasse. »_

_- « Prenez mon pain, il est plus croustillant_ » rigole Félix en donnant un coup de coude à Démétri, son voisin.

_- « Putain » _s'exclame Peter._ « Arrêtez un peu, on dirait une bande de sauvages ! »_

Bella rigole, mais prend tout ce que les hommes lui tendent sans honte. Puis elle regarde brièvement sa montre. Sam et Seth sont officiellement en retard. Elle décide d'attendre l'arrivée d'Edward pour avoir des explications. Elle ne veut pas déranger Embry et surtout pas le mettre dans une situation délicate.

La cantine se vide peu à peu. Les conversations vont bon train autour de Bella, certains en profitant même pour poser à Bella diverses questions. Des rumeurs sur l'exercice d'hier avaient apparemment déjà fait le tour de l'USS Arizona. Pourtant le gagnant, dont le nom est resté inconnu, Bella se fait littéralement cuisiner par les hommes. Elle rit bien, devant leurs spéculations plus que délirantes, les unes que les autres.

_- « Vous inquiétez pas, les gars »_ s'amuse-t-elle. _« Vous en saurez bien assez tôt, sur ce fameux hangar 5 »_

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se lever, Edward s'appuie au bout de la table de son unité. De là, où il se trouve, il ne la voit visiblement pas. Un homme fait un signe vers elle et il lève les yeux, la découvrant au passage. Elle se lève pour le rejoindre alors qu'il affiche une mine plus que surprise.

_- « Lieutenant. »_

_- « Capitaine »_ sourit-il. « _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec mes hommes ? »_

_- « Elle nous pique notre repas, Lieutenant ! » _s'exclame Félix en ricanant_. « Faut la sanctionner ! »_

_- « Liam ? »_ Bella sans même se tourner.

_- « Oui, Capitaine ? »_

_- « Frappe-le pour moi ! »_

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un juron retentit dans le mess. Bella retient son rire pendant que d'autrent éclatent sans retenue. Edward, quant à lui, semble plus contrarié qu'autre chose. Bella se fige face à l'expression de son supérieur.

Elle se tourne alors vers les hommes et leur intime d'aller chercher leurs manteaux.

_- « On m'a fait remarquer hier que le temps est très froid. Alors allez-vous couvrir pour aller courir. »_

Elle remarque l'expression horrifiée des hommes face à ses instructions. Il faut avouer qu'en à peine deux jours la température extérieure avait bien chuté d'au moins six degrés. Ils se lèvent sans rien dire et s'éclipsent.

_- « Je peux vous parler, Capitaine »_ grogne Edward.

_- « Vous le faites déjà, Lieutenant »_ réplique-t-elle en regardant la table se vider. Son supérieur soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'exaspérant certainement encore une fois de son impertinence.

_- « Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas courir aujourd'hui ? _» demande-t-il. Elle se tourne vers lui et hausse des épaules : _« J'ai changé d'avis. »_

_- « Comment ça, vous avez changé d'avis ? _»

Le ton monte rapidement entre eux.

_- « Bah vous savez quand on se rend compte que la décision que l'on a prise la vieille était une décision de merde et qu'on décide de laisser les choses comme elles sont ? C'est ça, changer d'avis, Lieutenant. »_

_- « Vous foutez pas de moi, Swan », _crache-t-il.

_- « Non, absolument pas ! »_

_- « Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? » _S'écrie-t-il.

_- « Je ne suis pas là pour les ménager, Lieutenant. Encore moins pour les brosser dans le sens du poil. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai dit qu'il pleuve, qu'il grêle, qu'il neige, on courait. Et c'est exactement ce que l'on va faire » _explique Bella_. « Alors, Lieutenant-Colonel, si vous avez peur d'attraper froid, restez dans votre bureau avec Mademoiselle Denali. Je viendrai vous chercher quand on aura fini. »_

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'abandonne dans la cantine déjà vide.

Les hommes sont alignés sur le pont, attendant son arrivée. Ils sont tous en pull. Elle délaisse rapidement son manteau et sans dire un mot, elle commence à courir.

Edward avait raison. Le froid est tout simplement saisissant. Il coupe court leurs respirations et rend douloureux chacun de leurs mouvements. Un bref regard lancé aux hommes derrière elle : ils souffrent aussi. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Au contraire, elle continue avec plus d'intensité.

Bella se sent idiote d'avoir cru que les révélations faites par Edward la nuit dernière changeraient quoi ce soit entre eux. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop espérer qu'il abandonne ses sautes d'humeurs et sa colère constante ? Apparemment oui. Elle s'était pris une belle baffe ce matin en le découvrant. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle a soi-disant changé d'avis, parce que la réaction d'Edward n'était pas justifiée et qu'elle avait voulu se venger.

_*Très intelligent, Bella. Car pour l'instant, c'est toi qui te les gèle pendant que lui passe du bon temps avec Denali ! * _se fustige-t-elle.

Elle est consciente de sa bêtise, mais jamais elle le reconnaîtra. Edward serait trop content.

_- « Tout va bien, les gars ?_ » crie-t-elle.

_- « Oui, Capitaine _», répondent-ils en cœur. Elle est plus que satisfaite de cette réponse. Au moins, elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas vouloir arrêter.

Ils achèvent la course comme à leur habitude, avec une bonne accélération.

_- « Tout le monde est avec moi ? »_ demande-t-elle.

Les hommes bien que tremblants de froid, réagissent favorablement.

_- « Allez vous doucher _» ordonne-t-elle. « _Le Lieutenant-Colonel nous attend »_

Elle passe elle-même rapidement sous la douche et à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle arrive dans la pièce réservée à l'unité d'Edward. Ce dernier est déjà installé à son bureau mais n'exprime rien. Alors elle prend place au fond de la salle en silence.

Les minutes passent. Les hommes ne sont pas encore arrivés. Et malgré elle, Bella se met à penser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée ici avec Edward. Des frissons la parcourent quand elle a l'impression de sentir une nouvelle fois, ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle a soudainement envie de vomir. Elle mord son poing en fermant les yeux.

Il faut qu'elle arrête de se rappeler de ces événements. Edward était sincère hier, même si aucunes de ses paroles n'excusaient réellement ses actes affreux. Elle veut croire que son honnêteté peut être une raison de passer sur ses fautes et d'avancer.

Elle ouvre les yeux et bien décidée à se changer les idées, elle demande au Lieutenant, d'une voix blanche :

_- « Savez-vous où se trouvent votre second et le soldat Clearwater, Lieutenant-Colonel ? »_

Il lève les yeux de sa feuille et la regarde à travers ses longs cils.

_- « Oui »_ répond-il simplement en reportant son attention sur ses fiches.

_- « Et »_

_- « C'est une information que je ne peux divulguer. »_

_- « Vraiment ? » _demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

_- « Si je vous le dis », _crache-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, face à son agressivité.

_- « Ai-je l'autorisation de savoir si tout va bien pour eux ? » _l'interroge-t-elle doucement.

Edward lève une nouvelle fois le regard vers elle, surpris.

_- « Oui » _répond-il simplement.

_- « Merci, Lieutenant. _» Silence. «_ On ne les verra pas aujourd'hui, je suppose._

_- « Non, Capitaine_ »souffle-t-il

Il semble agacé par les questions de Bella, elle le devine avec aisance.

_- « Lieutenant » _réplique-t-elle. « _Je ne vous pose pas ces questions pour vous embêter ou pour faire la conversation. Je vous demande des nouvelles de Sam et de Seth parce que je m'inquiète. »_

Edward se redresse, délaissant ses feuilles. Il souffle quelque peu, croise ses mains entre elles et finit par avouer :

_- « Ils sont dans mon bureau. Je leur ai accordé leur journée, parce que Sam et Seth sont indiens. Ils ont pour habitude de rendre un culte aux morts et aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour eux. Je ne pouvais pas le leur refuser. »_

Elle garde le silence quelque instant, songeant à ce qu'il venait d'expliquer. Puis après avoir bien réfléchi, elle murmure :

_- « Je passerai les voir dans la journée »_

_- « Je ne pense pas que votre présence... »_

_- « Laissez Sam et Seth décider si ma présence les gêne, Lieutenant. »_

**Trois heures plus tard.**

Edward range ses affaires sur son bureau, alors que les hommes font de même. Bella regarde simplement par le hublot, ce qui semble être un iceberg, jusqu'à ce que son supérieur prenne la parole, appuyé contre son bureau :

_- « __Le Colonel Cullen voudrait vous informer que quelques changements ont été apportés au déroulement de votre apprentissage. _»

Les hommes cessent toutes activités et reportent leur attention sur leur supérieur.

_- « __A partir d'aujourd'hui, mes cours seront mêlées à la formation que le Capitaine Swan doit vous donner. Cela commence cet après-midi. Alors rendez-vous à 13h au hangar 5. Ne soyez pas en retard. Vous pouvez disposer »_

L'assistance se lève.

_- « __Oui, n'oubliez pas que demain nous accostons. Donc pas de cours. »_

Bella se tend. Demain ? Une escale ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça, encore ?

Soudainement, elle voit rouge, alors qu'une colère ravageuse naît en elle.

_*On se moque vraiment de moi *_ s'énerve-t-elle.

Elle se lève brusquement et s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

_- « Capitaine Swan » _l'appelle Edward.

_- « Pas maintenant » _crie-t-elle.

Il remarque son énervement. Il ferme rapidement la salle et la suit.

_- « Swan ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Où allez-vous comme ça ? »_

Elle fait rapidement volte-face, manquant presque de percuter Edward dans la manœuvre.

_- « Depuis combien de temps, vous vous foutez de moi, Lieutenant-Colonel ? _» crie-t-elle dans le couloir.

_- « Pardon ? » _s'exclame-t-il, ne saisissant visiblement pas où Bella veut en venir.

_- « Vous pensiez que je ne comprendrais vraiment pas ? »_ Hurle-t-elle en se reprenant sa marche. « _J'arrive pas y croire que Carlisle est pu me faire ça ? »_

_- « D'abord, vous allez vous calmer ! » _Lui intime Edward.

_- « Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! Surtout pas maintenant ! »_

_- « Putain, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Swan ? _»

Elle s'arrête encore une fois.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Lieutenant, hein ? C'est quoi le but de cette foutue formation ? Pourquoi je suis là ? A quoi je sers ? »_

_- « Je ne comprends pas »_ réplique-t-il mal à l'aise.

_- « Vous mentez_ » crache-t-elle.

Elle a besoin de voir Carlisle. Maintenant ! Elle abandonne Edward dans le couloir et se met à courir. Elle arrive rapidement au pont supérieur. Elle devrait passer par la secrétaire, mais elle ne veut pas avoir à s'expliquer.

Elle ouvre avec éclat la porte du bureau du Colonel. Elle le découvre au téléphone. Il lui fait un signe de la main, signe qu'elle doit s'arrêter et se calmer. Ce geste la met encore plus en colère.

_- « __Colonel ! _» crie-t-elle, impatiente.

_- « __Je vous rappelle,_ » rapporte-t-il à son interlocuteur. _« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, Isabella, de me déranger..._

_- « __Pourquoi je suis là, Colonel ? » _Demande-t-elle au tac-au-tac.

Son supérieur est surpris. Il enlève ses lunettes et les pose devant lui.

_- « __Je croyais que tu le savais. »_

_- « __Et je croyais que vous me disiez toujours la vérité. »_

_- « __C'est le cas ! » _affirme-t-il

_- « __MENSONGE ! »_ Hurle-t-elle. « _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis faite avoir !_ »

Elle commence à faire les cent pas tout en lançant des paroles incompréhensibles à tout va.

_- « __Je vous faisais confiance, Colonel. Quand vous êtes venu à Hawaï et que vous m'avez proposé ce job, vous connaissiez mes craintes. Putain, elles étaient fondées. »_

Edward arrive soudain dans la pièce. En voyant l'état de nerf du Capitaine, il se dirige directement vers elle mais son père lui intime de ne pas bouger.

_- « __Laisse-la se calmer »_

_- « __Comment est-ce que je pourrais me calmer, Colonel »_ crache-t-elle._ « Vous m'avez fait venir sur ce bateau, en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas repartir. Vous m'avez menti. »_

_- « __Quelles sont tes chefs d'accusations, soldat ? »_ Demande Carlisle en se levant et en s'appuyant sur son bureau, exactement dans la même position qu'Edward quelques instants plus tôt.

_- « __Cette formation est un leurre »,_ lâche-t-elle sans hésitation.

_- « __Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Ca__ n'a aucun sens, aucun but. Vous me demandez de former une unité aux capacités égales aux miennes. Mais je suis seule et complètement non-qualifiée. La plupart de vos hommes ne sont pas aptes. Et la formation que vous m'imposez est inappropriée. Ils se feront tuer à la première mission. Et merde ! Depuis quand on fait des pauses dans une formation pareille sous prétexte que je ne vais pas bien ou que le bateau fait une escale ! »_

Carlisle regarde son fils une fraction de seconde. Puis il contourne son bureau pour se rasseoir.

_- « Je pensais que tu découvrirais la vérité, bien plus tôt _» avoue simplement Carlisle.

Bella prend son visage entre ses mains en criant.

_- « Assiedtoi, Isabella _» lui intime le Colonel. _« Je vais t'expliquer »_

_- « Je m'en vais ! »_

_- « ISABELLA, ASSIED-TOI ! »_

Edward sursaute. Il a rarement vu son père perdre patience. Bella également. Alors elle obéit.

- «_ Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu ne serais pas venue, Isabella _» souffle-t-il en sortant un dossier de son tiroir. Il l'ouvre et le parcourt rapidement. «_ Ton unité a perdu beaucoup d'hommes et après la mort d'Alec et ton départ, tout est juste parti en vrille. Ton unité est démobilisée au Qatar »_

_- « Mais je croyais qu'Emmet... »_ commence Bella.

_- « Emmet t'a frappé Bella. Devant témoins. On n'a pas pu lui donner le commandement de l'unité. C'était impossible. _»

Une nouvelle fois, elle plonge son visage dans ses mains en jurant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

_- « Reprend-toi, Isabella »_ ordonne Carlisle._ « Ce n'est pas fini._ » Elle se redresse et il poursuit :

_- « __Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en inaction. Avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde, nous avons besoin d'unités comme la tienne pour nous couvrir. »_

_- « Quel rapport avec ce qui se passe ici ? »_

Carlisle fait une pause et regarde une dernière fois Edward, debout derrière Bella.

_- « Il faut beaucoup d'autorisations pour déplacer une unité comme ça. Et même pour moi c'est difficile. Nous les avons eues. Mais sur un délai de deux mois. »_

Les oreilles de Bella commencent à bourdonner. Elle voit flou alors que le Colonel poursuit :

_- « Il ne restait plus qu'à te convaincre, toi. »_

_- « __Putain » _jure-t-elle.

_- « __La formation est réelle, Isabella » _assure Carlisle._ « Elle n'a juste pas réellement commencé. Alors, quant ton unité va arriver, tu vas sélectionner autant d'hommes que tu veux, les former et vous deviendrez la 16ème unité spéciale de l'US Army, est-ce que c'est clair ? »_

Bella est figée. Mais tout s'éclaire dans son esprit.

_- « __J'ai déserté, Colonel »_ relate-t-elle. « _J'ai quitté mon unité. »_

Elle ferme les yeux et sourit amèrement.

_- « __Vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas la commander encore une fois »_ lâche-t-elle.

_- « __Isabella... »_

_- « __Et c'est pour ça que le Lieutenant-Colonel est là. »_

_- « __Tu feras un discours à la fin de la formation » _expose Carlisle après un long silence. « _Il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire dans le magistral. Tu expliqueras simplement qu'étant donné ton parcours, tu ne te sens plus apte à diriger ton unité. Tu remettras cet honneur à Edward devant l'assistance. Il y aura une cérémonie. Et ce sera à toi de décider si tu restes ou non. »_

Bella s'enfonce dans sa chaise en plaçant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Elle n'a pas le choix. Sa mission est juste toute tracée et à aucun moment, elle n'a la possibilité de dire, d'objecter, de proposer ou de refuser quelque chose. Mais elle a été formée pour ça, non ? Capitaine,_ bientôt ancienne_, de l'unité spéciale de l'US Army qui obéit aux ordres et qui se la ferme, voilà ce qu'elle est.

_- « J'aurais préféré m'être trompée, Colonel »_ chuchote-t-elle.

_- « Je sais »_ prétend-il.

_- « Non, mon Colonel. Justement, vous ne savez pas » _crache-t-elle amèrement en se levant. « _Permission de disposer. »_

_- « Accordée. Tes hommes arrivent demain. Cinq ont fini. »_

_- « Je sais. »_

Elle quitte le bureau, tremblante. Presque immédiatement, elle s'appuie pour la énième fois à la rambarde. Sa tête va éclater. Elle va s'écrouler, ne pas se relever, devenir folle.

Bella veut se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle veut ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver dans son appartement à Hawaï, tendrement lovée contre son mari. Oui, elle prie pour cela.

Mais, même si elle a l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar, elle ne se réveillera pas. Plus rien ne la sortira de cette enfer. Elle n'a pas le choix...

La porte s'ouvre derrière elle et bientôt, Edward Cullen, la dernière personne qu'elle a envie de voir à ce moment précis, se place à ses côtés.

_- « Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît. Juste... ne dites rien. »_

_- « D'accord » _chuchote-t-il.

Elle devrait le haïr. Oh mon dieu, oui ! Mais tout est trop frais dans son esprit. Alors elle commencera à le haïr demain, promis.

_- « Il faut que j'aille voir Sam et Seth » _avoue-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

_- « Swan » _commence-t-il.

Elle se retourne vivement.

_- « Vous n'avez pas encore pris ma place, Lieutenant. Je suis encore le Capitaine Swan »_

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle s'en va frapper à la porte du bureau de ce dernier. La réponse n'est pas aussi immédiate que d'habitude. Bella devine que les soldats doivent hésiter. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvre sur Sam en civil. Il est surpris et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

_- « Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Mais le Lieutenant m'a expliqué la situation. Je m'inquiétais. Tout va bien ? »_

Les traits de l'homme indien sont tirés et il semble plus que fatigué. Son corps est las et rongé par la tristesse. Bella a devant elle un homme en deuil. Et elle comprend ça.

Sam s'écarte simplement, la laissant entrer. Il appelle également Edward, mais elle s'en fiche.

Le bureau a été rangé depuis hier. Bella le constate avec amertume. Mademoiselle Denali a fait preuve d'efficacité.

Un tapis a été installé au sol. Seth y est d'ailleurs assis, entouré de différentes statuettes, reliques et bougies. Le jeune soldat se lève mais Bella l'arrête :

_- « Tu n'es pas en service, Seth. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors, rassied-toi s'il-te-plaît. »_

Il s'exécute alors que Sam ferme la porte derrière Edward. Puis sans même ouvrir la bouche, il se reprend sa place sur le tapis.

_- « Venez vous asseoir à côté de nous » _les invite-t-il.

Edward est hésitant, alors qu'elle prend place auprès des deux soldats. Elle imite simplement leur position, se positionnant en indien. Et elle sourit, alors que cette expression prend tout son sens, à cet instant. Edward finit par prendre place à ses côtés, en face de Sam et de Seth.

_- « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger » _commence Bella.

_- « Vous ne nous dérangez pas » _l'interrompt simplement Seth.

_- « Je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien. »_

Cette fois-ci, aucun des hommes ne répond. Elle devine que la réponse à cette question implicite est négative. Pourtant, elle n'insiste pas. Elle n'est pas du genre à entrer dans l'intimité de ses hommes sans y être invitée.

Alors elle regarde le tapis sous elle. Elle y découvre un tout autre monde, complètement différent du sien, plus coloré et chaleureux. Elle respire les odeurs de fleurs et d'encens, alors que ses yeux examinent les statuettes de bois. Son regard est attiré par une photo, posée dans un bol en ivoire. Une jeune femme indienne aux cheveux longs et noir de jais y sourit. Bella observe un moment la photo jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau subjuguée par les motifs du tapis. Elle touche du bout des doigts les belles broderies, vives et tellement bigarrées qui forment des dessins encore inconnus pour elle. Elle voudrait savoir ce qu'ils représentent, mais elle n'ose pas demander.

Sam semble deviner la curiosité qui tenaille la Capitaine car il se met lui aussi à toucher le tissu.

_- « Ce sont le Dieu Ouza et sa compagne Namouna_ » souffle-t-il alors. _« L'un veille sur nous dans ce monde et l'autre nous accompagne dans le suivant. Ils vivent en nous, de la même façon que nous vivons en eux. Nous devons les honorer. Car Ouza nous réserve une place dans l'au-delà pendant que Namouna y accueille nos défunts. »_

_« Namouna veille sur elle, en ce moment ? » _demande Bella en désignant la photo de la jeune indienne.

Sam hoche la tête en regardant la photo à son tour, pendant que Seth dépose tendrement dans le creux de ses mains, le bol en ivoire.

_« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_ » les interroge Bella.

Mais Sam secoue la tête les yeux baissés sur ses doigts liés. Seth prend pour la première fois la parole :

_- « Il ne faut pas prononcer son prénom »_

_- « Pour quoi ça ?_ » s'étonne-t-elle.

_- « Elle pourrait l'entendre »_ répond Seth en regardant la photographie entre ses mains. _« Alors elle pourrait venir ici et découvrir des raisons de rester »_

Bella fronce des sourcils. Elle ne comprend pas en quoi ce serait mal de vouloir rester avec les gens qu'elle aime.

_- « Capitaine Swan »_ reprend alors Sam. _« Elle n'appartient plus à notre monde maintenant. Si elle décidait de rester, elle finirait par souffrir. Car les gens qui l'ont aimée, mourront à leur tour. Namouna les accueillera alors et ma fiancée resterait ici, seule. Je ne veux pas ça pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit la pleurer. Alors je ne prononce plus son nom. Je garde près de moi, les objets qui me font penser à elle et je me souviens des moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Mais j'oublie simplement son prénom _»

Seth ferme les yeux et prononce des paroles en indien. Sam lui serre l'épaule en signe de réconfort et le jeune homme finit par sourire.

_- « Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit, Seth ? » _s'interroge-t-elle. «_ Si j'ai le droit de savoir _» précise-t-elle. Elle ne veut, en aucune façon, les mettre mal à l'aise.

Sam sourit, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Seth. Il semble touché par l'attention de Bella.

_- « Seth a adressé une prière à Ouza et Namouna. Il a prié pour vous. »_

_- « Pour moi ? » _s'étonne-t-elle. _« Qu'as-tu demandé, Seth ? _»

_- « Qu'ils vous aident à trouver la paix, Capitaine Swan » _répond-t-il d'une voix rauque. _« Et qu'ils vous aident aussi à comprendre qu'il est heureux aujourd'hui. »_

La peau de Bella est parcourue de frissons. Elle a conscience de ne pas être la seule à saisir les paroles du jeune homme. Elle devine qui désigne ce «_ il _» prononcé par la belle voix de l'indien. Ses yeux la piquent et elle les ferme un instant.

_- « Je prononcerais bien son nom » _avoue-t-elle._ « Je le ferai si je le pouvais. Rien que pour savoir qu'il est avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.»_

Soudain elle sent des doigts couverts d'une drôle de texture longer son front, son nez puis sa bouche. Elle ouvre alors les yeux mais, Sam lui intime de les refermer. Elle obéit. Il continue de toucher son visage pendant un moment. Puis il lui ouvre les mains et dépose un objet lourd dans sa paume droite.

_- « Ouvrez les yeux » _chuchote Seth. « _ Avez-vous un objet sur vous qui lui appartenait ou qu'il vous a offert ? »_

Bella hoche la tête et sors de la poche de son treillis une fine bague en argent.

_- « C'est mon alliance » _murmure-t-elle.

_- « C'est très bien. Il symbolise un lien très fort entre vous » _avoue Sam. «_ Mettez-la dans votre main gauche »_

Bella s'exécute tandis qu'il se rassoit au coté de Seth.

_- « Son souvenir ne doit pas vous hanter, Bella » _commence Sam. « _Votre passé avec lui doit, au contraire, vous rappeler que la vie était belle et à quel point elle le reste. Vous ne devez pas refouler votre deuil. Vous devez l'accepter comme si c'était une opportunité de lui dire une dernière fois au revoir »_

_- « Que se passera-t-il si je n'y parviens pas ? »_

_- « Vous serez hantée toute votre vie par la part de lui qui vit toujours en vous. Et alors ce sera pire que de prononcer son prénom, Bella. Il continuera de vivre à travers votre vie. Et sera une malédiction pour vous et pour ceux qui vous aiment. Car les vivants et les morts ne sont pas faits pour coexister. »_

Elle médite un moment sur les paroles de Sam, en regardant ses mains ouvertes sur ses genoux, en touchant du pouce son alliance froide. Bella est déjà hantée, rongée, maudite par la partie d'Alec qui subsiste en elle, qui lui suce son énergie et le peu de joie que sa mort n'a pas emportée. Elle constitue depuis longtemps une malédiction pour les personnes qui l'entourent. Elle pense à Emmet, à Jasper et étrangement à Edward aussi.

_- « Je ne veux plus être hantée. Je ne veux plus être une malédiction pour qui ce soit. Que dois-je faire ? »_

Sam se met à brûler un peu plus d'encens alors que Seth jette par-ci par-là, des pétales de fleurs séchées.

_- « Le deuil est différent pour chaque personne, Bella »_ précise Sam. «_ Mais je suppose que si vous arrêtiez de lui en vouloir de vous avoir quittée, ce serait un bon début. Et surtout, arrêtez de vous sentir coupable pour ce que vous avez fait ou pas, Bella. »_

Elle souffle un moment. Elle s'en fiche de se retrouver au bon milieu de ce qui ressemble peut-être à une vieille et mauvaise séance de vaudou. Elle n'en a que faire que ce soit plus qu'étrange que cet homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle croit fermement en ce qui se passe ici et maintenant. C'est tout ce qui importe.

_- « Je ne veux pas pleurer, Sam »_

_- « Alors, vous ne pleurerez pas » _ajoute-t-il simplement.

Ils restent longtemps assis sur ce tapis. Bella en a mal aux fesses. Elle ne sent plus ses bras et la texture que Sam a étalée sur son visage commence à la gratter. Pourtant pour une raison singulière, Bella se sent bien. Mais elle comprend que Sam et Seth ont besoin de leur intimité pour entretenir leur deuil. Alors elle pose la statuette de Namouna sur le tapis et range son alliance. Aucun des indiens ne demandent d'explications et elle est heureuse que les choses soit si simples avec eux.

_- « Est-ce qu'on se verra, ce soir ? » _demande-t-elle.

_- « Oui » _répond Seth en déposant dans sa main un petit sachet de pétales séchés.

Bella en est reconnaissante. Elle les salue tendrement et quitte la pièce. Aussitôt dehors, le vent froid lui frappe le visage, chassant les dernières effluves d'encens, de fleurs et de bois. Immédiatement, elle porte à son nez, le sachet de tissus offert par Seth. Elle se sent à nouveau apaisée.

Soudain, la voix d'Edward retentit à ses côtés.

_- « Ne bougez pas »_

Il prend délicatement son visage entre ses mains, alors qu'il essuie d'un mouchoir blanc la mixture sur sa peau.

A l'intérieur de cette pièce, avec Sam et Seth, Edward était assis juste à ses cotés mais Bella avait oublié sa présence. Maintenant, il est en face d'elle, à essuyer la peinture de son visage, son regard planté dans le sien.

_- « Je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas avoir à expliquer ça » _chuchote-t-il en désignant son mouchoir à présent rougi.

Elle acquiesce alors qu'il tient encore sa tête entre ses doigts.

_- « Merci » _chuchote-t-elle. «_ Pour ça et...pour être resté. Vous n'aviez pas à... surtout à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux dire, j'aurais compris... »_

_- « Je suis resté pour vous, pas pour A... »_

Bella pose vite deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Edward en fermant les yeux.

_- « Ne prononcez pas son prénom. S'il-vous-plaît »_

Puis, elle libère ses lèvres, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Elle se détourne rapidement et ajuste son manteau.

_- « Nous avons oublié les hommes » _constate-t-elle.

_- « J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour prévenir »_

_- « Je suppose que ce n'est pas très important, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si la formation avait réellement commencé » _lance-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Edward soupire alors qu'ils commencent tout les deux à quitter le pont supérieur.

_- « Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler »._

_- « Je ne vous en veux pas. » _avoue-t-elle. « _En fait, je ne suis pas étonnée. Je sais que vous avez pris un malin plaisir à m'utiliser. J'en veux au Colonel. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. »_

Ils descendent les escaliers et Edward s'arrête à la dernière marche.

_- « Je n'ai pas pris plaisir à vous faire du mal » _chuchote-t-il. «_ Et si vous voulez tout savoir, ce poste je n'en veux pas. »_

Elle s'arrête à son tour. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation s'oriente de cette façon. Elle est surprise par la révélation d'Edward et surtout par la sincérité de ses paroles. Cela fait beaucoup en peu de temps, Bella en est chamboulée. Elle devrait lui dire quelque chose. Après tout il allait prendre sa place. Elle devrait connaître mieux que quiconque ce qu'il ressent à cet instant. Mais elle n'est pas sûre que ça soit vraiment son rôle, maintenant.

_- « Carlisle a été Capitaine de la 14ème Unité Spéciale, il saura vous guider » _assure-t-elle. «_ Je vous dirais bien de vous méfier quand même » _insinue-t-elle amèrement « _ mais je ne pense pas que ça soit approprié. _»

_- « Vous n'allez donc pas me guider ? » _demande Edward.

Elle réfléchit quelque instant sur ces paroles.

_- « Je suis obligée de le faire » _annonce-t-elle. «_ A la fin de cette formation, je vais vous confier mes hommes. Et il est hors de question qu'ils meurent parce que vous avez merdé. Alors oui, je vous guiderai. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais vos dents entrent en contact avec ma peau, parce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plu, je vous jure que je mets à exécution le truc de l'alien eunuque. Rosalie m'y aidera_. »

Contre toute attente, Edward éclate de rire. Elle se contente de sourire vaguement.

_- « Bien, Capitaine » _rit-il. _« Mais ne vous étonnez pas après si vous trouvez des rats morts ou des lettres de menaces dans votre chambre. Si je suis eunuque, beaucoup seront malheureuses ! »_

* * *

><p>Alors quelles sont les réactions ?<p>

Est-ce-que vous vous attendiez ? Ou est-ce-que j'ai encore une fois réussit à vous surprendre ?

Hâte de lire vos commentaires en tout cas !

Comme d'habitude : UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER !

Et à Jeudi prochain !

Ly'l


	14. Chapitre 16

_*Se cache derrière une pancarte*_

_Eh oui...c'est bien moi. Après environ 3 semaines d'absences, je suis de retour. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée... Je pourrais vous dire que je suis tombée malade, que j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi ( ce qui n'est pas totalement faux) mais en fait, c'est simplement les vacances... _

_Le rythme n'est plus le même... Moi qui pensait que j'aurais plus de temps pour ma fiction, bah non... _

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir délaissé. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein ?_

_En plus je suis de retour avec une suite, toute spéciale ! _

_**Réponses au Lectrices sans compte :**_

**Vanina36 :** Je dirais même plus : Leurs relations prend carrément un autre chemin xD ! Il était temps, non ?

**Nodame :** Eh oui, que de révélations ! Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas encore terminée ! Eh oui, Papa Cullen n'a pas qu'un seul tour dans sa poche ! Le retour d'Em et Jazz est prévu... Je peux même te dire que c'est la semaine prochaine !

**Morgane :** Bienvenue à toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis encore surprise de découvrir de nouvelle lectrices à ce stade de la fiction ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. En espérant de retrouver sur les prochains chapitres !

**Alice :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Anonymous **: Tu n'as pas signé ta review ….:( Mais je te remercie quand même !

**Sandry** : Les relations avec Carlisle vont être très difficiles. Bella se sent trahi. C. a perdu sa confiance. Pour le retour d'Em et de Jazz tu as tout bon ! C'est dans ce chapitre ! XD

_Une pensée pour ma bêta, Scarlet Taratata, sans qui mes chapitres ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont !_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>

ALLER DE L'AVANT

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quand il est dur d'aller de l'avant.<strong>_

_**Ce sont les durs qui avancent.**_

_**(John Fitzgerald Kennedy)**_

Bella aurait dû dormir, ou au moins essayer de se reposer. Certes, se reposer ne changerait strictement rien à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que, ne serait-ce que somnoler, lui aurait permis d'accumuler de la force.

Elle ignore si ce sont les cauchemars ou le fait qu'elle n'a pas pu arrêter de cogiter, qui l'a empêché de s'allonger sur son lit. Dans tous les cas, elle n'a pas bougé de la nuit. Elle est restée assise, à observer son tailleur accroché dans la penderie.

Le Colonel n'a pas eu besoin de préciser à Bella comment allait se passer l'après-midi. Que ses hommes arrivent en voiture, en hélicoptère ou même en nageant, les événements seraient les mêmes. Il y aura une cérémonie. Pour Alec et pour elle. Une façon certainement de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

D'ordinaire, ce genre de commémoration a lieu directement après la mort d'un soldat, mais Bella suppose qu'elle est partie trop vite pour laisser le temps à ses supérieurs d'organiser quoi que ce soit.

Elle réalise maintenant que sa décision s'est prise, au moment même où le corps de son mari, gisant entre quatre planches, est sorti de l'hélicoptère.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas pleuré non plus. Elle s'était juste présentée au bureau de Carlisle, les mains encore rougies par le sang séché d'Alec et avec toute la placidité du monde, l'avait informé :

_- « C'est fini pour moi, Mon Colonel. Je m'en vais »_

Carlisle n'avait pas eu le temps d'objecter et encore moins de tenter de la retenir. Elle l'avait quitté et avait annoncé à ses hommes son départ. Inutile de préciser encore une fois la réaction d'Emmet et de Jasper. A eux non plus, elle ne leur avait pas donné le loisir de protester.

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ses actes, mais aujourd'hui elle se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être confrontée à leurs peines et à leurs souffrances. Elle suppose que le vide en elle lui suffisait.

Ce matin, Bella est juste pétrifiée par la peur. En les quittant, elle espérait pouvoir vaincre la douleur qu'avait installé la mort d'Alec en elle. La souffrance n'avait que décuplé. Partir avait été certes une nécessité mais une grosse erreur.

Et revoir son unité ce soir, c'est le reconnaître et faire face à sa culpabilité, à toute la rancœur et la peine de ses hommes. Elle n'est pas certaine d'être préparée.

Le clairon matinal retentit en même temps que le réveil de Rosalie, qui se retourne dans son lit en grognant, avant que Bella bienveillante, éteigne l'objet de malheur. Son amie, pour une fois, ne prend que quelques instants pour émerger. Elle se retourne vers Bella. Aussitôt, son sourire, signe de son excitation évidente, s'efface.

_- « Tu n'as pas dormi, hein ? _»

Bella fait mine de réfléchir.

_- « Si _» finit-elle par avouer.

_- « Ne te moque pas de moi, Bells »_ la réprimande Rosalie

_- « Mais je ne me moque pas de toi »_ s'indigne Bella. «_ J'ai dormi _» affirme-t-elle « _ Entre 2 et 2h15, je crois que j'ai piqué du nez. »_

Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Rosalie ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle se lève et prend ses affaires de toilettes.

_- « Comment tu comptes profiter de la permission si tu as la tête d'un zombie ? _» se renfrogne-t-elle.

_- « D'abord, je n'ai pas une tête de zombie _» grogne Bella.

_« Et ensuite, je ne pense pas descendre à terre. J'ai... des choses à gérer. _» souffle-t-elle.

Rosalie fronce des sourcils en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

_- « Ce n'est pas à toi de gérer l'arrivée de tes hommes, Bells. Laisse ça aux supérieurs. Toi, tu as besoin de te détendre un peu. »_

_- « Je ne peux pas, Rose _» objecte Bella. «_ Ce sont mes hommes. Je leur dois bien ça. »_

_- « Mais c'est ridicule » _s'emporte Rose en se levant. « _Ils arrivent ce soir. Ta présence ici ne va rien changer. Tu vas juste rester enfermée dans ta chambre à faire des pompes. _» Bella passe sa main sur son visage, se maudissant elle et sa foutue souffrance. Elle se met à regretter les temps où elle arrivait à aisément cacher sa souffrance à Rosalie. A présent, elle n'est plus dupe et Bella se rend compte à quel point cela lui complique la vie. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas la force de s'expliquer ou de polémiquer avec sa compagne de chambre. _- « Rosalie, s'il te plaît. Cette journée est assez difficile comme ça. N'empire pas les choses. »_ soupire Bella.

_- « C'est moi qui empire les choses, Bella ? Sérieusement ? »_

Rosalie quitte la chambre, blessée. Bella s'en veut, car elle est consciente que son amie, à aucun moment, n'envenime la situation. Bien au contraire, elle l'embellit, la rendant plus supportable pour Bella. Pourtant, ce matin, la Capitaine n'est pas d'humeur à le reconnaître, à faire des efforts et à céder. Elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de descendre de l'USS Arizona pour faire plaisir à son amie. Elle veut juste rester dans sa chambre, se morfondre sur ses erreurs et ses déboires en tentant de se préparer à l'arrivée de sa future ancienne unité. Bella finit par quitter sa chambre, évitant ainsi une nouvelle discussion houleuse avec Rosalie. N'abandonnant pas les bonnes habitudes, la Capitaine décide de courir sur le pont. Certes, cette fois, elle court seule, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement une mauvaise chose. Le froid est toujours aussi saisissant. Pourtant, il réussit à déserrer les liens d'angoisse qui entravent l'estomac et les poumons de Bella. Elle se sent finalement soulagée après son exercice. L'endorphine diffusée dans son corps, lui a permis d'oublier pendant une heure ou deux, les problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Elle rejoint sa chambre, l'esprit presque totalement apaisé. A son grand soulagement, la plupart des officiers ont déjà quitté le bateau. Elle n'a pas à attendre son tour pour bénéficier de la salle de bain. Et pour une fois, elle aura le loisir de prendre son temps. Elle prend rapidement ses affaires de toilettes dans son armoire et gagne la salle de bain. Elle est surprise de découvrir Edward, sortir de ses quartiers lui aussi. Il semble d'ailleurs partager son étonnement. Il frotte son visage encore endormi et tente de discipliner ses cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil.

_- « Lieutenant-Colonel »_

_- « Capitaine Swan _» la salue-t-il avec une voix cassée et froide. Les changements d'humeur d'Edward allaient finir par donner le tournis à Bella. Hier, leur relation n'avait, certes, pas évolué, mais pas empiré non plus. Alors pourquoi Bella a l'impression d'être revenue à zéro avec lui ?

_- « Je ne suis pas du matin_ » grogne Edward. Elle lève le regard vers lui, ébahie. Avait-elle pensé à voix haute ?

- _« Je dis ça avant que vous me sautiez dessus_. » poursuit-il « _Je ne suis... __**vraiment**__ pas du matin. »_

Contre toute attente, Bella éclate de rire. _- « Sérieusement ? »_

_- « J'ai l'air de rigoler ? _» crache-t-il visiblement agacé qu'elle se moque de lui. Non, définitivement pas. La mauvaise humeur se lit sur le visage d'Edward. Elle en rit davantage.

_- « Je vais aller prendre une douche _» s'esclaffe-t-elle _« avant que ça ne soit vous, qui me sautiez dessus. »_

Edward grogne, alors qu'elle lui vole littéralement sa place. Elle l'entend encore maugréer derrière la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain, fraîche et propre. Edward est adossé au mur la tête rejetée en arrière.

_- « C'est moi qui devrais être de mauvaise humeur, vous savez ? _» sourit-elle.

_- « Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur _» rectifie Edward. _« Je ne suis pas du matin. C'est différent. »_

_- « Peu importe _» ignore-t-elle. «_ Je pensais pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain, pour une fois. Prendre une bonne douche sans avoir peur de monopoliser toute l'eau chaude. Mais non, vous êtes là et il a fallu que je fasse attention »_

Edward lève un sourcil, un air provocateur sur le visage.

_- « Vous n'aviez qu'à aller en ville comme tout le monde » _la défie-t-il.

_- « Argh » _grogne-t-elle. _« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est pas grave pour la douche, finalement »_ Elle s'écarte de l'entrée de la salle de bain, lui laissant ainsi la place.

-_ «Vous n'êtes vraiment pas partie avec le soldat Hale pour prendre une douche tranquille ? »_

_- « Pourquoi ? »_ rétorque-t-elle, effrontée. «_ Vous vous sentez coupable ? »_ Il secoue la tête, résigné. Bella perçoit pourtant dans son regard une once d'amusement.

_- « Non, sérieusement » _insiste-t-il. _« Pourquoi ne pas être sortie ? Je suis sûr que ça vous aurait fait du bien. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier. Je veux dire avec le Colonel et... le reste. »_

_- « Oh. »_ La course lui avait permis d'oublier. Encore une fois, Edward venait de tout gâcher. Elle garde le silence quelques instants, alors que des flashs des derniers événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle se souvient qu'elle devrait haïr le Lieutenant. Elle s'était d'ailleurs promis de le faire. Pourtant, en le voyant devant elle maintenant, le même sentiment qui l'envahissait à la mort d'Alec et aussi hier, la gagne: Simplement le vide. Elle ne ressent rien. Ni de la colère, ni de la sympathie. Juste... rien.

_- « Je vais bien »_ ajoute-t-elle simplement. _« Je n'étais... pas d'humeur à me promener avec Angela et Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas avoir à leur expliquer. C'est tout _» Au même moment, ils s'adossent contre le mur, se retrouvant ainsi l'un en face de l'autre. Edward hoche la tête. Étrangement, elle est certaine qu'il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. D'un certain coté, cela la rassure, alors qu'une partie d'elle est en colère d'être si en phase avec lui.

_- « Et vous, pourquoi ne pas être descendu à terre ? »_ demande-t-elle comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il passe sa main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux.

_- « Je suis mort »_ soupire-t-il. _« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète. Une grasse matinée s'imposait. »_

_- « Je sais ce que c'es_t » avoue-t-elle. « _ Ce matin, Rosalie m'a dit que j'avais une tête de zombie »_

_- « Vous ne dormez pas ? » _demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet. Elle est surprise d'engendrer cette réaction chez lui. Elle se surprend à vouloir le rassurer.

_- « C'est le lot de tout soldat, qui est allé à la guerre, qui a tué des gens et qui a vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir, non ? » _élude-t-elle. « _ Mais ça va aller, j'ai déjà surmonté ça plusieurs fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant »_ Menteuse ! Tout est différent maintenant. Elle ignore qui elle veut rassurer. Elle ou Edward ?

_- « Maintenant que vous dites ça _» chuchote-t-il. « _ Vous avez en effet, l'air d'un zombie »_

_- « Hé ! » _proteste-t-elle. _- « Quoi ? »_ réplique-t-il en souriant._ « Je me dois d'être honnête »_ Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_- « Ah oui ? _» répond-elle. _« Alors puisque vous voulez la jouer comme ça : vos cheveux ne ressemblent vraiment à rien. Et vous avez un peu de bave, juste là » _lance-t-elle en lui désignant le coin gauche de sa bouche. _« C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! »_ Il s'essuie rapidement la bouche alors qu'elle rit.

_- « Beaucoup de femmes trouvent ça sexy, vous savez _» contre-t-il.

_- « Vous rigolez ? C'est_ **pas **_sexy ! C'est même tout le contraire ! Un homme qui bave, c'est tue-l'amour ! Les femmes qui disent le contraire sont des menteuses. Ou alors, elles aiment les trucs très spéciaux. Mais moi, les mecs qui bavent, puent de la bouche et qui ont des poils dans les oreilles...ce n'est pas mon genre ! »_

- « _Hé !_ » riposte-t-il « _Je n'ai pas de poils dans les oreilles ! »_

_- « Oui c'est vrai » _marmonne-t-elle. «_ Mais l'haleine par contre... »_

_- « Mais vous avez fini, oui »_ s'esclaffe-t-il.

Elle éclate de rire.

-_ « Je vais vous laisser prendre une douche »_ conclut-elle en prenant déjà le chemin de sa chambre. «_ Et vous brosser les dents aussi ! »_

Edward rouspète en entrant dans la salle de bain, alors que Bella retrouve déjà le calme de sa chambre. Voilà pourquoi elle avait refusé les propositions de Rosalie : pour cette tranquillité ambiante qu'elle croyait être apaisante. Finalement, alors qu'elle est assise sur son lit, le silence devient beaucoup plus pesant que relaxant. Ses pensées sombres l'envahissent encore, ses craintes la font trembler et elle a subitement envie de hurler. Sur cette pièce où elle est enfermée, sur Carlisle qui l'a trahie, sur Edward qui lui vole ses hommes. Et sur elle aussi et cette foutue culpabilité qui la ronge. Elle regrette d'avoir abandonné son unité. Elle ne serait pas dans cette situation si elle n'avait pas été aussi lâche. Elle ne vivrait pas toutes ces merdes si Alec n'était pas mort... La voix de Sam retentit alors dans sa tête : « _Si_ _vous arrêtiez de lui en vouloir de vous avoir quittée, ce serait un bon début »_ Quelques coups distincts et secs retentissent contre sa porte. Bella se fige, mais finit par se lever. Elle ouvre sa porte de métal et découvre rapidement Edward dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit sans son fidèle treillis. L'épisode de la salle de bain, lui revient d'ailleurs en mémoire, où il s'était présenté devant elle dans toute sa splendeur en jean et pull, sans souliers. Aujourd'hui, ses pieds sont chaussés, bien au chaud dans des chaussures de ville. Par contre, son jean brut et son pull à larges mailles bleues sont au rendez-vous.

-_ « Lieutenant-Colonel »_

_- « Vous allez bien, Capitaine ? » _demande-t-il. « _Vous êtes très pâle »_ Alors qu'elle se prépare à sortir une réponse toute faite qu'elle avait dû répliquer une bonne centaine de fois, ses lèvres prennent les commandes.

-_ « Je suis fatiguée, Lieutenant-Colonel. Juste épuisée. Je ne dors pas et alors que je devrais commencer à faire mon deuil, des images envahissent ma tête sans arrêt. » _répond-elle, agressive. « _Alors, la réponse est non. Je ne vais pas bien »_

Elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche, se maudissant d'être aussi faible et de lui confier si facilement ses états d'âme. Edward n'affiche aucune expression et garde le silence longtemps. Bella ne saurait distinguer si elle est gênée ou si elle a honte. Mais elle ne laisse rien apparaître. Est-ce qu'Edward est dans la même situation ? Est-il gêné, surpris, embarrassé ? Cache-t-il sa réaction tout comme elle ?

-_ « Vous devriez manger » _l'informe-t-il. « Ça_ ira mieux, après. »_

_- « J'y penserai » _répond-elle. Le silence retombe et Bella se demande bien pourquoi il est venu frapper à sa porte. Elle s'apprête à lui poser la question, mais Edward la devance :

-_ « Prenez votre manteau et votre écharpe. Je vous emmène manger. »_

Bella s'immobilise dans l'encadrement de la porte. Edward ne lui a pas posé une question, elle n'a donc logiquement pas à réfléchir à une réponse. C'est peut-être la raison de son immobilité. L'homme qui est devant elle... il est inutile de le qualifier, la liste des adjectifs serait trop longue. Est-il vraiment prudent d'aller manger avec lui ? Bella se retourne vers sa chambre et regarde la pièce, puis dans un mouvement rapide, elle prend sa veste de cuir et son écharpe blanche. Dans cette pièce silencieuse et oppressante, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle avait prié pour trouver une échappatoire. En observant Edward dans le couloir alors qu'elle enroule son écharpe de laine autour de son cou, elle se rend compte qu'aujourd'hui, son échappatoire, c'est lui. A nouveau, le silence règne entre eux alors qu'ils quittent les quartiers des officiers pour s'aventurer sur le pont de l'USS Arizona. Presque immédiatement, le vent froid vient fouetter leurs visages. Edward enfonce ses mains dans ses poches alors que Bella enfile ses mitaines.

-_ « Comment vous avez fait pour courir ce matin ? » _s'exclame-t-il en tremblant de froid.

-_ « Je ne sais pas » _avoue Bella tout aussi frissonnante. «_ Il ne faisait pas aussi froid peut-être » _ricane-t-elle.

Edward les dirige le plus rapidement possible vers une porte en dessous du pont principal. Bella est surprise mais ne fait aucune remarque, trop heureuse de retrouver la chaleur artificielle de la pièce. Edward ferme la porte de métal derrière eux.

-_ « Bordel, j'ai jamais eu aussi froid ! » _grogne-t-il.

-_ « Moi, si. » _confie Bella._ « Dans le désert de Gobi. L'année dernière. » _précise-t-elle. « _A coté des nuits dans le désert, la neige de l'Alaska c'est le paradis _» rit-elle. Il rigole un peu avec elle, avant de lui demander de le suivre. Ils descendent un long escalier, puis arrivent dans un grand hangar ouvert sur le port, où sont entreposés plusieurs véhicules.

-_ « Je croyais qu'on allait manger ? » _demande Bella.

-_ « C'est toujours le cas » _répond Edward en fronçant des sourcils.

-_ « Vous connaissez certainement le bateau mieux que moi, Lieutenant-Colonel. Mais je pense reconnaître les cuisines quand je les vois. Et nous ne sommes clairement pas dans une cuisine. »_

Edward rit, en se dirigeant vers une Volvo argentée. Il sort de sa poche un trousseau de clefs et ouvre la voiture automatiquement.

-_ « Je vous emmène manger, Capitaine. A Seward. En ville. Je ne sais pas encore où mais on va aller déjeuner »_

-_ « Vous voulez que je monte avec vous dans votre voiture et qu'on aille manger en ville ? »_

Il ouvre la portière conducteur et hoche la tête en souriant :

-_ « C'est un bon résumé de la situation » _avoue-t-il en souriant.

Mais en voyant l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de Bella, il retrouve son sérieux. « _Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous ne vouliez pas sortir avec Angela et Rosalie pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication. Vous n'aurez pas à le faire avec moi. Je vous le promets. » _

Puis il monte dans sa voiture. De là, où elle se trouve, Bella entend sa voix grave et mélodieuse : « _ Vous montez ? Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur »_ _Échappatoire ?_ Définitivement.

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Le paysage défile sous les yeux de Bella. Elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard des montagnes enneigées et du ciel complètement dégagé. Ils ont rapidement quitté le port, laissant derrière eux le navire et se sont engagés sur la voie rapide. Edward avait raison. La température de la luxueuse Volvo est plus qu'agréable, alors que les sièges confortables donnent envie à Bella de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'USS Arizona, Edward ouvre la bouche :

-_ « Je ne sais absolument pas où on va » _admet-il. _« Qu'est-ce-que vous pensez d'aller en ville, de prendre un petit déjeuner. On pourrait visiter après ? »_

Bella acquiesce, alors qu'Edward suivant les panneaux, les mène vers le centre-ville. Ils y arrivent rapidement et ne tardent pas à trouver une place pour se garer. Edward coupe le moteur et sort de l'habitacle. Bella l'imite après s'être débattue avec sa ceinture. Elle ouvre la porte qui percute Edward.

-_ « Désolée » _s'excuse-t-elle alors qu'il se frotte le ventre. « _Vous faisiez quoi ?_ » lui demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

-_ « J'allais vous ouvrir la portière » _grogne-t-il.

_- « Pardon ? » _sourit-elle.

_- « J'ai été élevé avec des manières, Capitaine. Ma mère m'a appris à ouvrir les portes aux dames quand elles descendent des voitures. »_

_- « Sérieusement ? »_

Elle n'est pas vraiment étonnée. Esmée, même durant leur adolescence, avait toujours réprimandé Jasper et Emmet pour leurs manières envers Bella. D'après la mère des deux jeunes hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus inconvenants avec une jeune femme. Ce qui la surprend aujourd'hui, c'est qu'Edward met un point d'honneur à faire preuve de galanterie envers elle. Certes, elle est presque sûre qu'il a encore des sentiments pour elle, mais elle le pensait capable de le surmonter.

-_ « Oui » _répond-il gêné. Elle se sent alors coupable. Peut-être l'avait-elle vexé ?

-_ « Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Mais merci, Lieutenant-Colonel. La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai faire » _rigole-t-elle. « _On y va ? »_

Il ouvre le chemin vers les magasins. Elle le suit en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les trottoirs enneigés. Elle ne tient pas à se casser quelque chose pour l'arrivée de Jasper et d'Emmet...

-_ « Il y a un Starbucks, là-bas » _indique Edward. « _Ça vous dit _? »

-_ « C'est parfait. » _tremble-t-elle_._

En vérité, elle s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est rentrer quelque part pour échapper à cet horrible froid. Heureusement pour elle, la rue n'est pas trop fréquentée. Ils parviennent aisément au café surchauffé. Edward se dirige déjà vers le comptoir alors que Bella est tout simplement frigorifié sur le pas de la porte. Il finit par se rendre compte de son absence à ses côtés et se tourne vers elle :

-_ « Capitaine ? Ça va ? » _s'enquit-il.

-_ « Je suis frigorifiée. Je ne sens même plus mes doigts_ » tremble-t-elle en les tendant vers lui.

A la plus grande surprise de Bella, Edward les prend dans ses mains et les porte à sa bouche. Il souffle entre elles et immédiatement son haleine chaude soulage les jointures gelées de la jeune femme. Il répète l'action plusieurs fois puis finit par frictionner les bras de Bella avec ses mains.

-_ « Quelle idée de mettre des mitaines aussi » _la réprimande-t-il.

-_ « Ce sont celles que je prends pour le terrain. Je n'avais rien d'autre. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que rien. »_

-_ « Ça va mieux ? »_

_- « Oui » _répond-elle d'une petite voix. _« Merci »_

-_ « Bien, allons commander, alors. »_

-_ « D'accord. »_ Un serveur prend leurs commandes rapidement et déjà Bella sors son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

-_ « Rentrez ça tout de suite, Swan » _grogne Edward en désignant la carte bleue de Bella.

-_ « Pardon ? »_

_- « J'ai dit : Rentrez ça tout de suite » _répète-t-il menaçant.

-_ « Je peux payer mon déjeuner moi-même » _rétorque-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

Il s'approche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-_ « Si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse un scandale devant tout le monde, que je vous morde et que vous m'émasculiez ensuite, rangez ce foutu portefeuille ! »_

Bella est complètement abasourdie. Edward en profite d'ailleurs pour régler l'addition. La jeune femme ne veut pas en voir plus, elle se détourne à la recherche d'une table vide, en maugréant contre le Lieutenant-Colonel. Elle finit par trouver une place libre au fond du café. Elle s'enfonce dans le canapé en attendant Edward. Il ne tarde pas à la trouver, leurs deux cafés et leurs sachets de viennoiseries à la main. Il s'assoit en silence, déposant le café et le muffin de Bella devant elle. Elle aimerait bien faire son enfant gâtée et les repousser, signe de son mécontentement. Mais la chaleur du Latté l'attire trop. Elle s'en empare et boit quelques gorgées. Elle gémit en sentant la boisson descendre dans sa gorge, réchauffant ainsi une bonne partie de son corps. Elle s'attaque enfin à sa viennoiserie.

-_ « Vous allez m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » _lâche Edward

-_ « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler » _objecte-elle. _« Puisque de toute façon, vous ne tenez pas compte de ce que je dis. »_

Edward soupire.

-_ « Je tiens compte de ce que vous dites, Capitaine » _proteste-t-il. « _C'est juste que... je tenais à payer. »_

-_ « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! A cause de votre besoin compulsif de tout contrôler ? » _réplique-t-elle._ « Je croyais qu'on avait été clairs à ce sujet : Pas de ça avec moi »_

-_ « C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit dans mon bureau la nuit dernière que vous ne voulez pas que je vous paye un... »_

-_ « Ce n'est pas ça ! » _ le coupe-t-elle. « _ C'est parce que vous êtes mon supérieur et que vous avez particulièrement insisté à mon arrivée sur ce point. Parce que nous n'avons pas une relation qui nous permette de nous offrir mutuellement des choses. Et parce que merde ! J'avais envie de me payer mon petit-déjeuner. Et je vous jure que si vous dites que je suis surprenante, je vous… »_

-_ « Castre » _finit Edward. « _ Je sais »._

Il mélange son chocolat chaud en soupirant. Bella remarque facilement son air navré et déçu et elle se rend compte que ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'accepter de l'accompagner. Elle aurait dû rester dans sa chambre et s'entraîner. Cette journée ne les mènerait à rien.

-_ « J'ai vraiment tout merdé » _soupire Edward. « _Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que les choses tournent de cette manière. Maintenant vous me détestez. Même vous tenir en ma présence semble vous dégoûter. »_

Bella s'enfonce dans son siège en jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère.

-_ « Je ne vous déteste pas. » _marmonne-t-elle.

Edward lève les yeux au ciel et elle admet elle-même que cette phrase sonne affreusement faux. « _Je ne dirais pas non plus que je vous porte dans mon cœur mais... »_

Elle soupire, n'ayant clairement pas envie de converser avec Edward sur ce sujet. Mais ce dernier la regarde avec de tels yeux surpris et envieux de connaître la suite, qu'elle a conscience de ne pas avoir le choix. Elle ne lui doit rien, certes. Mais peut-être qu'elle devrait poursuivre pour elle, parce que d'un certain côté, elle en ressent le besoin ?

-_ « Nous discutions ce matin dans le couloir. De nos nuits dénuées de sommeil. J'ignore pourquoi mais je me suis rappelée tout-à-coup, que je devais vous haïr. Je veux dire __**vraiment **__vous haïr » _insiste-t-elle. «_ Vous m'avez fait vivre un enfer pendant… pas mal de temps, sous prétexte que vous étiez amoureux de moi dans le passé et que je ne vous ai pas rendu votre amour... Et puis pour couronner le tout, votre père m'apprend que je vais devoir vous céder mon unité, la seule chose qui me reste au monde... »_ Bella sourit au ridicule de la situation._ « Unité que j'ai fuie, parce que j'étais trop égoïste et incapable de les soutenir dans une épreuve qu'on aurait dû surmonter tous ensemble. Maintenant, ils reviennent et je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir » _avoue-t-elle. « _ Donc, je suis consciente que je devrais profondément vous haïr. Mais au lieu de ça »_ soupire-t-elle en regardant Edward _« Je... c'est... juste. Rien. Je ne ressens rien. Je ne vous hais pas. Mais je ne vous aime pas non plus. C'est tout.»_

Pendant un moment, il n'affiche aucune expression, s'obstinant à brasser son chocolat chaud avec sa cuillère. Puis, il finit par croiser son regard. Ses yeux verts perçants la scrutent, détaillant attentivement son visage, cherchant certainement une preuve de sa sincérité.

-_ « C'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? » _finit-il par demander. « _Que vous ne ressentiez rien à mon égard ? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas encore décidé » _souffle-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaire alors le visage d'Edward, visiblement heureux de la réponse de la jeune femme. Bella, quant à elle, est incapable de partager la joie du Lieutenant. Au contraire, une colère s'installe dans le creux de son ventre. Elle comprend vite que cette animosité n'est pas destinée à son supérieur.

-_ « Vous êtes en colère. » _devine Edward dont le sourire a vite disparu.

-_ « Oui » _confirme-t-elle.

-_ « Oh. Alors je me suis trompé en pensant que c'était bien que vous n'ayez pas vraiment défini vos sentiments ? »_ Bella enfoui son visage entre ses mains, en soupirant.

-_ « Je l'ignore » _lance-t-elle. « _Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, alors ne me demandez pas ce qui est bien ou mal, d'accord ? Je veux dire, regardez-moi » _crache-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel « _Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque. Je pars dans tout les sens. Vous en êtes la preuve évidente. Je suis assise en face de vous à boire un café alors que j'aurais dû vous tuer pour ce que vous osez me faire » _crie-t-elle.

Une femme lève ses yeux de son visage à la table à côté d'eux et les regarde, surprise.« _Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez, vous ? Vous vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ? »_

La femme se détourne rapidement, alors que Bella marmonne contre elle-même.

-_ « Vous n'êtes pas à côté de la plaque » _assure Edward sur un ton qu'il veut rassurant.

-_ « Ce n'est pas le pire » _le contre-t-elle, le regard furibond. -_ « Expliquez-moi »_ -_ « C'est que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de vous expliquer » _confie-t-elle._ « J'ai l'impression que vous lisez en moi, comme dans un livre. Ces derniers temps, vous avez été présent à mes côtés dans tous mes moments difficiles. Et ça, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne devrais pas apprécier votre compagnie de cette façon, pas plus que je ne devrais pas vous avouer ce que je ressens avec tant de facilité. »_

-_ « Mais, moi, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez. Je veux que vous aimiez être avec moi. »_

_- « Je sais » _chuchote-t-elle. «_ Et je crois qu'une partie de moi le veut aussi. C'est __**ça**__ le pire. »_

Bella n'a jamais exprimé ses sentiments de façon si claire avant aujourd'hui. Même avec Alec... Rien que de se rendre compte de cette réalité, l'aigreur qu'elle ressent augmente. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ses bras posés sur la table. Elle reste un moment dans cette position.

-_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » _demande alors Edward. Elle relève le visage vers lui et hausse des épaules.

-_ « Je suis juste fatiguée... » _dévoile-t-elle. « _Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus tard ? »_ Il acquiesce et se lève.

-_ « Allons visiter la ville »_

Rapidement, ils quittent le café et rejoignent la voiture. Comme promis, elle laisse Edward lui ouvrir la porte. Elle meurt d'envie de rire mais elle ne veut pas vexer ses manières de gentleman alors elle réprime son amusement en attachant sa ceinture.

-_ « Merci » _lui lance-t-elle alors qu'il entre dans l'habitacle à son tour. _« Pour tout à l'heure, je veux dire. Merci de ne pas avoir insisté. »_

Edward pose ses mains sur le volant et soupire en regardant le pare-brise.

-_ « Je vous ai promis de ne pas vous demander d'explications pour quoi que ce soit, en partant de l'Arizona » _rappelle-t-il. « _Et je respecte mes promesses »_

Il démarre la voiture sous le regard de Bella. Elle ignore si elle doit être touchée par les attentions d'Edward ou si elle doit se méfier. Cet homme lui met littéralement la tête à l'envers. Elle le regarde pendant longtemps, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il finit quand même par demander :

-_ « A quoi vous pensez ? »_ Elle se détourne en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle fait la moue en grognant :

-_ « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vous dire ce que je pensais, qu'il faut que vous me le demandiez à tout va. Je trouve ça particulièrement injuste. »_

-_ « La vie est injuste » _rit-il. «_ Alors ? »_

Elle souffle en regardant le paysage défiler. Apparemment, ils ont quitté la ville, s'engageant à présent sur les routes côtières où la mer bleu marine s'étend à perte de vue. De là où elle est, Bella arrive à voir dd'énormes morceaux de glaces. Elle frisonne rien qu'à l'idée d'en rencontrer un sur l'USS Arizona.

-_ « La patience n'est pas mon fort » _soupire-t-il. **(Fascination, page 159)**

-_ « Je me demandais » _commence-t-elle, _« si je pouvais vraiment vous faire confiance. J'essaye de chercher les raisons de ne pas me méfier. Je réfléchis à notre retour sur le navire, à comment les choses vont se passer entre nous... mais aussi au retour de mes hommes. »_

Edward garde le silence pendant un moment, semblant songer aux paroles de Bella.

-_ « Vous cogitez vraiment sur tout ça en même temps ? » _demande-t-il._ « Eh ben, dites donc, ça carbure bien là-haut ! On dirait pas comme ça ! »_

-_ « Votre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère est nulle ! » _sourit Bella.

-_ « Ce n'est pas vrai » _objecte Edward. «_ La preuve : vous souriez »_

La voiture s'arrête. Edward les a menés à un magnifique point de vue, sur le flanc de la montagne, juste en face de la mer. Elle regarde longuement le tableau qui se dresse devant elle. Elle a presque le souffle coupé devant la beauté du spectacle.

-_ « Je veux être votre ami » _lâche Edward tout à coup. Bella se retourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

-_ « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'avez jamais discuté avec quelqu'un comme vous le faites avec moi. » _poursuit-il. « _J'étais là quand vous aviez besoin de moi. J'ai su respecter vos silences et vous écouter. Et même si vous êtes en colère de partager ces moments avec moi, je sais que ça vous fait du bien. Et c'est ce qui compte, non ? Alors je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs. Mais je peux me rattraper. Je __**saurai**__ me rattraper. Alors laissez-moi être votre ami. »_

Elle le regarde pendant un moment. Elle ignore si c'est la sincérité dans ses yeux, la fatigue qui l'assaille ou tout simplement, la perspective d'avoir une personne sur qui compter... mais Bella hoche la tête. Et elle finit par s'endormir, là contre la vitre froide de la Volvo grise d'Edward.

OoooooooO

Quand Bella ouvre les yeux, l'absence de cris, de transpiration sur sa peau et de battements frénétiques de son cœur la frappe. Elle n'a pas rêvé. Elle a simplement... dormi et s'est réveillée de son plein gré, pour la première fois depuis la disparition d'Alec. Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'en réjouir, qu'elle émerge doucement. Elle sent alors des doigts dans ses cheveux, un torse sous sa joue, le tissu d'une chemise dans sa main, et surtout le levier de vitesse enfoncé dans sa hanche. Elle aimerait se redresser vivement mais le bras ferme dans son dos la retient. Elle ne peut donc pas bouger.

_- « Je suis désolé » _souffle alors Edward. « _Mais c'est vous qui m'avez agressé pendant votre sommeil. Je n'ai rien fait. »_

_- « A part, caresser mes cheveux et m'encercler de votre bras, vous voulez dire.»_

_- « Effectivement. »_

Elle devine un sourire dans sa voix. Elle délaisse la chemise d'Edward et essaye de lisser le morceau de tissu qu'elle a froissé. Elle pourrait avoir peur qu'il interprète mal son geste, mais non. Elle est persuadée qu'il est capable de faire la part des choses. Elle se redresse doucement. La main d'Edward dans ses cheveux glisse doucement et atterrit sur le ventre de son propriétaire.

_- « J'ai bien dormi » _annonce-t-il.

- « _Moi aussi » _assure-t-elle en tentant de se recoiffer. « _J'ai un peu... mal partout mais j'ai bien dormi. C'est grâce à la voiture... » _sourit-elle.

Edward se redresse de son siège incliné et demande :

_- « Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas dormi aussi longtemps sans faire de cauchemars depuis au moins six mois, depuis la mort d'Alec en fait._ _J'ai tout essayé pourtant. Je conclus que c'est forcément grâce à la voiture ! » _sourit-elle.

Edward éclate de rire en fanfaronnant :

_- « Je ne suis pas si surpris... Je veux dire, c'est ma voiture en même temps. Elle est unique ! »_

_- « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ce genre d'homme qui vénère son véhicule comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde ? » _s'exaspère Bella.

Il devient, tout à coup, bien sérieux. Ses mains viennent alors caresser le tableau de bord, alors qu'il affiche un air vicieux.

- « _Pourquoi je l'ai amenée à votre avis ? » _susurre-t-il. « _Je ne vis pas sans elle... »_

Bella croise les bras sur sa poitrine en observant Edward. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au spectacle que lui offre son supérieur, presque couché sur son tableau de bord à caresser le cuir.

- « _Mais je suis partageur _» sourit-il. « _Demandez-moi les clefs quand vous voulez. _»

Elle rit mais prend au sérieux sa proposition. Edward finit par se redresser et sans un mot, il redémarre sa Volvo, quittant ainsi leur aire de repos. Bella n'ajoute rien, regarde encore une fois le paysage, s'obstinant à ne pas réfléchir à ce qui est en train de se passer entre eux, à cet instant. Elle veut croire que cela n'a pas d'importance et que prendre les choses comme elles viennent, est beaucoup plus facile, pour elle et pour lui. Elle est convaincue d'avoir raison, au fond.

Les minutes passent et lorsque la voiture s'arrête à l'entrée du port, Bella se tourne brusquement vers Edward, surprise, déçue ou affolée, elle ne sait pas vraiment, que leur journée se termine déjà. Il garde le silence en tendant leurs papiers au soldat penché vers lui. Il serre simplement la main de Bella sur sa cuisse, voulant probablement être rassurant. Elle détourne juste la tête en libérant sa main.

Pourquoi a-t-elle la stupide impression de se sentir trahie ?

Edward ne fait aucune remarque. Il s'engage sur le quai de l'USS Arizona en silence et rapidement, ils retrouvent l'intérieur froid et impersonnel du navire où Bella redevient la Capitaine d'une unité abandonnée et Edward son supérieur qu'elle doit, quelque part, détester.

Le Lieutenant coupe le contact et soupire.

_- « Je ne voulais pas que cette journée se termine si vite _» lance-t-il en regardant devant lui.

Elle joue un moment avec ses doigts, réalisant qu'il vient d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressent.

_- « Ça m'a fait du bien, Lieutenant. » _répond-elle.

Bella pose enfin son regard devant elle. Elle est consciente qu'Edward l'observe depuis un moment, et quand elle croise ses yeux émeraude, il sourit :

_- « Même après cette journée, c'est difficile pour vous de m'appeler par mon prénom, hein ? Mais je comprends » _avoue-t-il « _Je vous en ai fait baver. C'est normal que vous me fassiez... »_

_- « Ce n'est pas ça_ » le coupe-t-elle soudain. Elle baisse le regard sur ses mains et souffle. _« Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Peut-être un peu mais..._ » ajoute-t-elle en voyant Edward lever les yeux au ciel. « _mais je suis juste... paumée, vous comprenez ? Je suis un déserteur, veuve et je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de repères... J'ai foiré beaucoup de choses. Cette journée en est la preuve évidente. Seulement je n'ai pas le droit de faire l'impasse sur la relation professionnelle qui nous lie. Vous êtes mon supérieur. Et j'ai besoin de garder cela à l'esprit... pour ne pas me perdre. Je veux dire... on est dans l'armée oui ou non ? Et la première chose que j'ai apprise en entrant dans le service actif, c'est que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il y a des règles que je ne peux pas oublier. »_

Edward la considère pendant un moment. Bella se sent gênée par l'intensité de son regard mais elle ne se dérobe pas. Il finit par se frotter le visage avec rage et violence, en grognant.

_- « J'ai eu tort de vous traiter de la sorte. Vous n'êtes pas un déserteur. »_

_- « Si j'en suis une, Lieutenant. _» rit-elle amèrement. _« J'ai failli à mes engagements et sans votre père, je serais certainement passée devant la cour martiale depuis longtemps... »_ reconnaît-elle. _« Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous aviez raison. _»

Edward soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

_- « Il n'y a aucune chance que vous m'appeliez Edward alors._ » sourit-il.

_- « Non. Mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir... J'ai passé une très bonne journée avec toi... Edward. »_

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Bella est certaine qu'aucun de ses hommes ne manque à l'appel. D'un certain côté, elle s'en trouve rassurée. Malgré le mal qu'elle avait pu occasionner, en les abandonnant, ils répondent quand même tous à l'appel. Mais c'est tout autant déstabilisant, car elle est parfaitement consciente qu'ils l'attendent quelque part sur le pont, songeant certainement à sa propre présence à elle. Elle se demande s'ils se doutent de l'état de stress et d'appréhension où elle se trouve.

Devinent-ils que la culpabilité la ronge de la même façon qu'elle est persuadée que la rancœur et la colère les habitent ?

Les interrogations de Bella l'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Elle a pris une demie-heure pour fermer sa chemise blanche et deux fois plus de temps pour se coiffer. Et lorsque Rosalie revient de la salle de bain, fraîchement douchée et habillée, Bella est toujours sur son lit sa coiffe à la main. Elle aurait dû monter sur le pont depuis dix minutes, mais elle n'arrive pas à se convaincre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Puis elle se remet encore une fois à culpabiliser. Comment peut-elle une nouvelle fois penser à les abandonner ?

Rosalie ne fait aucune remarque sur la présence de Bella dans la chambre. Elle pose simplement sa main sur l'épaule de la Capitaine. Cette dernière comprend alors qu'il est plus que temps.

Bella se lève en silence et s'engage dans le couloir, suivie de près par son amie. Elles arrivent rapidement sur le pont.

Elle s'y attendait. Elle n'aurait donc pas dûêtre surprise, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pourtant quand elle voit ses neuf hommes alignés devant elle, derrière une photographie d'Alec, elle ne peut empêcher les frissons de la parcourir. Ils ne la regardent pas, mais elle est sûre qu'ils ont senti sa présence. Elle a perçu un sourire sur le visage de Benjamin. James a froncé les sourcils. Emmet s'est tendu, Jasper a fermé les yeux pendant un moment. Elle n'a pas eu le loisir de remarquer la réaction des autres, mais elle est convaincue qu'ils ont tous eu des gestes ou mimiques semblables.

Une chaise vide attend Bella entre Edward et Carlisle. Rosalie lui caresse doucement le bras et part s'asseoir près d'Angela qui lui sourit déjà.

Bella se retrouve vite, seule au bout de l'allée qu'elle est censé remonter. Elle est consciente que les bavardages ont cessé à son arrivée. Elle sent de nombreux regards sur elle, des regards tristes, emplis de pitié. Et rapidement, tout cela la dégoûte. Les chuchotements, les yeux hypocrites, l'attitude glaciale de ses hommes...

Mais elle remonte l'allée, tel une mariée. Mais dans son tailleur noir orné de médailles d'or, Bella n'a rien d'une mariée. Non, elle ressemble juste à une capitaine veuve marchant vers les honneurs de son défunt époux.

Les hommes de l'équipe d'Edward lui adressent des regard encourageants. Sam et Seth lui sourient alors qu'elle serre dans sa poche le sachet de fleurs et de bois séchés. Elle finit par croiser le regard triste de Carlisle, les yeux perçants d'Edward. Et tout d'un coup, tout ça devient trop lourd pour ses propres épaules.

Ses yeux la piquent et elle baisse la tête sur sa main, décorée de son alliance.

_*Je ne vais pas pleurer*_ répète-t-elle comme une prière intérieure.

Bella s'arrête enfin. Mais elle est incapable de lever les yeux. Elle n'a pas la force de les affronter, eux et leur foutue réalité.

Rapidement, elle va s'asseoir, alors que Carlisle se lève. Il prononce un émouvant discours, éloge de l'homme qu'Alec était et de ses nombreuses qualités. Puis il remet même une médaille à Bella, délicatement entreposée dans un écrin noir.

L'assemblée se lève tandis que les soldats de l'unité spéciale chargent leurs armes. L'hymne national retentit alors.

De sa démarche digne d'un soldat, Jasper se dirige vers elle, et dépose entre ses mains l'uniforme et l'arme d'Alec.

Les premiers coups sont tirés dans les airs.

Il l'invite ensuite à se lever. Elle ne lui accorde même un regard en prenant sa main.

Trois autres coups de feu retentissent et elle sursaute.

Jasper reprend sa place pendant qu'elle leur fait enfin face, s'armant de courage et de fierté. Comme un seul homme droit et digne, ses hommes la saluent.

Des coups sont tirés vers le ciel.

Bella ne sent plus ses jambes, sa vue se brouille.

_- « Alec Volturi » _annonce Benjamin. _« Second de l'unité spéciale des États-Unis. Tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Honneur, courage, bravoure. »_

Une dernière salve est tirée.

Et les soldats de Bella se tournent vers elle, au garde-à-vous.

Les sièges se vident, le micro et l'estrade sont désinstallés. Mais ils restent là, face à Bella, qui tient encore, contre son ventre, les effets d'Alec.

**Dans le bureau de Carlisle, quelques instants plus tard.**

Le bourbon proposé par le Colonel brûle la gorge de Bella à la première gorgée. Pourtant, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, la sensation n'est pas si désagréable, alors elle porte une nouvelle fois le verre à ses lèvres.

Les neuf hommes de l'unité de Bella, le Colonel et le Lieutenant, ainsi que Sam, Seth et Rosalie, sont assis un verre à la main, en silence. Aucun mot n'a été échangé depuis leur entrée dans le bureau de Carlisle. Bella s'obstine à faire tourner son verre entre ses mains en tentant de fuir le regard assassin d'Emmet.

Soudain, Ben se redresse et lève son verre :

_- « A Alec. »_

Presque immédiatement, Bella cherche les yeux de Sam, qui lui sourit, comme pour la rassurer. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est qu'Alec vienne la hanter...

Presque toutes les personnes présentes imitent Ben et Bella sourit quand elle remarque qu'Edward s'est abstenu. Il est assis à côté d'elle, un bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune femme. Il la regarde à l'affût d'un signe de faiblesse de sa part. Mais elle le rassure en lui souriant.

Elle voudrait lui dire que tout va bien et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de décortiquer chacune de ses expressions. Mais elle n'a pas envie de lui mentir. Alors elle garde le silence et boit une autre gorgée de son bourbon.

Soudain, son regard croise les yeux d'Emmet. Percevoir la haine, la colère mais aussi la tristesse dans ses pupilles, fait frissonner Bella. Elle aimerait se détourner, mais elle est littéralement happée par sa rancœur. Ils restent longtemps dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet sourie avec dégoût et se lève.

Jasper tente de le retenir, mais son frère se dégage avec violence.

_- « Vous connaissez la tradition les gars »_ annonce-t-il à ses camarades d'armes._ « Si on commençait. Ben ? »_

Bella baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son verre. Sa poitrine se soulève avec irrégularité. Elle sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle sait en quoi consiste la « _tradition _» et elle prend conscience que le but d'Emmet est de lui faire mal. Mais elle ne se dérobe pas. Alors, quand Ben lui demande en silence son accord, elle lui sourit.

Il raconte sa rencontre avec Alec, simplement, avec justesse. Pas de sentiments ni d'émotions. Bella lui en reconnaissante. Elle devine qu'il l'a intentionnellement épargnée. Santiago, Mike, Corin et Afton font de même. Elle les remercie en silence.

Puis James prend la parole en levant son verre. Son récit est différent des autres. Bella perçoit le trouble dans sa voix, les regrets et la tristesse, ce qui rend plus difficile l'écoute pour elle. Mais elle reste fière, certainement pour prouver à Emmet qu'elle peut le supporter.

Jasper vide son verre avant de commencer à parler. Ses paroles ressemblent beaucoup à celle de James, bien qu'elles soient ponctuées de plus de réserve. De la même façon que le récit de Ben ou de Santiago, Bella se sent préservée. Elle ne peut cependant pas affirmer que cela part d'un bon sentiment. Après tout, Jasper avait toujours été ainsi, distant, presque froid. Son récit ne la protège pas elle, mais lui.

Elle réalise que le plus dur reste à faire, quand ses yeux se posent sur Benjamin qui frotte ses mains entre elle. Instinctivement, elle se tend. Edward le perçoit car il passe doucement sa main dans son dos.

-_ « On a tellement eu de bons moments avec Alec, que je ne saurais franchement choisir le meilleur. _» avoue-t-il la gorge nouée. «_ Je me souviens de nos innombrables discussions, de nos heures de veille où on réfléchissait à la pire façon de vous réveiller. Alec rendait la guerre plus... vivable. Il savait trouver le bon coté des choses, toujours de quoi se moquer et de quoi détendre l'atmosphère... »_ Il s'arrête un moment, boit une gorgée d'alcool et reprend _« Je me souviens notamment d'une fois. On en avait tellement parlé, tous les deux. Il flippait à mort. En fait, je me rends compte, aujourd'hui, qu'il avait surtout peur de vos réactions, les gars »_ rigole-t-il en désignant Emmet et Jasper. _« Putain, tu avais beau être son meilleur ami, Em', qu'est-ce que tu le faisais flipper ! Mais... il avait tout planifié. C'était réellement parfait... Et puis, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Le con, il a craqué... En mission, au milieu de nulle part, il crie dans son oreillette : « Bella je suis fou de toi, et si tu ne m'épouses pas, je jure que je laisse ces putains de rebelles irakiens me liquider ! » Putain tu étais tellement énervée, Bella. Après ça, tu nous en fais baver. On a jamais autan bouffé de pompes... »_

Beaucoup éclatent de rire, en se souvenant de ce moment.

Bella est figée. Elle se rappelle de cette mission comme si c'était hier.

_- « Tu ne lui as pas répondu ? _» l'interroge Rosalie, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le trouble de Bella.

La Capitaine racle sa gorge en jouant avec son verre. Elle n'est pas sûre d'être capable de parler.

_- « Elle l'a fait languir trois jours et trois nuits »_ la sauve Jasper. « _Il était tellement dépité. Lors de notre troisième nuit blanche, Afton lui a crié qu'après tout ce qu'on était en train de manger, Bella avait intérêt de lui avoir dit oui ! Elle nous a hurlé de continuer à courir. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'est arrêtée, s'est tournée vers nous et a craché que biensûrelle acceptait de l'épouser. ''Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans moi '' elle a balancé.'' Il se ferait tuer par les rebelles irakiens.'' Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. »_

_- « Ouais bah il a vite déchanté _» rit Mike.

-_ « Pourquoi ? »_ demande Seth.

Bella lève les yeux vers Emmet, avachi sur sa chaise, un air dédaigneux sur le visage et chuchote :

_- « Juste après que j'aie... accepté, Emmet lui a donné deux coups de poings en lui reprochant de ne pas lui avoir demandé la permission avant. »_

De nouveaux rires retentissent, alors qu'Emmet ne quitte pas son expression haineuse.

_- « Ouais »_ murmure Benjamin. «_ Alec rendait la guerre plus vivable._ »

Bella boit le reste de son verre et le tend à Carlisle sans un mot, lui demandant ainsi de la servir. Certains l'imitent, d'autre pas.

L'attente est insupportable. Bella avait tort. Elle croyait que le pire était d'écouter Benjamin et bien qu'entendre la demande en mariage d'Alec avait été délicat, elle devine que ce que lui réserve Emmet est plus pénible que n'importe lequel des récits.

_- « Meilleurs moments passés avec Alec : 12 Février 2009, à 15h00. _»

Bella se redresse sur sa chaise, s'appuyant ainsi sur le bras d'Edward. Il ne se dégage pas, au contraire, il pose sa main sur son bras en signe de réconfort. Il a compris, tout comme Bella, ce que se prépare à annoncer Emmet.

Ce fut atroce de revivre ses fiançailles. Elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir supporter les souvenirs du jour de ses noces.

_- « C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de mon meilleur ami et de ma petite sœur. »_ poursuit-il. « _Mais je réalise aujourd'hui que ça l'était aussi pour chacun d'entre nous. Vous vous êtes mariés sur le coude. On avait un trou de deux heures entre deux missions et Papa Doc' était libre alors on n'a pas hésité. Alec est parti se changer. On a fait de même... Je me souviens encore de son expression quand il t'a vu monter l'allée au bras de Benjamin. On s'attendait tous à ce que tu aies mis ton tailleur. Et te voilà, maquillée, coiffée, dans ta belle robe blanche... »_

Les mains de Bella se mettent à trembler, sa tête lui tourne. Écouter Emmet devient de plus en plus difficile.

_- « Arrête, Emmet _» implore-t-elle.

_- « J'étais son témoin »_ continue-t-il en l'ignorant. _« Jasper le tien. On a vu sur vos visages que vous irradiez de bonheur. Et ce jour-là, j'ai compris que vous ne scelliez pas seulement une promesse l'un envers l'autre. Non, ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé que quoi qu'il arrive on serait une famille, qu'il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi, on resterait une putain de famille... »_

_- « Emmet »_ le supplie-t-elle.

Mais il reste de marbre, froid comme la glace.

_- « Mais j'ai eu tort. _»

_- « Emmet »_

_- « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça _» explose-t-il en se levant. « A_rrête ça ! Ce que tu es en train de faire, Bella. Putain mais regarde-toi ! »_ Jasper se lève, lui intime de se calmer. Mais il ignore son frère. _« Je ne me calmerai pas Jazz. Non mais tu l'as vue. On dirait qu'elle s'en fout, qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de ce qu'on lui dit, de ce que parler de lui ravive en nous. C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Tu entends ? Si tu n'étais pas partie... »_

_- « Quoi si je n'étais pas partie, Emmet _? » crache-t-elle. _« Qu'est-ce-qui ce serait passé, hein ? On aurait fait ça avant, juste après sa mort ? On aurait moins souffert ? Ça aurait été plus facile ? Ça l'aurait ramené ? Quoi Emmet ? Si je n'étais pas partie, quoi ? Tu m'aurais regardée souffrir ? Dépérir ? C'est ça ? »_

Rapidement, Carlisle et Jasper s'interposent entre eux. Mais cela n'empêche pas à Emmet de la toiser pendant un moment.

_- « Tu me dégoutes, Bella. »_

_- « Ça tombe bien, on est deux. »_

-_ « LE JOUR DE TON MARIAGE, TU N'AS JAMAIS AUTANT PLEURE ! » _hurle-t-il « _MEME ALEC ARRIVAIT PAS A TE CALMER ! Et c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie ! Le putain de plus beau jour de ta vie ! Et regarde-toi maintenant ! Tu l'as perdu, et c'est le __pire moment de ta vie !_

_- « ET ALORS, EMMET ?_ » crie-t-elle

- «_ TU NE VERSES PAS UNE PUTAIN DE LARME, B_E_LLA_ ! »

Elle s'arrête juste de respirer, devant la véracité des mots d'Emmet. Elle sent les regards de toutes les personnes présentes, et elle sent dans leur silence que son frère a raison.

Elle pourrait leur expliquer, leur avouer toute la vérité. Mais encore une fois, la souffrance la paralyse.

Emmet la regarde de haut en bas avec dégoût, puis il se détourne, prend ses affaires et s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

_- « Quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervenez pas »_ lance-t-elle aux personnes à ses côtés. _« Emmet ! »_ l'appelle-t-elle. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. _« Soldat Emmet Macarthy Cullen ! Garde-à-vous !»_

Il se stoppe et Bella devine la haine dans chacun de ses membres. Puis il se retourne. Sans même lui donner le temps de réagir, elle lui assène un uppercut en plein visage. Il recule sous le coup de l'impact.

_- « Tu gagnes, j'estimerai que tu as raison et tu pourras me haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps, si tu veux »_ lâche-t-elle. _« Je gagne : tu pourras en effet me haïr, mais je resterai ton Capitaine et quoi qu'il arrive tu me devras le respect._ »

_- « Capitaine »_ la prévient Edward.

_- « Vous voulez savoir comment je gère les crises avec mes hommes, Lieutenant. C'est le moment où jamais. »_

Elle perçoit vaguement Carlisle poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Le sujet est clos.

_- « Emmet ? »_

Il masse sa joue endolorie avant de rétorquer :

_- « Tu frappes toujours comme une gonzesse, Capitaine »_

Et il lui lance son premier coup dans les côtes. Elle siffle mais réussit à éviter le second coup de son adversaire. Les encouragements, les paris de ses hommes fusent à leurs côtés. Elle comprend que ce genre d'affrontements entre Emmet et elle, leur ont manqué.

_- « Je suis une gonzesse, Macarthy ! _»

Elle le frappe avec rapidité et vivacité. Elle se prend plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds. Elle crache le sang de sa bouche, alors qu'il vient de la jeter à terre. Il fanfaronne un moment :

_- « Ça vous va pas, la mer, Capitaine... Vous vous êtes ramollie... »_

_- « La ferme, Emmet. J'ai tué à mains nues des mecs plus gros que toi. »_

_- « Je suis pas gros, Bella. »_

Elle se relève, en essuyant sa bouche, tout en souriant. Elle a touché son point faible, elle en est consciente. Au moins, une chose qui n'a pas changé chez Emmet. Elle en est plutôt amusée.

_- « Si moi je me suis ramollie et que j'ai perdu du poids, tu en as hérité, Macarthy ! » _se moque-t-elle.

Elle reçoit un autre coup de poing pour cette remarque.

_- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ! Être démobilisé au Qatar, à cause d'un Capitaine trop lâche, ça fait grossir »_ réplique-t-il avec haine.

Bella lui saute dessus avec grâce et agilité. Puis avec souplesse, elle tourne autour de lui, encerclant sa gorge et son bassin.

_- « Je pourrais te tuer pour ça, Macarthy. »_

Et elle serre sa carotide entre ses doigts. Il respire avec difficulté, grimace de douleur quand elle appuie son talon sur son entrejambe.

_- « Ou t'émasculer »_

_- « Je te crois »_ rit-il.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'avoir mal qu'il attrape sa nuque et la jette au sol. Elle crie sous l'impact.

_- « Tu as déchiré ma jupe, espèce de con ! J'en ai pas d'autre ! »_

Emmet se retrouve rapidement à ses côtés, allongé à terre. Elle se met à califourchon sur lui et pointe l'arme d'Alec sur sa gorge.

_- « Arrête d'essayer de me frapper, Emmet ! Frappe-moi »_ intime-t-elle. Elle respire mal, le sang envahit sa bouche et elle a l'impression de se retrouver deux mois en arrière, à Hawaï. Sauf que si elle était sur cette île, elle ne se pencherait certainement pas vers son adversaire pour lui dire :

_- « Je serai toujours ta famille, Emmet, quoi qu'il arrive. Je souffre juste d'un mal, que rien ni personne ne peut soigner. Maintenant, hais-moi si tu veux, mais je ne pleurerai pas. »_

Elle caresse un moment ses cheveux et se lève enfin, le laissant au sol, la respiration difficile. Puis elle se tourne vers les personnes qui la regardent, plus particulièrement vers ses hommes.

- « _Je suis le Capitaine Isabella Swan, Capitaine de l'unité spéciale de l'US Army. Et que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis de retour. »_

* * *

><p><em>Alors pas trop déçues ? <em>

_Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ce chapitre, je sais. Mais on avance petit à petit, non ?  
><em>

_Hate de lire vos commentaires ! _

_N'oubliez pas : _

_UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER !_

_Xoxo_

_Ly'l_


	15. Chapitre 17

Faut pas m'en vouloir, d'accord ?

C'est les vacances, on est toute un peu occupée, hein ?

Je suis très heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent, a fait l'unanimité.

Enfin, le retour d'Emmet et de Jasper vous a tellement plu, que vous êtes presque toute passé sur la sortie d'Edward et de Bella. Je n'ai eu que quelques reviews sur ce moment.

Vous n'avez pas aimé ?

Bon, bon... Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais et tout beau !

Je remercie ma Bêta, pour son super travail !

/!\ Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toute les reviews ! Sachez que je les ai lues, et que je les adore ! Merci beaucoup. Je promet de me rattraper /!\

Réponses au lectrices sans compte :

**Sandry : **Même si c'est pas évident pour elle, il est temps qu'elle commence à avancer, non ? Les relations entre les personnages vont vraiment évoluées. Mais je dis rien, je te laisse découvrir:D

**Juju :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et tes jolies compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Fraisee42 **: Et oui ! Faut pas trop se frotter à Bella, moi je te le dis. Je suis contente que le chapitre 16 t'ait plu. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

**Guest : **Tu n'as pas signé ton commentaire. Mais merci quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17<strong>

CHOISIR

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le plus difficile, ce n'est pas de choisir.<strong>_

_**Mais d'assumer nos choix.**_

Bella est allongée sur son lit depuis un moment. Elle regarde le plafond gris en se remémorant encore et encore les événements de la soirée. Quand elle repense à son attitude, elle se rend compte que la réaction d'Emmet était justifiée. Elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le droit de remettre en cause sa façon de faire son deuil et de regretter Alec. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, et alors ? Emmet ne pouvait pas la juger pour ça. S'il est incapable de l'accepter comme elle est, tant pis... Elle reste tout de même son Capitaine.

Elle y était allée un peu fort quand même. Se battre avec Emmet n'avait pas été nécessaire. Elle revoit la mine effrayée des témoins de leur combat. Edward, tout comme Rosalie, bien qu'habitués au caractère de Bella, ne s'attendaient certainement pas à tant de violence et de hargne de sa part. Quant à Seth et Sam, leurs mines choquées en avaient dit long...

Elle se retourne dans son lit, et regarde le réveil : 00H47.

Bella est fatiguée. Les péripéties de la journée l'ont épuisée. Elle a besoin de récupérer, de dormir plus que quelques heures. Mais elle a beau essayer, son esprit refuse de trouver le sommeil.

Elle se lèverait bien pour faire des pompes, mais elle ne tient pas à ce que les douleurs d coups d'Emmet ne se réveillent.

Bella n'a pas le choix.

Elle quitte ses draps doucement, et en prenant bien garde de ne pas alerter Rosalie, Bella sort de la chambre. Elle n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi idiot et insensé mais, elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Alors, avec quelques hésitations, elle frappe à la porte du Lieutenant-Colonel.

Puis elle ferme les yeux en s'insultant intérieurement.

Est-elle si désespérée ?

Oui. Définitivement.

Alors, elle frappe une nouvelle fois. Un grognement sourd se fait entendre, suivit d'un bruit et d'un juron. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvre sur Edward Cullen à moitié endormi en mode Ours-Qui-Sort-De-Sa-Caverne. Bella reste figée pendant plusieurs secondes.

_- « Vous allez dire quelque choses ? » _grogne-t-il « _Ou je peux aller me recoucher ? »_

_- « Vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas du matin. Or, il est minuit passé. Votre mauvaise __humeur est totalement injustifiée ! »_

Edward s'appuie au chambranle de la porte et la regarde à travers ses longs cils. D'accord, elle le concède, cette fois, sa répartie est mal venue.

_- « Capitaine ? »_ gronde-t-il.

_- « J'ai besoin de dormir, OK ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. »_

_- « Et venir me réveiller en pleine nuit, va réellement changer quelque chose ? » _crache-t-il.

« _Donnez-moi vos clefs de voiture. S'il vous plaît, Lieutenant-Colonel. » _soupire-t-elle.

Edward ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez.

_- « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venue à ma porte pour les clefs de ma voiture, Swan ? »_

_- « Allez s'il vous plaît »_ supplie-t-elle. «_ J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. J'en peux plus, ça fait trois heures que je me retourne dans mon lit. Il me faut vos clefs sinon... »_

_- « OK. OK. OK. » _gromelle Edward. «_ Attendez deux minutes. »_

Il disparaît dans sa chambre. Bella l'entend râler dans la pièce, il jure après s'être cogné ou s'agace contre ces fichues clefs dites introuvables.

_- « Peut-être que si vous allumiez la lumière, ce serait plus... »_

_- « La ferme, Swan. »_

La lumière s'allume finalement, sous le pâle sourire de Bella. Puis, Edward réapparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé d'un pantalon de sport et d'un pull déformé. Elle fronce les sourcils en remarquant une couette sous son bras ainsi qu'un coussin. Sans un mot, il sort de sa chambre et ferme la porte.

_- « Vous faites quoi là ? _» demande Bella en le regardant de travers.

-_ « Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser dormir toute seule ? Dans ma voiture, en plus ? »_

Bella le fusille du regard en lui arrachant les clefs des mains.

_- « Vous savez quoi ? »_ lance-t-elle. _« Je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin de dormir. _»

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est dans l'habitacle de la Volvo d'Edward. Le froid de la cale à véhicule envahit l'air de la voiture, et alors que Bella espérait retrouver la chaleur rassurante des sièges, le cuir froid lui glace la peau.

Le Lieutenant, toujours aussi rageur, s'installe sur le siège conducteur. Il jette sur Bella sa couverture et son coussin. L'odeur musquée, forte et envoûtante d'Edward l'étouffe soudainement. Elle a presque envie de tousser. Tandis qu'elle s'apprête à exprimer son mécontentement, il la regarde du coin de l'œil, lui intimant de se taire. Elle préfère serrer contre sa poitrine les affaires d'Edward plutôt que de crier et de gâcher sa nuit.

Il met le contact et allume directement le chauffage. Puis, dans un geste brusque, il arrache ses affaires des mains de Bella, baisse son siège et s'installe.

_- « J'ai froid _» lance-t-elle quand Edward ferme les yeux.

_- « Pourquoi ai-je mis le chauffage d'après vous ? »_ grogne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle baisse son siège et se recroqueville sur elle-même. Pourtant, malgré le chauffage sur sa peau, le cuir continue de l'agresser.

_- « Vous ne voyez pas à quel point c'est injuste ? »_ lâche-t-elle soudainement.

- « Swan _» _soupire Edward menaçant.

_- « Mais c'est vrai ! _» se plaint-elle. «_ Regardez, vous avez une couette et un coussin. Moi, j'ai rien. C'est foutrement injuste ! »_

_- « La vie est injuste, Capitaine. Maintenant dormez ! »_

Il n'a même pas bougé, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couette bleu ciel et son coussin à l'effigie de SpiderMan. Bella observe son visage endormi, ses traits détendus, sa mâchoire carrée et ses pommettes relevées. Elle regarde ses lèvres pincées, son nez trop pointu, ses oreilles un petit peu décollées. Il n'a pas tellement changé. Au fond, il est toujours le gamin intello, qui faisait les devoirs d'Emmet et de Jasper et qui les espionnait quand ils fumaient avec Bella en douce.

_- « Arrêtez de me regarder _» ronchonne-t-il. _« C'est flippant ! »_

Bella craque :

_- « Mais je comprend pas ! Hier ça a marché, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte ! »_ Elle se frotte le visage. «_ Faut qu'on parle. »_ conclue-t-elle brusquement.

Edward ne réagit pas. Bella a soudain peur qu'il se soit endormi, alors elle le secoue et il crie :

_- « Mais c'est quoi votre problème, à la fin ? »_

_- « Faut qu'on parle. »_ répète-t-elle, comme si c'est la meilleur idée du monde. _« Hier, je me suis endormie mais c'était pas seulement grâce à la voiture. C'était un tout. Alors il faut que je rassemble ce tout pour pouvoir dormir ! »_

Elle réalise qu'elle a l'air d'une junkie en manque. Mais Bella est bel et bien en manque de sommeil. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est prête à tout pour quelques heures de répit. Elle ignore si Edward prend conscience de son état ou si simplement il est pris de pitié, mais il ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers elle.

_- « D'accord » _abdique-t-il. _« Parlons »_

Bella sautille presque sur son siège, satisfaite.

- _« De quoi vous voulez parler ? _» demande Edward.

_- « Mais je m'en fous ! »_ s'exclame-t-elle. _« De n'importe quoi ! De votre coussin __SpiderMan, de la pluie, du beau temps... qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire ? »_

Il esquive un sourire.

_- « On ne se moque pas de mon coussin. C'est Esmée qui me l'a offert, à mon arrivée. »_

_- « Je ne me moque pas » _sourit Bella. _« Je trouve ça... mignon. A 28 ans, avoir toujours le coussin que sa maman lui a offert, c'est mignon... »_

Edward éclate de rire.

_- « Si c'est ça, vous vous moquez de moi ! _»

- «_ Je suis désolée mais c'était trop tentant_ » murmure-t-elle.

- « _C'est certainement idiot de le garder, mais j'ai l'impression d'emmener un peu de la maison avec moi... »_

_- « Ce n'est pas idiot » _sourit Bella. « _Regardez Emmet. Il garde toujours au fond de son sac, l'écharpe qu'Esmée a tricotée à Carlisle lorsque nous étions en Secondaire. »_

_- « C'est vrai ? » _s'exclame Edward, surpris.

- « _Oui » _assure-t-elle. « _Je me souviens que votre père n'a pas arrêté de crier dans la maison, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas son écharpe. Je mettrais ma main à couper __qu'Emmet ne lui a toujours pas avoué que c'était lui qui l'avait prise... »_

_- « Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmet pouvait être aussi attaché à des objets... » _avoue-t-il, songeur.

- « _Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tienne véritablement à cette écharpe. C'est un peu comme vous, je crois. Simplement en gardant l'écharpe de son père dans son sac, il emporte avec lui de l'époque où on étai tous un peu idiots, de sa maison aussi et de sa famille. » _suppose-t-elle. « _C'est à ça qu'Emmet est le plus attaché en fait : à sa famille... »_

Elle baisse les yeux et joue avec ses mains. Son alliance qu'elle a oublié d'enlever brille comme un diamant dans l'habitacle sombre. Elle la caresse avec tendresse, se rappelant des moments forts de la soirée, des mots blessants mais tellement véridiques de son grand frère.

Peut-être qu'Emmet avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle était devenue trop insensible...

Les doigts d'Edward lissent le pli soucieux entre les sourcils de Bella, et alors qu'elle devrait se reculer, elle se prend à fermer les yeux et a apprécier le geste.

_- « Ça va »_ tente-t-elle de le rassurer.

Mais il n'est pas dupe. Doucement sa main s'emmêle dans les cheveux de Bella et descend jusqu'à sa nuque. Puis, avec une immense tendresse, il la tire vers lui.

_- « J'ai juste besoin de... dormir »_ chuchote Bella en posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward.

_- « Je sais. »_

Et là, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endort.

**Le lendemain matin**

Le froid la réveille. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux alors qu'un soudain engourdissement se propage dans chacun de ses membres. Elle frisonne violemment, la tête toujours posée sur le torse d'Edward. Ce dernier dort encore à poings fermés et Bella découvre avec horreur de la buée sortir de sa bouche. Elle se redresse, libérant ainsi son corps de sa terrible position et secoue le Lieutenant-Colonel.

Bien évidemment, elle a droit à tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, mais Edward se stoppe vite, lui aussi transi par le froid.

_- « Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel _? » crache-t-il en découvrant Bella complètement replié sur elle-même.

_- « Je...je..je ssssssais pas »_ grelote-t-elle « _Le chauffage ne fonctionne plus. »_

_- « La vache, il fait froid »_ lâche-t-il en se redressant vers le tableau de bord. _« Vous avez touché à quoi ? »_ l'accuse-t-il.

_- « Je n'ai rien touché »_ se défend-elle. _« Pourquoi sssssautez- vous à la conclusion que ccccc'eest mmmmmoi ! »_

Edward la regarde de travers, presque méchamment mais ne réplique pas. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il lance :

_- « Je n'ai plus d'essence »_

_- « Vous voyez que c'est pas ma faute »_

_- « Oui eh ben » _gronde-t-il. « _Si vous n'étiez pas venue en pleine nuit me réveiller, on n'en serait pas là. »_

_- « Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de rejeter la faute sur moi. »_

Edward fait un geste impatient de la main et Bella se détourne. Cet homme est vraiment incroyable...

_- « On peut pas rester ici » _annonce-t-il. _« On va mourir de froid. _»

_- « Je sors pas dehors, moi. _» le contre Bella, tremblant rien qu'à l'idée de quitter la voiture.

_- « Dans tout les cas, on devra bien sortir à un moment donné. Le clairon va bientôt retentir et à moins que vous ne vouliez absolument fournir des explications à votre compagne de chambrée, il serait préférable que l'on rejoigne nos quartiers dès maintenant. »_

Bella ne doute pas de la véracité de ses paroles. En effet, elle se voit mal justifier son absence de la nuit devant Rosalie...

Alors elle capitule. Edward dépose furtivement la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme et sort de la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvre la portière à Bella et l'invite à le rejoindre dehors.

_- « Oh Dieu ! » _crie-t-elle en sentant le froid imprégner chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. «_ Non, impossible, je rentre. _»

Mais Edward la tient par le bras pour la retenir.

_- « Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Si on se dépêche, on arrivera en 5 minutes dans les quartiers chauffés et vous pourrez prendre une bonne douche brûlante. Je vous laisserai même mon quart... »_

_- « Mais je ne sens plus mes doigts. »_ pleurniche-t-elle.

Il sourit moqueur, riant certainement de l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme.

_- « Hé ! _» proteste-t-elle. _« Chacun son vice ! Vous êtes de mauvais poil le matin, moi je me comporte comme un bébé ! Et alors ? »_

_- « Je n'ai rien dit _» murmure-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais Bella voit bien sur son visage qu'Edward se retient de rire. « _ Laissez-moi voir vos mains »_

Il ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix, en fait. Il glisse ses propres mains dans la couverture pour chercher les siennes. Elle le sent frissonner. Elle présume que la différence de température près de son corps en est la cause évidente. Du moins, elle essaye de s'en convaincre.

De la même façon que la veille dans le café, Edward emprisonne les doigts de la jeune femme et les mène à ses lèvres pour souffler dessus. Elle ignore si c'est parce qu'elle vient de se réveiller ou si c'est un simple instinct de survie face au froid, mais elle se rapproche de lui par la même occasion. Très vite, ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre les yeux dans les yeux. Il réchauffe toujours les mains de Bella avec sa respiration chaude alors qu'elle détaille son visage rougi par le froid. Puis elle sourit :

_- « Vous allez finir par perdre votre nez si on reste là encore longtemps »_

Edward hoche la tête mais continue et elle est incapable de l'arrêter.

Finalement, ils décident de rejoindre la partie plus chauffée du navire.

Bella se laisse guider par Edward, qui a gardé sa main dans la sienne. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, ils se retrouvent entre les murs d'acier de l'USS Arizona.

_- « Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir vivre avec ce froid encore longtemps »_ se plaint-elle, en se pliant en deux tellement l'air glacé écorche ses poumons.

Edward, lui, saute sur place, probablement pour augmenter sa chaleur corporelle. La tentative est concluante. Bella remarque que le rouge de ses joues et ses oreilles s'estompe.

_- « Normalement, ça devrait se réchauffer d'ici quelque jours. »_ explique-t-il. _« On ne continue pas vers le Canada, mais on redescend vers l'Océan Pacifique. »_

_- « Dieu merci ! »_ lance Bella en se tournant vers le couloir. Mais elle se pivote immédiatement vers lui. _« C'est pas nos quartiers. »_

_- « Je sais. »_ répond Edward. _« Mais il faisait trop froid dehors... et je n'avais aucune envie de perdre mon nez. C'est plus prudent de passer par les dortoirs. »_

Bella se fige.

_- « Mais on va nous voir. _» proteste-t-elle.

-_ « Mais non »_ réplique Edward en avançant dans le couloir _« Tout le monde dort à cette heure. »_

Elle lui emboîte le pas, sans grande conviction, alors que déjà, elle entend des ronflements semblables à des locomotives. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer comme une gamine.

_- « Par contre, si vous commencez à rigoler comme une idiote, c'est sûr qu'on va se faire prendre. »_

Sans plus attendre, Bella lui assène un gros coup de poing dans l'épaule, qui le fait jurer.

_- « C'est pour m'avoir traitée d'idiote et pour être un véritable ours des cavernes le matin.»_

Elle ne le laisse même pas répliquer qu'elle le dépasse, et avance dans le couloir. Les dortoirs sont exactement comme elle les avait imaginés : impersonnels et toujours en alerte. Une désagréable lumière rouge clignote sans s'arrêter au plafond alors que les haut-parleurs ne cessent de grésiller. Elle se demande où Rosalie a trouvé la force de supporter la vie ici, avant son arrivée, alors que Bella s'y sent déjà oppressée.

_- « Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Tout le monde ne dort pas ici. C'est bientôt l'heure des roulements » _la prévient Edward derrière elle.

Bella presse donc le pas. Elle ignore si c'est le fait qu'Edward ait évoqué les roulements des marins de garde ou qu'elle se trouve dans les dortoirs, mais elle pense aussitôt à son unité et particulièrement à l'un de ses hommes certainement assis sur une chaise à attendre la fin de son quart.

_- « Mon unité loge où, Lieutenant ? _» s'empresse-t-elle de demander.

Edward perçoit le stress dans sa voix quand elle se retourne vers lui.

_- « Pas très loin »_ indique-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. _« Pourquoi ? »_

_- « On va passer devant leur porte ou pas ? »_

_- « Oui, probablement. Pourquoi ? » _insiste-t-il.

Bella met ses mains sur son visage et grogne :

_- « Parce qu'à cette heure-ci, un de mes hommes est devant la porte, avec son arme, à surveiller les allées et venues du couloir. _»

_- « Mais pourquoi ? »_

_- « Vous allez m'aider à trouver une solution ou continuer à dire pourquoi à tout va ? »_ s'exaspère Bella.

_- « C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi on peut pas passer devant ? »_

Bella a sérieusement envie de le frapper. Au lieu de ça, elle lui jette la couverture en pleine figure.

_- « Vous voulez que je vous refasse votre discours sur les raisons évidentes qui nous empêchent d'expliquer pourquoi on a passé la nuit ensemble ? »_

_- « Rien __**ne**__ m'empêche d'expliquer pourquoi __**vous **__m'avez kidnappé, vous savez ? »_

Elle râle mais décide de continuer son chemin. Advienne que pourra...

_- « Ma_i_s_ _qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? _» demande Edward moins sûr de lui à présent.

_- « Vous avez dit que ça ne vous gênait pas qu'on leur explique »_ lance-t-elle en regardant son visage inquiet. _« Après tout, il s'agit de votre mort, pas de la mienne. »_

A peine se concentre-t-elle sur sa trajectoire, que déjà, elle distingue au loin un homme assis sur une chaise. Elle s'arrête bloquant Edward au passage.

_- « Bon, vous ne vous êtes pas dégonflé, alors on va simplement leur prétendre que je voulais rejoindre leurs dortoirs et que vous avez gentiment précisé de m'accompagner. De toute façon, il a depuis longtemps distingué que vous étiez avec moi, donc trop tard pour que vous partiez...»_

Elle ne lui laisse pas le loisir de répliquer ou d'exprimer son accord, qu'elle se dirige à grand pas vers l'homme assis. L'obscurité des environs, ponctuée de lueur rouge, le rend effrayant. Elle distingue aisément son arme posée sur ses genoux, et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_- « Je vois qu'on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, Soldat Cullen. »_ murmure-t-elle.

Jasper se redresse.

-_ « Bonne habitude, ça dépend de quel coté on se place »_ renifle-t-il. _« Capitaine. Lieutenant. _» salue-t-il. _« Que me vaut votre visite ? Oh oui attendez, une envie urgente de voir son unité et le preux chevalier qui propose son aide. Je me trompe ? _»

Bella rigole alors qu'elle sent Edward se tendre.

_- « Je réservais ça pour Mike ou Afton, tu sais. _»

Jasper fait un vague signe de la main. Bella est consciente qu'elle n'a pas à lui fournir d'explication et qu'il n'en a besoin. Jasper ne la forcera jamais à divulguer ce qu'elle cache... La confiance règne entre eux. Bella est rassurée de voir que ça n'a pas changé malgré tout.

Jasper se tourne vers Edward.

_- « Ça va, Edward ? Ça fait un bail... »_

Le Lieutenant semble se dérider, même Bella devine aisément qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise.

_- « C'est vrai... Mais avec les obligations et le reste... »_

_- « J'ai appris que tu avais été envoyé en Iran l'année dernière... »_ continue Jasper.

_- « Oui » _souffle Edward. _« Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps. Seulement deux mois. »_

Jasper se tourne vers Bella en souriant.

-_ « Je pourrais vraiment plus faire ça. Rester aussi longtemps au même endroit »_

_- « Dit celui qui est resté six mois au Qatar. »_ réplique Bella.

_- « Argh »_ grogne l'homme blond. _« Juste un détail. Une erreur de parcours. Quoique, voilà que je me retrouve sur un bateau maintenant. »_ soupire-t-il. «_ Plus vite on repartira en mission, Dolce, mieux ce sera. »_

_- « Je sais. »_

Elle voudrait lui avouer la vérité, lui confier que plus jamais elle ne fera de missions avec lui, et qu'après celle-ci elle ne devra plus rien à personne. Mais devant ses grands yeux brillants d'excitation, elle reste muette. Elle noue juste sa queue de cheval en posant son front contre le sien :

_- « Vos cheveux sont trop longs, Soldat Cullen. »_

_- « Je t'attendais pour les couper »_ sourit-il.

Bella se redresse en caressant la nuque de son frère et se tourne vers Edward. Elle voit ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire crispée et même si elle ne devrait pas, elle se met à regretter son geste envers Jasper.

_- « Le clairon sonne dans une heure »_ lance-t-elle à Jasper sans quitter des yeux son supérieur. _« Va chercher les autres, on va courir. Lieutenant, merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. »_

Edward pose ses yeux sur elle et ses yeux verts sont perçants, inquisiteurs, pleins de reproches. Elle soutient son regard pendant un moment alors que Jasper entre dans le dortoir et réveille ses camarades.

_- « Faites attention en courant. Emmet vous a donné un mauvais coup à la hanche, hier soir » _tranche-t-il en se détournant.

_- « J'y penserai._ » répond-elle. «_ Et, Lieutenant ? »_ l'appelle-t-elle alors qu'il commence déjà à la quitter. _« Merci pour cette nuit. »_

Il hoche simplement la tête et disparaît.

Benjamin la rejoint dans le couloir, le visage encore endormi.

_- « Qui tu remercies comme ça ? »_ grogne-t-il.

_- « Le mec qui a inventé la dentifrice. »_ réplique-t-elle. _« Ton haleine pourrait me tuer en ce moment. »_

Benjamin rouspète mais est amusé, elle en est certaine. Elle entre dans le dortoir où les hommes émergent doucement alors que Jasper et Afton se changent déjà.

_- « Allez plus vite que ça »_ lance-t-elle._ « On n'a pas toute la journée. »_

Mike râle alors qu'Emmet sort de sa couchette et passe devant elle, en la toisant.

_- « Excuse-nous, Capitaine »_ intervient James en enfilant son pantalon de sport par-dessus son caleçon. «_ Mais on n'a plus l'habitude de se lever aussi tôt. »_

_- « Les vacances sont finies. Je vous veux levés tous les matins à cette heure-ci »_ ordonne-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Jasper._ « Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »_

Il comprend qu'elle ne peut pas aller courir en pyjama. Il lui tend le même pantalon que James qu'elle s'empresse d'enfiler. Pas de pudeur entre eux... Soudain, Emmet s'approche et sans un mot lui enfile un pull à capuche. Elle est d'abord surprise puis soudain, l'odeur la fait suffoquer. Elle essaye de se débattre, mais Emmet est brusque et déterminé. Avec force, il oblige Bella à enfiler le vêtement. Alors que son visage émerge enfin du tissu, Emmet guette attentivement sa réaction.

Elle a du mal à rester stoïque, avec le pull d'Alec sur le dos. Emmet semble en être satisfait. Elle en est dégoûtée.

_- « Lâche-la un peu »_ crache Jasper en le poussant.

Très vite, tous les hommes sont prêts à partir. Elle les guide à l'extérieur. Le froid ne la frappe plus autant qu'à son réveil. Elle suppose qu'inconsciemment, elle s'y est préparée.

Bella n'a pas à donner d'instruction, comme avec l'unité d'Edward. Cette fois, les choses se font naturellement, par habitude. Ils se mettent à courir, ensemble, comme un seul corps. Par instinct, ses hommes se sont placés autour d'elle. Et là, au milieu des hommes, les plus dangereux, les plus cruels et froids, qui puissent exister sur ce bateau, Bella se sent en sécurité.

Ils courent pendant longtemps. Bella les guide sur le pont du navire. Bientôt, elle les fait descendre jusqu'au hangar 5, avant de se faufiler dans le bureau d'Angela. Cette dernière n'en voudra pas à Bella. Et puis après tout, ce qu'elle ignore ne peut pas la mettre en colère.

Les hommes entrent dans le hangar. Certains sifflent devant la surface qui s'offre à eux. D'autres se contentent de tourner sur eux-mêmes, évaluant l'espace qui les entoure.

_- « On ne vous a pas expliqué la raison de votre venue, ici. » _Bella passe sous silence le fait qu'elle-même l'ignorait en embarquant sur l'USS Arizona. _« Notre unité doit être remaniée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucunes de vos places ne sont mises en jeu. Mais nous avons un besoin urgent, selon les supérieurs, de nouveaux hommes. Une unité de trente soldats, celle du Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen, est à notre disposition. Inutile de vous dire que la place du Lieutenant est déjà réservée. J'ai besoin de vous, pour sélectionner ceux qui nous rejoindront. Ils seront évalués sur divers critères que vous superviserez : Afton, James : tirs en tout genre. Santiago et Emmet : corps-à-corps. Corin et Benjamin : logistique, armement, etc. Mike et Ben : mise en situation. Jasper, je ne pourrai pas être partout à la fois. Tu seras mes yeux. Des questions ?_ »

_- « Des limites ? »_ demande Afton.

_- « Champ libre. Vous connaissez le topo. On doit les pousser à bout, les faire craquer. N'oubliez pas que ceux qui seront sélectionnés, feront partis de notre unité. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. »_

_- « On a combien de temps ? »_ questionne Benjamin.

_- « Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune instruction sur ce point. Mais je suppose qu'on ne doit pas traîner. Notre boulot ne s'arrête pas aux choix des soldats. Ils auront besoin d'une formation après, histoire qu'ils s'intègrent à notre meute de sauvages »_ rit-elle.

-_ « Des missions de prévues pour nous ? _» lance Jasper.

_- « Pas à ma connaissance. Mais »_ se rattrape-t-elle sous leurs protestations «_ les rumeurs vont vite se répendre. Si on sait que notre unité est de nouveau en service, les demandes de missions arriveront. Cette fois, on n'aura pas le loisir de toutes les accepter. Mais Papa Doc' s'en occupera, ne vous inquiétez pas. »_

Soudain, le clairon retentit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient passé plus de deux heures ensemble.

_- « Bien. On a une heure avant d'aller déjeuner »_ annonce-t-elle. «_ On se retrouve là-bas. »_

Les hommes se mettent au garde-à-vous avant de disposer.

Bella reste un moment seule dans le hangar. Elle s'appuie sur la table, où le plan de la reproduction gît encore. Le silence l'envahit alors qu'elle caresse doucement le pull d'Alec. Elle sent encore son odeur dans ses narines, à présent mêlée de la sienne. Et elle sourit, parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant.

Une heure plus tard, elle se présente au mess et ce matin, l'unité d'Edward n'est pas seule à se lever sur son passage. Ses hommes se lèvent aussi, déclenchant les murmures autour d'eux. Si personne n'avait remarqué leur présence, maintenant, tout l'équipage a pris conscience que l'unité spéciale de l'US Army se trouvait sur l'Arizona.

Rapidement, elle intime aux trente hommes d'Edward de se rasseoir. Elle n'oublie pas de leur préciser que la course de ce matin est annulée et qu'ils sont conviés au hangar 5 dans une heure. Puis, sans plus attendre, elle rejoint son unité, qui l'attend patiemment au garde-à-vous. Elle les salue et les libère. Aussitôt, Mike râle :

_- « La bouffe était meilleure au Qatar, Capitaine »_

Bella sourit, en s'asseyant près de Jasper qui lève déjà les yeux au ciel.

_- « Tu veux vraiment que je demande à Santiago, de te faire son discours sur l'importance de manger le matin et d'ingérer suffisamment de vitamines pour tenir toute la journée. »_ lance-t-il.

Mike grogne et tout le monde rit. Sauf Emmet peut-être qui esquive un sourire pâle. Bella remarque, avec tristesse, que son grand frère, ne lui a jamais semblé aussi épuisé et à bout. Elle distingue son teint jaune et ses yeux vitreux. Elle se tend immédiatement. Jasper le sent et pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

Elle se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_- « Arrête de t'inquiéter »_ murmure-t-il, en étalant de la confiture sur un morceau de pain.

_- « Comment tu sais que je m'inquiète ? »_ gronde-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il lui tend la tartine garnie et lève un sourcil :

_- « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi ? _»

Bella mord avec enthousiasme dans le pain et lance, la bouche pleine :

_- « Je ne joue pas. C'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour que les sentiments humains craignaient et que c'était mieux pour tout le monde que tu ne ressentes rien ? »_

Elle prend volontairement un air innocent.

_- « Tu marques un point »_ avoue-t-il. _« Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que je voies que tu t'inquiètes et que je t'ordonne d'arrêter. »_

OK. Un point partout.

Bella ronchonne mais ne réplique rien. Comment est-elle censée arrêter de se soucier de son grand frère, accessoirement meilleur ami de son défunt époux, qui la déteste profondément ?

Elle s'abstient de demander à Jasper. Elle préfère se lever sous les regards surpris de ses hommes.

_- « Hé, les gars, on est chez les marins ici. Y'a des règles à respecter. Les officiers mangent avec les officiers. »_

Corin et Afton se moquent ouvertement, tandis que Benjamin rumine en silence.

_- « Franchement, ces marins, ils savent plus quoi inventer »_ crache James.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. L'US Army et l'US Navy se détestent depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas un secret. Mais Bella se penche vers ses hommes et leur intime de se calmer. La dernière chose qu'ils ont besoin c'est d'un esclandre . Les hommes acquiescent en grognant. Puis sans un mot de plus, elle se dirige vers le mess, la tartine de Jasper toujours dans la main. A peine est-elle assise sur sa chaise que le Commandant s'enquiert de ses hommes, presque avec excitation.

_- « Je suis vraiment honoré de vous recevoir sur mon navire. Quand le Chef d'Etat-Major Dempsey m'a fait part de son projet, j'ai tout de suite su.._. »

Bella décroche rapidement. Le Chef d'Etat-Major ? Rien que ça. Elle réalise que depuis le début, malgré les dires de Carlisle, elle n'a jamais eu le choix. Elle en prend conscience avec amertume.

_- « Sinon, ils sont bien arrivés ? »_ poursuit le Commandant. _« Vous leur avez déjà parlé de la raison de leur présence ? »_

Aussitôt, son regard se porte sur Carlisle. Elle sourit aigrement et répond :

_- « Bien sûr que je les ai prévenus. J'estime qu'ils ont le droit de savoir dans quoi ils s'engagent. Ils ont déjà visité le hangar 5 et ils ont pris connaissance de leur attribution ce matin. »_

_- « Eh bien, dites donc, vous êtes efficace. »_ s'exclame le Commandant.

_- « Quand j'ai tous les paramètres en main, ce n'est pas difficile. »_

Carlisle a compris le message, mais il n'ajoute rien.

Ce matin, manger sur cette table en compagnie de tous ces hommes est insupportable. Bella meurt d'envie de rejoindre son unité dans la pièce adjacente. Mais elle n'est pas sûre que le Commandant le prenne si bien. Alors elle s'abstient.

Soudain, elle prend conscience de la présence d'Edward à ses côtés et elle comprend que maintenant, elle ne peut plus l'ignorer autant qu'avant. Après tout, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble...

_- « Vous êtes bien rentré ? »_ lui demande-t-elle sans même se détourner de son assiette. Elle se sent affreusement ridicule.

Sans même le regarder, elle devine qu'il ferme le carnet sur son genoux droit et qu'il le pose entre leurs deux assiettes. Il renifle doucement et prend sa tasse de café.

_- « Je crois que je suis malade »_ répond-t-il simplement.

_- « Oh. »_ lâche-t-elle. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à le regarder ? _« Je suis désolée. »_

_- « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de votre faute. »_

_- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure. »_

Il soupire longuement.

_- « Je ne suis pas du matin, Swan. Et quand on n'est pas du matin, on dit plein de conneries. »_

Elle devine un sourire dans sa voix. Le sujet est clos. Tant mieux, car Bella ne croit pas être prête à s'excuser à nouveau.

Edward reprend son carnet et y note quelque chose. Elle sourit, curieuse. Elle a presque envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se contente de demander. Edward se fige.

_- « Je croyais que c'était vous qui ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de me dire ce que vous pensez et moi qui posait les questions. Pas l'inverse ? »_ élude-t-il.

Elle sourit en buvant une gorgée de son café.

_- « De un, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous pensez mais ce que vous avez écrit dans votre carnet. Et de deux, c'est vous qui m'avez avoué que vous vouliez être mon ami. Et entre amis, on s'avoue ce genre de chose. C'est un genre de donnant-donnant, vous saisissez ? »_

_- « Vous êtes intraitable dans les affaires_» grogne-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas, certaine d'avoir remporté la victoire.

_- « J'ai écrit... _»hésite-t-il _« j'ai écrit : Penser à faire le plein de la Volvo. »_

Bella lève les sourcils.

_- « Pourquoi vous avez écrit ça ? »_ l'interroge-t-elle, surprise.

_- « Parce qu'il n'y pas plus d'essence dans la Volvo _» répond-il innocemment.

Elle repose sa tasse de café et lève les yeux au ciel.

_- « Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. _»

Il rit, un peu.

_- « J'ai fait une sorte de liste de choses à faire aujourd'hui. »_

_- « Ah parce que vous faites des listes aussi ? »_ s'étonne Bella.

_- « Ne vous moquez pas »_ gronde-t-il. _« J'ai pas envie d'oublier alors, oui, je dresse des listes. »_

La jeune femme médite un moment sur l'aveu d'Edward. Elle garde le silence, et finalement, après avoir fini son café, elle lui demande :

_- « Il y a quoi dans votre liste ? _»

Soudain, Edward ferme son carnet et le glisse dans sa poche. Elle n'insiste pas,respecte. Puis ils finissent tous deux par se lever, saluer leurs supérieurs et quitter le mess des officiers. Le Capitaine et le Lieutenant rejoignent rapidement leurs unités respectives, lançant leurs instructions. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les trente hommes d'Edward se retrouvent en ligne, dans le hangar 5, face aux 10 soldats de l'unité spéciale de l'US Army.

Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

**Mercredi 24 Août 2012**

__Écrire à Alice_

__Ne pas oublier le rapport n°342_

__Trouver un moment pour passer au cabinet_

__Y rester au moins 2 heures._

__Dans Lettre Alice : Passer __**volontairement **__sous silence la présence de Jasper._

__Penser à mettre deux couvertures dans coffre de la volvo. Au cas où._

__Inviter Jasper et Emmet à boire un verre dans bureau ce soir. Peut-être Bella aussi..._

__Dans Cabinet : NE PAS LAISSER ENTRER MADEMOISELLE DENALI !_

__ Penser à faire le plein de la volvo_

__Ne pas lui dire à quel point ma couverture sent son odeur..._

__La remercier de ne pas m'avoir regardé ce matin au petit-déjeuner_

_(_Lui offrir une nouvelle jupe. Aussi._

__Lui dire à quel point elle est jolie ce matin )_

Alors, alors ?

Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ?

Surprise par le rapprochement d'Edward et de Bella ?

Et l'unité ?

Je suis impatiente de recevoir vos commentaires.

Comme d'habitude :

UNE REVIEW : UN TEASER !

Bisou

Lyl'


	16. Chapitre 18

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je peux dire après tant de mois d'absences. Je suis désolée ? C'est un peu nul, non ?

C'est pas cool, ce que j'ai fait, mais pour de multiples raisons, je pense mettre fatigué... La motivation, l'inspiration que j'avais au début de cette fiction, ce sont peu à peu évanoui... Puis j'ai réalisé que je pouvais pas abandonné comme ça. J'ai trop travaillé, trop réfléchi... Et je vous ai pas donné assez pour arrêter maintenant. Donc me revoilà !

J'espère de ne pas vous avoir trop déçu...

Je remercie déjà celle qui vont lire ce qui suis :

Ma bêta m'a accompagné jusque là et je ne saurais comment la remercier. Elle m'a conseillé à merveille, m'a corrigé avec patience. Et je sais qu'Attack ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans elle. Mais ma bêta est de plus en plus occupé, et je sais que ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour elle de trouver le temps de corriger mes textes...

Donc j'aimerais savoir si l'une d'entre vous, est intéressée de devenir ma bêta.

Avant de vous lancer, je tiens à dire que j'ai pas mal de problèmes d'orthographes et que je manque cruellement de confiance en moi...

Être bêta ça prend du temps. Il ne faut pas trop être impliquer dans la fiction mais en même temps l'être un minimum pour me conseiller sur l'intrigue. Voilà ! J'attends avec impatience vos candidatures, les chéries !

**Réponses aux lectrices anonymes :**

**Guest:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pense à me laisser ton pseudo la prochaine fois ! XD

**Juju.H : **Tu sais que tes commentaires m'ont manquée, ma Cocotte. Non sérieusement ! Tes review's me font toujours rire et ça fait du bien de savoir que mes chapitres provoquent autant d'enthousiasme ! XD. Eh oui, le retour de l'équipe de Bella. Pour amener de l'action, ils vont en emmener. Mais je ne dis rien de plus. Hé sérieux où est l'effet de surprise ? :)

C'est vrai qui ne voudrait pas s'endormir dans les bras d'Edward quand ça va pas ? Ca me donne envie de pleurer rien que d'y penser !

Tu veux qu'il te fasse une liste à toi aussi ? Bah désolés mais y'a déjà une liste pour ça et bien sur je suis en première position ! Hé, priorité à celle qui écrit ? Non ? Bah désoles je croyais...

Donc toi, c'est la Seconde là, c'est ça ? Allez ça va bien se passer. La seconde c'est la meilleure année du lycée, c'est après que les ennuis commencent alors PROFITE !

Bon, tu as intérêt à commenter cette fois, OK ? Bisou ma Cocotte !

**Nodame :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que les choses avancent petit à petit. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a beaucoup de chemin à faire. Entre E&B, mais aussi entre Bella et son unité. Il faut que l'histoire avance, hein ? :)

**Alice **: C'est vrai que la relation Emmet / Bella est compliquée. Mais les choses vont s'éclairer par la suite. Pas forcément s'arranger mais s'éclairer. XD

**Sandry **: C'est vrai que ne pas écrire pendant les vacances, à au moins un avantage : Je suis de retour avec plein d'idée folles !

So, maintenant j'arrête mon bla-bla, et je vous laisse lire. Vous êtes un peu venue pour ça, non ? N'hesitez pas à lire le chapitre précédent pour vous mettre dans le bain, hein ?

Vous êtes prête ? Eh bien, on embarque sur l'USS Arizona alors..

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18<strong>

INTERDIT

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est quand on se croit tout permis<strong>_

_**Que l'interdit devient un beau séducteur.**_

Les hommes d'Edward sont alignés face à leurs supérieurs et à l'unité spéciale des États-Unis. Aucun mot n'est échangé pour le moment, mais quelques regards suffisent pour que Bella devine l'anxiété et la nervosité qui les envahissent. La présence de ses soldats à côté d'elle les déstabilise, leur fait peur. Elle constate avec amusement qu'Emmet, James, Ben et probablement les autres en sont particulièrement satisfaits.

En regardant les futures et hypothétiques recrues de son unité, Bella remarque que son travail a tout de même porté ses fruits. Leur nonchalance des premiers temps semble avoir disparu, leur manque d'assiduité à respecter les règles de bases également.

Edward s'avance vers ses hommes et prend la parole. Elle l'écoute attentivement pour une fois. Lui aussi a changé. Elle note plus d'assurance dans ses paroles, moins d'hésitations. Et pour la première fois depuis que Bella le connaît, il semble parler aux soldats, non pas comme à ses compagnons d'armes, mais comme à ses subalternes.

Soudain, Benjamin se penche vers Bella, les mains toujours croisées dans le dos :

_- « Dis, c'est toujours comme ça ? Le manque d'ordre et de discipline ? Parce que là, c'est une catastrophe ! »_

_- « Si tu savais »_ chuchote-t-elle _« J'ai passé deux mois à essayer d'éradiquer ça... »_

_- « Tu as perdu la main, on dirait, Capitaine »_ ricane James.

Bella bascule en avant et lui lance un regard noir.

_- « Tu veux vraiment savoir si j'ai perdu la main ? Deux tours du hangar, Hunter ! »_ gronde-t-elle.

James écarquille les yeux, visiblement surpris, mais il ne se démonte pas, se met au garde-à-vous et démarre ses tours en courant.

_- « Je vous conseille de la fermer si vous ne voulez pas être les prochains »_ ordonne-t-elle aux autres.

Edward termine rapidement son discours. Bella n'a écouté que d'une oreille, mais d'après ce qu'elle a réussit à intercepter, il vient de leur expliquer la raison de leur venue ici, ainsi que tous les détails de la suite des événements. En comprenant qu'ils risquent de ne pas être recrutés, certains ont perdu des couleurs tandis que d'autres sont juste figés en songeant à ce qui les attend. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont raison d'avoir peur...

Edward revient à ses côtés.

_- « Vous avez la parole »_ indique-t-il.

Elle sourit en baissant la tête vers ses chaussures de sécurité.

_- « Je ne compte faire beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui, Lieutenant. _» rit-elle. _« Et certainement pas parler. »_ Puis elle interpelle Emmet et Benjamin, qui devinent rapidement ce qu'elle attend d'eux.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'ils sont capables, ils font comprendre à l'unité d'Edward qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour leurs bêtises. Aussi vite que possible, les soldats sont regroupés et sans plus attendre, ils sont pris en charges par les hommes de Bella.

Les hostilités peuvent commencer.

Deux heures plus tard, les ateliers ont commencé et fonctionnent bien. Les tirs crépitent dans le fond du hangar. Plus loin, les appareils essentiels aux missions éclairent le plafond de lumières colorées, alors que la voix sourde d'Emmet retentit sur le ring. Bella perçoit des cris résonner dans la reproduction du bâtiment désaffecté et sourit en se demandant à quoi jouent Mike et Ben.

Elle pose un énième dossier et en reprend un autre, les jambes toujours croisées sur la table en face d'elle :

**Sam Uley**

Elle ne prend la peine de le lire et le pose sur la pile de droite.

Edward, qui a suivi attentivement le déroulement de la matinée, arrive enfin près d'elle. Il examine longuement sa position, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau improvisé de la Capitaine.

-_ « Mais je vous en prie, prenez place »_ lance-t-elle sarcastiquement en prenant un nouveau dossier. _« Je vais répondre à vos questions dans quelques secondes. »_

_- « Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je vais vous poser des questions ? »_ demande-t-il agressivement.

Elle stoppe son examen et le toise pendant un moment.

- _« J'ignore ce qui m'irrite le plus, Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen : Votre mauvaise humeur alors qu'il est plus de 22 heures. Ou votre cruel manque de confiance en moi. »_

Edward s'apprête à répliquer mais elle l'arrête d'un geste de la main et se penche vers lui.

_- « Je suis Capitaine de l'unité spéciale de l'US Army depuis cinq ans, Lieutenant. J'ai un bon nombre de missions à mon actif. Alors permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de deviner ce que vous pensez. Autant qu'il est facile de connaître la marche à suivre pour choisir des hommes pour mon unité... »_

Puis elle reprend le dossier de Felix D. Edward gigote pendant un moment sur son siège, visiblement déstabilisé par les cris d'Emmet sur Démitri. Elle l'observe longuement et s'interroge réellement sur ses intentions. Certes, il lui avait déjà avoué à plusieurs reprises que diriger l'unité de Bella, n'était pas de son fait et que si cette décision ne tenait qu'à lui, il refuserait. Mais voilà : Apparemment, Carlisle n'est pas le seul à décider, et ni Bella, ni Edward n'ont réellement le choix.

_- « Vous n'êtes pas un homme de terrain, Lieutenant. Du moins pas pour l'instant »_ se sent-elle obligée de préciser _« Laissez-nous gérer ça. »_

Edward soupire, résigné.

-_ « Mais vous ne devriez pas leur expliquer au moins ce qui les attend ? »_

_- « Ils en savent assez. Vous leur avez déjà tout exposé. Maintenant ce qu'on attend d'eux, c'est qu'ils obéissent. On s'occupe de les évaluer. »_

_- « Je peux savoir sur quels critères ? _» demande-t-il.

_- « Les choses essentielles pour l'instant : Tir, Combat à mains nues, maniement des appareils de logistiques, mise en situations et attitude face à la pression_. »

Edward hoche la tête et y réfléchit un moment.

-_ « Et moi »_ sourit-il. «_ Je ne suis pas évalué ? »_

Bella hausse des épaules.

_- « En temps normal, vous le seriez. Je l'ai été. Mais les supérieurs semblent estimer que vous avez l'étoffe pour diriger l'unité à ma place et je n'ai pas à interférer dans cette affaire. »_

_- « Mais si vous aviez à le faire » _hésite Edward. _« Qu'est-ce-que vous leur diriez ? »_

_- « Rien »_ répond-elle du tac-au-tac. «_ Je ne vous connais pas assez pour ça. _»

**Deux jours plus tard**

La lumière rouge des dortoirs ne cesse de clignoter au-dessus de Bella, donnant un aspect effrayant à la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Ses hommes entrent en silence dans la pièce où dorment les trente soldats de l'unité d'Edward.

Il est un peu plus de 2h00 du matin. Seuls quelques ronflements discrets viennent briser le silence du navire.

Les camarades de Bella n'attendent qu'un signe de sa part, pour réveiller en fanfare les dormeurs. Certains s'apprêtent même à renverser des matelas.

Lentement, Benjamin s'approche d'elle. La lampe au mur donne à son teint basané, typiquement égyptien, un air sombre et sérieux. Ses traits fins et délicats sont soudain durs et concentrés.

_- « Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée de ne pas prévenir Papa Doc ? »_ l'interroge-t-il.

Bella reste silencieuse pendant un moment. Puis, d'un hochement de la tête, elle autorise ses hommes à intervenir. Des cris retentissent produisant un boucan monstre dans la pièce.

_- « Si tu veux aller informer le Colonel de notre escapade nocturne, c'est toi qui vois »_ grogne-t-elle. _« Mais moi, je tiens à ma vie. » _lance-t-elle à Benjamin.

Elle pénètre dans le dortoir, alors que les soldats de l'unité spéciale peinent à réveiller et à faire tenir debout certains hommes. Elle tourne sur elle-même, attendant patiemment le bon moment.

_- « Vous devez être toujours prêts »_ annonce-t-elle soudain. «_ A n'importe quel moment de la journée et de la nuit. Rien ne doit vous retarder. Ni votre sommeil, ni votre faim, ni même votre femme... Le premier réflexe que vous devez avoir ? Votre tenue de combat. Pour le moment, je vous veux en maillot de bain. »_

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont tous en maillot de bain, sur le pont de l'USS Arizona, alors que le thermomètre dans la main de Bella, affiche -6° C. Les hommes frissonnent, claquent des dents, tentent de se réchauffer comme ils peuvent. Le spectacle devant elle lui fait presque de la peine.

Jasper et Mike arrivent à ses côtés, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_- « Tout est prêt, mon Capitaine » _l'informe Mike.

_- « Bien »_

Bella se tourne vers les hommes frigorifiés face à elle.

- _« Les exercices de la journée nous permettent d'évaluer vos capacités individuelles. Mais nous avons besoin de connaître vos aptitudes en groupe »_ commence-t-elle. _« Le soldat Hale et le soldat Newton, nous ont préparé un bain de minuit. Attention, eau de glaciers, température estimée à 12°C. »_

Elle ne leur laisse même pas le temps de se préparer, qu'elle les mène déjà à la bassine un peu plus loin. Sans préambule, elle entre accompagnée de ses hommes. Elle ne retient pas un juron lorsque l'eau glacée l'entoure. Elle ne sent déjà plus aucune de ses extrémités.

Les soldats de l'équipe d'Edward commencent à entrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont tous confinés dans un coin de la piscine.

_- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »_ gronde la voix de Carlisle.

Bella sursaute dans l'eau froide. Emmet jure à ses cotés avant de se tourner vers son frère.

_- « Putain je te dois dix dollars. » _grogne Jasper.

_- « Je t'avais dit qu'on tiendrait pas dix minutes »._

Elle fusille ses deux frères du regard et se tourne vers Carlisle et Edward qui l'attendent au bord de leur bassin improvisé.

Elle s'approche et sort de l'eau froide en frissonnant. Elle ramène rapidement ses bras contre son buste en saluant ses supérieurs.

_- « Messieurs ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_- « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Isabella ? _» grogne Carlisle.

Bella tremble. Rien que de voir les deux hommes emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux lui donne envie de pleurer.

Ses dents claquent les unes contre les autres alors qu'elle tente de stopper les convulsions de ses membres.

_- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Colonel, nous prenons un bain de minuit. »_

Emmet éclate de rire derrière elle. Elle ne peut, elle-même, pas s'empêcher de sourire niaisement.

_- « Isabella »_ lance Carlisle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle soupire et se résigne.

_- « Pas de violence physique directe, faut pas trop les pousser. » _récite-t-elle._ « A croire qu'ils sont en sucre vos hommes, Colonel. »_ se plaint-elle._ « Je les pousse, Colonel. Je les pousse dans les règles de l'art. Je les fais souffrir, je mets à l'épreuve leur endurance, leur détermination et leur solidarité. Ils sont libres de sortir si l'épreuve devient insupportable. Une sorte de sécurité contre l'hypothermie »_ sourit-elle hypocritement._ « Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais retourner avec mes hommes »_

_- « Comme ça ? _» s'exclame Edward soudain.

Elle regarde sa tenue. Un simple maillot de bain deux pièces noir. Elle hausse des épaules et se tourne vers Carlisle. Il lui fait un simple geste de la main. Elle se met au garde-à-vous, difficilement, et rejoint ses hommes dans l'eau glacée.

_- « Benjamin ! Plus de glace »_ ordonne-t-elle.

Ce dernier sort du bassin à son tour et prélève des blocs de glace, emprunté à un iceberg. Il les jette en riant sur Emmet et James qui l'insulte silencieusement. Bella reprend ses explications :

_- « Si la douleur devient trop difficile à supporter, vous êtes libres de quitter le bassin. Nous travaillons sur votre endurance, votre détermination et votre solidarité. » _leur répète-t-elle. « _ Tout est dans la tête ! Alors maintenant » _Elle est interrompue par un gros _« PLOUF »_ et un juron. Elle se retourne sur elle-même et découvre Edward immergé dans l'eau glacée. Il se rapproche de ses hommes et invite Bella à continuer. Elle secoue la tête et poursuit : _« N'oubliez pas de garder vos bras et vos mains jointes contre vos cœurs. Il ne faut pas que le sang arrête de circuler, il faut donc le garder au chaud. Si vous restez dans votre coin, vous êtes morts en deux heures. Par contre, collés contre d'autres personnes, vous avez une espérance de vie doublée. Alors, on se rapproche ! Plus vite que ça ! _»

Les hommes se rapprochent les uns des autres, rapidement, alors que Jasper, James et Benjamin arrivent à ses cotés. Mais elle les arrête :

_- « Allez rejoindre les autres »_ intime-t-elle. _« Je m'occupe de la glace. »_

Ils ne répliquent rien et se collent aux autres. Bella observe les soldats groupés, elle arrive déjà à deviner qui ne tiendra pas et qui quittera le bassin dans quelques minutes. Certains sont gênés d'être serrés contre des hommes. Alors que d'autres, ont sans honte passé leurs bras autour de leurs camarades et se compressent dans une étreinte salvatrice. Elle sourit et sort de la piscine pour rajouter de la glace. Comme prévu, elle est accompagnée de cinq hommes.

- _« Vous restez là, jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice »_ ordonne-t-elle._ « Si vous allez prendre une douche tout de suite, votre corps va subir un choc thermique. Alors vous ne bougez pas ! »_

Puis elle rejoint l'eau. Aussitôt, elle est rejointe par Démitri, Liam, Peter, Sam et Seth.

_- « Ne me dites pas que vous voulez abandonner ! »_ crache-t-elle.

Liam rigole.

-_ « Il m'en faut plus pour ça, Capitaine ! »_

_- « Tu vas voir quand tu vas perdre ta bite... »_ grelotte Démétri

Bella lui lance un regard noir, alors que les hommes devant elle, rigolent.

_- « Bon, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? »_ demande-t-elle.

_- « Endurance. Détermination. On a compris. Mais Solidarité sur ce coup-là, Capitaine, excusez-nous mais vous êtes hors-jeu. »_ lance Peter.

_- « Vous nous donnez pas l'exemple, Capitaine. »_ ajoute Seth.

Elle les regarde suspicieuse.

_- « C'est le Lieutenant-Colonel qui vous envoie ? »_

_- « Nop »_

_- « Emmet ? Jasper ? »_

_- « Négatif »_ répond Sam. _« Ces trois-là sont en train de faire des paris sur combien de __temps on tiendra avant que vous nous étripiez »_

Bella penche la tête vers eux. En effet, les trois hommes semblent être lancés dans une grande discussion passionnante. Elle sourit.

_- « La raison de votre venue ? »_ interroge-t-elle.

_- « La solidarité _» braille Peter faisant sursauter beaucoup de monde.

Elle aurait certainement éclaté de rire, si elle sentait encore ses joues.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se retrouve sur l'épaule de Liam. Elle hurle, ce qui ressemble, en fait, beaucoup plus à un cri de souris qu'autre chose.

_- « Liam ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »_ ordonne-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier ne semble pas l'écouter. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse crier un « _NON_ », il la lance dans l'eau glacée. Elle remonte à la surface, les cheveux collés contre son visage. Immédiatement, elle frappe la première personne qui se trouve à ses côtés. Edward proteste. Elle se retourne vers lui.

_- « Ça vous apprendra ! Vous n'aviez qu'à tenir vos hommes_ » finit-elle par lui lancer.

Il fait mine d'être outré mais se reprend vite :

_- « Ils ont raison, Capitaine Swan. Si vous respectiez vos propres règles, vous n'en seriez pas là »_

Ils s'affrontent pendant un moment et Bella abdique. Elle se rapproche doucement de lui et colle son dos contre son torse.

_- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Swan. »_

_- « Je suis les règles, Cullen »_

Il grogne mais l'entoure de ses bras. Et à cet instant, Bella est convaincue que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de tenir dans l'eau glacée.

Beaucoup finissent par craquer et quitter le bain. Au bout d'une demie-heure, en plus des hommes de Bella, dix restent dans l'eau froide. Edward se penche vers Bella et la prévient :

_- « Il serait temps d'arrêter l'exercice, Capitaine. Le risque d'hypothermie s'élève de minute en minute. »_

Bella acquiesce et décrète la fin de l'exercice.

A peine sont-ils sortis du bassin, que Carlisle intercepte Bella.

_- « La prochaine fois, pense à prévenir de ce genre d'exercice, Isabella. »_

_- « Ce n'était pas prémédité, mon Colonel. » _répond-elle solennellement et avec froideur.

Carlisle la regarde de haut en bas, pendant un moment. Elle le maudit de ne pas la congédier. Il a conscience qu'elle est frigorifiée. Il entend comme elle, le claquement de ses dents. Mais il continue de l'examiner.

_- « Tu es toujours en colère contre moi » _lance-t-il enfin.

_- « Je ne peux être en colère contre mon supérieur, mon Colonel »_ réplique-t-elle au tac-au-tac.

_- « Tu sais que je ne te parle pas en tant que supérieur, Isabella. »_

Elle se fige et réfléchit quelques instants à ses paroles.

_- « Permission de parler librement, mon Colonel ? »_

_- « Permission accordée. »_

_- « Vous ne pouvez pas être mon Colonel et la minute d'après simplement Carlisle. C'est ingérable, autant pour vous que pour moi. Et ça nous mène à des situations comme celle-ci, où vous voulez absolument me protéger, mais où vous allez à l'encontre des conventions. Et ça c'est la merde, mon Colonel. Alors s'il vous plaît, pour le bien de tous, soyez simplement mon supérieur. »_

Elle voit dans ses yeux, que malgré tout, il est d'accord avec elle. Les décisions qu'il a prises la concernant protégeaient Bella, la jeune femme qu'il connaît depuis des années et qu'il a libérée du poste de police un bon nombre de fois. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elles ont affecté la Bella Capitaine ainsi que la relation qu'il entretient avec elle.

Il garde le silence pendant un moment. Puis après avoir soupiré, il reprend la parole :

_- « Débriefing, demain matin à la première heure. Vous pouvez disposer, Capitaine »_

Elle le salue et rejoint Jasper et Benjamin qui l'attendent un peu plus loin pour aller prendre une douche. Ils ne font aucune remarque sur la mine grave de la jeune femme. Ils lui allument simplement l'eau chaude et surveillent les alentours pendant que l'eau chaude des douches collectives coula réchauffe.

Le lendemain matin, après une énième nuit, à observer le plafond, Bella part rejoindre ses hommes sur le pont pour leur course matinale. Elle les prévient de la réunion dans le bureau du Papa Doc' et pas moins de deux heures plus tard, ils se présentent dans la salle de réunion du pont supérieur. Bella n'est pas surprise de découvrir Edward assis à la droite de son père.

Ils prennent place autour de la grande table. Carlisle leur communique immédiatement la raison de leur venue :

_- « J'aimerais que vous partagiez vos impressions sur ces premiers jours. »_

Bella lève un sourcil.

Croit-il vraiment qu'elle n'a pas encore discuté avec ses hommes de leurs préparations ? Pour qui la prend-il au juste ?

Puis, son regard se pose sur Edward. Elle comprend son erreur. A aucun moment, elle ne l'a impliqué, alors qu'il est l'actuel chef de l'unité parmi laquelle les recrues seront choisies et le futur Capitaine de l'unité spéciale. En fait, à cause de son manque de jugement, Edward a été mis de côté, alors qu'il occupe une place prépondérante dans toute cette histoire.

Le silence règne dans la pièce. Les hommes cherchent immédiatement le regard de Bella. Elle s'affaisse dans son fauteuil de cuir puis fait un signe de tête à Jasper. Il commence et donne la parole à son camarade. Carlisle prend des notes. Il ne pose que rarement quelques questions.

Bella, quant à elle, n'écoute pas vraiment. Elle connaît déjà ce que pense son équipe des soldats d'Edward et ce qu'ils vont exposer au Colonel. Ils vont chacun citer avec exactitude les soldats qui ont excellé dans les activités, puis ceux qui ont rencontré plus de difficultés. Ils vont certainement informer le Colonel et son Lieutenant de certains incidents, mais Bella a déjà décroché. En fait, elle ne ressent absolument pas le besoin de participer à la discussion.

_- « Comment allez-vous finalement choisir les soldats aptes à rallier l'unité ? »_ demande Carlisle.

Plusieurs hommes se tournent vers Bella, mais elle ne réagit pas, alors Benjamin répond :

_- « Les groupes passent par chacune de nos activités. Nous avons déjà établi des dossiers individuels pour chaque soldat. Tous les soirs, nous nous réunissons et faisons le point. Quand nous jugerons que tous les hommes ont été évalués, le Capitaine decidera. »_

Carlisle hoche la tête, puis se tourne vers Bella.

_- « Quelque chose à ajouter, Capitaine Swan ? _»

Elle arrête de tourner sur sa chaise.

_- « Ils ont tout dit » _répond-elle simplement. _« A part peut-être une chose »_ ajoute-t-elle après avoir réfléchi _« Nous sommes des soldats de terrain, mon Colonel. Nous ne fonctionnons pas forcément avec des dossiers et des notes... Pour l'instant, nous avons trouvé cela... pratique, sachant que la plupart d'entre nous, ne connait pas les hommes de l'équipe du Lieutenant Cullen. Mais quand ce sera fait, vous comprendrez que nous n'aurons plus besoin de tant de papier... »_

Le Colonel semble réfléchir quelques instants sur les propos de Bella. Il regarde un instant Edward et objecte :

_- « Et si le Chef d'État Major attend des traces écrites ? »_

_- « Dites-lui de nous envoyer une secrétaire ? _» réplique innocemment James, tout sourire.

_- « Ou d'embaucher d'autres instructeurs _» rit Ben.

Bella les réprimande d'un regard vif. Ils ont pourtant raison.

_- « Permission de répondre, mon Capitaine ? »_ intervient Jasper.

_- « Accordée »_ accepte-t-elle.

Jasper se tourne alors vers son père.

_- « Je pense que le Chef d'État Major a pris connaissance de tous les paramètres avant de nous permettre de sélectionner nos futurs camarades. Il a conscience de nos façons de travailler pour nous avoir rencontrés et récompensés plusieurs fois. Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça qu'il nous a choisis. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, il ne veut pas que la future unité spéciale soit uniquement fondée sur des statistiques et des chiffres, mais plus sur l'expérience d'hommes qui savent ce qu'ils font. »_

_- « Quand tu dis « expérience d'hommes qui savent ce qu'ils font » tu parles de nous, n'est-ce-pas ?_ » fanfaronne Corin.

_- « De qui veux-tu qu'il parle ? » _rétorque Ben. _« Ce mec a les chevilles plus grosses qu'un éléphant. »_

_- « Vous pouvez pas être sérieux deux secondes ? » _intervient Emmet.

Sa grosse voix calme ses compagnons qui semblent enfin se rappeler de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Le regard de Bella sur eux, en promet long sur les conséquences de leur petite scène. Elle aimerait remercier Emmet pour son intervention, mais connaissant l'état d'esprit de ce dernier, elle préfère s'abstenir.

_- « Bon, tout a été dit, apparemment »_ conclut Carlisle en fermant son dossier.

_- « Je ne crois pas »_ l'interrompt Bella. _« J'ai une requête. »_

_- « Je t'écoute. »_

_- « Je veux que le soldat Rosalie Hale intègre le programme pour entrer dans l'unité spéciale des États-Unis »_

_- « C'est impossible »_ rétorque violemment Edward. _« Hale ne fait même pas partie de l'US Army, mais de la Navy. Elle ne peut pas passer de l'un à l'autre, simplement parce que vous cultivez une sorte d'affection pour elle et que vous la voulez absolument à vos côtés. »_

Bella n'en croit pas ses oreilles. A-t-elle mal entendu ? Comment ose-t-il lui parler de cette façon ? Comment peut-il lui prêter de mauvaises intentions?

Elle sent le regard de ses hommes sur elle, tous avides de sa réaction, alors que Carlisle semble plus la redouter. Il se prépare à intervenir, mais Bella le devance :

_- « Ce n'est pas comme si votre avis m'importait, Lieutenant-Colonel Cullen »_ crache-t-elle. _« Je ne vous parlais même pas. _»

Ses hommes reniflent ou grognent, signe qu'ils sont entièrement d'accord. Elle pourrait s'arrêter là, mais Edward mérite plus.

_- « Et pour votre information, je ne veux pas que Rosalie Hale participe à la sélection juste parce que c'est mon amie ou parce que je la veux à mes côtés. Mais parce qu'elle a montré ces derniers mois, qu'elle possédait des aptitudes dignes d'un soldat de l'unité spéciale. Le fait qu'elle aitgagné à l'exercice d'Orléans en est la preuve évidente. »_ lâche-t-elle. _« Et vous, Lieutenant-Colonel, quelle preuve avons-nous de votre capacité à rejoindre nos rang, hein ? Encore une chose qui prouve que Rosalie Hale en a plus entre les jambes que vous »_

_- « Isabella »_ la réprimande Carlisle

Elle lève les mains en l'air, consciente d'être allée trop loin.

Mais Edward est un des deux seuls hommes à être véritablement au courant des intentions de Bella. Comment peut-il insinuer que Bella faist preuve d'un favoritisme quelconque, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est la dernière mission de Bella ? Tout ça la dégoûte.

Elle s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en tentant de se calmer, ce qui n'est pas évident avec Edward juste en face d'elle.

Il semble tout aussi énervé qu'elle. Carlisle pose sa main sur son avant-bras et soupire.

_- « Tu es sûre de toi ? »_ finit par l'interroger son supérieur.

_- « A 100% »_

_- « Bien. Alors préviens le soldat Hale. Je m'occupe d'informer Dempsey et me charge de la paperasse. Vous pouvez disposer. »_

Immédiatement, les hommes se lèvent et quittent la salle de réunion. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers Edward et de lui lancer :

_- « Ne jamais oublier quand on est Capitaine de l'unité spéciale de l'US Army : le Chef d'État a le bras long. On ne peut rien me refuser. »_

Carlisle lui lance un regard noir et elle sort, à son tour, de la pièce.

C'est de la pure provocation, certes. Mais Edward l'a cherché.

Emmet et Jasper l'attendent, adossés à la rambarde.

*_L'habitude* _suppose-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle découvre l'expression du visage du grand brun, elle devine aussitôt que Jasper l'a forcé à rester et qu'il n'est pas là de sa propre volonté. Elle ne fait néanmoins aucune remarque et amorce sa descente vers le hangar 5.

_- « Alors comme ça, tu veux faire entrer une femme dans notre équipe ? » _demande Jasper.

_- « Pourquoi tu me poses la question, si tu connais déjà la réponse, Jazz ? »_ marmonne-t-elle.

_- « Je ne sais pas. J'espérais peut-être que ce soit juste de la provocation et que tu n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse... »_

Bella s'arrête au bout milieu de l'escalier.

_- « Vous ne la connaissez pas encore. A vos yeux, c'est juste une bimbo blonde. Laissez-lui une chance de faire ses preuves. Vous ne serez pas déçus » _assure-t-elle. _« Vous aviez plus confiance en moi, avant »_ ajoute-t-elle tristement.

Emmet s'apprête à lui lancer une réplique sanglante mais Jasper est plus rapide :

_- « Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'allais pas jeter cette pauvre fille dans la gueule du loup, juste pour énerver le Papa Doc'.»_

_- « Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aie envie d'énerver le Colonel ? »_ tente-t-elle de demander innocemment alors que l'expression de ses yeux trahit la nervosité qui l'habite.

_- « C'est à toi de m'éclairer. »_ répond Jasper_ « J'ai simplement remarqué que tu es en colère contre lui et que dès que l'occasion se présente, tu le rabroues... »_

Elle ne peut pas leur avouer la vérité. Ils ne sont pas prêts à l'entendre et elle n'est pas assez forte pour affronter leurs réactions. Elle a encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se préparer. Après, lorsqu'elle aura mis de l'ordre dans sa vie et dans ses problèmes, elle se promet de tout leur confier. Mais pour l'instant, elle doit leur mentir... juste encore un peu...

_- « On a simplement eu un... différend. Rien de grave. »_

Emmet conserve son air détaché et fermé, alors que Jasper se contente de hocher vaguement la tête.

_- « Un différend comme avec Edward, tu veux dire ? »_ lâche le blond alors qu'ils arrivent déjà devant la porte du hangar.

_- « Pardon ? »_

_- « On arrête, Bella »_ s'enflamme Emmet._ « Tu as pratiquement grandi avec lui. Et là, tu te comportes avec lui comme une vraie pimbêche. Tu le vouvoies, tu l'appelles Lieutenant-Colonel. Tu n'es pas aussi formelle avec Carlisle. _»

Bella soupire. Cette fois, elle pourrait leur expliquer. Du moins, une partie de l'histoire. Mais elle ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Edward, si Jasper et Emmet apprennent ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux.

_- « Déjà, on n'a pas grandi ensemble »_ élude-t-elle en entrant dans le hangar déjà occupé les hommes d'Edward.

_- « Oui, mais c'est notre frère, Bella »_ ajoute Jasper. _« Et toi tu es notre sœur, donc par extension... »_

_- « Ça ne marche pas comme ça _» sourit-elle.

_- « Et quand il sera sous tes ordres, tu continueras à le vouvoyer, hum ? »_ grogne Emmet.

Bella est soudainement mal à l'aise par la tournure que prend la conversation. Elle préfère hausser des épaules. Encore une fois, Emmet semble profondément agacé par la nonchalance et la manière détachée dont elle fait preuve. Elle ne tient cependant pas, une nouvelle fois, à entrer en conflit avec lui. Elle leur ordonne donc de rejoindre leur poste. Ils opinèrent rapidement.

Elle s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir être franche envers eux. En fait, elle se rend compte que la mort d'Alec a eu plus de conséquences qu'elle croyait. En plus de l'avoir détruite de l'intérieur, elle consume petit à petit sa complicité avec ses frères. Malgré elle, Jasper et Emmet sont en train de lui échapper et elle n'y peut rien.

Les activités commencent dans le hangar et apportent avec elles cris, jeux de lumières et un brouhaha assourdissant.

Bella s'assoit à son bureau et s'accorde quelques minutes de repos avant d'examiner les dizaines de dossiers qui envahissent la table devant elle. Elle pense brièvement à Rosalie et se promet de lui parler au déjeuner. Pour l'instant, la fatigue l'assaille. Elle s'appuie sur son fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Une mission ne l'a jamais autant épuisée. La pression, l'investissement et les nuits blanches lui coûtent beaucoup trop. Elle entend encore la voix de Rosalie dans sa tête :

_- « Ce sont les soldats que tu dois pousser à bout. Pas toi ! »_

Bella ne peut être que d'accord. Elle devrait se ménager. Mais ne doit-elle pas bien ça, à toutes les personnes qui ont cru en elle ? Bella en est persuadée.

Soudain, elle perçoit l'entrée d'Edward dans le hangar. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il est à ses côtés.

_- « Tout va bien ? » _demande-t-il. La véritable inquiétude dans sa voix désole Bella. Comment cet homme peut-il passer du chaud au froid aussi rapidement ? Elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Elle ne lui accorde aucune attention. Elle se plonge immédiatement dans le premier dossier qui lui tombe sous la main. Elle fait mine de se concentrer en espérant qu'Edward s'en aille.

Il reste à ses côtés. Bella refuse de céder mais la présence du Lieutenant l'agace profondément. Elle se tourne vers lui avec rage et crache :

_- « Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? »_

_- « J'attends que vous répondiez à ma question » _répond-il avec toute l'innocence du monde. « _Vous savez que c'est mal élevé d'ignorer les gens comme ça ? »_

_- « Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? » _s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix forte, heureusement couverte par le bruit environnant. _« Vous êtes bipolaire et vous ne prenez pas votre traitement, c'est ça ? Et ne me faites pas votre tête surprise, OK ? »_ ajoute-t-elle. _« Pas après votre cirque dans la salle de réunion. »_

Edward soupire et passe sa main sur son visage.

_- « Je peux m'asseoir ? » _demande-t-il.

_- « Vous êtes vraiment incroyable »_ s'énerve-t-elle_. « Même après ça, vous allez quand même réussir à me sortir une excuse. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre. Alors dégagez ! Allez rédiger, en bon ami que vous êtes, un rapport sur mon attitude insolente ou mes manières irrespectueuses ! »_

**Plus tard**

Le silence du hangar plane depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Bella repousse un énième dossier, annoté et gribouillé, et pose son front contre l'acier froid de son bureau improvisé.

Elle a l'impression de ne voir, de ne lire et de ne manger que ce fichu papier jaune, que contiennent les trente dossiers des soldats. Si on lui avait dit que cette dernière grosse mission serait aussi difficile, elle aurait probablement déserté encore une fois. Elle est en train de se transformer en Mademoiselle Denali et elle déteste ça. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas touché à une arme ?

Les événements des derniers jours l'ont empêchée de se détendre, de manger correctement et même de dormir... Rien que d'y penser, Bella a le tournis.

Elle réalise soudain qu'elle n'a pas bougé de son bureau depuis ce matin. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue au mess. Et alors qu'elle s'était juré d'aller voir Rosalie, elle l'a simplement oubliée.

Elle finit par se lever et ranger son bureau. Les dossiers ne lui apprendront plus rien. Elle doit se fier à son instinct à présent. Alors elle quitte le hangar, glisse la clef sous la porte du bureau à Angela et remonte à la surface. En quelques jours, la température a considérablement augmenté. La différence est presque saisissante. A présent, en courant le matin avec ses hommes, Bella ne craint plus de perdre ses oreilles.

Elle resserre tout de même l'écharpe autour de son cou et rejoint le plus vite possible ses quartiers. Elle salue quelque marins au passage et entre dans les dortoirs des officiers.

Bella est à bout. La pression des derniers événements et la fatigue accumulée envahissent chacun de ses membres. Mais elle est persuadée que si elle rejoint sa chambre et s'allonge seule dans le noir, elle ne fermera pas les yeux.

Alors, quand elle perçoit la lumière à travers la porte de la chambre de la porte d'Edward, elle n'hésite pas.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Edward vient ouvrir la porte. Il ne dormait visiblement pas. Elle en est heureuse, pas certaine d'avoir la force d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur.

_- « Vous allez bien ? »_ s'enquit-il immédiatement _« Vous êtes toute pâle. »_

_- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps »_ souffle-t-elle.

_- « Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas venue me demander mes clefs alors. _» sourit-il.

Bella n'est pas d'humeur à lui sourire en retour.

_- « J'ai besoin de dormir, Lieutenant. »_

_- « Je n'ai plus d'essence. »_

_- « Je sais. »_ soupire-t-elle.

Edward ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite. Il fronce les sourcils en la regardant bizarrement. Puis, comme si la situation devenait enfin claire à ses yeux, il s'écarte simplement, ouvrant le passage à Bella. Sans prononcer un mot, elle pénètre dans la chambre d'Edward. Il ferme presque immédiatement la porte derrière elle. Quelques mois plus tôt, ce geste l'aurait inquiétée, fait paniquer même. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle est juste... apaisée. Par réflexe et habitude, elle scanne avec efficacité la pièce. Elle repère la penderie où se cache l'arme, les chargeurs et le couteau d'Edward. Elle perçoit son magnum sous son oreiller. Puis des détails plus insignifiants lui parviennent, comme le papier à lettres sur le bureau, les photos un peu partout, ainsi que de nombreux souvenirs de voyages, pour beaucoup asiatiques. Bella aime l'atmosphère calme et sereine que toutes ses babioles donnent à la pièce.

Son analyse ne prend que quelques secondes. Elle se retourne enfin vers Edward qui tourne nerveusement son stylo entre son index et son pouce. Elle se rend compte de son stress et de son trouble. Elle se sent tout à coup coupable.

_- « J'interromps quelque chose apparemment »_ annonce-t-elle d'une voix lasse. «_ Je suis __désolée. »_

Edward se dirige vers son bureau et y range les quelques papiers.

_- « Si c'était important, je ne vous aurais pas ouvert, vous savez »_ répond-il.

Bella hoche la tête. Elle est rassurée mais incapable de l'exprimer. Elle se sent juste trop fatiguée pour le faire, comme si le fait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Edward avait soudain décuplé son épuisement. Ses paupières sont lourdes et ses jambes tremblantes. Elle n'arrive même pas à éviter de s'effondrer sur le lit derrière elle.

_- « Vous tombez de fatigue »_ affirme Edward.

_- « Je suis désolée »_ marmonne-t-elle. «_ J'ai eu une semaine difficile et dormir m'a paru juste... facultatif. »_

Elle ignore si ce qu'elle dit à un sens...

_- « Waw _» sourit Edward. _« A peine trente secondes que vous êtes là et vous vous êtes déjà excusée deux fois... »_

Bella grogne fortement, en lui lançant un regard noir. Edward ne se sépare pas de son sourire, ce qui l'agace au plus au point.

_- « J'ai une bonne excuse, d'accord ? »_ l'agresse-t-elle. «_ Je n'ai dormi que cinq heures en trois jours, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte. Alors... c'est le manque de sommeil qui me fait m'excuser autant de fois, OK ? Sinon, sachez bien que jamais je ne le ferais pour si peu de choses... »_

Il lève les yeux au ciel, en faisant une grimace.

_- « On en discutera une autre fois »_ rit-il. _« Pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de dormir. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, non ? »_

_- « Quand vous dites ça, on dirait que je vous prends vraiment pour mon dortoir personnel. »_

_- « Je croyais que votre dortoir personnel, c'était ma voiture ? _» demande-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et se racle la gorge.

_- « Vous m'avez compris »_ murmure-t-elle.

Edward ne répond pas, et elle se rend compte qu'il a saisi ce qu'elle a toujours voulu ignorer. Bien évidemment que la voiture n'avait jamais eu un quelconque pouvoir sur son sommeil. La présence d'Edward à ses côtés a toujours été la seule responsable. Depuis quand Bella s'en est-elle rendue compte ? Au moment où elle a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois dans la Volvo, elle a immédiatement réalisé l'influence qu'Edward avait sur son sommeil. Elle ne l'a simplement pas reconnu, justement pour éviter cette situation gênante dans laquelle elle se trouve en ce moment même.

Elle reste à regarder Edward, cherchant les mots pour s'expliquer, se justifier...

_- « Levez-vous »_ lance-t-il soudain.

Sa réaction est justifiée. Elle le comprend, d'un certain côté. Mais d'un autre, elle a tellement besoin de dormir...

_- « Attendez, je vais vous expliquer... _»

En voyant la panique sur le visage de Bella, il sourit et se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

_- « Je vais simplement déplacer les lits, Capitaine »_ la rassure-t-il. «_ Pour que nous puissions dormir. »_

Pour une raison ou une autre, Bella se met à rougir furieusement. Elle ferme les yeux fortement en chuchotant un faible «_ désolée »_. Elle devine l'idiot sourire en coin sur les lèvres d'Edward et elle grogne :

_- « Si vous osez remarquer quoi que ce soit, je vous jure de... vous faire très mal. »_

Il éclate de rire, alors qu'elle se lève et se colle à la paroi de la chambre. Très vite, Edward se penche vers le lit simple inoccupé, et le pousse vers le sien, joliment drapé d'un dessus de lit Spider-Man. Le lit racle le sol. Un bruit strident raisonne dans la pièce et Bella commence à s'inquiéter. Il ne manquerait plus que le Major ou pire, Rosalie se réveillent. Elle est certaine que le bruit parvient jusqu'au Colonel et au Commandant à l'étage au-dessus.

En quelques instants, Edward a recouvert les deux lits d'un même drap et se tourne vers Bella.

_- « Vous n'allez pas dormir en treillis, si ? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas voulu réveiller Rose en entrant dans la chambre... » _souffle-t-elle.

_- « Je vais vous prêter quelque chose... »_ propose-t-il.

Plus les minutes passent et plus Bella regrette d'être venue. Avec la Volvo tout était plus facile. Il n'y a rien de plus embarrassant que de dormir dans la chambre de son supérieur et de devoir enfiler ses vêtements.

Edward lui tend un tee-shirt et un pantalon de sport. Elle les prend et les garde contre elle longtemps, en regardant Edward en face d'elle.

_- « Oh ! _» finit-il par réaliser. _« Je vais sortir » _marmonne-t-il confus._ « Dites-moi quand vous avez terminé. »_

Et il quitte la pièce aussitôt.

Bella s'assoit sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi ne pas être restée dans le hangar à continuer de se morfondre ! En vérité, en frappant à la porte de la chambre d'Edward, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte, sur elle mais aussi sur lui. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, à présent ? Déjà que son opinion d'elle n'est pas bien élevée... A ses yeux, elle est la meilleure amie de ses frères qui l'avait rejeté et qui avait fait de son adolescence un enfer... Voilà que maintenant, elle venait dormir dans son lit... Bien qu'Edward avait fait mine de comprendre et essayé de prendre les choses naturellement, elle avait bien remarqué dans ses gestes et son attitude qu'il était désappointé et gêné. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ! A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'envoyait se faire voir, et voilà que maintenant, elle lui demandait littéralement de partager son lit.

Elle devrait certainement partir, mais Bella est une créature égoïste, alors elle se contente d'enfiler le pyjama proposé par Edward. Puis, elle se dépêche de lui ouvrir la porte.

Il est appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte et quand elle apparaît devant lui, il l'étudie attentivement. Elle suppose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de la voir dans ses vêtements et sans son treillis. Du moins... Elle sourit à cette pensée, ce qu'Edward remarque en entrant dans la chambre.

- « _Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait sourire ? » _l'interroge-t-il presque immédiatement.

Elle baisse les yeux en jouant avec le tissu du tee-shirt à Edward. Puis elle s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit et se remet à sourire :

_- « Je me disais que vous dans votre carnet à liste, à la page : DANS QUELLE TENUE J'AI DEJA VU BELLA SWAN, vous pourrez ajouter : DANS MES VETEMENTS. Comme, je veux dire, enfin... _» bafouille-t-elle. _« Comme vous m'avez déjà vue, en sous-vêtements, en serviette de bain, en maillot... »_ Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains._ « C'était moins embarrassant quand je le pensais dans ma tête »_ marmonne-t-elle.

Le lit s'affaisse doucement et elle devine Edward assis à ses côtés. Quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, il sourit :

_- « Vous êtes... surprenante. »_

_- « Je sais »_ grogne-t-elle. « _On me l'a déjà dit. »_

_- « Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, à ma liste :__ DANS QUELLE TENUE J'AI DEJA VU BELLA SWAN, j'ajouterai : DANS MES VETEMENTS. »_

_- « Ah parce vous avez une liste comme ça ! »_

_- « Non. »_ rigole-t-il._ « Mais ça me tente d'en avoir une. »_

Elle le frappe à l'avant-bras alors qu'il se moque littéralement d'elle. Mais son rire est contagieux et elle rit quelque peu aussi.

Puis respectant, les étapes menant au sommeil de Bella, ils commencent à parler. De tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. De la semaine et de la future réunion avec l'équipe de Bella pour enfin choisir une fois pour toute les hommes acceptés dans la nouvelle unité. La jeune femme découvre qu'Edward redoute ce moment. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait pu être attaché à tous ces hommes et que de voir partir certains lui ferait de la peine. Elle essaye de le rassurer, mais elle n'a jamais été très douée pour ce genre de choses. Edward lui montre sa reconnaissance pour ses efforts, ce qu'elle apprécie.

Bella se confie. Beaucoup. Sur son ressenti de la semaine, sur l'attitude de ses hommes et sur l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent à les quitter. Edward ne fait aucun commentaire. Le départ de Bella est quelque chose qu'il ne peut éviter...

Elle lui parle de Jasper et d'Emmet, aussi.

_- « Rassurez-moi » _rit Edward. _« A chaque fois, qu'un homme désobéit à mes ordres ou ne me respecte pas, je ne vais pas devoir me battre avec lui. »_

Ils sont maintenant allongés l'un à coté de l'autre. Bella oriente son visage vers Edward et fronce des sourcils.

_- « Non... »_ assure-t-elle._ « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous faites le poids devant Em' ou même Benjamin. »_

Edward se redresse sur le lit.

_- « Vous insinuez que vous êtes plus forte que moi. »_

_- « C'est évident ! »_

_- « Mais vous rigolez ! » _s'exclame-t-il. _« Vous m'avez bien regardé ! C'est vous qui ne faites pas le poids ! »_

_- « Hello ! »_ objecte-t-elle._ « Vous étiez où la semaine dernière, quand j'ai fait sa fête à Emmet ?»_

Edward retombe lourdement sur le lit en jurant, tandis que Bella sourit.

_- « Je veux un combat »_ lance-t-il soudain.

_- « Pardon ? »_

_- « Je veux pouvoir vous prouver que vous avez tort ! Un combat entre vous et moi, et on __verra bien ! »_

_- « Quoi ? Tout de suite ? »_ s'exclame-t-elle.

_- « Bien sur que non ! Je veux des témoins. »_

Bella réfléchit un moment et se tourne vers lui en lui tendant la main.

_- « C'est d'accord. Après tout c'est votre humiliation, pas la mienne. »_

_- « C'est bien ce qu'on verra »_ la défie-t-il en lui serrant la main. _« Où et quand ? »_

_- « Au hangar. Laissez-moi le temps de me remettre de la semaine et je suis à vous. »_

Edward plisse des yeux, d'un air pervers et une seconde fois elle le frappe.

- « _Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » _proteste-t-elle.

Il lève les mains au ciel, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire idiot.

Ils ne parlent pas pendant un moment, mais Bella se doute, à travers la nervosité de son supérieur, qu'il se prépare à lui avouer quelque chose. Après leurs disputes de ce matin, ce n'est pas bien difficile pour Bella de deviner ce qu'il s'apprête à confier :

_- « Je suis désolé »_ lâche-t-il enfin _« pour ce matin. »_

Bella sourit, amusée d'avoir cerné avec autant de facilité ses intentions.

_- « J'aimerais vous fournir une explication digne de ce nom, mais je n'en ai pas. Je vais simplement vous dire que j'ai été jaloux, je crois. Vos hommes et mon père n'avaient l'air tellement pas surpris de votre décision... J'étais le seul à côté de la plaque et j'ai... mal réagi, je suppose » déblatère-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »_

Bella ne parvient pas à se départir de son sourire, ce qu'Edward remarque avec dépit.

_- « Quelle excuse vous avez, vous ? » _lance-t-elle un rire dans la voix.

_- « Pardon ? »_

_- « Deux « Je suis désolé » en à peine trente secondes... _»

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en grognant.

_- « Vous êtes une créature cruelle, en êtes-vous consciente ? »_ marmonne-t-il.

_- « C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on ne m'ait jamais dit, Lieutenant. Merci »_

_- « Vous me pardonnez ? » _demande-t-il, coupant court à ses moqueries.

Elle se tourne vers lui et regarde pendant un moment son épaule carrée.

_- « Je vous en ai tellement voulu sur le moment. _» chuchote-t-elle. _« Mettre en cause mes objectifs, Lieutenant, c'était vraiment... horrible. »_

_- « Je sais. »_

_- « Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas... je me dis simplement qu'il y a pire dans la vie » souffle-t-elle._

Edward regarde devant lui, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Puis, après avoir remis en place une mèche de Bella derrière son oreille, il se lève pour aller éteindre la lumière. Elle le menace de lui faire très mal s'il effleure ne fut-ce qu'une parcelle de son corps.

_- « Vous êtes désagréable, vous en êtes consciente ? »_ râle-t-il dans le noir.

- « _Ne me dites pas que vous êtes déjà de mauvaise humeur ! Ce n'est pas encore le matin, alors épargnez-moi ça ! »_

_- « Combien de foiss faut-il que je vous le répète » _rétorque-t-il. « _Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur le matin ! Je ne suis simplement__** pas **__du matin ! »_

Bella soupire.

- « _Et c'est quoi la différence ? »_

Il ne répond pas et elle sourit. Les minutes passent tandis que Bella regarde le plafond noir.

_- « Vous dormez ? » _demande-t-elle.

_- « Plus maintenant. »_

_- « Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. C'est à propos d'Emmet. J'aimerais que vous l'auscultiez. »_

_- « Il est malade ? _» l'interroge-t-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_- « Je ne suis pas sûre. »_

Edward réfléchit et finit par accepter, promettant à Bella d'aller voir son frère dès la première heure aujourd'hui. Elle est rassurée... Le teint pâle, l'air fatigué d'Emmet l'inquiètent depuis des jours. Elle a besoin d'être certaine qu'il va bien...

Elle le remercie et après avoir posé sa tête contre son torse, elle s'endort.

Quand le clairon sonne, Edward sort immédiatement du lit et sans un mot, quitte la chambre. Bella n'a même pas le temps de le voir qu'il est déjà dans le couloir.

Elle soupire mais ne se pose pas de questions. Edward est depuis longtemps une énigme pour elle. Alors elle se retourne dans le lit, ramène la couverture contre elle et se rendort.

Après ce qui semble être quelques secondes, le Lieutenant entre en trombe dans sa chambre et réveille Bella :

- « Swan, réveillez-vous ! C'est votre tour à la salle de bain ! »

Mais elle serre plus fort le drap contre elle en grognant, alors qu'il semble chercher quelque chose sur son bureau.

_- « Ne faites pas l'enfant ! _» l'avertit-il. « _J'ai déjà dû gérer Hale dans le couloir. »_

Bella se redresse vivement sur le lit en jurant.

_- « Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez dit ? »_ s'exclame-t-elle

_- « Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? »_ gronde-t-il en continuant à fouiller dans ses affaires. _« Que vous avez passé la nuit avec moi et qu'en ce moment même, vous dormez encore dans mes affaires ? Je ne suis pas si idiot, Capitain_e. »

Bella se laisse retomber sur le matelas en se frottant le visage. Puis, sentant l'agacement et l'énervement de son supérieur, elle se redresse et sort du lit rapidement. Edward ne se détourne même pas de ses papiers. Elle comprend alors qu'elle doit partir et vite. Elle a assez profité de l'hospitalité d'Edward. Elle a l'impression d'en abuser maintenant.

_- « Je comprends que vous soyez fatiguée, Capitaine. _» lui lance Edward en fermant une enveloppe. «_ Mais je suppose que vous ne tenez pas à ce qu'on se fasse prendre. A l'avenir, il faut qu'on soit plus discret. _»

A l'avenir ? Plus discret ? Bella attache ses cheveux d'un chignon lâche et avoue :

-_ « Je ne compte pas me présenter chaque soir à votre porte, Lieutenant. »_

Edward se tourne vers elle et range son enveloppe cachetée dans la poche de sa veste. Il la toise pendant un moment.

_- « Vous avez clairement besoin de dormir, Capitaine. Et je ne vous dis pas ça en tant qu'ami mais en tant que médecin. Nous n'avons dormi que deux ou trois heures cette nuit. __Il vous faut au moins deux nuits complètes pour récupérer. »_ précise-t-il. «_ Alors, oui, je crois que vous comptez bien vous présenter chaque soir à ma porte. Allez prendre une douche, vous êtes déjà en retard. »_

- « _Qu'avez-vous dit à Rosalie ? »_

_- « Que vous étiez partie courir » _répond-il en quittant la pièce.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors pas trop déçue ?<p>

Dites moi tout.

Et puis on change pas :

UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER

Je vous embrasse

Ly'l


End file.
